Vom Wiederfinden der Liebe
by ChocoBetty
Summary: [Slash MacDanny] Mac verliebt sich in Danny und steht nun vor all den Dingen die seine Gefühle so mit sich bringen. Doch zu Macs Glück ist er nicht alleine, denn da gibt es ja immer noch seine Freunde… Erzähler: Mac Taylor, begleitet die 2. Staffel
1. Prolog

Vom Wiederfinden der Liebe

**Titel:** Vom Wiederfinden der Liebe

**Autorin:** ChocoBetty

**Fandom:** CSI:NY

**Pairing:** Mac Taylor/Danny Messer

**Andere vorkommende Personen:** Stella Bonasera, Don Flack, Sheldon Hawkes, Aiden Burn, Lindsay Monroe und noch viele mehr…

**Rating:** ab 12 Jahren (voraussichtlich/etwa) (könnte sich noch ändern)

**Warnungen:** Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, Het, Slash und vermutlich noch mehr (ich editiere, wenn ich mehr weiß), AU, OOC (vermutlich)

**Feedback:** Sehr gerne!

**Disclaimer**: Die Figuren und Charaktere von CSI:NY gehören nicht mir. Meine Fantasie allerdings schon.

**Inhaltsangabe:** Mac verliebt sich in Danny und steht nun vor all den Dingen die seine Gefühle so mit sich bringen: Wie sage ich es ihm? Wie wird er reagieren? Was fühlt er? Doch zu Macs Glück ist er nicht alleine, denn da gibt es ja immer noch seine Freunde… Zeitlich nach „On the Job" („Im Kreuzfeuer"), Point of View/Erzählerperspektive: Mac Taylor – Working in Progress/In der Entstehung

**Autorenanmerkung:** Diese Geschichte entsteht noch während ich sie schon veröffentliche. Aber sie ist jetzt schon ein ganz besonderes Baby und mir liegt viel an ihr. Zeitlich setzt „Vom Wiederfinden der Liebe" (so ganz sicher bin ich mir immer noch nicht mit dem Titel) bei „On the Job"/„Im Kreuzfeuer" in der ersten Staffel ein, arbeitet sich zeitlich aber langsam voraus. Da ich praktisch auf dem Stand der Amerikaner bin (aktuell Staffel 3, Folge 4) kann ich nicht garantieren, dass gar keine Spoiler drin sind, aber ich denke es geht relativ spoilerfrei zu. Falls ich anfangen sollte vorzugreifen werde ich eine Warnung vor das Kapitel setzen (aktuell bin ich beim Schreiben gerade nach „Dancing with the Fishes"/„Gondel in den Tod", es kann also noch etwas dauern, auch bis ich zu dem Punkt komme, an dem ich diese Teile online stelle).

Die ist meine erste Slash-Fic seit längerer Zeit, und ich versuche mal mich im Rating zurückzuhalten, was mir im Moment noch überraschend leicht fällt.

Ach ja: Point of View bzw. die Erzählerperspektive ist die von Mac Taylor. Und ich habe selber noch keine Ahnung, wie das eigentlich so richtig weiter geht, ich entdecke die Geschichte beim Schreiben. Das Einzige was ich weiß, ist, wo ich hin muss, was man auch schon im Prolog erkennen wird. Genug gelangweilt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Prolog**

Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wann es anfing, oder wann ich begann Gefühle für Danny Messer zu entwickeln. 1999 wurde er Mitglied meines CSI-Teams, entgegen der Warnung, die ich über ihn bekam. Zu der Zeit lebte Claire noch. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass meine Gefühle für ihn sich erst lange nach ihrem Tod entwickelten. Zumindest die Gefühle, die über eine normale Freundschaft hinausgingen.

Und vermutlich wäre ich, Mac Taylor, Detectiv und ehemaliger Marine, einer der letzten gewesen, die es überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hätten, nach dem Tod von Claire eine Beziehung mit einem Mann einzugehen.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich mir nicht darüber bewusst gewesen wäre, dass mich beide Geschlechter anziehen. Es war nur einfach so unvorstellbar nach Claires Tod überhaupt wieder jemanden zu lieben. Und es überraschte mich schon genug, dass es dann ein Mann war, und noch mehr überraschte es mich, als ich herausfand, dass diese Gefühle erwidert wurden.

Aber ich greife viel zu weit voraus. Und das alles mag jetzt einfacher erscheinen als es tatsächlich war. Es war alles andere als einfach. Ehrlich gesagt: Es war verdammt kompliziert, und es ist es bis heute. Ich meine, ich rede hier von Danny Messer und von mir. Und keiner von uns beiden ist wirklich leicht zu handhaben. Wir haben wohl beide viel zu viel Ballast. Und trotzdem, es funktioniert. Doch jetzt sollte ich wirklich am Anfang beginnen.

Ich glaube, das erste Mal, dass ich merkte, dass ich etwas für Danny empfand war, als Danny diese Schießerei in der U-Bahnstation hatte. Letztendlich stellte sich heraus, dass er unschuldig war und nicht einen Polizisten und Kollegen getötet hatte, aber die ganze Geschichte nagte an unserer freundschaftlichen Beziehung. Verdammt, er hätte zu der Zeit einen Freund gebraucht, aber ich war total in meiner Rolle als sein Boss. Ich hätte für ihn da sein sollen, ich sah ja, wie die Vorkommnisse an ihm nagten. Ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, wieso ich nicht wollte, dass er eine Aussage machte. Vielleicht hätte wäre er dann nicht zur Untersuchungskommission gerannt während wir noch den Tatort untersuchten.

Flack erzählte mir irgendwann wie fertig Danny zu der Zeit wirklich war. Sie müssen damals geredet haben. Auf jeden Fall merkte ich an dem Tag, als Danny und ich diesen Fall bearbeiteten, und er dann unseren Verdächtigen verfolgte und in der U-Bahnstation in die Schießerei geriet, dass sich mein Magen nicht darüber beschwerte, dass ich zu wenig oder das Falsche gegessen hätte, sondern, dass ich das erste Mal seit Claires Tod wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte. Und es verwirrte mich total. Es verwirrte mich absolut kolossal. Zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte ich es noch nicht mal richtig zuordnen. Ich fühlte mich einfach leichter, befreiter. Ich war noch lange nicht bereit Claire loszulassen, auf keinen Fall, dafür habe ich sie einfach zu sehr geliebt und liebe sie immer noch.

Ja, ich liebe Claire. Und es vergeht kein Tag an dem ich nicht an sie denke. Danny weiß das. Oft fragt er mich sogar nach ihr oder erinnert mich durch Kleinigkeiten an sie, durch Dinge, die ich ihm über sie erzählt habe. Er weiß, dass er sie nie wird ersetzen können. Und das schönste ist: Er versucht es auch nicht. Er sieht sie nicht als Konkurrenz an. Ich bewundere ihn dafür, wie er die Situation meistert, immerhin ist sie nur noch eine Erinnerung. Aber er weiß, dass in meinem Herzen genug Platz ist, um sie beide zu lieben. Und ich hoffe, ich lasse ihn oft genug wissen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe.

Auf jeden Fall traf es mich an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal so richtig, dass da wieder solche Gefühle in mir aufkeimten. Nachdem ich Claire verloren hatte, dachte ich, dass ich nie wieder würde lieben können. Himmel, ich dachte sogar, dass ich nie wieder würde richtig leben können. Als die Türme zusammenbrachen, da brach alles zusammen, alles, mein ganzes Leben. In den nächsten Stunden, Tagen, da funktionierte ich nur noch. Keine Leiche zu sehen hat es auch nicht besser gemacht. Ich habe sie so sehr geliebt, dass ich glaube, dass man einen Menschen gar nicht mehr lieben kann. Es gab Tage, da wünschte ich mir ich wäre in den Türmen gestorben und sie wäre am Leben geblieben. Ich wäre für sie gestorben. Aber sie starb und nicht ich.

Es gab nicht viel für mich zu tun nach dem 11. September. Die Stadt war erstaunlich ruhig. Und der Einsturz der Türme, die Hitze des Feuers, hatten nicht viel übrig gelassen. Natürlich waren wir nach ein paar Tagen, als die Bergungsarbeiten am Ground Zero eingestellt worden waren, vor Ort um Untersuchungen anzustellen. Aber eigentlich war der Tatvorgang ja bekannt. Und die Mörder der Opfer der Terroranschläge, die unmittelbaren Mörder, waren ebenso gestorben wie ihre Opfer. Nur die Drahtzieher, die liefen und laufen immer noch frei herum.

Es war unbeschreiblich, wie ich mich fühlte, als wir einen leeren Sarg für Claire beerdigten. In meinen Augen ist ihr Grab immer noch am Ground Zero, trotzdem gibt es einen Friedhof auf dem ein Grabstein steht, mit ihrem Namen, ihrem Geburtsdatum und ihrem Todesdatum: 11.September 2001. Aber wenn ich ihr nahe sein will, dann führen mich meine Schritte unweigerlich nach Downtown Manhattan, nur wenige Meter vom Broadway entfernt, zu der Stelle wo einst die Zwillingstürme des World Trade Centers stolz über die Stadt ragten.

Wir hatten diese schreckliche Schießerei zu untersuchen, Danny, der vermutlich einen Undercover-Cop erschossen hatte und Beweise, die total widersprüchlich zu seiner Aussage waren. Und zu der Konfusion, die ich durch diese Ereignisse verspürte war da auch noch die Verwirrung über meine Gefühle. Also versuchte ich das alles auszublenden.

Ich war nicht nett zu Danny. Ich war kein Freund. Ich war wohl noch nicht mal ein guter Vorgesetzter. Ich war einfach nur gemein. Ich war viel zu sehr mit mir selber beschäftigt, als dass ich mich auch noch mit seinen Sorgen und Ängsten hätte auseinander setzen können. Es verwirrte mich zutiefst, dass ich dieses Kribbeln im Bauch hatte. Und ich konnte und wollte es nicht Danny zuordnen. Deswegen war ich wohl auch so zurückweisend. Wäre ich nett zu ihm gewesen, dann hätte ich mir selber eingestehen müssen, dass er es war, der mir das Gefühl gab auf Wolken zu gehen.

Einige Wochen später hatten wir dann diesen Baseball-Fall. Eigentlich untersuchte ich mit Stella den Tod dieser jungen Frau, die vor einen Laster gerannt war. Doch später stellte sich heraus, dass ihr Tod im Zusammenhang mit dem des Opfers aus Dannys und Aidens Fall stand. Mein Verhältnis zu Danny war immer noch sehr distanziert. Die Schießerei machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen, und vielleicht sogar auch mein Verhalten, und ich musste immer noch mit meinen Dämonen kämpfen. Ich hatte inzwischen ausgeschlossen, dass Stella plötzlich mein Herz so zum Klopfen brachte. Auch in Aidens Gegenwart bekam ich keine schweißnassen Hände. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie viel zu jung für mich wäre. Ich könnte ihr Vater sein.

Systematisch hatte ich alle Frauen in meinem Leben unter die Lupe genommen, ob sie es waren, die mir diese roserote Brille aufsetzten. Negativ. Der Job als Tatort-Ermittler färbt definitiv auf mein Privatleben ab. Wie sonst könnte man es sich erklären, dass ich praktisch jede Frau überprüfte, mit der ich in den letzten Wochen zu tun hatte? Ich ging sogar die Liste der Angehörigen unserer letzten Mordopfer und ebenso die Liste von den Tatverdächtigen durch. Aber: Nichts. Nada. Niente.

Es hatte nie einen Mann zuvor in meinem Leben gegeben. Ja, ich hatte mich von Männern angezogen gefühlt. Aber ich hatte mich nie ernsthaft in einen Mann verliebt. Ich war nie mit einem im Bett gelandet. Natürlich gibt es massig Gerüchte darüber, was so bei den Marines abläuft. Aber ich kann sagen, dass ich außer Kameradschaft nie etwas anderes erlebt habe. Meine Kameraden waren wie Brüder für mich. Und so war auch das Verhältnis mit ihnen. Geschlafen habe ich immer nur mit Frauen.

Ich mag runde Brüste, weibliche Figuren. Himmel, ich gestehe ja sogar, dass ich ab und an Mal Stella auf den Hintern schaue und ihr breites Becken bewundere. Ebenso wie mein Blick auch öfters mal an Aidens Lippen hängen blieb. So was lässt mich nicht total kalt. Was ich mir nur nie hätte vorstellen können war die Tatsache, dass ich irgendwann mal etwas für einen Mann empfinden würde, der fast so groß ist wie ich, kurze, dunkelblonde Haare hat, eine Brille trägt und sich gerne mal einfach nicht rasiert. Ja, Danny lässt sich gerne mal einen Bart stehen, oder trägt einen Drei-Tage-Bart. Und ich gestehe auch, dass ich es sexy an ihm finde. Er hat einfach diese lässige Art, die so völlig konträr zu meiner ist. Deshalb ergänzen wir uns vielleicht auch so gut.

Ich war also alle Frauen in meinem Leben durchgegangen, und begann mich, nach dem Anruf eines Tatverdächtigen sogar wieder mit einem alten Fall auseinander zu setzen. Alles nur um mich nicht der Tatsache zu stellen, dass ich ganz offensichtlich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben begann mich ernsthaft für einen anderen Mann zu interessieren. Und ich wusste dabei noch nicht mal, wer es war. Es war mir einfach nicht klar. Ich wusste nur, dass ich mich auf die Arbeit freute, mehr als gewöhnlich. Ich liebe meinen Job, was wohl auch niemand bestreitet, vor allem niemand, der mein Überstundenkonto sieht. Stella riss ja schon immer mal wieder Witze darüber, dass ich mehr im Büro leben würde, als zu Hause.

Während ich mich also mit diesem Fall auseinander setzte, um mich von meinen eigenen Gefühlen abzulenken, war es wieder einmal Stella, die mich in eine Richtung lenkte. Sie fragte mich an einem Punkt nach meinem Ehering. Ja, auch noch über drei Jahre nach Claires Tod trug ich ihn. Und ich habe ihn immer noch, ich werde ihn auch niemals aufgeben. Er ist eine der wenigen Dinge, die ich noch von Claire habe. Und manchmal glaube ich, dass allein ihre Liebe mich nach dem 11. September weiterleben ließ. Der Ring an meiner linken Hand sagte mir immer wieder, dass sie mich geliebt hat. Sie hätte mich nie geheiratet, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Ich versuchte immer wieder für die Zeit dankbar zu sein, die wir hatten, trotzdem schmerzte es, sie nicht mehr bei mir zu haben. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn ich den Ring abnehmen würde, jeder denken würde, sie wäre nicht mehr Teil meines Lebens.

Ich weiß, Stella wollte mir nur sagen, dass ich auch in meinem Privatleben weitermachen musste, aber ich war noch nicht so weit den Ring abzunehmen. Er gab mir auch Halt. Halt, den ich brauchte, während ich das Gefühl hatte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Genau das war es nämlich, was passierte. Der Baseball-Fall war gelöst, und auch der Fehler in der Ermittlung des alten Falles, den ich erneut aufgerollt hatte, hatte sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Wir hatten zwar nicht unseren Täter, aber dafür saß niemand unschuldig im Gefängnis. Nur ich hatte noch meinen ganz persönlichen Fall zu klären.

Claire hatte gewusst, dass ich auch Männer attraktiv fand. Sie teilte sogar meine bisexuelle Neigung, mit dem winzigen Unterschied, dass sie in ihrer College-Zeit sogar mal mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte, während sich bei mir alles nur auf Phantasien beschränkt hatte. Ihren Ring zu tragen gab mir immer noch Halt, Halt, mir nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass ich dabei war, mich in einen Mann zu verlieben, wenn ich es nicht schon getan hatte.

Ich traute mich nicht, so wie ich es bei den Frauen gemacht hatte, alle Männer in meinem Umfeld abzuchecken, darauf, wer bei mir die weichen Knie verursachte. Ich hatte Angst, es würde zu sehr auffallen. Und ich konnte auch mit niemandem reden. Niemand von meinen Freunden wusste von meinen bisexuellen Neigungen. Meine Freunde waren außerdem gleichzeitig meine Kollegen. Noch ein Grund, weshalb ich gar nicht erst was sagen konnte. Hätte es sich um eine Frau gehandelt, ich hätte mich vermutlich an Stella gewandt, sie gefragt, was ich hätte tun sollen. Immerhin war ich seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr zu einem Date gegangen.

Aber wie hätte ich Stella bitteschön erklären sollen, dass ich mich wohl gerade in einen Mann verliebte, aber nicht wusste in wen. Das hätte sie nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt, vor allem nicht, nachdem ich in dieser Schießerei im Café fast getötet worden wäre. Es war wirklich ein schlimmer und verworrener Fall, und ich möchte nie wieder Augenzeuge einer Schießerei werden. Es ist eine Sache, wenn man einen Tatort untersucht, aber eine ganz andere, wenn man an einem Ort ist, der in dem Moment gerade zum Tatort wird. Eine Leiche, eine verletzte Person, einen flüchtigen Täter, und ich mit der Frau, die gerade offensichtlich mit mir geflirtet hatte.

Ich war heillos überfordert und gleichzeitig dankbar für den Fluchtweg, der sich mir bot. Rose, so hieß die Frau, die mich mehr oder minder spontan auf einen Drink einlud, angeblich, um mir zu danken, war ein Notausgang. Mit ihr auszugehen, mich mit ihr auf diesen Drink zu treffen, das würde zeigen, dass ich nicht schwul wäre. Dabei weiß ich gar nicht, was mich daran so geängstigt hat. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht schwul bin, ich bin bi, das ist was anderes. Das ist was… viel komplizierteres.

Vielleicht sehe das auch nur ich so, aber jemand der heterosexuell ist, der ist nur mit Frauen zusammen. Ich gehe jetzt von meinem Standpunkt als Mann aus. Das ist eine ganz klare Sache, das ist gesellschaftlich anerkannt, sogar die Norm. Männer und Frauen gehören zusammen, so sagt es die Bibel. Oder zumindest wird die Bibel in dem Zusammenhang ja immer wieder oft gerne hervorgekramt. Das Gebot „Liebe deinen Nächsten wie dich selbst." wird nur zu gerne von den Schwulenhassern unter den Tisch fallen gelassen, wenn sie mal wieder die Bibel zitieren um zu zeigen, dass Gott ja nicht gewollt hätte, dass ein Mann und ein Mann zusammen sind. Aber das sind auch die gleichen Leute, die Masturbation schon für einen Verrat an Gott halten. Oder oftmals sind es die gleichen Leute.

Also: Mann und Frau sind gesellschaftlich anerkannt.

Und jemand der homosexuell ist, der hat auch einen klaren Standpunkt. Ein Schwuler liebt halt eben Männer. Er steht auf Männer. Für ihn sind Brüste eher abstoßend als erregend (wie für fast jeden heterosexuellen Mann, den ich kenne). Okay, er muss sich vielleicht damit herumschlagen, dass die Gesellschaft seinen Lebensstil nicht toleriert, muss sich wohl Beschwerden seiner Eltern anhören, dass er ihnen ja wohl nie ein Enkelkind bescheren wird oder den Stammbaum fortsetzen wird. Natürlich ist das nicht zwangsläufig so, aber die Eltern, die ihre Kinder wirklich lieben werden höchstens wohl etwas deswegen sagen, und nicht darüber, dass es ja gegen Gottes Plan wäre.

Nur was macht jemand, der bisexuell ist? Hat man einen Partner des anderen Geschlechts ist alles in Ordnung und man wird ohne Probleme gesellschaftlich akzeptiert, ein jeder hält einen für normal. Der springende Punkt ist aber, dass man gar nicht so normal ist, wie es den Anschein hat. Man selber empfindet es als normal, für mich ist es zumindest normal, aber man weiß irgendwie, dass die Außenwelt nicht gut darauf reagieren wird.

Es ist für alle leichter, wenn man jemanden in eine Schublade stecken kann, ihm ein Label aufdrücken kann, einen Stempel. Aber jemand der bi ist? Was soll man damit machen? Ist derjenige mit einem Mann zusammen gilt er gleich als schwul, ist er mit einer Frau zusammen gilt er als heterosexuell.

Was musste ich ein Mal über eine bisexuelle Frau hören? Sie sei eine „Ex-Lesbe". „Ex-Lesbe"! Ich konnte mir nur noch an den Kopf fassen. Und das schlimmste war, dass diese Worte von einer lesbischen Frau kamen. Sogar Homosexuelle wollen Bisexuelle lieber in eine Schublade stecken.

Ich gestehe, dass es mir Angst machte, wenn jemand herausfinden würde, dass ich nichts gegen einen Männerhintern einzuwenden hatte. Es machte mir Angst herauszufinden, für wen ich Gefühle hatte. Weil alles in den Köpfen der Menschen so schwarz und weiß war und ich mich irgendwie eher grau fühlte, aber glaubte, dass alle mich von der weißen Schublade gleich in die schwarze stecken würden, wenn ich ihnen sagen würde, dass ich gerade dabei war mich in einen Mann zu verlieben.

Egal wie ich es drehte oder wendete, ich musste erstmal herausfinden wer er war.

Letztendlich war es der Zufall, der mir auf die Sprünge half. Noch bevor ich zu der Verabredung, die eigentlich gar keine war, mit Rose ging, tauchte Danny in meinem Büro auf. Und seine simple Frage, ob alles zwischen uns okay sei brachte meine Welt total durcheinander.

Äußerlich merkte man wohl nichts, vielleicht kam der Einsturz auch erst später. Immerhin war Stella kurz danach in meinem Büro, und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass Hawkes um seine Versetzung in den Außendienst des CSI bat. Insgesamt war es alles in allem ein Tag, an dem einiges zusammen kam.

Auch, dass ich endlich meinen Ehering ablegte.

Ich glaube, es geschah, weil ich mir was beweisen wollte. Ich wollte mir beweisen, dass ich etwas mit einer Frau anfangen konnte. Und ich schätzte Rose so ein, dass sie nie und nimmer mehr als nur einen Drink mit einem Mann nehmen würde, der einen Ehering trug.

Ich küsste sie an diesem Abend, nachdem ich sie nach dem Drink nach Hause gebracht hatte. Und kaum war ich selber Zuhause fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: Zwischen Danny und mir war nicht alles okay.

Denn er war es, der mein Herz so zum Hüpfen brachte, er war es, dem ich schweißnasse Hände und weiche Knie zu verdanken hatte. Er war derjenige, der meinen Bauch dazu brachte zu kribbeln, und er war es auch von dem ich nicht die Augen nehmen konnte.

Ich war in meiner Wohnung und ließ meinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen. Und dies ist der Punkt, wo diese Geschichte anfängt.


	2. Kapitel 1: Mit Stella reden

**Autorenanmerkung:** Zwar noch keine Reviews, aber immerhin einen Story Alert. Und 18 Hits, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob alle gelesen haben. Ich habe übrigens beschlossen im Rating vorsichtshalber hochzugehen. Es ist zwar eher so, dass ich sagen würde, die Geschichte ist an manchen Stellen "ab 14", aber bietet keine Chance detailierter auf das Rating einzugehen. Und ich gehe lieber auf Nummer sicher, als dass das Kind sich noch im Badewasser verbrüht.

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel! Diese Geschichte ist wirklich ein besonderes Baby, und ich hoffe sehr heute vielleicht noch die 100. Seite in meinem Word-Dokument dazu zu schreiben.

* * *

**Mit Stella reden**

Ein paar Augenblicke stand ich so mit der Stirn an der Wand bevor ich mein Handy herausnahm und Stellas Nummer im internen Telefonbuch herauskramte. Sie war meine Freundin, ich wusste, dass ich zu ihr kommen konnte, egal was es war. Und ich wusste, dass ich sei zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit anrufen konnte.

„Bonasera."

Sie meldete sich immer so formell, es konnte ja immerhin auch um den Job gehen.

„Stella, hier ist Mac."

„Was gibt es, Mac?" Ich konnte in ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie sich innerlich schon darauf vorbereitete gleich an einen Tatort gerufen zu werden und sich mal wieder mit einer Leiche rumschlagen zu müssen. Dann fiel mir ein, dass sie an diesem Abend ja auch ein Date hatte.

„Stör ich?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich bin gerade Zuhause angekommen. Was gibt es denn nun, Mac?"

„Es ist… Es ist was Privates."

Ich hörte förmlich, dass sie neugierig wurde. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich sie würde bitten können, herüber zu kommen.

„Kannst du vorbei kommen?" Ihr leises Stöhnen verriet mir, dass das keine gute Idee gewesen war.

„Oder soll ich vorbeikommen?"

„Mac, weißt du, wie spät es ist?" Ich schaute auf meine Uhr.

„1 Uhr 15" antwortete ich ihr.

„Genau. Ich habe eine lange Schicht und ein Date hinter mir, ich will eigentlich nur noch ins Bett."

Anscheinend hatte ich kein Glück bei ihr.

„Kann ich morgen zum Frühstück vorbeikommen?" Wir hatten beide den nächsten Tag frei.

„Mac, was ist eigentlich genau los?" Ich merkte, dass sie neugierig geworden war. Ihre Stimme verriet sie.

„Ich glaube…" setzte ich an, und fragte mich dann, ob ich es ihr wirklich am Telefon sagen wollte.

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt."

Stille. Dann: „Ich bin in 10 Minuten bei dir."

Verblüfft schaute ich auf den Hörer aus dem schon nur noch ein Tuten kam, denn Stella hatte längst aufgelegt. War es wirklich so einfach? Ich sage ihr, dass ich mich wohl verliebt habe und sie lässt alles stehen und liegen und kommt zu mir? Ich wollte mir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen, also ging ich in die Küche, trank ein Glas Wasser und überlegte, was ich Stella wohl anbieten könnte, wenn sie auftauchen würde.

Meine Küche ist nicht gerade bestens ausgestattet. Die meiste Zeit des Tages verbringe ich bei der Arbeit. Und an meinen freien Tagen esse ich oft auswärts. So habe ich fast nur Konserven oder Lebensmittel, die sich lange halten im Haus, wie Nudeln, Tomatensauce im Glas, Müsli (aber keine frische Milch im Kühlschrank, weshalb die Packung wohl schon seit Monaten rum steht), Reis. Mein Toastbrot lagere ich im Gefrierfach, weil es mir sonst verschimmeln würde, so taue ich die Scheiben auf, toaste sie, und fertig. Erdnussbutter habe ich im Haus, die wird bei mir auch nicht wirklich schnell schlecht, aber ansonsten: Tiefkühlkost und unverderbliche Waren. Ich dachte darüber nach, ob ich etwas Mikrowellen-Popcorn zubereiten sollte, als es auch schon an der Haustür klingelte.

„Okay, wer ist sie?" fragte Stella, noch bevor ich die Tür hinter ihr schließen konnte.

Da war es! Es war so typisch, dass jeder gleich dachte, dass es um eine Frau ging, immerhin war ich so lange verheiratet gewesen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwas anbieten?" fragte ich Stella, um erst einmal etwas Zeit zu schinden. Ich wollte unbedingt, dass sie saß, wenn ich ihr erzählte, in wen ich mich verliebt hatte, oder noch dabei war zu verlieben. Himmel, ich war mir selber noch nicht wirklich Sicher über meine Gefühle. Wenn Claire noch gelebt hätte, dann hätte ich mit ihr geredet. Alleine um meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Aber Claire lebte nicht mehr, und Stella war der Mensch, der mir noch am nächsten stand, sie war meine Freundin, und sie würde mir schon dabei helfen, meine Gedanken zu sortieren und meine Gefühle zu ordnen. Vielleicht war es ja auch nur eine vorübergehende Verliebtheit, aber selbst dann würde ich mit jemandem reden müssen.

Komisch, vermutlich hätte das niemand von mir erwartet, dass ich reden musste, wenn ich mich verliebte, aber so war es. Ich musste mit jemandem über meine Gefühle reden um herauszufinden, was eigentlich los war. Und ich wollte garantiert zu keinem Psychiater. Für so was hatte man schließlich Freunde, und ich hatte für so was Stella.

„Lenk nicht ab." Verdammt, sie hatte mich durchschaut, deshalb war sie ja auch meine engste Vertraute.

„Stella, ich möchte, dass du sitzt, wenn ich dir genaueres erzähle. Und irgendwie habe ich auch etwas Hunger…" Wie zur Bestätigung grummelte mein Magen.

„Okay. Lieferservice?" fragte sie knapp, während sie auch schon die Zettel unter dem Magneten an meinem Kühlschrank hervorzog. „Was italienisches inklusive Flasche Wein? Oder ist dir eher nach chinesisch? Japanisch? McDonalds? Französisch? Griechisch? Pizza Hut? Subway?" Sie ging durch die Zettel, die sich bei mir angesammelt hatten.

„Griechisch klingt gut." meinte ich, und das war auch so. Sie hatte mich vor einigen Wochen auf Griechisch gefragt, was mit mir los sei, und es klang so viel besser auf Griechisch als auf Englisch, wie ich ihr damals auch versicherte.

Stella war eine Frau der Tat, dementsprechend griff sie nach dem Telefon und orderte auf Griechisch. Sie kannte mich gut genug um meinen Geschmack zu treffen, ich vertraute ihr da total.

„Halbe Stunde" sagte sie, nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte.

Gott, ich liebe New York. In kaum einer anderen Stadt sonst kann man wohl noch um halb zwei Nachts griechisches Essen bestellen und um zwei Uhr dann geliefert bekommen. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich es hinbekam, aber ich schaffte es tatsächlich die nächste halbe Stunde mit Stella mehr oder minder Smalltalk zu betreiben und nicht gleich wieder verhört zu werden. Vielleicht hatte sie auch nur gemerkt, dass sie es mir überlassen musste, wann ich reden wollte. Vielleicht sah sie es als gutes Zeichen an, dass ich überhaupt reden wollte.

Sie plauderte mit mir, unter anderem über eine neue Anschaffung für das Labor. Wir waren praktisch immer auf dem neusten Stand, und neue Errungenschaften der Technik machten schnell ihren Weg in die Wände des CSI, wenn sie dabei helfen konnten die Untersuchungen zu beschleunigen. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie nebenbei in meiner Küche hantierte, Teller herausholte und Besteck. Erst als sie mich nach Weingläsern fragte und es an der Tür klingelte stellte ich fest, dass die Stunde meiner Wahrheit immer näher rückte.

Ich deutete auf den Schrank im Wohnzimmer. Vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich eine dieser typischen amerikanischen Küchen habe, diese offenen Küchen die ins Wohnzimmer übergehen. Eigentlich ist es eher ein Wohnzimmer mit Küche oder eine Küche mit Wohnzimmer, wie man will. Auf jeden Fall kann man beim Abwasch machen fernsehen. Andere würden dann wohl Baseball, Football oder Basketball kucken, bei mir läuft dann entweder der Discovery Channel oder CNN. Wissenschaft und Nachrichten, meine Mischung.

Ich bezahlte den Lieferanten an der Tür und kehrte gut bepackt in die Küche zurück, wo mir Stella auch schon alles abnahm. Es war mir irgendwie fast peinlich, dass sie mehr Gastgeber in meiner Wohnung war als ich, aber es schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Sie richtete das Essen auf den Tellern an: Diese typisch griechischen Reisnudeln, dazu der gut gewürzte Reis, und Unmengen an Fleisch, hauptsächlich Lammfleisch, natürlich Gyros, und Feta. Und Zaziki. Was war ich froh, dass wir morgen nicht im Labor sein würden, mein Atem würde wohl den ganzen Tag noch nach Knoblauch stinken, aber ich mochte ihn, und Stella auch.

„Gab es bei deinem Date nichts zu Essen?" fragte ich sie, während ich uns den Rotwein einschenkte und noch rasch Kerzen auf den Tisch stellte. Noch so etwas, das niemand von mir vermuten würde, aber ich mag Kerzen. Ich halte es nicht unbedingt für etwas, das notwendig ist, um eine romantische Atmosphäre aufzubauen, aber sie geben mir ein gutes Gefühl, ein Gefühl der Ruhe und der Wärme und der Zufriedenheit.

„Wir waren auf einer Vernissage" antwortete Stella „und es gab nur Häppchen."

„Deswegen also das Kleid." Ich rückte ihr den Stuhl zureckt und wartete bis sie sich gesetzt hatte bevor auch ich Platz nahm.

„Ja, deswegen das Kleid." Erst jetzt machte das alles Sinn, wobei natürlich auch ein feines Restaurant ein solches Outfit erklärt hätte. „Sag mal, die Kerzen sind aber nicht wegen mir…?"

Stellas Blick wurde misstrauisch.

„Keine Angst…" Es war so weit, ich würde es nicht mehr lange herauszögern können. „Ich… Nein, du bist nicht die Person, in die ich mich verliebt habe… Oder dabei bin mich zu verlieben."

Eine von Stellas Augenbrauen ging nach oben, ein fragender Blick. „Ach, ich bin mir selbst einfach noch nicht sicher." Die Augenbraue ging nicht wieder nach unten.

„Ich muss dir was sagen." Meine Stimme war ernst. „Und ich hoffe sehr, dass du danach noch meine Freundin bist."

Wenn es gegangen wäre, dann wäre ihre Augenbraue wohl noch weiter nach oben gewandert, aber ihr Blick war von fragend zu ernst gewechselt.

„Mac, so lange du niemanden umgebracht hast dürfte eigentlich nichts unsere Freundschaft zerstören. Und da du eigentlich schon gesagt hast, dass ich nicht diejenige bin, in die du dich verliebt hast…" War da ein bisschen Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme? Vielleicht irrte ich mich, aber es klang so, als wäre sie etwas gekränkt. Natürlich konnte es auch einfach nur so sein, ohne einen Hintergrund. Ich glaube nicht ernsthaft, dass Stella Bonasera in mich verliebt ist. Wir sind Freunde, sie trifft jemand anderen. Ich weiß zwar nicht wen, aber wenn sie nicht darüber reden will, dann ist das auch okay, ich wollte sie nicht drängen. Aber ich brauchte sie zum Reden.

„Ich habe es nie erwähnt, weil es eigentlich irrelevant ist…" begann ich, und war nicht wirklich glücklich mit der Formulierung. Aber wie sagt man jemandem, den man schon ewig kennt, dass man bisexuell ist? Wie macht man eine solche Offenbarung? Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet jemals in dieser Situation zu landen. Da war Claire gewesen, und ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass wir den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen verbringen würden. Ich war immer davon ausgegangen, irgendwann im Schlaf neben ihr im Bett zu sterben, an Altersschwäche. Und jetzt hatte ich wohl noch 30 Jahre, oder sogar mehr, ohne sie vor mir.

„Okay, ich versuch es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen." setzte ich erneut an, als ich merkte, dass ich sie verwirrte, sie aber gleichzeitig endlich darauf wartete zu erfahren, was nun los war. „Ich bin bisexuell."

Baff! Stella war vollkommen baff. Die Gabel mit dem ersten Bissen, den sie gerade zum Mund führen wollte hing in der Luft, ihr Mund stand offen, und ihre großen Augen schauten mich total ungläubig an. Es war raus, und ich fühlte mich erleichtert. So erleichtert, dass ich selber endlich anfangen konnte zu Essen.

„Aber…" Kam es nach einigen Minuten von Stella. „Wieso…? Weshalb…? Seit wann?" Sie schien total verwirrt zu sein, die Gabel war noch immer in der Luft.

„Claire wusste davon. Aber da ich mit einer Frau in einer festen Beziehung lebte bzw. sogar mit einer Frau verheiratet war, war es nicht weiter wichtig es zu erwähnen." Ich musste daran denken, wie es wohl auf Stella wirkte. Sie hatte mit mir schon so oft Tatorte untersucht, wo wir pornographisches Material vorfanden, und ich glaube, meist reagierte ich in einer ziemlich spießig-steifen Art. Ich war wohl einer der letzten Menschen von denen sie eine solche Offenbarung erwartet hätte. „Komm, iss." forderte ich sie auf, bevor ich einen Schluck Wein nahm. Er war wirklich gut.

„Mac?" kam es nach einigen Minuten von ihr, in denen sie auch aß. „Das ist doch nicht alles… Du sagtest, du hast dich verliebt… Oder, dass du glaubst dich verliebt zu haben… Oder dass du dabei bist, dich zu verlieben… Wie auch immer. Ist es ein Mann?"

Stella hatte wieder zu sich gefunden und begann nun mit einer Art Verhör. Ich nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Ach du Scheiße." entfuhr es ihr. Mit der Reaktion hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

„Danke, du bist wirklich sehr hilfreich…" Meine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Nein, nein, so meine ich das nicht. Es ist nur… Bei einer Frau hätte ich dir helfen können, aber bei einem Mann… Himmel, ich wüsste noch nicht mal wer bei uns auf der Arbeit schwul ist." Ein Blick von mir ließ sie hinzufügen. „Oder bisexuell." Sie hatte es definitiv nicht gewusst, aber sie spürte anscheinend instinktiv, dass es mir wichtig war, nicht in einer Schublade zu landen.

„Sag nicht, es ist jemand von der Arbeit."

Ich merkte, dass meine Wangen sich leicht röteten.

„Oh Gott, du hast dich in jemanden von der Arbeit verliebt!" rief sie halb. „Dass ich das noch erleben darf…" fügte sie leiser hinzu. „Hast du deswegen deinen Ehering nicht mehr an… - Moment mal, du warst doch heute Abend verabredet?" wechselte sie urplötzlich das Thema.

„Ja, ich war heute Abend auf einen Drink verabredet. Oder eingeladen. Und ich habe sie sogar geküsst. Vor ihrer Wohnung. Aber irgendwas stimmte nicht. Ich wollte nur darüber hinwegkommen, dass ich für einen Mann Gefühle entwickelte, und als ich heute feststellte für wen, da wollte ich nur noch mehr einfach drüber hinwegkommen… Ach, ich kann es nicht genau erklären." Ich gab mich etwas meiner Verzweiflung hin. Wieso sollte nur Stella mal frustriert sein, was bei ihr schon mal vorkam, wenn sie an einem Fall nicht weiterkam. Bei mir ging es halt um eine Liebesangelegenheit.

„Wer ist es?" fragte sie vorsichtig und legte ihre Hand auf den Handrücken meiner, so als wollte sie mir Kraft geben. Ich schaffte nicht sie anzusehen, als ich halb flüsterte: „Danny."

Sie sagte nichts. Erstmal. Sie wartete kurz ab, bis ich mich wieder gesammelt hatte und weiter essen konnte und wollte. Wir vertilgten den Rest unseres Essens und leerten unsere Weingläser. Während ich den Tisch abräumte fühlte Stella Wein nach und trug die Gläser zum Couchtisch, auch die Kerzen platzierte sie dort.

„Also Danny…" sagte sie, als ich mich neben sie setzte. Sie sah mich an als würde sie mich durchleuchten. „Nach der Schießerei…" begann sie, und ich wusste sofort, dass sie nicht von dem Vorfall im Café sprach. Ich hatte diesen Zwischenfall überraschend gut weggesteckt, im Gegensatz zu Danny, der immer noch verdammt mitgenommen wirkte, wenn es um den toten Polizisten in der U-Bahnstation ging.

„Ich war nicht genug für ihn da. Er kam heute in mein Büro und fragte ob alles gut zwischen uns sei. Ich sagte nur, wir würden sehen. Da war so viel Schmerz in seinen Augen. Ich glaube, ich habe seine Freundschaft verloren." Ich erzählte Stella bestimmt nichts, was sie nicht schon wusste. Sie wusste, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Danny und mir seit der Schießerei und seiner Missachtung eines direkten Befehls von mir, gelinde gesagt, gestört war. Ich konnte einfach nicht verwinden, dass Danny obwohl ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass er warten sollte, mit den internen Ermittlern geredet hatte. Und inzwischen stand eh nur noch alles bei mir Kopf, seitdem ich festgestellt hatte, dass ich mehr für ihn empfand. Ich wusste langsam nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte. Wäre ich rein professionell, dann würde ich die Freundschaft mit ihm bald wohl vergessen können. Und würde ich ihm sagen, was ich empfand, dann wäre es wohl auch nicht viel besser.

Stella und ich redeten noch lange in dieser Nacht, immerhin kannte sie Danny genauso lange wie ich ihn schon kannte. Aber sie sah ihn mit ganz anderen Augen. Ich kann noch nicht mal sagen, ob sie mal ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte, vorstellen könnte ich es mir. Aber eigentlich waren wir beide Menschen, die ihre Beziehungen und ihre Arbeit voneinander trennten, wenn auch nicht ihre Freundschaften und die Arbeit. Aber Liebe am Arbeitsplatz war keinem von uns bisher in den Sinn gekommen, bis ich halt jetzt mit diesen irrationalen Gefühlen für Danny ankam.

Sie bot mir an ihn für mich genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, herauszufinden, ob er eine Freundin hatte oder ob er überhaupt an Männern interessiert sei, an mir natürlich im besonderen, aber ich lehnte ab. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich das alleine schaffen müsste. Zumindest den ersten Schritt zu machen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt zog ich immer noch nur die Möglichkeit eines Korbes in betracht. Dass meine Gefühle von Danny erwidert werden könnten kam mir nie in den Sinn. Es war keine Option, dass ich wieder Liebe finden würde.


	3. Kapitel 2: Der Morgen danach

**Autorenanmerkung: **Danke für das erste Review zu dieser Geschichte. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Tut mir leid, dass dieses Kapitel nicht ganz so lang ist, und vielleicht auch nicht so lustig, wie das vorhergehende, und auch inhaltlich nicht wirklich die Geschiche weit vorantreibt. Aber Mac gewährt einen tieferen Blick in seine Psyche (oder ich gewähre einen tieferen Blick in die Psyche von Mac, wie ich sie mir vorstelle).

Ach ja, ein paar Kleinigkeiten noch: Mein Alert-System von spinnt im Moment, ich weiß nicht, ob PMs davon betroffen sind, aber falls jemand mir was mitteilen möchte und sicher gehen will, dass ich es auch erhalte, empfehle ich meine E-Mail-Adresse. Außerdem bin ich mir total unsicher, was das Rating der Geschichte angeht und frage mich jetzt, ob ich mit M nicht vielleicht doch zu hoch gegriffen habe, andererseits geht es um die ganze Geschichte, und es kommen definitiv noch Situationen in denen sexuelle Handlungen beinhaltet sind, die für 12-Jährige vielleicht nicht so angebracht sind. Vielleicht lässt mich einfach mal jemand wissen, was er/sie dazu denkt, ich bin wohl eh jemand, der immer im Rating lieber weiter nach oben greift als anschließend es zu bedauern. (Better safe than sorry.)

Ich wünsche auch bei diesem Kapitel viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Der Morgen danach**

Es war gut, dass wir den nächsten Tag frei hatten. Obwohl ich am Abend zuvor noch zu Stella gesagt hatte, ich würde den Papierkram am nächsten Tag erledigen. Es war einfach einer dieser Sätze, die man sagte, ohne dass man sie wirklich so meinte. Andererseits wurde ich oft an meinen freien Tagen im Büro gesehen. Ich verbrachte fast jeden Tag ein paar Stunden dort. Es gab ja niemanden, der zu Hause auf mich wartete, der mit mir in den Park gehen wollte, ins Kino oder Essen gehen.

Stella und ich waren in dieser Nach noch richtig versumpft. Zwei Flaschen Rotwein, die mit dem griechischen Essen kamen, und wir hatten sie komplett geleert, während wir redeten. Deswegen kam Stella wohl auch irgendwann auf die Idee, dass wir Danny mal durch den Computer des CSI jagen sollten, um herauszufinden, was es in Bezug auf Freundinnen gäbe. In unserer Datenbank war ja einiges zu finden. Außerdem meinte sie, dass sie ja mal mit Aiden ein Frauengespräch führen könnte, vielleicht wüsste Aiden, als Dannys Partnerin, diejenige, mit der er die meisten Fälle untersuchte, mehr über sein Privatleben. Es ließ sich ja gar nicht vermeiden, dass man sich auch mal von so was erzählte.

Am Ende erklärte ich Stella, vermutlich schon ziemlich lallend, dass ich diese Sache mit Danny alleine in den Griff kriegen müsste. Aber ich war sehr dankbar, als sie meinen Unterarm in einem Überschwung der Gefühle ergriff und mir erklärte, sie wäre immer da, wenn ich mit jemandem würde reden wollen. Ich lächelte und versprach ihr, dass sie die erste wäre, die ich in einem solchen Fall anrufen würde.

Aber nicht am nächsten Morgen. Denn Stella lag neben mir in meinem Bett, in einem meiner T-Shirts. Nach dem Weinkonsum wollte keiner von uns mehr Auto fahren, was natürlich auch vernünftiger war, aber Stella sagte, wenn sie sich jetzt in ein Taxi setzen würde, dann würde sie sich vermutlich übergeben. Jeder, der schon mal in einem New Yorker Taxi saß wird wohl bestätigen können, dass in dem kleinen Raum des Fahrzeuges Geruchseindrücke sehr intensiv sein können. Und wenn man viel zu viel Alkohol intus hat, dann kann dies doch relativ schnell zu Übelkeit führen, kombiniert mit dem doch recht flotten Fahrstil der Fahrer.

Wie auch immer, ich wollte sie nicht auf meiner Couch schlafen lassen, viel zu unbequem, zu eng und vor allem wohl auch zu kurz für eine große Frau wie Stella. Und mein Bett ist groß genug für zwei Personen. Es war ja nun nicht so, als wenn wir Teenager wären, die unter Alkoholeinfluss zwangsläufig übereinander herfallen würden. Es war einfach die bequemste Alternative. Es hatte was davon, wenn man sich gemeinsam ein Hotelzimmer teilte, oder so. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es meine Wohnung war.

Da ich seit Claires Tod unter Schlafstörungen litt und nicht wirklich viel oder gut schlief war es keine Überraschung, als ich bei der Morgendämmerung die Augen aufschlug. Und gleich wieder schloss. Alles drehte sich und da war ein Druck in meinem Kopf.

Griechischer Rotwein gehörte definitiv auf die Liste der Dinge, die ich nicht in zu großen Mengen konsumieren sollte.

Zusammen mit einem Glas Orangensaft, einem der wenigen Lebensmittel, die es in meinem Kühlschrank gab, schluckte ich zwei Aspirin. Die Couch war vielleicht nicht zum Schlafen gut, aber zum drauf rumlümmeln, während man darauf wartete, dass die Kopfschmerztabletten wirkten war sie allemal. Immerhin saß ich und lag nicht. Außerdem hatte mein Körper das Gefühl, als würde er Bodenkontakt brauchen, so dass ein nackter Fuß immer Kontakt mit dem Boden hielt, während mein Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Rückenlehne ruhte.

Ich konnte anschließend nicht mehr sagen, ob ich eingenickt war oder nicht, oder wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber irgendwann wachte Stella wohl auf und schlurfte in mein Wohnzimmer.

„Kaffee…" Ein ziemlich eindeutiger Wunsch. Sie musste wohl auch Nachwirkungen vom Alkohol spüren. Ich merkte, dass mein Kopf nicht mehr ganz so doll dröhnte, öffnete die Augen und erhob mich langsam.

„Fang erst mal mit zwei Aspirin und einen Glas Orangensaft an." empfahl ich ihr, während ich auch schon den Saft einschenkte. Sie ließ sich auf einem der Hocker am Tresen der Küche nieder und nahm dankbar die Tabletten und den Saft, während ich mich um den gewünschten Kaffee kümmerte.

„Mac?" hörte ich irgendwann leise von ihr. Sie sah genauso aus, wie ich mich fühlte: Ziemlich zerknautscht. „Ja?" antwortete ich ebenso leise, Rücksicht auf ihre und meine Kopfschmerzen nehmend.

„Hast du mir wirklich gestern Abend erzählt, dass du bisexuell bist und dich in Danny verliebt hast?"

Ganz offensichtlich konnte sie sich noch genau an unsere Unterhaltung der letzten Nacht erinnern, für mich war alles irgendwie verschwommen. Andererseits, vielleicht wollte sie auch nur sichergehen, dass sie sich nichts eingebildet hatte.

„Ja, habe ich."

„Und was wirst du nun tun?"

Da war sie: Die praktische Stella Bonasera. Die letzte Nacht hatten wir nur Theorien durchgearbeitet, wie ich mehr über Danny in Erfahrung bringen könnte, in Bezug auf sein Liebesleben, und jetzt konfrontierte Stella mich mit der Realität. Ich hatte mir darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht.

Meine Antwort war ein schlichtes Schulterzucken.

Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich tun wollte. Ich wusste nichts, was ich tun könnte. Es ging um Danny. Ich wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt so vieles noch nicht über ihn, so vieles, was ich heute weiß. Vor allem aber wusste ich nicht, ob er meine Gefühle erwidern würde. Und ich wusste auch nicht, ob ich überhaupt den Mut finden würde ihm zu sagen, was ich empfand. Ich merkte nur, dass ich begann mich davor zu fürchten, ihn als Freund zu verlieren. Andererseits hatte ich das vielleicht schon. Ich war zu distanziert gewesen, als er fragte, ob alles gut zwischen uns sei. Vielleicht war da unsere Freundschaft schon zerbrochen.

„Du wirst es ihm sagen, oder?"

Stella – Immer der richtige Satz zur falschen Zeit.

Erneut zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern. Ich mochte eigentlich ihre Gradlinigkeit, aber wenn es um diese Liebesdinge ging… Ihr fehlte doch etwas Feingefühl, zumindest war das mein Eindruck. Andererseits hatte sie gar nicht so unrecht damit, dass ich es ihm sagen sollte. Aber… Ich hatte Angst. So verrückt es auch war, ich, Mac Taylor, den kaum was zu erschüttern schien, hatte eine Heidenangst davor jemandem zu sagen, was ich empfand. Denn wenn ich meine Gefühle aussprechen würde, dann hätte er die Chance alles zu Nichte zu machen. Er würde mir nur sagen müssen, dass er nicht so empfand, und alles um mich herum würde einstürzen. Das ängstigte mich fast zu Tode.

Ich wusste, wie es sich anfühlte jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebte. Claires Tot war allgegenwärtig. Selbst nachdem ich praktisch all ihre Sachen aus meinem Apartment geräumt hatte, sie war immer noch da. Wie die Wohnung roch… Ich ging so weit, dass ich praktisch meine komplette Wohnung neu gestalteten ließ: Neu streichen, neue Einrichtungsgegenstände. Ich trennte mich sogar von unserem Bett. Und obwohl ich in der Zeit schon schlaflos wurde und nicht wusste, ob ich jemals wieder mein Bett mit jemandem teilen würde, so kaufte ich doch wieder ein großes Bett. Einfach, weil es in den Raum passte.

Stellas Wohlbefinden war wohl noch nicht wieder ganz hergestellt, denn sie ließ mich einfach etwas vor mich hinbrüten, bis der Kaffee durchgelaufen war.

„Schwarz?" fragte ich, und Stella nickte nur. Ich goss uns beiden jeweils einen großen Pott voll von dem schwarzen Getränk ein.

„Also?" fragte Stella, mich schon wieder so durchdringend ansehend.

„Gib mir Zeit, Stella."

Erneut nickte sie. Sie kannte mich, und so tranken wir schweigend unseren Kaffee, bevor Stella schließlich nach Hause fuhr.


	4. Kapitel 3: Hawkes' Versetzung

**Autorenanmerkung: **Danke für die vielen Hits bei der Geschichte, und besonderen Dank an einen Reviewer, der kein angemeldeter User ist, aber mir per Mail ein Review schickte. Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback. Tut mir leid, dass ich keine anonymen Reviews zulassen, aber ich habe einfach schon zu viel Mist im Netz erlebt und auch von Freunden und anderen Leuten erzählt bekommen. Ich habe gerne die Möglichkeit mit jemandem über ein Review reden zu können, aber ich kann auch verstehen, wenn sich jemand dafür nicht extra hier anmelden will. Dafür gibt es ja zum Glück meine E-Mail-Adresse im Profil. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass angemeldet sein auch den Vorteil hat, dass man einen Alert aktivieren kann und so gleich per Mail über neuste Up-Dates und Fortsetzungen einer Geschichte informiert wird. Ich mag das, zumindest, wenn es funktioniert. Zum Glück funktioniert mein Alert anscheinend wieder, und nach und nach trudeln auch ältere Nachrichten bei mir ein, inklusive PMs, die in den letzten Tagen nicht zugestellt werden konnten.

Heute ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, dafür gibt es diese Woche auch mehrmals "Nachschlag". Ich dachte, anlässlich des Crossovers mit CSI:Miami, wovon es heute Abend die zweite Folge in deutscher Erstausstrahlung gibt könnte ich meine Leser doch mit einem weiteren Up-Date verwöhnen. Klitzekleine Anmerkung: Ich spiele in diesem Kapitel auf etwas an, dass sich übernächsten Montag in der CSI:NY-Folge auflösen wird, und später in meiner Geschichte wird auch noch detailierter darauf eingegangen. Es geht um ein Hobby von Mac... Also, falls dazu Fragen auftauchen sollten, die Folge "Stuck on you" in zwei Wochen wird es auflösen. Sorry, ich bin total mit den englischen Titeln verbunden. Und dadurch, dass ich Folgen auch schon auf englisch kenne, aber noch nicht die deutsche Synchro kann es sein, dass manche Sachen aus der Geschichte, die sich auf Folgen beziehen werden (kommt später), vielleicht fr die Leute etwas merkwürdig klingen, die die Folgen nicht auf englisch kennen. Inhalt und Lippensynchronität sind manchmal schwer zu vereinbaren. (Ich wünschte immer noch, dass in "City of Dolls" Stella Danny auch im deutschen geraten hätte, dass er dem Fingerabdruck einen Drink ausgeben sollte.)

Ach ja, und auch noch mal Danke auch an die Leute, die mich auf ihren Story Alert gesetzt haben. Darüber freue ich mich auch jedes Mal, da man so was als Autor auch einsehen kann. Ist ein tolles Gefühl zu sehen, dass Leute die Geschichte verfolgen.

Entschuldigt das lange Vorwort und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Hawkes' Versetzung**

Irgendwie vertrieb ich mir mal wieder die Zeit an meinem freien Tag, aber ich schaffte es nicht, mich wirklich vom Büro fern zu halten. Mir lag immer noch die Akte mit dem Antrag von Hawkes für den Außendienst im Magen. Ich wusste, ich würde eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Es ging gar nicht anders. Und ich wusste auch schon, welche Entscheidung ich treffen würde, weil es gar keine Alternative gab.

Sheldon Hawkes war ein wunderbarer Pathologe, und er hatte den richtigen Blick für die kleinen Dinge. Immer wieder brachte er den wichtigsten Hinweis zur Lösung eines unserer Fälle im letzten Moment der Präsentation seiner Autopsie-Resultate. Er liebte es die Dinge spannend zu machen, und wir alle liebten es, wie er uns die Zusammenhänge schon im Leichenschauhaus präsentierte. Er würde einen wunderbaren CSI abgeben, einen perfekten Tatortermittler. Sheldon war clever, gebildet, ein wandelndes Lexikon im medizinischen Bereich. Es konnte nur von Vorteil sein einen ausgebildeten Pathologen rauszuschicken. Er war ja sogar schon vor diesem Antrag öfters an den Tatorten gewesen, es ließ sich gar nicht vermeiden.

Schließlich rief ich Sheldon in mein Büro.

„Mac, ich dachte, du hättest frei." Obwohl er überwiegend unten im Leichenschauhaus war, so war er doch durch seine Arbeit und unseren fast täglichen Kontakt wie ein Kollege, und in gewisser Weise war er das auch, doch jetzt würde er ein noch engerer Kollege werden.

Auf seine Feststellung, denn nichts anderes war es, reagierte ich gar nicht.

„Willst du das wirklich?" fragte ich und hielt die Mappe mit seinem Antrag auf Wechsel in den Außendienst hoch. Sofort wurde seine Miene ernst. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als könnte ich sehen, dass er Angst davor hatte, abgelehnt zu werden. Sheldon Hawkes war das, was man als Wunderkind bezeichnete: Sehr jung hatte er bereits seinen Doktortitel in der Medizin gemacht und praktiziert. Misserfolg war etwas, was ihm bisher wohl wenig in seiner Karriere begegnet war, aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht ebenso wie alle anderen Angst davor hatte.

Entschlossen nickte er, bereit mein Urteil abzuwarten.

„Okay." Ich griff nach dem Kugelschreiber und unterzeichnete.

„Willkommen im Team!" Ich streckte meine Hand aus und er ergriff meine mit einem festen Griff und schüttelte sie begeistert. Sheldons Enthusiasmus ist unvergleichlich. Ein glückliches Lächeln zeigte mir seine weißen Zähne.

„Ich bringe das gleich in die Personalabteilung, damit die sich um alles weitere kümmern können, aber in ein paar Tagen solltest du dann einen neuen Dienstplan haben."

Wir verabschiedeten uns, ich brachte die Papiere wie versprochen zur Personalabteilung. Dabei war ich mir schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt klar, dass ich Hawkes in seinen ersten Wochen im Außendienst unter die Fittiche nehmen würde. Immerhin würde ich auch dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, wenn er was verpatzte. Nicht, dass ich es wirklich erwartete. Dafür war Sheldon Hawkes einfach ein viel zu gewissenhafter Wissenschaftler. Aber sicher ist sicher, und er war neu in dem Gebiet.

Auf meinem Weg aus dem Gebäude begegnete ich Danny. Und darauf war ich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Mein Herz machte einen fühlbaren Sprung. Alles was ich in diesem Moment wollte war ihn in die Arme nehmen. Aber natürlich konnte ich das nicht. Also begnügte ich mich mit einem „Hallo Danny!" Er sah mich an und ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich um seine Mundwinkel, schüchtern und zurückhaltend, aber es wärmte mein Herz spürbar.

„Hey Mac, dachte, du hast heute frei."

Was war es nur, dass alle immer genau wussten, wann ich frei hatte und mich jedes Mal erneut darauf ansprachen, wenn ich an diesen Tagen doch im Büro war? Vermutlich dachten sie alle, dass ich wirklich ein Leben außerhalb der Arbeit brauchte. Keiner wusste, dass es da noch etwas gab, naja, zumindest glaubte ich, dass keiner es wusste. Außer Stella. Sie war ja in meiner Wohnung gewesen, und manche Dinge konnte man nicht so gut verstecken.

„Habe noch was an Papierkram erledigt." gab ich nur als Antwort. Und es stimmte ja auch. Aber die Überraschung, dass Sheldon Hawkes jetzt im Außendienst arbeiten würde, die wollte ich dann doch lieber dem ganzen Team mitteilen. Wobei Stella vermutlich längst wusste, wie ich auf den Antrag reagieren würde, sie kannte mich einfach zu gut.

„Ach so…" antwortete Danny mir bevor er weiterging. Irgendwie hatte ich trotzdem das Gefühl, dass wir begannen uns wieder anzunähern. Es war zwar nur Smalltalk, aber es wirkte weitaus weniger verkrampft als seine Frage vom Vortag.

Also verließ ich das Gebäude mit einem leicht beschwingten Schritt. Ich glaube, wenn mich jemand gesehen hätte, der mich gut kannte, er hätte was bemerkt. Immerhin sind fast alle meine Freunde Tatortermittler und geschult darauf, Kleinigkeiten zu bemerken.


	5. Kapitel 4: Sich ablenken

**Autorenbemerkung:** Ich freue mich, dass die 100-Hit-Marke von dieser Geschichte inzwischen durchbrochen wurde. Ebenso möchte ich mich hier noch mal bei QueenAlex für ihr Review zum letzten Kapitel bedanken. Und außerdem freue ich mich darüber, dass schon drei Leute diese Geschichte auf ihrer Story-Alert-Liste haben. Ich hoffe, dass niemand allzu sehr enttäuscht ist, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht so lang ist. Aber es kommen auch wieder längere. Ich versuche mich außerdem jetzt auf einen Update-Rhythmus von Montag und Freitag einzupendeln, für alle, die unangemeldete Leser ohne Alertfunktion sind, und für die Leute, die sich nicht auf den Story Alert verlassen wollen, weil man sonst manchmal wirklich verlassen ist.

Sorry, dass der Titel des neuen Kapitels etwas einfallslos ist, andererseits wollte ich gerne überhaupt Kapitel-Titel haben. Falls euch irgendwas zu der Geschichte einfällt, auffällt, wie auch immer: Kritik ist Willkommen, ebenso wie eigene Meinungen und Gedanken. Ich reiße niemandem den Kopf ab, wenn jemand sagt: "Hm, ich weiß nicht, aber ich sehe den Charakter irgendwie anders." oder "Irgendwie passt das nicht so richtig.". Jeder hat seinen eigenen Blickwinkel.

Ach ja: Wer einen Rechtschreibfehler findet darf ihn natürlich behalten. Wenn Word und ich ihn nicht gefunden haben, dann wird er bestimmt auch verdammt wertvoll sein. ;-) Falls sich Logikfehler einschleichen sollten, dann kann es daran liegen, dass ich ohne Beta arbeite, oder auch, dass der Charakter sich weiterentwickelt ohne Erklärungen, auch so was ist als Kritik oder Review natürlich herzlich Willkommen, denn ich liebe aufmerksame Leser und versuche auch selber einer zu sein.

Und nachdem ich euch jetzt mal wieder mit der Anmerkung zu Tode gelangweilt habe viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Sich ablenken**

Es war gut, dass ich genug Dinge zu tun hatte, die mich von Danny ablenkten: Zu Hause wartete immer noch ein Buch auf mich. Und ob man es glaubt oder nicht, ich lese nicht nur Bücher zur Weiterbildung. Eigentlich lese ich sogar sehr gerne Romane, manche auf höherem Niveau, manche auf niedrigerem. Ich mag es gut unterhalten zu werden, und dafür brauche ich nicht zwangsläufig einen Fernseher. Eine Tasse Tee, einen Becher Kaffee oder ein Glas Wasser, ab und an vielleicht sogar mal ein Bier oder ein Glas Wein, den bequemen Sessel am Fenster neben dem Bücherregal, das ist alles was ich brauche. Manchmal stelle ich etwas Musik an. Und selbst da würde ich wohl viele überraschen, da ich mich nicht nur auf einen Musikstil beschränke. Mir gefällt vieles. Deswegen liebe ich wohl auch meine Arbeit so, weil sie so vielseitig ist und niemals Routine wird. Routine wird höchstens der Vorgang in der Beweismittelaufnahme, aber jeder Fall ist einzigartig.

Ich schlug den Rest des Tages mit Lesen tot, die nächsten Tage war ich im Büro mit Arbeit eingedeckt, zum Glück. Es hielt mich davon ab nachzudenken. Über Danny nachzudenken. Es hat definitiv noch ein paar mehr Vorteile der Chef zu sein: Ich war in der Lage Danny und mich nicht gemeinsam für Fälle einzuteilen. Vielleicht war es verrückt, aber ich versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, und gleichzeitig wollte ich ihm nur nah sein.

Nach ein paar Tagen kam der erste Tag von Sheldon Hawkes im Außendienst. Seine Stelle in der Gerichtsmedizin war von einem der Springer vorläufig übernommen worden, bis wir einen weiteren Gerichtsmediziner eingestellt hätten. Nicht, dass sich die Leute nicht darum gerissen hätten. Okay, die Gerichtsmedizin fällt nicht in meinen Aufgabenbereich, und davon habe ich auch nicht so eine Ahnung, als dass ich mich da mit eingemischt hätte. Aber von Tatortermittlung, davon habe ich Ahnung. Dementsprechend nahm ich Hawkes an seinem ersten Tag unter die Fittiche. Oder besser gesagt: Ich testete ihn. Und zwar auf Herz und Nieren.

Was war ich dankbar, dass er mir die geradezu beste Ausrede gab, mich voll und ganz auf meinen Job zu konzentrieren. Stella warf mir immer mal wieder fragende Blicke zu, immerhin wusste sie in Bezug auf Danny Bescheid, aber ich konnte mich auf Hawkes konzentrieren, und wenn ich mich auf meine Arbeit konzentriere, dann kann ich alles andere ausschalten.

Aber wenn ich abends im Bett liege, dann kann ich nichts mehr gegen die Flut der Gedanken unternehmen. Und natürlich kamen die Gedanken an Danny oft abends und nachts. Als wenn meine Schlaflosigkeit durch Claires Tod nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, jetzt gab mir Danny auch noch schlaflose Nächte. An dem Morgen, als ich meine Abteilung über die personelle Veränderung mit Sheldon Hawkes' Versetzung in den Außendienst unterrichtete sah ich Danny wieder. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich meine Gefühle Beschreiben sollte, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sah hatte ich das Gefühl, dass alle Welt sofort sehen müsste, was in mir vor sich ging. Dabei war ich sonst jemand, der so etwas gut für sich behielt. Ich hielt meine Gefühle fast immer gut unter Verschluss.

Stella konnte es natürlich viel offensichtlicher sehen als alle anderen, denn sie wusste was los war, und sie versicherte mir, dass keiner sonst was bemerkt haben könnte. Mein Blick ging an diesem Morgen durch den Raum, in dem ich meine Mitarbeiter zusammengerufen hatte. Es war keine lange Besprechung, nur eine kurze Information. Für die Techniker und alle anderen in der Abteilung war es nur gut zu wissen, wer ihnen jetzt auch noch Arbeit auf den Schreibtisch legen würde. Für Aiden, Danny und Stella war es etwas anderes, denn sie würden mit Sheldon einen neuen Partner bei einem Fall zugeteilt bekommen. Aber immerhin kannten sie ihn schon. Als Don Flack zwischen drin mal reinschaute teilte ich ihm auch die Neuigkeit mit.

Aber bei der Besprechung… Da vermied ich es erst, Danny anzusehen, und als Sheldon kurz was sagte, da konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm, Danny, wenden. Ich sah mir seine Gesichtszüge an, als würde ich ihn das letzte Mal sehen, so, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Ich wunderte mich kurz darüber, dass mir nie so richtig aufgefallen war, dass er eine Brille trug. Natürlich war es mir aufgefallen, aber in diesem Moment realisierte ich es erst so richtig, als ich versuchte herauszufinden, welche Augenfarbe Danny hätte. Es erschien mir wie eine Mischung aus blau und grün, aber wirklich sicher war ich mir nicht. Die Gläser seiner Brille reflektierten doch auch das Licht.

Meine eigenen Auge wechseln ja auch öfters die Farbe: Mal sind sie tiefgrün, mal einfach nur grün, und dann wirken sie wieder fast braun. Je nach Lichteinfall, Tageszeit und meiner Gemütslage. Nicht, dass man wirklich was an ihnen hätte ablesen können.

Plötzlich sahen alle mich wieder an, und ich merke, dass Hawkes seine kurzen Worte beendet hatte.

„Okay, dann an die Arbeit." teilte ich ihnen nur knapp mit, und der Raum leerte sich. Ich stand alleine dort und wartete ein paar Minuten. Mich hatte das alles aufgewühlt. Ich wollte Danny so sehr, ich erinnerte mich daran, wie seine Lippen aussahen, als ich Stellas Hand auf meiner Schulter fühlte.

„Alles okay, Mac?"

Ich nickte nur, bevor wir im Pausenraum uns einen Kaffee holten, in mein Büro gingen und ihn dort tranken und Stella mich beruhigte, dass niemand was mitbekommen hatte.

„Vielleicht will ich ja, dass jemand was mitbekommt…" meinte ich schließlich.

Ihr Blick war fragend.

„Danny… Wenn er was merken würde…"

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Anscheinend gab es irgendwas, das sie mir nicht sagen wollte.

„Spuck es aus, Stella."

„Männer merken so was nicht. Und wenn, dann wird er es wohl nicht glauben. Selbst wenn er auch so fühlt." Bingo. Frag Stella, wenn du etwas hören willst, was du selber weißt, aber dich nicht traust es laut auszusprechen.

„Hm." brummelte ich und stürzte mich in die Arbeit.


	6. Kapitel 5: Veränderungen

**Autorenanmerkung:** Sorry, sorry, sorry! Das neue Kapitel ist wirklich winzig, aber ein wichtiger Verbindungspunkt. Ich springe zeitlich damit eindeutig in die zweite Staffel. Außerdem trenne ich mich von einem bekannten Gesicht aus der ersten Staffel und Lindsay wird endlich eingeführt. Es wird öfters noch Geschichtenteile geben, in denen ich mich so auf Folgen beziehe. Dies hier ist eher noch ein kleiner Teil.

Mein Dank für ein Review geht dieses mal an frl-smilla. Da ich meist direkt auf Reviews antworte erspare ich mir alles weitere dazu an dieser Stelle, aber ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Gerade jemanden der mit Slash eigentlich nichts anfangen kann doch mit einer Geschichte fesseln zu können ist eins der größten Komplimente.

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel, auch wenn es wirklich kurz ist. Ich denke drüber nach vielleicht das nächste Kapitel noch vor Freitag als Entschädigung hochzuladen, was meint ihr dazu?

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Veränderungen**

Während des Falls mit dem Gebäudekletterer, der Augenzeuge eines Mordes wurde und dann abstürzte, zeigte Hawkes, dass er ein Gespür für die Arbeit eines Tatortermittlers hatte, ich musste ihn nur dazu bringen die Beweise nicht mehr vom rein wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus zu sehen. Aber er war schnell im Lernen. Nicht, dass mich das überraschte. Trotzdem muss ich sagen, dass ich stolz darauf war, wie gut er sich vor Ort bewährte.

Ich war froh, dass ich Danny in der Zeit kaum über den Weg lief. So sehr ich ihn auch vermisste, so sehr hatte ich Angst davor, ihm zu begegnen. Ich wusste zwar, dass ich mich selber gut im Griff hatte, und auch immer noch habe, aber irgendwie hatte ich Angst, dass etwas was Danny tun könnte, diese Verteidigungsmauer, diesen Schutzwall, vielleicht zum Einsturz bringen könnte. Und es wäre garantiert kein angemessenes Verhalten gewesen ihn mitten im Büro zu schnappen und zu küssen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich beim Ausmalen seiner möglichen Reaktionen von abwehrend bis zu aggressiv gelangte, aber nie zu der Möglichkeit, dass er einen Kuss würde erwidern können.

Kaum war der Fall an dem Wolkenkratzer vorbei hatten wir auch schon den Laugenanschlag in der Grand Central Station zu untersuchen. Und zum ersten Mal begann ich so richtig die Tatsache zu schätzen, dass Hawkes Arzt war. Er konnte ohne Probleme mit dem Opfer im Krankenwagen mitfahren. Auch wenn unser Tatort sich kurze Zeit später zum Platz eines Mordes wandelte. Immerhin hielten mich Fälle wie dieser beschäftigt. Ich musste nicht über Danny nachdenken, zumindest nicht so, wie ich es auch nicht wollte.

Viel schlimmer traf mich allerdings als ich feststellte, dass Aiden im Begriff gewesen war, Beweise zu manipulieren. Darüber vergaß ich sogar total die Nachricht, die Stella mir hinterlassen hatte: Da ich mich um Sheldon kümmerte, ihn testete und beaufsichtigte, war sie von mir immer wieder zusammen mit Danny eingeteilt worden. Okay, mit Danny und Aiden. Aber so wie es schien hatte sie wohl was herausgefunden, oder zumindest wollte sie mit mir reden.

Auf jeden Fall frage ich mich immer noch, ob ich Aiden damals vielleicht zu sehr unter Druck gesetzt habe, diesen Fall zu lösen. Ich wollte, dass sie keinen anderen Fall bearbeitet, bis der Fall D.J. Pratt zu den Akten gelegt werden konnte, sie sollte ihn überführen, aber es war nicht möglich. Und irgendwann war sie so verzweifelt, dass sie einfach die Versiegelung eines Beweisstückes öffnete. Ich bedauere es immer noch ihr damals gesagt zu haben, dass wir diesen Fall lösen müssten. Es setzte sie persönlich unter Druck, vielleicht unter einen Druck, dem sie einfach nicht mehr standhalten konnte.

Erst die Sache mit Danny, der sich mir widersetzte, und dem ich zu wenig erklärte hatte, wieso ich nicht gewollt hatte, dass er mit der Untersuchungskommission sprach. Bzw. ich hatte ihm gar nicht gesagt, warum er nicht mit den Leuten reden sollte, die den Tod des Polizisten überprüften. Und bei Aiden machte ich den umgekehrten Fehler, sagte ihr zu viel. Ich musste auf jeden Fall aus den beiden Dingen lernen.

Danny schien es hart zu treffen, dass ich Aiden entlassen musste. Ich konnte noch nicht mal behaupten, dass es mir leicht fiel sie zu entlassen. Aber ich musste sie feuern, und sie verstand es. Natürlich war Stella mal wieder für mich da, aber in dem ganzen Chaos ging die Nachricht von Stella total verloren. Und so kamen wir nicht dazu über Danny zu reden. Mir fiel ihr bedrückter Gesichtsdruck auf, als sie in mein Büro kam, nachdem ich Aiden entlassen hatte, aber ich ordnete es der Tatsache zu, dass sie jetzt, wenn auch wohl nur vorübergehend, der einzige weibliche CSI im Team sein würde.

Der Zufall wollte es natürlich, dass ich mit Danny an unserem nächsten Fall arbeitete. Nein, vielleicht war auch ich es - ohne zu wissen, was Stella mir hatte sagen wollen. Himmel, war Danny angepisst darüber, dass Aiden nicht mehr da war. Und hinzu kam dann noch Flacks Katzenallergie. Dieser Fall war nicht nur mysteriös, er war zudem auch noch eine wahre Belastungsprobe für das Team. Stella übernahm meinen Job bei Hawkes. Sheldon war noch zu neu, als dass ich ihn alleine hätte einen Fall bearbeiten lassen, aber mit Stella als Aufpasserin traute ich ihm einiges zu.

Und unsere Neue bekam gleich eine schwere Zeit dank Danny verpasst. Er zog sie von Anfang an auf, später erzählte er mir, dass er sie am ersten Tag angewiesen hatte, mich doch mit „Sir" anzureden. Er fand das wohl komisch, und nachdem er es mir erzählt hatte fragte ich mich, ob damals nicht vielleicht etwas Eifersucht in seiner Handlung mitgeschwungen hatte. Immerhin war Lindsay die Neue, die eigentlich Unterstützung brauchte. Und vor allem wollte ich sie im Auge behalten, am Anfang. Sie war eine hübsche junge Frau, was wohl auch Danny aufgefallen war. Und jetzt, da er und ich zusammen sind kann ich verstehen, dass er damals vielleicht Angst hatte mich an sie zu verlieren, bevor er mich überhaupt hatte. Aber genauso wenig wie ich von seinen Gefühlen für mich wusste, wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt von meinen Gefühlen für ihn. Er wollte wohl nicht, dass Lindsay und ich uns zu nahe kamen.


	7. Kapitel 6: Hawkes' Entdeckung

**Autorenanmerkung:** Schon wieder so ein "Quicky", aber besser als nichts. Heute mal ohne langes Vorgerede, da es keine neuen Reviews gab und auch keine weiteren Alerts. Scheint sich so weit alles eingependelt zu haben, die letzten beiden Kapitel hatten jeweils neun Hits. Hätte gerne insgesamt die 150 geknackt gesehen, vor diesem Kapitel, aber man kann nicht alles haben.

Nichtsdestotrotz viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Hawkes' Entdeckung**

„Hey Mac, hast du mal eine Minute?"

Wieso fragten mich eigentlich alle Leute immer danach, ob ich mal eine bestimmte Zeit für sie hätte? Wirkte ich so gehetzt? Oder so in Eile? So ungeduldig?

„Was gibt es denn, Stella? Geht es um euren Fall?"

Sie verneinte, bevor sie einen Blick rundherum warf. Dieser Glaskasten war immer so, als säße man auf dem Präsentierteller. Selbst bei privaten Gesprächen war man nicht wirklich unbeobachtet.

„Es geht um Danny."

Bereits bei ihrem Blick rund herum hatte ich Lunte gerochen. Es war zu offensichtlich, dass es nicht um die Arbeit ging.

„Du hast Nachforschungen angestellt." stellte ich fest.

„Ja. Bist du mir sehr böse?" Stella schien jede Konfrontation mit mir vermeiden zu wollen.

„Kommt drauf an, was du herausgefunden hast…" versuchte ich zu scherzen. „War das übrigens der Grund für deine Nachricht?" Mir war gerade wieder der Zettel eingefallen.

„Ja. Aber ich denke, ich weiß inzwischen mehr."

Meine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „So?" Ich brannte inzwischen darauf zu hören, was Stella herausgefunden hatte.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte Danny im Moment was mit drei Frauen am Laufen." Ich seufzte. „Andererseits will mir das nicht so ganz in den Sinn, das eine der Frauen Aiden sein soll. Also, ich habe nur seine Telefonanrufe mitbekommen… Und der eine Anruf war von Aiden. Es klang sehr vertraut."

„Andererseits waren sie lange Zeit Partner." warf ich ein.

„Ja. Es geht ihm wohl immer noch nahe, dass du sie gefeuert hast. Außerdem war das noch vor ihrer Entlassung, es kann sein, dass sie über den Fall redeten und sie ihm was mitteilte bevor sie sich zum Abendessen verabredeten."

Ich schaute Stella fragend an. „Bei der einen klang es ziemlich nach dem Ende. Andererseits… Wer weiß bei Danny schon so genau wann was anfängt und wann was aufhört. Ich meine: Hast du ihn mit Lindsay zusammen gesehen?" Ich seufzte. Genug Zeit sie zu beobachten hatte ich ja gehabt.

„Ja, habe ich."

„Sie scheint ihm zu gefallen."

„Also er steht definitiv auf Frauen?" fragte ich schließlich.

„Definitiv." bestätigte Stella.

Es lief nicht gut für mich.

„Andererseits stehst du auch definitiv auf Frauen. – Aber halt nicht nur…"

Genau in diesem Moment kam Hawkes mit neuen Ergebnissen in mein Büro. Seine braunen Augen weiteten sich und er starrte mich geradezu an. Jetzt begann es also im Büro die Runde zu machen.

„Sorry…" formten Stellas Lippen eine Entschuldigung.

„Komm rein und mach die Tür zu, Sheldon." forderte ich ihn auf. „Und danke fürs Anklopfen."

„Ich… Ähm… Ich dachte, ihr redet über den Fall." Er bewegte die Unterlagen in seiner Hand.

„Offensichtlich nicht." Stella schwieg lieber. Sie schien sich ganz und gar nicht wohl zu fühlen. „Sag mal, Hawkes, wie sieht das eigentlich mit deiner ärztlichen Schweigepflicht aus?"

„Huh?" Von einem so gebildeten Mann hätte ich zwar eine andere Reaktion erwartet, aber vermutlich hatte ich ihn eiskalt erwischt.

„Kannst du das bitte für dich behalten?" fragte ich ihn, damit etwas deutlicher werdend.

Sheldon schien immer noch leicht irritiert. „Was? Äh, dass du auch auf… Männer stehst?"

Ich merkte, dass er sich zur Wand bewegte, auch wenn es nur eine Glaswand war, bis er mit dem Rücken dagegen stand.

„Ja, genau das. Weil ich nicht will, dass jeder mit dem Hintern an der Wand längs läuft, nur weil ich in der Nähe bin." Ich musste selber über die Vorstellung schmunzeln. Hawkes schien sich zu entspannen. „Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich noch nie einem Kerl an den Hintern gegangen bin."

Das saß! Nicht nur Sheldon, auch Stella sah mich sprachlos an.

„Hey, wenn im Büro schon über mich geklatscht wird, dann will ich wenigstens keine Unwahrheiten hören."

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt." versprach Hawkes. Stella brachte nur das internationale Zeichen für den Lippenreißverschluss mit dem Schloss und dem weggeworfenen Schlüssel.

„Danke." Ich war echt erleichtert. Aber es bestand immer noch die Gefahr, dass vielleicht doch noch herauskommen würde, hinter wem ich her war. Wobei wir darüber nicht geredet hatten, also Stella und ich. Aber wir waren das CSI-Team von NY, es war fast nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor man hier aufflog. Irgendwann würde es jemand merken. Noch ein Grund, weshalb ich mit Danny reden sollte. Nicht, dass vor mir ein anderer zu ihm käme.

„Also, was gibt es zu dem Fall?" kehrte ich zum beruflichen zurück und ließ mich von Stella und Sheldon aufklären, wie sie vorankamen.


	8. Kapitel 7: Weitere Überraschungen

**Autorenanmerkung:** Danke an frl-smilla für ein weiteres Review, über das ich mich sehr gefreut habe. Auch ein Dank mal an dieser Stelle an die Leute, die diese Geschichte schon zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr wohl zu diesem Teil sagen werdet. Viel Spaß!**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Weitere Überraschungen**

Ich war gerade im Labor und untersuchte unsere Beweise, die kleinen Puzzelteile, die am Ende hoffentlich den Täter überführen würden, als ich ein Räuspern hörte. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt gehabt, dass jemand das Labor betreten hatte, in dem ich arbeitete.

„Hey Mac…" begrüßte mich Danny. Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, oder setzte es einfach nur einen Schlag aus? Ich bin vielleicht Wissenschaftler, aber wer steigt schon durch die chemischen Reaktionen der Liebe und ihre Auswirkungen auf den menschlichen Körper durch? Ich wusste nur, dass Danny etwas in und mit mir auslöste. Es war, als ginge die Sonne auf, als er den Raum betrat.

„Danny…" grüßte ich ihn, eisiger als ich es eigentlich wollte. Verdammt, wenn man seine Gefühle so lange unter Verschluss gehalten hatte wie ich die unglaubliche Trauer um Claire, dann fällt es einem einfach nicht so leicht wieder Emotionen zu zeigen. Zumindest nicht in dem Umfang, wie andere es vielleicht tun würden.

Einige Augenblicke stand Danny nur da. Wir sahen uns an, er nicht in der Lage den ersten Schritt zu tun, ich nicht gefasst genug etwas zu sagen. Ich hatte Angst, dass mir meine Stimme weg brechen würde, wenn ich etwas sagen würde.

„Was gibt es?" brachte ich schließlich hervor. Ich wollte langsam auch weiterarbeiten. Immerhin löste sich der Fall nicht von alleine, und diese Mafia-Verbindungen des Opfers, oder wie immer ich das am besten beschreiben soll, gefielen mir ganz und gar nicht. Allerdings war es wohl eher die Sache mit Danny, die mich so überaus gereizt auf die Situation reagieren ließ: Der Typ, dieser Mafioso, war ein willkommenes Ziel um meine Frustration abzubauen.

„Hm… Hier sind meine Ergebnisse…" Danny reichte mir eine Mappe voller Zettel und weiterer Puzzelstückchen. Aber irgendwas sagte mir, dass das noch nicht alles war.

„Gibt es sonst noch was?" fragte ich.

Ich konnte sehen, dass Danny an irgendetwas herumdruckste. Nach Stellas Beobachtungen, und auch meinen eigenen, konnte ich zumindest schon mal ausschließen, dass er mir eine Liebeserklärung machen wollte. Außerdem hätte wohl selbst Danny sich für so was einen besseren Platz ausgesucht als ausgerechnet das Labor. Die Atmosphäre war ja nun doch etwas sehr steril.

„Hm…" brummelte er. Anscheinend brauchte er wohl etwas Ermutigung. Ich fragte mich, wieso er überhaupt hier mit mir redete, denn offensichtlich war es etwas, das ihn sehr belastete. Irgendwie wären Flack oder Stella vielleicht viel bessere Gesprächspartner gewesen als ich. Immerhin war Dannys und mein Verhältnis immer noch etwas gestört, auch wenn wir jetzt wieder gemeinsam an einem Fall arbeiteten.

Ich sah ihn fragend an, überlegte, ob ich noch etwas nachfragen sollte, ihm vielleicht helfen sollte, aber dann platzte es auch aus ihm heraus.

„Es ist was privates, Mac. Aber ich muss irgendwie mit jemandem darüber reden."

Huch!? Danny wollte mit mir über etwas Privates reden? Wieso mit mir? Das machte keinen Sinn. Zu der Zeit machte es für mich keinen Sinn. Jetzt machte es allen Sinn. Er wollte was herausfinden, ich war sein Versuchskaninchen.

„Ich hab' mich gerade von jemandem getrennt…"

„Oh, das tut mir leid." Ich versuchte mein Mitgefühl echt klingen zu lassen während ich innerlich jubelte. Andererseits sagte es nichts darüber aus, wie er Männern gegenüber stand, und natürlich mir im besonderem, aber er schien wieder auf dem Markt zu sein. Naja, vielleicht nicht wirklich wieder auf dem Markt, noch nicht, es würde etwas dauern, bis er die Trennung verarbeitet hätte, aber er schien wieder zu haben.

„Es ging einfach nicht mehr… - Ich weiß noch nicht mal, warum ich mich immer wieder auf den gleichen Typ Frau einlasse!"

Wow! Danny explodierte geradezu. Bei dem zweiten Satz war er schon ziemlich laut geworden. Das musste wohl verdammt frustrierend sein. Ich lieh ihm einfach ein offenes Ohr, in der Hoffnung, dass es das wäre, was er brauchte.

„Sie sehen immer toll aus, toller Körperbau. Aber es ist nur eine Hülle… Die meisten haben nichts im Kopf. Okay, man sagt ja ‚Dumm fickt gut.', und ich denke, teilweise trifft das auch zu, aber ich glaube… Mit Liebe, und auch mit einer intellektuellen Verbindung, da wäre alles besser. Es würde sich dann nicht nur darum drehen, dass die körperlichen Bedürfnisse befriedigt werden. Ich mag Sex, so ist es ja nun nicht. – Oh Gott, das erinnert mich gerade auch an diese verdammte Kuschelparty… Der Typ da hat mich so angekotzt, ich hab' echt gesagt ich kuschle nicht. Stimmt so nicht. Ich kuschle nicht in der Öffentlichkeit."

Ich musste leicht grinsen. Stella hatte mir von Dannys Statement erzählt gehabt, irgendwann zwischendrin.

„Verdammt, ich will nur ein Mal eine richtige und funktionierende Beziehung haben! Eine Beziehung, bei der es nicht gleich zum Streit kommt, wenn ich mal zu müde nach der Arbeit bin um es mit ihr zu treiben, wo es ihr dann einfach reicht mit mir auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und fernzusehen. Oder im Bett zu liegen und sich zu entspannen. Eine Beziehung, bei der ich beim Essen eine gute Unterhaltung habe, und nicht immer nur einen Fuß, der mein Hosenbein hoch wandert oder eine Hand, die von meinem Oberschenkel in meinen Schoß wandert. Ein Essen, bei dem ich eine stimulierende Unterhaltung führen kann, sexuell oder intellektuell, und was nicht zwangsläufig als Vorspiel angesehen wird."

Oh ja, da war jemand ziemlich frustriert. Aber anscheinend war ihm nicht das Herz gebrochen worden, zumindest hoffte ich das.

„Ich will doch nur jemanden, den ich lieben kann und der mich liebt."

Am liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass genau das das war, was ich auch wollte, was ich von ihm wollte, aber das konnte ich ja wohl schlecht, also schwieg ich weiterhin und ließ ihn reden. Bis heute weiß ich noch nicht, ob Danny dies alles vorher geplant hatte, oder ob er es nur so aus sich heraussprudeln ließ.

„Frauen sind so furchtbar anstrengend. Vielleicht sollte ich es wirklich mal endlich mit einem Mann ausprobieren."

Bis auf das Splittern des Reagenzglases, dass mit bei diesen Worten aus der Hand fiel hörte man nichts im Raum. Zum Glück war nichts in dem Glas gewesen, ich hatte es nur geistesabwesend zwischen meinen Fingern gedreht, und bei der Offenbarung, wenn es denn eine war, total vergessen gehabt. Mein Griff lockerte sich und es fiel zu Boden.

Sofort suchte ich nach Handfeger und Kehrblech, doch als ich mich bückte um beides aus dem Schrank zu holen stieß ich mit meinem Kopf voll gegen Dannys. Zwei Dumme – Ein Gedanke. Er hatte auch sofort ans Auffegen der Glasscherben gedacht.

„Lass mich das machen." sagte ich, und meine Stimme klang ziemlich belegt. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie so rau klingen würde.

Danny stand wieder auf und lehnte sich irgendwo gegen, bevor er weiterredete. Es war nichts besonderes, das mal ein Reagenzglas zu Bruch ging, immerhin hantierten wir praktisch täglich mit den Gläsern. Es verging eigentlich kein Tag an dem nicht irgendein Gegenstand für wissenschaftliche Experimente zu Bruch ging. Viel zu viel wurde aus Glas gemacht. Andererseits ging es nicht anders. Nur Glas hielt der Hitze des Bunsenbrenners stand, Plastik wäre geschmolzen.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich überrascht habe…" Ich war mit dem Auffegen beschäftigt, so dass ich nicht sah, dass Danny auf seine Schuhe starrte. Ich hörte nur, dass er den Satz fast murmelte.

„Womit überrascht?" fragte ich, während ich mich auf das Auffegen konzentrierte. Die Arbeit war gut, auch wenn es ärgerlich um das Reagenzglas war, es war gut etwas tun zu können. Beim Durchgehen von Beweisen musste ich mich meist zu sehr konzentrieren, als dass ich mich hätte unterhalten können, aber über den Fußboden zu kriechen und Glas aufzufegen, das erforderte keine übermäßige Konzentration.

„Du wusstest es?" fragte Danny.

Was sollte ich wissen? Ich kam gerade nicht mehr mit.

„Was soll ich gewusst haben?" Mein Blick richtete sich auf Danny. Irgendwie musste er es wohl spüren, denn die Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Schuhen wand sich mir zu.

„Dass… dass…"

„Was, Danny?" Meine Stimme klang schon wieder so kalt und distanziert, so als würde ich einen Verdächtigen befragen, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen.

„Dass ich bisexuell bin." brachte er schließlich unter angehaltenem Atem hervor, bevor er schwer ein- und ausatmete, so als müsse er sich beruhigen.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht." antworte ich schließlich, bevor ich mich wieder auf die Glasscherben konzentrierte. Jetzt jubelte ich innerlich nur noch mehr. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass Danny mir erst eröffnete, dass er sich von seiner Freundin, Geliebten oder was auch immer getrennt hatte, und mir dann sogar noch mitteilen würde, dass er auch nicht nur an Frauen interessiert war.

„Ist es ein Problem?" fragte er wesentlich leiser und ruhiger weiter.

„Wieso sollte das ein Problem sein?" antwortete ich mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Weiß nicht." Danny wurde wieder wortkarg.

„Siehst du, ich auch nicht."

Für meine Verhältnisse schenkte ich ihm ein ziemlich großes Lächeln, während ich das Kehrblech endlich zum Mülleimer brachte und die Scherben entsorgte. Wenn Scherben wirklich Glück bringen, dann war dieses Reagenzglas eine wahre Glücksbombe für mich gewesen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so cool reagierst."

Wow, ich musste wirklich den Ruf des Oberspießers haben. Ich tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Und gleichzeitig formte sich in meinem Kopf der Gedanke, dass Danny vielleicht ein Auge auf Flack geworfen haben könnte. Immerhin war der Detective von der Mordkommission ein Bild von einem Mann: groß, schlank, aber gleichzeitig muskulös. Und mit seinen babyblauen Augen eines der begehrtesten Flirtobjekte, dass die New Yorker Polizei zu bieten hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag. Aber fragen konnte ich Danny ja wohl kaum.

„Wie auch immer, danke fürs Zuhören, Mac." sagte Danny.

„Immer wieder gerne." antwortete ich ihm. Und in Gedanken fügte ich hinzu, dass ich es natürlich besonders gerne wieder täte, wenn es erneut so viele interessante Informationen für mich beinhalten würde.


	9. Kapitel 8: Die Befragung des Don Flack

**Autorenanmerkung:** Die 200-Hit-Marke ist geknackt. Außerdem freue ich mich sehr, dass die Geschichte auf noch mehr Favoriten-Listen aufgenommen wurde. Ich glaube, bei den Author Alerts hat sich nichts geändert. Dank auch an QueenAlex für das Review zum letzten Kapitel. Ich antwortete ihr schon per Reply-Funktion und somit privat darauf, wollte hier aber noch mal sagen: Es gibt Hinweise darauf, wieso Danny so mit Mac geredet hat. Nur, damit sich niemand wundert, und falls bei noch jemandem das Gefühl erschien, dass es total "out of character" war (Hatte ich eigentlich am Anfang der Geschichte eine OOC-Warnung? Ich denke schon. Damit kann ich mich zur Not dann auch immer noch "rausreden". ;-) )

Okay, heute ein langes Kapitel, nächstes Update dann ausnahmsweise Mittwoch und nicht Freitag. Ich bin am Wochenende auf der RingCon in Fulda und glaube nicht, dass ich dazu kommen werde, selbst wenn ich mit meinem Notebook ins Internet komme, die Geschichte zu updaten. Ich kann auch leider nicht versprechen, dass nächsten Montag dann ein Update kommt, aber dann halt Dienstag.

Danke an alle fürs Lesen, ich sehe es ja an den Hitzahlen und ich freue mich sehr darüber.

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Die Befragung des Don Flack**

Mir ging nach Dannys Bekenntnis einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, wie gut sein Verhältnis doch zu Don Flack war. Ich hatte die beiden schon zu oft zusammen gesehen, wie sie miteinander scherzten, sich kumpelhaft auf die Schulter klopften. Vermutlich gingen sie auch nach Feierabend ab und an was zusammen trinken. Wieso ging ich eigentlich nach Feierabend nie was trinken? Vielleicht weil ich eigentlich berufliches und privates getrennt halten wollte. So weit, so gut. Das hatte ich ja inzwischen gründlich vermasselt. Aber was sollte ich denn machen? Das Herz hört einfach nicht auf den Verstand. Wie oft hatte mein Kopf schon versucht meinem Herzen zu erklären, dass Claire nicht mehr in meinem Leben war, dass sie tot war, dass sie nie wieder zurückkehren würde, und dass es sinnlos wäre sie weiterhin so zu lieben und zu vermissen? Mein Herz hörte nicht auf meinen Verstand. Vor allem nicht in den Nächten, in denen ich wach lag und um Claire weinte.

Noch etwas, was wohl kaum einer gedacht hätte, aber ich weinte um Claire. Ich weinte viel um Claire. In der ersten Zeit fast jede Nacht. Kaum hatte sich die Dunkelheit über die Stadt ausgebreitet und ich lag im Bett, das Licht ausgelöscht, erinnerte mich alles an sie. Die Wohnung roch noch nach ihr, ihre Seite vom Bett roch noch nach ihr. Mir fehlte ihr warmer Körper neben mir. Stattdessen kamen die warmen Tränen aus meinen Augen. Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen, weil ich um sie trauerte und um sie weinte. Es dauerte Monate bis ich zwei Nächte hintereinander nicht weinte. Es war kein Sieg des Verstandes über das Herz, es war nur die Kapitulation des Herzens.

Ich gab Claire nicht auf, das werde ich wohl auch nie können. Sie wird immer einen Teil meines Herzens haben. Aber ich begann mich an ein Leben ohne sie zu gewöhnen. Ein Leben, das weniger lebenswert und leerer war.

Arbeit und Privatleben vermischen. Ich hielt es für keine gute Idee, aber wenn man nur noch für seine Arbeit lebte, so wie ich nach Claires Tod, dann musste man zwangsläufig irgendwann beides vermischen. Es ging gar nicht anders. Ich verbrachte ja schon vor Claires Tod fast mehr wache Zeit mit meinen Kollegen als mit ihr, und nach ihrem Tod erst recht. Ich vergrub mich in Arbeit, schob Doppelschichten. Aber ich wich immer wieder den sozialen Zusammenkünften meines Teams aus. Stella war die einzige mit der ich doch noch relativ viel Zeit außerhalb des Büros zusammen verbrachte. So kannte sie auch das Café in dem ich morgens oft frühstückte.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich eigentlich um die Arbeit kümmern sollte, um die Fälle, um nicht von denen zu reden, die immer noch ungelöst in meinem Büro standen oder auf meinem Schreibtisch lagen. Darunter auch der Fall, der zu Aidens Entlassung geführt hatte.

Aber ich griff zum Telefon und rief Detective Don Flack an.

„Don? Hast du etwas Zeit?" fragte ich ihn ohne Umschweife.

„Mac, bist du das?" Verdammt, ich hatte vergessen mich mit Namen zu melden.

„Ja."

„Klar, für dich doch immer."

„Wir treffen uns im üblichen Vernehmungszimmer." sagte ich, bevor ich auflegte, Don keine Chance zu irgendeinem Protest lassend.

Ein paar Minuten später betrat ich das Zimmer, in dem wir gewöhnlicher Weise Tatverdächtige vernahmen. Manchmal auch nur potentielle Tatverdächtige, manchmal auch nur Zeugen. Don war schon in dem Zimmer. Mit seiner hoch gewachsenen Gestalt hatte er sich locker an die Wand gelehnt und stieß sich bei meinem Anblick von ihr ab.

„Mac, was gibt es?"

Ich hätte mir vielleicht vorher eine bessere Taktik zurechtlegen sollen, aber irgendwie war es mir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Bei unseren Vernehmungen improvisierten wir auch immer, und noch wusste Don gar nicht, dass dies wohl einer Vernehmung am Ende gleichen würde, also fragte ich ihn ohne Umschweife:

„Hast du gewusst, dass Danny bisexuell ist?"

Don hatte gerade einen Schluck Kaffe aus dem Pott genommen, der auf dem Tisch stand, jetzt prustete er ihn durch das halbe Zimmer. „Danny ist was???" fragte er ungläubig, bevor er zu husten begann.

„Bisexuell." antwortete ich ihn meiner bekannt ruhigen Art. Es war ja nun nicht so, als hätte Don jemanden umgebracht. Ich betete innerlich, dass niemand hinter dem Spiegel stand und uns zuhörte, sonst würde vielleicht anschließend die halbe New Yorker Polizei über die sexuelle Orientierung meines jungen CSI Bescheid wissen. Wobei das immer noch besser wäre, als wenn sie über meine Bescheid wüssten. Nicht, dass es mich am Ende stören würde, aber irgendwie… Hey, auch die Polizei ist nur ein Arbeitsplatz, und an Arbeitsplätzen wird immer geklatscht und getratscht.

Wieso hatte ich den Nebenraum nicht kontrolliert bevor ich in das Verhörzimmer ging?

Don beruhigte sich langsam, aber seine erste Reaktion zeigte eindeutig, dass er keinen blassen Schimmer gehabt hatte.

„Na das ist eine Überraschung." antwortete er mir schließlich. „Aber sag mal, seit wann beteiligst du dich eigentlich am Bürotratsch?"

Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass so was kommen würde. Wir waren ja immerhin beide Detectives, es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass Flack im Befragen genauso gut geschult war wie ich. Wenn nicht sogar noch besser, immerhin war dies oftmals mehr ein Teil seines Jobs als meines.

„Das ist kein Bürotratsch. Und ich möchte auch nicht, dass es einer wird." stellte ich klar. War Dons Reaktion auf meine Offenbarung, dass Danny bi war genug Antwort auf die Frage, die mir weiterhin auf der Zunge brannte? Schloss die Reaktion schon aus, dass die beiden was miteinander hatten. Oder sollte ich mein Glück für heute noch weiter herausfordern?

„Und falls was durchsickern sollte, dann werde ich Stella verraten, dass du schwul bist." Don ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem sonst die Verdächtigen saßen.

„Das würdest du tun?" fragte er mich ungläubig, während er mit seinen stahlblauen Augen unter den buschigen schwarzen Augenbrauen zu mir hoch schaute.

Ich hatte einen instinktiven Volltreffer gelandet. Es war eigentlich nur ein Bluff gewesen, naja, vielleicht nicht ganz, aber es war nicht so, dass ich Don Flack mit 100iger Sicherheit für schwul hielt. Dafür kam er eigentlich zu gut mit meinen weiblichen Mitarbeitern klar. Vielleicht kam er aber gerade deswegen mit meinen weiblichen Mitarbeitern klar. Eben weil er schwul war.

„Nur wenn du herumerzählst, dass Danny bisexuell ist."

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, ich würde das herumerzählen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die Wände hier scheinen manchmal Ohren zu haben." antwortete ich ihm schließlich.

„Im Nebenraum ist niemand, und ich hab die Tür dazu abgeschlossen, bevor ich rein kam."

In diesem Moment liebte ich Don Flack. Niemand wusste von unserem Gespräch, und niemand war Zeuge dieser Unterhaltung.

„Don?" fragte ich vorsichtig und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Irgendwie wirkte er total erschüttert, seitdem ich gesagt hatte, ich würde Stella sagen, dass er schwul sei.

„Woher weißt du es, Mac?" fragte er nur leise.

Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Unsere Unterhaltung war im Ton leiser geworden, vertrauter, wenn auch nicht weniger eindringlich als zuvor.

„Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue." gab ich zu. „Ich habe es irgendwie vermutet, aber bisher nicht gewusst. Aber es ist so, oder?"

Don nickte. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, wie ich sehen konnte. Das gefiel mir nicht, das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich wollte keinen weinenden Don Flack mir gegenüber sitzen sehen. Ich hatte gerade zugegeben, dass ich nicht alles wusste, wie so gerne im Büro behauptet wurde, aber das störte mich nicht. Mir ging es viel näher, dass es Don anscheinend total traf, dass ich es jetzt wusste. Oder war es die Tatsache überhaupt, die ihn so traf?

„Don…" begann ich leise, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ich sagen sollte. Ich griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz, bevor ich mich etwas aufrechter auf meinem Stuhl hinsetzte. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr für den jungen Detective mir gegenüber tun können, aber ich konnte es anscheinend nicht, nicht in dem Moment.

Was war das doch für ein Gegensatz: Danny, der es mir so nebenbei erzählt hatte, dass er bisexuell war, und dass er vielleicht wirklich mal ernsthaft was mit einem Mann anfangen sollte, bei dem das alles nur eine harmlose Plauderei gewesen war, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er mir sein Herz halb ausgeschüttet hatte. Zumindest konnte man es so sehen, so wie er losgelegt hatte, auch wenn es um seine Ex-Freundin und das Zerbrechen ihrer Beziehung ging, aber nach Dannys Worten war es wohl nie das gewesen, was er gewollt hatte. Und jetzt Don Flack, der total zerbrochen erschien. Dem ich einfach so zugesagt hatte, dass er schwul sei. Vielleicht war es für Danny auch leichter, immerhin konnte er ebenso was mit Frauen anfangen, während Don anscheinend nur ausschließlich Männer liebte.

Liebte er wirklich Männer? Oder wusste er nur, dass er sich für Männer interessierte, aber hatte er bisher noch keine praktischen Erfahrungen gesammelt? Ich merkte, dass ich noch viel herausfinden musste.

„Alles okay?" fragte ich schließlich leise, als Don sich gesammelt zu haben schien.

Er nickte, anscheinend noch nicht fähig etwas zu sagen.

„Wie lange weißt du es schon?" fragte ich schließlich. Ich wollte es wirklich wissen, vielleicht würde es Don auch ganz gut tun darüber zu reden.

„Keine Ahnung." antwortete er schließlich. Und das war vermutlich nicht mal die schlechteste Antwort. Ich ging immer davon aus, dass heterosexuelle Menschen ja auch nicht zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt entdeckten, dass sie heterosexuell waren. Ich vermutete, dass es bei jeder sexuellen Orientierung wohl so war, dass man irgendwann in der Pubertät, vielleicht sogar auch erst später, feststellte, für welches Geschlecht man sich interessierte. Oder halt auch für beide.

Kurz zögerte ich und überlegte, ob ich es Don sagen sollte, aber schließlich entschied ich, dass ich, nachdem ich so ein großes Geheimnis von ihm kannte, und es war ziemlich klar, dass es bisher ein Geheimnis gewesen war, ihm auch etwas von mir anvertrauen sollte.

„Ich kann auch nicht sagen, wann ich das erste Mal feststellte, dass ich mich auch für Männer interessiere."

Dons Blick, der starrt auf die Tischplatte gerichtet war, in der Hoffnung seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle halten zu können, suchte meine Augen. Sein Blick war fragend, vermutlich sich selber nicht ganz klar darüber, was oder wie er fragen sollte.

„Ich bin ebenso wie Danny bisexuell." legte ich die Karten offen auf den Tisch.

„Danny hat es mir vorhin erzählt. Eigentlich kam es eher in unserem Gespräch raus, dass er bisexuell ist. Aber er weiß nicht, dass ich auch bi bin." erklärte ich Don. Irgendwie vermutete ich allerdings, dass Don Flack sehr bald Danny darüber aufklären würde. Sicher war ich mir natürlich nicht, aber ich hatte irgendwie so ein Gefühl.

„Weiß Danny, dass du…?" fragte ich vorsichtig weiter. Danny… Ich liebte es über ihn zu reden, aber ich wusste, dass ich vorsichtig sein musste, damit ich nicht gleich durchschaut wurde.

„Nein." antwortete Don auf meine Frage. Irgendwie bekam ich jetzt nicht mehr so richtig was aus ihm heraus, aber ich probierte es trotzdem weiter.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil es niemand weiß."

„Wie, es weiß niemand?"

„Bis auf dich…" gab Don schließlich zu. „Also, bis auf dich weiß niemand, dass ich… dass ich auf Männer stehe."

Na das war nun wirklich mal ein Geständnis. Vielleicht eines der größten, das jemals in diesen Mauern gemacht wurde. Es ging zwar nicht um Mord, aber es ging um etwas, das vielleicht viel wichtiger war.

„Wieso hast du es nie jemandem gesagt?" Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Don jetzt jemanden zum Reden brauchte, und er schien sich inzwischen auch gefangen zu haben und nicht mehr so sehr den Tränen nahe zu sein, wie noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor.

„Wem denn?"

Eine bestimmt berechtigte Frage, aber mir erschien sie im ersten Moment doch unlogisch.

„Deiner Familie? Deinen Freunden?" schlug ich vor.

„Was glaubst du, wie mein Vater reagiert hätte, wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte, dass ich auf Männer stehe?"

Anscheinend war dies für Don keine Option gewesen. Erneut griff ich nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. Wieso ich das tat weiß ich bis heute nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich Don in gewisser Weise als eine Art Sohn ansah, auch wenn ich eher ein Vorgesetzter war. Rein theoretisch hätte ich durchaus sein Vater sein können.

„Tut mir leid." sagte ich leise. Nicht, dass ich meinen Eltern gesagt hätte, dass ich auch auf Männer stand. Die Situation, dass ich es hätte tun müssen hatte es ja auch niemals gegeben. Erst jetzt wurde mir erst so richtig klar, was es bedeutete, dass ich mich in Danny verliebt hatte: Wenn aus uns jemals was werden sollte, dann würde ich es meinen Eltern sagen müssen. Nicht zwangsläufig, aber irgendwann, wenn es eine ernsthafte Beziehung wäre… Ich wollte mich auf jeden Fall nicht verstecken, wie Don.

Andererseits schien Don seine Sexualität komplett zu unterdrücken.

„Aber wieso hast du Danny nichts gesagt? Er ist doch dein Freund."

„Ein Freund." korrigierte Don mich, und beruhigte mich gleichzeitig. Damit war zumindest eindeutig klar, dass zwischen Danny und ihm nichts lief. Aber war das wirklich so? Ich musste einfach fragen.

„Zwischen euch läuft also nichts?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Don sah mich ungläubig an.

„Weiß nicht, aber nachdem Danny mir heute erklärte, dass er bisexuell sei, und nachdem du mir gerade bestätigt hast, dass du tatsächlich schwul bist… Ich dachte… Ihr wirkt zeitweise so vertraut…" Am Ende war meine Stimme immer leiser geworden, so wie meine Worte unsicherer wurden. Ich merkte, dass ich mich selber gerade immer mehr in die Situation brachte, in der ich vielleicht Farbe bekennen müsste.

Es war wie verhext: Erst erfuhr Hawkes, dass ich bi war, dann erfuhr ich von Danny, dass er bi war, dann erfuhr Don von mir, dass Danny bi war, dann erfuhr ich von Don, dass er schwul war, und jetzt, sozusagen als krönender Abschluss, würde Don auch noch erfahren, dass ich in Danny verliebt war.

Don lachte über meine Aussage. Ich schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, froh darüber, dass er es anscheinend doch noch nicht aufdecken würde.

„Hey, ich arbeite schon lange mit ihm zusammen." erklärte mir Don schließlich die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen beiden. Und es klang logisch und plausibel. Sein Lachen war noch in seiner Stimme, als sein Gesicht plötzlich ernst wurde.

„Mac? Du bist doch nicht etwa… eifersüchtig?" fragte Don schließlich.

Verdammt. Verdammt! VERDAMMT!!!

Ich schwieg, irgendwie erschien es mir das sicherste. ‚Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen.' Und genau das nahm ich mir gerade.

„Mac?" Dons Blick wurde bohrender. Vielleicht war Schweigen doch nicht der beste Weg. Aber ich wollte Don auch nicht anlügen. Und irgendwie war ich ja wohl auch eifersüchtig, weil ich dachte, die beiden hätten vielleicht was am Laufen, oder Danny hätte ein Auge auf Don geworfen, oder was weiß ich! Meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, und mein Bauch kam ja schon lange nicht mehr mit. Da kribbelte es bei dem Gedanken, dass Danny zu haben war und auch Männer mochte.

„Ich… Ich… Ich weiß nicht." gab ich schließlich doch recht zögerlich zu. Ich wusste es auch wirklich nicht sicher.

„Mac?" Der bohrende Blick aus den blauen Augen war immer noch da. Jetzt wusste ich immerhin mal, wie sich ein Verdächtiger fühlte, wenn Don ihn mit diesen Augen ansah.

„Ja?" gab ich nur zurück. Ich wollte nichts preisgeben, ich konnte nichts preisgeben. Ich hatte schon viel zu viel gesagt.

„Könnte es sein, dass du dich in Danny verliebt hast?"

Peng! Ich sah Don fassungslos an. Hoffentlich die cleverere Variante als verschämt wegzusehen.

„Mac, antworte mir." Dons Stimme war ruhig und leise. Es war mehr eine Bitte. Ich konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen, ich sah auf den Tisch. Seine Hand griff nach meiner und drückte sie, so wie ich es zuvor mit seiner getan hatte. Jetzt spürte ich selber, was das in einem auslösen konnte. Ich merkte, dass mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Don nahm seine Hand nicht weg, ich spürte seine Wärme, und schließlich nickte ich.

„Ich fass es nicht!" entfuhr es Don, so überrascht, dass er meine Hand wieder los ließ. Es machte mir nicht wirklich was aus, aber trotzdem hatte es sich gut angefühlt, dass er meine Hand gehalten hatte, zumindest besser, als jetzt ohne den körperlichen Kontakt.

„Erzähl niemandem davon."

„Natürlich nicht, Mac." versprach er mir. Ich wusste, dass ich Don eigentlich vertrauen konnte. Trotzdem war ich mir nicht so ganz sicher, immerhin war er mit Danny befreundet.

„Du hast doch kein Interesse an ihm, oder?" fragte ich schließlich.

„Hm…" Erneut flackerte etwas Angst in mir auf. Don war immerhin wesentlich jünger als ich, und vermutlich auch attraktiver. Ich neigte schon seit Jahren zu einem kleinen Bauchansatz, meine Geheimratsecken waren auch schon mal kleiner gewesen und mit meinen 1,78 m war ich nicht wirklich der Größte. Im Vergleich zu Don war ich sogar ziemlich klein, aber Don war nun auch die Ausnahme. Andererseits war Danny sogar noch etwas kleiner als ich.

„Ich glaube eher nicht." gab Don schließlich zu. „Immerhin ist er ein Kollege und ich muss mit ihm zusammen arbeiten."

Damit erinnerte er mich geradezu an mein Dilemma.

„Du hast ja immerhin die Chance ihn zu anderen Fällen einzuteilen…" gab Don mir zu bedenken. „Aber ich kann mir meine Arbeit nicht so leicht aussuchen."

„Ich laufe ihm nur jeden Tag im Labor über den Weg." gab ich zu bedenken.

„Wirst du es ihm sagen?" fragte Don schließlich.

Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte Stella mich praktisch das Gleiche gefragt. Und ich war immer noch zu keinem Entschluss gekommen. Andererseits war seitdem auch viel passiert. Ich hatte Stella noch nicht erzählt, dass Danny bisexuell war. Wieso war ich eigentlich erst zu Don gegangen? Dann fiel mir wieder mein Verdacht mit ihm und Danny ein.

„Ich weiß noch nicht." gab ich schließlich zu, mir immer noch unklar darüber, ob und wann ich es Danny sagen würde.

„Ich würde es an deiner Stelle tun."

„Don?" Er war aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen, so als wäre unsere Unterhaltung zu Ende.

„Gibt es… bei dir irgendjemanden?" fragte ich ihn.

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Du wirst den Richtigen schon finden." Meine Stimme klang zuversichtlich. Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, ob ich den Richtigen finden würde. Mit Claire hatte ich schon die Richtige gefunden, ein Glück, dass nicht jedem vergönnt war. Aber würde mir das Schicksal ein zweites Mal einen so besonderen Menschen in mein Leben schicken? Und war dieser besondere Mensch vielleicht schon Danny? Oder würde mich der Liebeskummer mal wieder heimsuchen? Es wäre mal wieder an der Zeit dafür.

Don schenkte mir ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln, bevor er wirklich den Vernehmungsraum verließ. Ich blieb noch etwas am Tisch sitzen, mir immer noch nicht darüber klar, was ich wie in Bezug auf Danny tun würde.


	10. Kapitel 9: Frühstück mit Stella

**Autorenanmerkung:** Falls es noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Ich kann mich nicht kurzfassen. Danke für die Reviews, Antworten gab es wie immer per Reply. Ich rede gerne über meine Geschichten, aber ich will nicht jeden damit langweilen. Wenn jemand was wissen will, was sagen will, wie auch immer: Die Reviewfunktion steht zur Verfügung, PM steht zur Verfügung und meine Mail-Adresse ist auch im Profil.

Ach ja: Ich bin mies mit Kapitel-Titeln. Überschriften waren noch nie meine Stärke. Ich habe mehrere Tage überlegt, wie ich diese Geschichte überhaupt nennen soll, mein Word-Doc heißt bis heute "Mac&Danny-Story". Tja, nicht wirklich kreativ, aber es kommt auf den Inhalt drauf an, oder?

In diesem Kapitel taucht die erste Fußnote von mir auf, falls ihr über Zahlen im Laufe der Geschichte stolpern solltet: Die Erklärung findet sich dann immer unten, am Ende des Kapitels.

Das war es für heute, euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Frühstück mit Stella**

Es verging einige Zeit. Wir arbeiteten und wir lebten, mehr oder weniger. Ich arbeitete natürlich mal wieder mehr und lebte weniger. Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, was ich wegen Danny unternehmen sollte. Okay, ich wusste jetzt, dass er dem männlichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt war, aber was brachte mir das? Nicht wirklich viel. Denn ich wusste immer noch nicht, ob er mir zugeneigt oder abgeneigt war.

Ich hatte mit Stella seit unserer privaten Unterhaltung in meinem Büro, bei der Hawkes meine Bisexualität entdeckte, nicht mehr wirklich gesprochen, was jetzt unsere Privatleben betraf. Sie war also immer noch nicht auf dem neusten Stand, was Danny anging. Zum Glück schien es mir so als wären auch sonst niemandem im Büro die Neuigkeiten zu Ohren gekommen. Der Tratsch und Klatsch hatte immer noch Angelina Jolie und Brad Pitt als Unterhaltungsthema.**1** Trotz allem hatte ich das Gefühl, mal wieder mit Stella reden zu müssen. Wir hatten gerade den Fall mit den zwei Morden in ein und derselben Firma abgeschlossen.

Aber anscheinend hatte sich das Schicksal gegen mich verschworen, denn zuerst wühlte ich mich durch den ganzen Papierkram, und als ich dann schließlich nach Hause gehen wollte klingelte das Telefon und eine Leiche kam rein. Also fuhr ich raus zum Tatort. Glücklicherweise hatte Stella Rufbereitschaft, unglücklicherweise war Don Flack auch am Tatort. Also keine Gelegenheit um mit ihr zu reden. Und ich glaube Sid Hammerback hätte es auch nicht gut gefunden, wenn wir unser Privatgespräch in die Gerichtsmedizin verlegt hätten. Immerhin hätte es die Leiche wohl nicht gestört: Eine junge Frau, die vermutlich von der Brücke gesprungen war. Wenn man mal von den Abwehrverletzungen an ihren Armen absah. Aber auf der Brücke gab es kein Anzeichen von einem Kampf.

Als wir gerade wieder im Büro ankamen erreichte uns der nächste Fall: Tod in der Seilbahn. Lindsay Monroe betrat gerade das Labor, also schickte ich sie raus, da es noch nicht mal nach Mord aussah. Und sie hatte sich mit dem Tiger und dem abgeschlagenen Kopf mehr als nur bewährt. Sie hatte es sich verdient, dass ich sie etwas von der Leine ließ. Also fragte ich Stella, ob sie nicht Lust hätte mit mir irgendwo was zu frühstücken und einen schönen Espresso zu trinken. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie die Koffeinspritze auch vertragen können. Als ich noch hinzufügte, dass ich bezahlen würde nickte sie geradezu begeistert.

Vermutlich war es ihre Art von Rache, dass ich sie auf den Cannolis vom San Genaro-Fest hatte sitzen lassen. Sie bestellte sich auf jeden Fall das größte und teuerste Frühstück, auch wenn sie den Sekt durch Orangensaft ersetzen ließ. Keiner von uns würde während der Arbeitszeit trinken, auch wenn unsere Arbeitszeiten noch so unmöglich waren.

„Also, was gibt es?" eröffnete sie schließlich die Unterhaltung.

„Wieso sollte es was geben?"

„Komm schon, ich bin doch nicht blöd. Du würdest mich wohl kaum zum Frühstück einladen, wenn du nicht irgendwas bereden wolltest. Geht es um Danny?"

Ich ersparte mir die Frage woher sie wusste, dass es um Danny ging. Es war ja wohl nicht allzu schwer zu erraten, nachdem ich ihr doch vor ein paar Wochen eröffnet hatte, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte.

„Könnte man so sagen…"

„Mac…" Sie sah mich ungeduldig an, so als wollte sie mir sagen: ‚Red nicht um den heißen Brei rum sondern komm zur Sache.'

„Danny ist bi."

„WAS? - Das ist ja wunderbar!" jubelte sie, nachdem sie sich von der ersten kleinen Überraschung erholt hatte. Dann ließ sie sich weiter das Frühstück schmecken. Mit halbvollem Mund fragte sie: „Wie hast du denn das raus gefunden?"

„Er hat es mir erzählt."

Ihre Augen wurden groß, während sie mich ansah.

„Einfach so?"

„Naja, er erzählte davon, dass er sich gerade von seiner Freundin getrennt hätte und kam so richtig in Fahrt. Du kennst ja Danny. Auf jeden Fall beklagte er sich halt darüber was ihm alles in einer Beziehung fehlen würde. Und am Ende knallte er mir hin, dass er es ja vielleicht wirklich mal mit einem Mann versuchen solle."

„Du hast ihm aber nicht angeboten, dieser Mann zu sein, oder?" Stella zwinkerte mir zu. Ich wusste, dass es nur ein Scherz war, trotzdem konnte ich nicht ganz so gelassen reagieren, wie ich es gerne gewollt hätte.

„Nein, um Gottes Willen." bestritt ich es vehementer als nötig. „Er weiß noch nicht mal, dass ich auch bi bin."

Es war an Stella ihre Augenbrauen zu heben. „Wieso hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?"

„Ergab sich nicht."

„Mac…"

„Ich konnte nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Darum nicht."

„Darum nicht?" Stella verlor langsam die Geduld. „Mac, das wäre eine tolle Chance gewesen. Zumindest würde er dann jetzt wissen, dass du ein möglicher Partner sein könntest."

„Ich weiß." seufzte ich.

Dann kam mir plötzlich ein Gedanke.

„Oh Gott, ich hoffe nur, dass Flack jetzt nicht hinter mir her ist!"

Mein Mundwerk war schneller gewesen als mein Gehirn. Das kam nicht oft vor, und aus diesem Grund bedeckte ich sofort mit meiner nicht von Marmelade verschmierten Hand meinen Mund. Nicht, dass es viel gebracht hätte, denn ich hatte auch Marmelade im Mundwinkel hängen, jetzt waren beide Hände verschmiert. Ich schaute auf die Bescherung, während Stella noch versuchte den tieferen Sinn meines Satzes zu begreifen.

„Ich geh mal eben…" Ich gestikulierte in Richtung der Toiletten. Ich musste mir unbedingt die Hände waschen. Haferbrei war definitiv weniger klebrig als Marmelade, aber nach einer durcharbeiteten Nacht brauchte ich einfach was Bissfestes.

Ich war schon aufgestanden und halb bei den Toiletten, als ich Stella, bei der langsam der Groschen gefallen zu sein schien, ausrufen hörte: „Wie? Flack auch?"

Ich verschwand in der Herrentoilette und wusch mir die Hände. Ich wusste, dass es nicht höflich war einfach während des Essens aufzustehen, aber es war ja nur Frühstück und kein Dinner. Und da ich schon mal auf der Toilette war konnte ich auch gleich noch einem anderen Geschäft nachgehen. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Entscheidung wäre, Stella erst einmal etwas aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch viel Zeit würde ich mir nun auch wieder nicht lassen können. Ich wusch mir erneut die Hände bevor ich zu Stella an den Tisch zurückkehrte.

„Flack auch?" fragte sie, diesmal mit etwas gedämpfterer Stimme, so dass nicht der ganze Raum unser Gespräch verfolgen konnte.

Verzweifelt hatte ich überlegt, was ich ihr sagen sollte. Ich beschloss bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben und nicht drum herumzureden.

„Entschuldigung, mir ist da was herausgerutscht, was mir nicht hätte herausrutschen sollen, aber erst als du das über Danny sagtest wurde mir die Möglichkeit so wirklich bewusst." versuchte ich zu erklären, aber erntete nur einen verwirrten Blick.

„Ich hoffe, du behältst das für dich, denn ich… Also, das wird jetzt eine längere Geschichte…" Ich seufzte leise. Stella sah mich ernst an, aber offenbar bereit mir zuzuhören, auch wenn ihr Frühstück einen Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Die Rühreier dufteten aber auch zu gut. Ich stibitzte mir eine Gabel von ihrem Teller bevor ich fortfuhr.

„Nachdem Danny mir sagte, dass er auch bisexuell ist kam mir der Gedanke daran wie vertraut er doch mit Flack umgeht. Also dachte ich mir, ich sollte mit Don reden. Ich habe damit eröffnet, dass Danny bi ist, und aus seiner Reaktion entnahm ich, dass er es nicht wusste. Aber er kam gleich auf Bürotratsch zu sprechen. Also habe ich gesagt, er solle nichts sagen, sonst würde ich dir erzählen, dass er schwul ist."

Stella ließ ihre Gabel auf den Teller fallen. Zum Glück fiel sie neben das Rührei und spritzte es so nicht auf den Tisch und vermutlich auch noch auf ihre Kleidung.

„Nein!" entfuhr es ihr.

„Stella?" Ich machte mir wirklich Sorgen. Sie war immer gut mit Don klargekommen. Und ich hatte mich ab und an gefragt, ob zwischen den beiden vielleicht doch mehr war als nur Freundschaft. Die Chemie schien jedenfalls zu stimmen. Aber jetzt, nachdem ich wusste, dass Don schwul war…

„Don ist schwul?" fragte sie ungläubig. Sie schien vollkommen überrascht, aber nicht erschüttert.

Ich nickte. „Bitte, bitte, behalt es für dich."

„Für wen hältst du mich? Die Klatschbase vom Dienst?" fragte sie entrüstet.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur… etwas delikat."

„Wieso?" Sie beugte sich etwas nach vorne, ihre Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern als noch ein normales Reden.

„Don scheint damit irgendwie ziemliche Probleme zu haben. Er hat es wohl noch niemandem gesagt."

„Okay. Ich weiß von nichts." sagte sie, während sie sich wieder etwas zurücklehnte und weiter ihrem Rührei widmete.

„Aber Don und schwul?" kam sie sofort wieder zurück auf das Thema. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich hatte immer eher das Gefühl als würde er mit mir flirten."

„Ich auch." antwortete ich ihr.

„Nun ja, seine gute Beziehung zu Danny lässt sich ja wohl kaum bestreiten, trotzdem… - Sag mal, er will doch nichts von Danny, oder?"

Da sah man es mal wieder: Stellas und mein Gehirn funktionierte wohl auf sehr ähnliches Weise.

„Nein, will er nicht. Aber um das rauszubekommen…" Ich begann herumzudrucksen. „Er weiß, dass ich in Danny verliebt bin." sagte ich schließlich.

„Okay." antwortete Stella schlicht.

Wir frühstückten weiter, jeder mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Meine drehten sich darum, dass ich hoffte, dass wirklich nichts im Büro durchsickerte. Das Letzte, was ich und auch Don und Danny gebrauchen konnten, wäre, wenn das ganze Department sich sein Mundwerk über uns zerreißen würde. Vor allem Don würde es schwer treffen. Und ich wollte gewiss nicht, dass Danny so von meinen Gefühlen für ihn erfahren würde.

„Du weißt schon, dass Don es wohl Danny erzählen wird…" bemerkte Stella, während sie an ihrem Orangensaft nippte.

Ich konnte es mir nicht wirklich vorstellen. Immerhin hatte Don mir versprochen es niemandem zu erzählen. Andererseits: Wie sorglos war ich gerade mit seinem Geheimnis umgegangen? Außerdem konnte ich mir gut vorstellen, dass meine Freunde nur zu gerne als Kuppler fungieren würden. Vor allem Stella. Sie lag mir ja nun schon seit Wochen, ach was sage ich, seit Monaten in den Ohren, dass ich endlich wieder rausgehen sollte. Immerhin war ich bereit gewesen, mich wieder zu verlieben. Aber war ich schon bereit weiter zu gehen? Was würde passieren, wenn Danny mir sagen würde, dass er kein Interesse an mir hätte? Oder vielleicht sogar noch schlimmeres? Unsere Freundschaft hatte eh schon genug gelitten gehabt. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob sie so etwas verkraften würde. Wir waren gerade erst wieder dabei, diese Freundschaft zu kitten. Ich war dankbar, dass wir es taten, und dass es offensichtlich möglich war. Und ich war froh, dass ich anscheinend nicht der Einzige war, dem etwas an unserer Freundschaft lag. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, dann ehrte es mich sehr, dass Danny mir so vertraut hatte.

Oh Gott, vielleicht hatte ich schon wieder alles kaputt gemacht, denn wenn Don etwas zu Danny sagen würde, dann würde er Danny wohl auch sagen, dass er wusste, dass dieser bi ist, und es gab ja nur eine Person, von der er das wissen konnte. Andererseits war Danny nicht erpicht darauf gewesen, dass es unter uns bleiben würde. Ich wusste zwar nicht, ob er es von sich aus auch noch anderen erzählen würde, immerhin war es auch mir gegenüber eher ein Zufall gewesen, dass er sich zu seiner Bisexualität bekannt hatte, aber ich konnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass er, nachdem ich als sein Chef es wusste, es auch anderen erzählen würde. Vielleicht hatte er nur nicht gewollt, dass es auf einem anderen Wege zu mir durchsickerte.

„Ich weiß nicht." meinte ich schließlich zu Stella. „Don würde Danny dann wohl sagen müssen, dass er schwul ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich das traut. Außer… Hm, was wenn er durch meine Reaktion Mut gefasst hat?"

Ich sah Stella fragend an. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Und ich fragte mich, welche Lawine ich hier gerade losgetreten hatte. Das war unkontrollierbar geworden. Don wusste etwas, dass Danny nicht erfahren sollte, zumindest nicht von ihm. Ich wusste was von Don, was niemand erfahren sollte, aber ich hatte es an Stella ausgeplappert. Wenn Stella was zu Don sagen würde, würde Don dann Danny sagen, dass ich in ihn verliebt wäre? Ich traute niemanden von meinen Kollegen und Freunden zu, so gemein zu sein. Nur würde es Don nicht verletzen, dass ich sein Geheimnis nicht gewahrt hatte?

Verdammt, ich bekam Kopfschmerzen von dem Ganzen.

„Wieso leben wir eigentlich nicht in einer Welt in der jeder zu jedem offen und ehrlich ist und keiner den anderen für etwas verurteilt?" fragte ich Stella.

„Huh?" Sie war eindeutig mit dem Frühstück beschäftigt, oder mein Gedankensprung war einfach zu groß gewesen, schließlich antwortete sie: „Sag du es mir. Immerhin bist du derjenige, der zu Danny noch nichts gesagt hat?"

Verdammt, sie hatte recht! Und in dem Moment hätte ich sie am liebsten dafür erwürgt (wenn ich nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass sie mich dafür dann drankriegen würden, selbst wenn es Todschlag im Affekt wäre). Ehrlichkeit fängt bei jedem selber an. Aber diese ganzen Geheimnisse, das wurde mir langsam etwas zu viel. Don verschwieg, dass er schwul war, Danny verheimlichte seine Bisexualität, und ich verheimlichte meine Gefühle für Danny und meine Bisexualität. Das musste aufhören.

„Du hast Recht, Stella." antwortete ich ihr, während sich in meinem Kopf ein Entschluss formulierte. Ich würde etwas sagen, es musste sein.

Wir frühstückten zu Ende und ich bezahlte wie versprochen die Rechnung bevor wir ins Labor zurückkehrten.

* * *

**1** Brad Pitt und Gary Sinise haben die gleiche Synchronstimme. Somit ist Mac Taylors deutsche Stimme auch gleichzeitig die deutsche Stimme von Brad Pitt. 


	11. Kapitel 10: Große Bekanntmachungen

**Autorenanmerkung:** Tut mir leid, ich habe es gestern einfach nicht mehr geschafft. Außerdem habe ich eine kleinere Schreibblockade und gerade weniger Zeit zum Schreiben. Aber ich will trotzdem versuchen möglichst schnell an die aktuellen Folgen mit der Geschichte heran zu kommen. Nach gestern ist vermutlich auch klarer, wie ich (unter anderem) auf die Idee kam, Don Flack schwul zu machen.

Vielen Dank für das Review frl-smilla. Allen anderen Lesern auch ein dickes Danke! Zwei Hits zu den 300, das wird dann mit diesem Kapitel der Fall sein. Gut, dass ich noch was auf Lager habe, so dass ich noch etwas schneller updaten kann. Kapitel 11 ist schon fast fertig. Ich wollte diese Woche noch zwei Kapitel nach diesem posten, als Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass es am Wochenende gar kein Update gab. Hoffentlich klappt alles, mein Internet zickte vorhin nämlich leider etwas.

Fußnoten wieder ganz am Ende.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Große Bekanntmachungen**

Nachdem Stella und ich zurück waren stürzten wir uns sofort auch schon wieder auf die Arbeit. Wir waren halt doch letztendlich beide Arbeitstiere. Anders konnte man es gar nicht beschreiben. Und nach kurzer Zeit tauchte Lindsay bei uns auf und berichtete mir von ihren Erkenntnissen bei ihrem Fall. Das Puzzle setzte sich langsam zusammen. Während wir weiter an unseren Fällen arbeiteten entschuldigte ich mich kurz, ich hatte etwas zu erledigen. Kurze Zeit hatten alle meine Mitarbeiter ein Memo in ihrem E-Mail-Eingang, in ihrem Posteingang, auf ihrem Handy, oder wo auch immer. Eine erneute Mitarbeiterbesprechung am übernächsten Morgen, vom kompletten Labor, meiner ganzen Abteilung. Die letzte Mitarbeiterbesprechung hatte stattgefunden, als ich die personellen Änderungen bekannt gegeben hatte, nämlich die Versetzung von Hawkes in den Außendienst.

Nach Aidens Entlassung hatte ich mich nicht vor meinen Mitarbeitern gerechtfertigt, der Klatsch hatte eh dafür gesorgt, dass innerhalb kürzester Zeit jeder wusste, was passiert war. Und auch Lindsay hatte ich niemals formell allen vorgestellt. Ich beschloss diese beiden Fehler bei der Gelegenheit gleich mit zu korrigieren.

Es ergab sich, dass Lindsays und Stellas und mein Fall sich zu einem Fall vereinten. Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass ich es bedauerte gleich mit zwei so attraktiven Frauen zusammenzuarbeiten, aber meine Gedanken waren trotzdem bei Danny, und so irritierte es mich schon, als Lindsay, nachdem klar war, dass ihr Opfer das eigentliche Opfer gewesen war, in mein Büro marschierte um mir und Stella etwas zu demonstrieren. Ich war irritiert, als sie mir diese Paste unter die Nase schmierte und Schwefelwasserstoff in mein Büro geschleppt hatte. Der Geruch von faulen Eiern war eigentlich das Letzte, was ich riechen wollte. Aber es war nun mal ein wissenschaftliches Experiment, und es brachte uns letztendlich auch unserem Mörder näher. Trotzdem, Stellas Grinsen, während Lindsay mir die Paste unter die Nase schmierte war schon irritierend. Vor allem, da ich tatsächlich die ganze Zeit nur an Danny dachte, und daran, was ich am nächsten Tag allen bekannt geben würde.

Lindsay schien nichts von dem zu bemerken, sie war ganz in ihren Beweis vertieft. Es war unglaublich, mit welchem Enthusiasmus und welcher Hingabe sie arbeitete. Und es war eine Inspiration für alle, die ihr zusahen. Sie schien diese Arbeit zu lieben, und sie erinnerte mich wieder daran, wie sehr ich diese Arbeit liebte. Und ich glaube, sie hatte eine ähnliche Wirkung auf das ganze Team.

Ich war froh, dass es tatsächlich nicht stank, als Lindsay mir schließlich den Schwefelwasserstoff unter die Nase hielt, vermutlich wäre ich umgekippt, wenn es so gewesen wäre. Immerhin bekamen wir so den Fall gelöst. Allerdings hoffte ich irgendwie sehr, dass sie mich nicht wieder einfach so ohne Vorwarnung einfach anfassen würde. Ich weiß nicht was es war, aber es war mir irgendwie unangenehm gewesen, dass sie mich im Gesicht berührt hatte. Deswegen war ich wohl auch zurückgewichen. Es war doch etwas intimes, und so gut kannten wir uns nun noch nicht. Und wie hätte es wohl für Danny ausgesehen, wenn er durch Zufall an meinem Büro vorbei gegangen wäre. Ich verfluchte zum ich weiß nicht wievielten Mal die Glaswände des Gebäudes.

Wobei ich gestehen musste, dass es mir gefiel, dass wir aus dem Keller in den 34sten Stock umgezogen waren.**1** Die Büros waren nicht nur sonniger, die ganze Atmosphäre war wärmer. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich dies auch auf meine Mitarbeiter auswirkte. Mir schien es, als wäre das ganze Labor glücklicher. Wenn wir aus dem Fenster sahen, dann begrüßte uns nicht nur die Sonne sondern auch ein wunderbarer Ausblick über Manhattan. Nur wenn ich in die Richtung von Ground Zero schaute, dann schmerzte es. Die Zwillingstürme hatten eine Lücke hinterlassen, eine große Lücke. Aber die Lücke in meinem Herzen war noch größer. Trotzdem musste ich gestehen, dass seitdem ich mich in Danny verliebt hatte diese Lücke sich zu schließen schien. Claire war nach wie vor in meinem Herzen, so wie ihr Bild immer noch in meinem Büro war, und auch immer sein würde (also in meinem Herzen, aber ihr Foto wird wohl auch nie aus meinem Büro verschwinden, so lange ich arbeite). Aber ich musste weitermachen, was Stella mir so oft gesagt hatte. Und Claire hätte ihr wohl nur zugestimmt. Sie hatte immer mein Lachen geliebt, und das Glitzern in meinen Augen. Doch der Glanz war mit ihr verschwunden. Aber wenn ich jetzt in den Spiegel sah und an Danny dachte, dann konnte ich diesen Glanz wieder in meinen Augen sehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob auch andere ihn sahen, aber er war wieder da.

Unser Mörder war überführt und mir war eine Nacht voll Schlaf vergönnt. Trotzdem war ich am nächsten Tag früh im Büro. Ich war nervös. Ich lief in meinem Büro auf und ab und konnte es kaum erwarten, bis endlich der Zeitpunkt zur Teambesprechung gekommen war.

Ich war der erste, der im Besprechungszimmer war. Ich nutzte die Zeit um die Gläser bereitzustellen und die Kisten mit dem Sekt, den ich gekauft hatte. Ich fand, es war angemessen. Wir hatten Lindsay noch nicht offiziell willkommen geheißen. Das wollte ich unbedingt nachholen, wie auch andere Dinge. Noch versteckte ich Sekt und Gläser unter einem Tisch.

Langsam kamen die ersten Mitarbeiter, darunter auch Sid Hammerback, unsere ganzen Leute aus dem Labor: Adam, Marty, Chad und Jane, und noch so viele andere. Ich hatte auch Flack eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wie auch vielen der anderen Polizisten von der Mordkommission, die öfters mit unserem Team zusammen arbeiteten, wie Detective Maka. Lindsay war bei den ersten gewesen, die den Raum betraten, während meine restlichen CSI erst spät einliefen. Sogar Don war schon vor Stella da. Und Danny war der letzte, der in den Raum huschte. Ich quittierte dies mit einem tadelnden Blick, ich konnte Unpünktlichkeit einfach nicht billigen, auch wenn es Danny war, und er in diesem Moment, mit seinem entschuldigenden Blick, mein Herz dazu brachte gleich doppelt so schnell zu schlagen wie noch zuvor.

Nicht, dass ich nicht sowieso schon nervös war.

„Okay, da wir jetzt wohl alle vollzählig sind…" Ich schenkte Danny einen weiteren Blick, zum einen, um ihm wirklich klar zu machen, dass zu spät kommen nicht tolerierbar war, zum anderen, weil ich die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, noch mal in sein Gesicht zu schauen, das Gesicht, das mich so faszinierte, und das ich so wunderschön fand. „… kann ich ja anfangen."

„Erst einmal hat der Büroklatsch mir ja schon eine Aufgabe abgenommen. Ihr alle wisst weshalb ich Detective Aiden Burn trotz ihrer exzellenten Arbeit entlassen habe. Und ich hoffe, dass diese jeder als ein mahnendes Beispiel nimmt und mit der größten Sorgfalt arbeitet."

Ein leises Murmeln war zu hören, während meine Mitarbeiter begannen ihre Kommentare untereinander abzugeben.

„Aber ich möchte die Gelegenheit zu noch mehr Bekanntmachungen nutzen."

Es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

„Ihr alle habt inzwischen wohl schon Bekanntschaft mit Detective Lindsay Monroe gemacht. Ich möchte sie hiermit noch einmal herzlich in unserem Labor willkommen heißen."

Die ersten fingen an zu klatschen, und alle anderen folgten, während Lindsay rosa anlief. Ich lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Keine Angst, du musst jetzt keine Rede halten. Aber aus diesem Anlass lade ich euch alle auf ein Glas Sekt ein."

Der Applaus, der eben wieder verebbt war erhob sich erneut, diesmal sogar mit einigen Jubelrufen.

„Doch vorher möchte ich noch etwas anderes bekannt geben."

Stille breitete sich erneut aus, eine gespannte Stille. Keiner wusste was kommen würde, außer mir selber.

„Ich möchte ehrlich zu euch allen sein. Ein paar Leute wissen es schon…" Mein Blick streifte Stella, Hawkes und Flack. „…aber ich denke ihr habt ein Recht es alle zu wissen. Und vor allem möchte ich vermeiden zum Thema von Tratsch und Spekulationen zu werden."

Man konnte die Luft langsam mit einem Messer schneiden, so groß wurde die Spannung in dem Raum.

„Es ist zwar eigentlich etwas privates, aber da wir alle so viel Zeit hier gemeinsam verbringen lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, dass ich privates mit beruflichem vermischt."

Die Anspannung wurde noch größer, wobei ich keine Ahnung hatte, was alle erwarteten.

„Ich möchte nur, dass ihr alle wisst, dass ich euch vertraue, und dass ich sehr hoffe, dass das, was ich gleich sagen werde, nichts zwischen uns ändern wird."

Verdammt, meine Worte machten alles wohl nicht besser, sondern nur noch schlimmer. Anstatt die Spannung zu lösen schien ich sie nur noch mehr aufzubauen.

„Ich bin bisexuell."

Die Bombe platzte. Die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Raumes ruhte nur auf mir.

Danny war es schließlich, der die Spannung löste.

„Ich auch." sagte er, und trat vor. Ich schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, das er erwiderte. Er wusste ja nicht, wie sehr er damit mein Herz erneut zum Schlagen brachte. Ich glaubte, es würde mir gleich aus der Brust springen, genau in seine Hände. Ja, in diesem Moment hielt er mein Herz in Händen, wenn auch nur bildlich. Und er wusste es nicht. Ich hoffte nur sehr, dass er es nicht verletzen würde.

Die Spannung löste sich etwas, bis Flack schließlich hervor trat.

„Ich bin schwul."

Ein erstes Lachen löste sich, anscheinend von Lindsay.

„Und ich komme mir gerade vor wie bei den Anonymen Alkoholikern." bemerkte Sid und brachte damit wirklich alle zum Lachen, während er selber nur schmunzelte.

„Okay, nachdem wir das jetzt alles geklärt haben, lasst uns anstoßen." Stella half mir die Kiste mit Sekt und die Kartons mit den Gläsern hervorzuholen. Hawkes erwies sich als sehr geschickt im Öffnen der Sektflaschen, während Lindsay und Jane einschenkten. Stella lief schnell in die Küche und kam mit ein paar Tetrapacks mit Orangensaft zurück, die ich am Morgen im Kühlschrank deponiert hatte, der Sekt war in der Kiste noch genug gekühlt worden. Ich bemerkte, dass Sid sich ein Glas Orangensaft nahm.

„Auf Lindsay und gute Zusammenarbeit!" sprach ich meinen Toast aus, während ich mein Glas erhob.

„Auf Lindsay." – „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!" kam es aus unterschiedlichen Ecken des Raumes.

Wir stießen an. Vielleicht nicht jeder mit jedem, aber jeder mit den Leuten, die in unmittelbarer Nähe standen.

Irgendwie kam ich zu Sid. „So, du bist also bisexuell." sagte er in seiner nüchternen Art zu mir. Ich nickte. „Ich bin übrigens Alkoholiker.**2**" Ich hatte es mir fast schon gedacht, aber nichts gesagt. Sid war schon länger Pathologe für das CSI, aber erst in den letzten Wochen war er wirklich zu meinem Team dazu gestoßen. Alle kannten ihn schon lange, weshalb ich ihn im Gegensatz zu Lindsay nicht mehr vorstellte. Außerdem war Sid wirklich ein gestandener Mann, der schon durch vieles gegangen war. Ich wusste zwar nichts genaues, aber ich kannte immerhin seinen Lebenslauf.

Wir stießen erneut an und tranken.

Es war ein lockeres Zusammentreffen, eigentlich entwickelte sich diese Teambesprechung mehr und mehr zu einer improvisierten Party. Nach einem Glas Sekt wechselte ich ebenso auf Orangensaft wie meine CSI, die heute im Dienst waren. Alle Leute, die heute nur zur Besprechung gekommen waren hielten sich weiterhin an den Sekt, immerhin kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ich einen ausgab.

Irgendwann stand Danny neben mir, immer noch ein Sektglas in der Hand, weiterhin mit Sekt gefüllt, mir fiel ein, dass heute sein freier Tag war.

„So, du also auch." sagte er, während mein Herz unkontrolliert hüpfte. Ich nickte, unfähig etwas zu sagen. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt, als ich es dir sagte?" wollte er wissen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und was hat dich dazu bewegt es jetzt allen zu sagen?" bohrte er weiter. Stella kam zu uns herüber, aber wie sich herausstellte würde sie nicht meine erhoffte Rettung sein. Sie hörte Dannys letzte Frage und zog die richtigen Schlüsse daraus.

„Das dürfte dann wohl ich gewesen sein." Ich bekam einen fragenden Blick, den ich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verneinte. Danny sah zwischen ihr und mir hin und her, fragte aber nicht weiter. Stella wusste, dass dies garantiert nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und auch nicht der richtige Ort für ein Liebesgeständnis war.

Don trat zu uns, während Danny Stella fragte: „Wieso bist du an Macs Bekenntnis Schuld?"

„Hey, Schuld würde ich das nun nicht nennen." wiegelte ich das ganze etwas ab.

„Weil ich, als er sich über fehlende Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit beklagte, ihm antwortete, dass er vielleicht bei sich selber anfangen sollte."

So war es zwar nicht genau gewesen, aber es traf den Kern unseres Gespräches beim Frühstück vor zwei Tagen.

„Vielleicht war das nicht mal das schlechteste." meldete sich Don Flack zu Wort, und sofort waren alle Blicke der Runde auf ihn gerichtet. Stella schaffte es erstaunlich gut zu verbergen, dass sie schon etwas länger wusste, dass Don schwul war.

„Wieso hast du mir eigentlich nichts gesagt?" fragte Danny Don.

„Das selber könnte ich dich auch fragen." gab Don zurück.

Stella schmunzelte. „Vermutlich habt ihr alle aus denselben Gründen geschwiegen: Angst vor Zurückweisung. Angst davor, dass die Leute auch anders behandeln würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr auch oder nur Männer liebt, oder mögt, attraktiv findet, oder wie auch immer." Dann versuchte sie uns alle drei gleichzeitig in eine Umarmung zu nehmen.

„Ich hab' euch immer noch lieb, weil nur, weil ich jetzt mehr von euch weiß, es nichts an den Menschen ändert, die ihr seid."

Sah ich da etwa Tränen in Dons Augen? Er befreite sich und auch Danny und mich aus Stellas Umarmung, und das alles bevor jemand sein Getränk verschüttete, denn zum Abstellen der Gläser war natürlich niemand gekommen. Dann umarmte er Stella.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb." murmelte er in ihre Haare, so dass nur Danny, Stella, meine Wenigkeit und der gerade dazukommende Hawkes es hören konnten.

„Ich vermute mal, ich muss dann nicht weiterhin schweigen…" sagte Sheldon an mich gewandt.

„Nein, das hat sich jetzt ja wohl erledigt."

„Mutige Entscheidung von dir." Er klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, und ich fühlte mich noch mal erleichtert, dass ich mich dazu durchgerungen hatte. Vor allem hatte ich es jetzt nicht nur Danny offenbart, so dass ich ihn nicht unter Druck gesetzt hatte, und gleichzeitig hatte ich mich von etwas befreit. Und ich glaube auch Don und Danny fühlten sich irgendwie erleichtert. Trotzdem tauchte jetzt die Frage auf:

„Du wusstest davon?" fragte Danny Hawkes. Dieser nickte. „Ich meine, dass Stella es wusste wundert mich nicht."

„Hey, ich weiß es auch noch nicht so lange." verteidigte diese sich.

„Und ich weiß es nur, weil ich zufälligerweise in einer Unterhaltung hereingeplatzt bin, die sich als sehr privat herausstellte." Ich merkte Sheldon deutlich an, dass er damals lieber gar nichts davon erfahren hätte, aber ich konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Er würde wohl damit leben müssen.

„Und was ist mit dir?" fragte Danny Don.

„Hat sich wohl so ergeben… Ehrlich gesagt hat Mac mich damit konfrontiert, dass er wusste, dass ich schwul bin." Das war noch nicht mal gelogen, was Don da sagte, nur dass die Reihenfolge nicht so ganz stimmte. Aber wen interessierte dies schon, so lange er jetzt nicht Danny gegenüber auch noch sagen würde, dass ich in ihn verliebt wäre. Meine Hände wurden leicht feucht.

„Dich hat Dannys Geständnis aber auch nicht überrascht." warf Hawkes ein und sah mich an.

„Ich habe es ihm vor einiger Zeit gesagt." antwortete Danny anstatt mir „Nur leider hat er zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er auch bi ist."

Ich bekam einen Blick zugeworfen und fragte mich augenblicklich, ob er wohl tödlich wäre, wenn Blicke töten könnten. Auf jeden Fall wirkte Danny leicht angepisst. Und das obwohl er mir vorhin geholfen hatte, die Situation zu entspannen.

„Will noch jemand was trinken?" Lindsays fröhliche Stimme löste unser Gespräch und die Gruppe auf. Sie schenkte Saft und Sekt nach und begann mit Stella und Danny zu plaudern. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um mich abzusetzen. Vielleicht wurde ich langsam wieder etwas offener für sozialen Umgang, und auch für Zusammenkünfte dieser Art, aber ich konnte immer noch nicht aus meiner Haut raus, und so verzog ich mich mit dem Orangensaftglas in mein Büro und brütete erneut mal wieder über meinem Papierkram, aus dem ich wohl nie herauskommen würde, denn jedes Mal wenn ich dachte, ich hätte alles erledigt, lag auch schon wieder ein neuer Ordner, eine neue Mappe, ein neues Formular oder was auch immer auf meinem Schreibtisch.

* * *

**1** Ab und an sieht man am Fahrstuhl „35th Floor". Die Amerikaner zählen das Erdgeschoss als „1rst Floor", somit befinden sich die neuen Büros im 34sten Stockwerk nach deutscher Rechnung. 

**2** Die Idee dazu habe ich schamlos aus einer anderen Geschichte geklaut, die ich irgendwo las. Vielleicht war es auch nur eine Spekulation darüber, ob die Rolle Alkoholiker ist. Vermutlich wird dazu auch einiges vielen erst klarer werden, wenn wir im nächsten Jahr in Deutschland endlich die dritte Staffel sehen können…


	12. Kapitel 11: Böse Überraschungen

**Autorenanmerkung:** Erneut besten Dank an frl-smilla für ihr Review. Ansonsten noch zu vermelden, was ich beim letzten Update vergaß: Kapitel 1, der Prolog, hat die 100-Hit-Marke überschritten. Ihr seht: Ich bin besessen von Zahlen. Mal sehen, ob es sogar noch in der Geschichte drin vorkommt. Gerade leide ich irgendwie an einer kleinen Schreibblockade, vermutlich zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf, aber ich habe noch genug Stoff für die... Hm, nächsten zehn Wochen? Also, bis zum Ende des Jahres sollten noch ein paar Updates ohne Probleme kommen.

Ich muss sagen, dass ich selber mit dem nächsten Kapitel nicht zu 100 glücklich bin, aber ich weiß auch nicht, was ich daran ändern soll, nicht so wirklich. Es treibt die Geschichte etwas voran, außerdem erzählt Mac, und Dinge, die man selber erzählt, die sind ja nie immer so 100ig akkurat. Da stimmt immer irgendwas nicht, weil man Dinge subjektiv anders wahrnimmt. Macht das irgendwie Sinn? Ich hoffe schon.

Wie dem auch sei: Auch mit dem Kapitel: Viel Spaß!

(Und für alle Gary-Fans: Heute Abend, Vox: "The Green Mile", nach etwa einer Stunde (reiner Filmzeit) kommt Garys einzige Szene in dem Film, aber der Film ist auch insgesamt sehenswert.)**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Böse Überraschungen**

Papierkram… Ich weiß nicht, manchmal liebte ich es, weil die Arbeit mich wunderbar von all den anderen Dingen des Lebens ablenkte, wie von der Trauer um Claire. Oder im Moment auch von meinen Gefühlen für Danny. Ich konnte mich voll und ganz auf die Papiersachen konzentrieren, darauf, was ich notierte und in den Computer eingab, ausdruckte, einsortierte, abheftete. Für Sekretärinnen hatte auch das New Yorker Police Department nicht genug Geld. Wir hatten für diese Arbeiten viel zu wenig qualifiziertes Personal. Aber wozu auch Geld dafür verschwenden, wenn man es viel besser in neue Geräte investieren konnte, oder in hoch qualifiziertes Personal im Labor. Mir war es wesentlich lieber jemanden zu haben, der eine DNS-Analyse sauber und effizient durchführen konnte, als jemand der die Unterlagen für mich bearbeitete. Den Papierkram konnten wir auch irgendwie selber erledigen. Außerdem wussten wir alle besser als jede Sekretärin, was wir genau getan hatten, somit konnten wir es auch besser aufschreiben.

Aber trotzdem hasste ich diese Arbeit an manchen Tagen, sie war so eintönig und monoton. Zeitweise zumindest. Das Klappern der Tastatur hatte zwar manchmal auch was geradezu meditatives, aber es konnte einem auch ab und zu den letzten Nerv rauben.

Immerhin musste ich mir mit niemandem das Büro teilen. Ich musste nur das Geklapper einer Tastatur ertragen, wenn ich mich selber vor den Computer setzte. Trotzdem freute ich mich über unseren nächsten Fall, auch wenn er nicht wirklich erfreulich war. Ich konnte mir wesentlich besseres vorstellen, wenn man mir den Gürtel in einem Fahrstuhl öffnete, als von einer Ladung Schrot tödlich getroffen zu werden.

Es war schon interessant, wie locker Stella und Flack reagierten als ich bemerkte, dass der Gürtel unseres Opfers offen war. Allerdings hatten wir ja auch schon viel gesehen. Aber vielleicht hatten sie auch inzwischen ein anderes Bild von mir als noch vor einigen Monaten. Ich hatte es zumindest von Flack. Er flirtete immer noch mit Frauen, so war es nicht. Aber ich fragte mich, ob er es tat, weil es ihm Spaß machte, oder ob er mit ihnen flirtete, um in Übung zu bleiben, oder ob er es vielleicht sogar gar nicht merkte, dass er mit ihnen flirtete. Und ich fragte mich, wann er wohl mal an eine geraten würde, die ihn nicht so ohne weiteres wieder ziehen lassen würde…

Nichts ist schlimmer als die Rache einer verschmähten Frau.

Ich hoffte nur, dass Flack dies erspart bleiben würde. Seit unserem gemeinschaftlichen „Coming out" bei der Besprechung hatte ich nicht mehr privat mit ihm gesprochen, es hatte sich nicht ergeben. Ich hätte zu gerne erfahren, ob er inzwischen mit seiner Familie gesprochen hatte, und auch, wie sie reagiert hatte. Im Labor herrschte auf jeden Fall eine lockere Stimmung. Hawkes, der auf seine zufällige Entdeckung so… merkwürdig… reagiert hatte ging sowohl mit Danny als auch mir recht locker um. Und ich hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, als würde er Flack aus dem Weg gehen. Es änderte ja nichts daran, wer wir waren.

Vielleicht war Hawkes sogar noch derjenige im Labor, der am Besten verstehen konnte, was in uns vor sich ging. Ich hatte zwar nie mit ihm darüber geredet, aber ich konnte mir sehr wohl vorstellen, dass er fast sein ganzes Leben lang sich gegenüber Anfeindungen hatte behaupten müssen. Es dauerte, bis ich merkte, dass er vielleicht aus einem Vorurteil heraus so reagiert hatte, nur um dann sich selber zu korrigieren, weil erst diese Vorurteile die Probleme schafften. Für mich war Hawkes nie ein schwarzer Mitarbeiter gewesen, oder so was, er war für mich immer nur ein Mitarbeiter gewesen, genau wie Stella, Danny oder Lindsay. Für mich war es auch egal gewesen, welche Hautfarbe meine Kameraden bei den Marines gehabt hatten. Ich war auf diesem Auge vollkommen farbenblind. Und ich liebte es geradezu wie ein Kind die Menschen anzuschauen, dem die Hautfarbe oder die ethnische Herkunft total egal war.

Dies war auch ein Grund gewesen, weswegen ich überhaupt Danny anheuern konnte: Ich sah ihn, nicht seine Familie oder seine Vergangenheit. Jeder hatte schwarze Flecken in seiner Vergangenheit, und auch ich habe einige Dinge getan, auf die ich im Nachhinein nicht besonders stolz bin. Und andere Dinge, für die ich mich sogar schäme. Ich habe Sachen erlebt, die ich heute lieber vergessen würde, aber ich kann es nicht. Niemand kann so was.

An manchen Tagen hätte ich am liebsten alle Erinnerungen an Claire vergessen, weil es nicht so schmerzhaft gewesen wäre. Aber da musste ich durch. Es ging nicht anders. Und ich war auf einem guten Weg.

Dieser Fall war auf jeden Fall mal was anderes. Lindsay und Danny unterstützten Stella und mich bei der Sichtung der Beweise. Die Essstäbchen wurden von ihnen untersucht, während Hawkes im Central Park nach einer Leiche tauchen ging. Ich konnte wirklich nicht sagen, dass dieser Job langweilig wurde. Vor allem nicht, als ich dann auch noch die Chance bekam herauszufinden, was für eine Waffe der Mörder verwendet hatte.

Man konnte durchaus sagen, dass ich eine Schwäche für Waffen habe. Ich finde das Wissen über ihre Funktionsweise einfach faszinierend, aber ebenso interessierte mich es zu wissen, wie sie gehandhabt wurden. Meist führten sie mich zu einem Mörder. Und in meiner Zeit als Marine war es lebensnotwendig sich verteidigen zu können. Ich sah Waffen immer weniger als Angriffsgegenstände sondern mehr als Schutz.

Trotzdem machte es mir Spaß die Schusstests durchzuführen, während Stella in der Zwischenzeit Hawkes zur Hand ging. Sheldon war immer noch ein Anfänger. Während ich mit Flack den Waffentest machte fand ich allerdings keine Zeit mit ihm über die Vorkommnisse der Besprechung zu reden.

Dafür tauchte nachdem beide Fälle gelöst waren Danny unerwartet in meinem Büro auf.

„Hallo Mac." Ich sah von meinem Papierkram auf, über dem ich schon wieder saß. Ich sagte ja: Ich kam da einfach nicht raus. Beim Klang seiner Stimme bekam ich alleine schon eine kleine Gänsehaut im Nacken. Ich fragte mich, wie mein Körper wohl reagieren würde, wenn wir ganz andere Dinge miteinander täten, bevor mich die Stimme der Vernunft wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbrachte: Danny war zwar auch bi, aber es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er auch nur das geringste Interesse an mir hatte.

„Hallo Danny." begrüßte ich ihn. „Was gibt es?"

Er schenkte mir ein Grinsen, bevor er sich einfach unaufgefordert auf das Sofa in meinem Büro setzte. „Was sollte es geben?"

Eigentlich war ich nicht der Typ, der auf solche Spielereien einstieg, aber immerhin war das Danny, der hier anfing mit mir herumzuspielen und rumzuflachsen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, sag du es mir." gab ich zurück und schenkte ihm auch ein kleines verschmitztes Grinsen. Ich fühlte mich gut, wir hatten die Fälle gelöst, im Moment wartete keine neue Leiche auf uns, keiner neuer Tatort der untersucht werden wollte, also konnte ich mir mal Zeit für solche Unterhaltungen nehmen.

„Wieso ich?"

„Na du bist doch in mein Büro gekommen…"

Ich fragte mich, wie lange dieses Hin und Her zwischen uns wohl noch gehen würde, bevor Danny mir entweder sagen würde, was los war, oder einfach wieder gehen würde.

„Und? Darf ich nicht einfach mal in dein Büro kommen?"

„Doch, aber du kommst doch wohl nicht ohne Grund, oder?"

„Vielleicht wollte ich ja nur einem Freund Hallo sagen? Fragen, wie es ihm geht…"

„Ist es das?" fragte ich und zog meine Augenbrauen hoch, ohne dass ich es selber so richtig bemerkte. Ich war wie jeder andere Mensch auch: Viele meiner typischen Merkmale tat ich einfach ohne sie wirklich zu registrieren, so wie Danny wohl schon längst nicht mehr bemerkte, wie er mit seiner Brille umging, wie er sie hochschob, auf seine Stirn, wenn er durch ein Mikroskop schaute, oder zeitweise einfach im Gespräch sie wieder weiter nach oben, dichter zu seinen Augen schob, wenn sie mal wieder etwas seinen Nasenrücken heruntergerutscht war.

„Vielleicht."

„Wieso fragst du dann nicht einfach, wie es mir geht?"

„Wie geht es dir?"

Ich glaube, wenn es nicht Danny gewesen wäre, sondern Stella, dann wäre ich jetzt wohl kurz davor gewesen, sie zu erwürgen. Aber es war Danny, und ich war eher kurz davor ihn an die Glaswand in seinem Rücken zu drücken, nachdem ich ihn natürlich zuerst mal von meinem Sofa hochgezogen hätte, und ihn zu küssen. Wobei die Option ihn einfach auf die Couch zu drücken und dort zu küssen auch verlockend war. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich ihn mit meinem Körper auf das weiche Möbelstück drückte, mein Körper sich an seinen presste und ich die Wärme seines Körpers durch die Kleidung spürte…

Ich versuchte den Gedanken zu stoppen, vor allem, bevor sich noch mehr in meiner Hose regte.

„Mir geht es gut." antwortete ich schließlich. Meine Stimme klang belegt, ich räusperte mich. „Und wie geht es dir?"

„Hungrig, aber ansonsten gut. Lust mit mir was Essen zugehen?"

Aha! Daher wehte also der Wind. Danny hatte vor was Essen zugehen und wollte nicht alleine sein. Ich musste schon sagen, dass ich mich etwas wunderte, denn früher war er meistens mit Aiden was Essen gegangen, und jetzt schien er sich auch sehr gut mit Lindsay Monroe zu verstehen. Weshalb sonst würde er sie wohl „Montana" nennen? Die Chemie zwischen den beiden stimmte auf jeden Fall. Und sie arbeiteten beide effektiv zusammen. Vielleicht sogar noch einen Tick besser als Danny mit Aiden zusammengearbeitet hatte.

„Lass mich das hier eben noch zu Ende machen." antwortete ich Danny, bevor ich eigentlich richtig darüber nachdenken konnte. Erst dann fiel mir auf, was das vielleicht heißen würde, mit ihm wegzugehen, was Essen zu gehen. War das etwa ein Date? Eine Verabredung?

Ich wischte den Gedanken sofort aus meinem Kopf und konzentrierte mich auf meine Arbeit, während Danny auf meinem Sofa wartete. Und natürlich war es keine Verabredung. Es ging nur darum was zu Essen. Und wir aßen unregelmäßig genug durch unseren Beruf und dadurch, dass Mörder nicht warteten, bis die CSI gefrühstückt oder zu Mittag gegessen hatten. Von Abendessen ganz zu schweigen…

Ich stellte den Computer aus, nahm mein Jackett und ging mit Danny zu den Aufzügen. Der Nachteil unserer neuen Büros: Man konnte nicht einfach mal eben rasch die Treppe nehmen um nach unten zu kommen. Okay, runter war vielleicht noch leichter als nach oben, aber keiner von uns tat dies jemals wirklich freiwillig. Ich ging lieber joggen um fit zu bleiben, als dass ich 34 Stockwerke zu Fuß erklomm. Danny sah es wohl so ähnlich, wobei er doch eher der Typ war, der sich mit einem Skateboard oder ähnlichem herumtrieb. Ich wusste nicht was seine Lieblingssportart war. Okay, nach dem Fall mit dem Baseballspieler als Mörder war mir klar, dass er sich mit Baseball mehr als nur etwas auskannte. Eigentlich hatte ich das sogar vorher schon gewusst, denn Baseball stand mit in seinem Lebenslauf, immerhin hatte er wohl mal eine Profilkarriere angestrebt. Aber ich wusste zum Beispiel nicht, ob er in unserem Polizeiteam war.

Der Fahrstuhl war gerade am 20. Stockwerk vorbei als er stockte und das Licht ausging. Eigentlich nicht weiter schlimm, wenn man sich nicht gerade an die großen Stromausfälle in New York in heißen Sommern erinnerte, wo der Strom auch schon mal für mehrere Stunden oder sogar Tage weg blieb. Das Leichenschauhaus hatte einen Stromgenerator, in der Gerichtsmedizin war so was einfach unerlässlich. Aber wenn bei uns im Labor der Strom ausfiel, dann hieß es erst mal Feierabend. Dann merkten wir erst, wie sehr wir auf Strom eigentlich angewiesen waren.

Ich wartete einen Moment, dann probierte ich den Notrufknopf zu finden. Eigentlich total idiotisch, denn ich sollte ja wissen, dass ohne Strom auch der Notruf wohl nicht ging. Ich kramte die Taschenlampe aus meiner Jacketttasche. Immerhin die hatte ich dabei. Kurz überlegte ich mein Handy hervor zunehmen um Stella anzurufen und ihr zu sagen, dass ich im Fahrstuhl feststeckte, ausgerechnet mit Danny zusammen, aber dann dachte ich wiederum daran, dass sie mir wohl sagen würde, dass ich endlich mit Danny reden sollte und ihm sagen sollte, was ich empfand. Ich fragte mich automatisch, ob Flack wohl Danny gegenüber geplaudert hatte, aber im Schein der Taschenlampe schien Danny sich absolut nicht unbehaglich zu fühlen, mit mir auf so engem Raum eingeschlossen zu sein.

Ich suchte trotzdem in meinen Taschen nach meinem Handy. Meine Schicht war vorbei, und ich war auch nicht auf Bereitschaft, so dass ich nicht zwangsläufig erreichbar sein musste. Dann fiel mir ein, dass ich es auf meinem Schreibtisch hatte liegen lassen. Es hatte meine Ausrede dafür sein sollen, dass wenn es beim Essen nicht so laufen würde, wie ich mir das vielleicht vorstellte, wenn es unbehaglich würde, oder irgendwas los wäre, ich wenigstens einen guten Grund hätte, ins Büro zurückzukehren. Auch wenn mir Freizeit zustand, ich war immer noch der Chef, und wer wusste schon, wer mich erreichen würde müssen.

„Was suchst du?" fragte Danny, der inzwischen auch seine Taschenlampe hervorgezogen hatte.

„Mein Handy." antwortete ich ihm knapp.

„Du hast dein Handy nicht dabei?" Er schaute mich ungläubig an.

„Nein. Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du deins auch nicht dabei hast."

„Hängt am Ladegerät im Büro. Ich habe Dienstschluss, bin erst ab morgen früh wieder im Dienst, meine Freunde haben meine Privatnummer, der Akku war leer, also dachte ich mir, ich lade es hier auf."

„Super, das heißt also, wir haben keine Möglichkeit jemandem mitzuteilen, dass wir im Fahrstuhl feststecken."

„Nein." beantwortete Danny meine Frage bevor sein Magen hörbar knurrte.

„Und zudem hast du eindeutig Hunger und wir noch nicht mal was zu trinken hier drin." Ich lehnte mich an die Wand des Fahrstuhls. Obwohl unser letztes Opfer gerade ausgerechnet in einem Fahrstuhl erschossen worden war fühlte ich mich in dem engen Raum doch nicht unwohl, andererseits war da immer noch Danny, der mit seiner reinen Anwesenheit mich nervös machte. Ich schaltete meine Taschenlampe wieder aus, es reichte, wenn seine brannte, wir sollten die Batterie nicht verschwenden, vielleicht würden wir sie noch brauchen.

Danny sah mich an, dann folgte er meinem Beispiel und schaltete auch seine Taschenlampe aus. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber vielleicht fühlte er sich ja auch einfach in der Dunkelheit wohler. Dann hörte ich, dass er sich wohl an der Wand auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Auch ich rutschte an der Fahrstuhlwand herunter und saß auf dem Boden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange der Strom weg sein würde und wie lange wir in dem Fahrstuhl wohl gefangen wären. Es könnten ein paar Minuten sein, genauso gut konnten es aber auch Stunden oder sogar die ganze Nacht werden. Im Labor war nur noch die magere Besetzung der Nachtschicht gewesen, und ich erwartete nicht, dass in den Büros auf den anderen Etagen viel mehr Leben wäre. Wir hatten zwar auch noch nicht versucht uns bemerkbar zu machen, aber ich erhoffte mir von so was eh nicht viel Erfolg. Wenn jemand auf der Etage wäre, dann würde er oder sie uns kaum helfen können. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob nicht vielleicht auch die Funkmasten der Handyanbieter zusammengebrochen waren. Ich wusste nicht, ob der Stromausfall nur ein paar Blocks umfasste, ganz Manhattan, oder sogar ganz New York.

Und wenn es ein großräumiger Ausfall wäre, dann würde es dauern, bis Hilfe kommen würde um uns herauszuholen. Die Option, dass der Strom bald wieder zurückkäme war da noch die beste Möglichkeit. Es gab bestimmt größere Prioritäten als zwei Tatortermittler, die zudem noch dienstfrei hatten, aus einem Fahrstuhl zu holen.

„Hattest du schon mal Sex in einem Fahrstuhl?" fragte Danny mich vollkommen unvermittelt.

Ich war dankbar für die Dunkelheit, so konnte er nicht sehen, wie ich angesichts der doch recht intimen Frage leicht rot anlief. „Ja." sagte ich schließlich leise, was ich mit einem Nicken unterstrich, was er natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

Es war mit Claire gewesen, in unseren Flitterwochen. Wir verbrachten die Tage am Strand, und an diesem Tag, als wir vom Strand zurückkamen, konnten wir uns beide nicht zurückhalten. Während der Fahrt drückte sie den Stopp-Knopf im Aufzug, den es glücklicherweise gab, bevor sie mir an die Wäsche ging, und ich konnte meine Finger auch nicht von ihr lassen. Es war nur ein schneller Quicky, aber ein sehr einprägsamer. Ich hatte dies nie vergessen können, natürlich nicht zuletzt wegen dem besonderen Ort, aber auch, weil Claire ziemlich heftig und schnell gekommen war, und mir war es nicht viel anders ergangen.

Danny bohrte nicht weiter. „Ich nicht." sagte er einfach nur. Es wunderte mich etwas. Irgendwie hatte ich erwartet, dass er es nicht nur bereits ein Mal im Aufzug getrieben hätte, sondern vermutlich an noch viel ausgefalleneren Orten.

„Mac?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte. So gerne ich mit Danny Zeit verbringen wollte, so unbehaglich fühlte ich mich gleichzeitig auch. Und ohne ihn fühlte ich mich auch nicht besser. Ich wollte bei ihm sein, aber andererseits wusste ich nicht, ob er bei mir sein wollte. Dabei hatte die Frage nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen doch eigentlich gezeigt, dass er Zeit mit mir zusammen verbringen wollte. Nur wollte er sie als Freund mit mir verbringen? Oder als Kollege? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas anderes sein konnte.

„Hm?" murmelte ich leise als Reaktion und als Zeichen, dass ich anwesend und auch noch wach war.

„Gibt es nichts, was wir tun könnten?" wollte er wissen.

Wieso fragte er das mich? Glaubte er, ich wäre schon so oft in meinem Leben wegen eines Stromausfalls in einem Fahrstuhl stecken geblieben? Ich hatte keine Ahnung hiervon. Ich wünschte, ich hätte vorgeschlagen, die Treppen zu nehmen, dann würde ich jetzt nicht mit ihm auf ein paar Quadratmetern festsitzen, aber ich tat es leider. Außerdem hätte er mich bei so einem Vorschlag wohl ziemlich blöd angesehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es viel bringen würde, um Hilfe zu rufen." begann ich schließlich meine früheren Gedankengänge zu verbalisieren. „Es dürfte kaum mehr jemand im Gebäude sein. Und selbst wenn würde es dauern, bis jemand da wäre, der uns hier rausholen könnte."

Ich hörte Danny seufzen, bevor ich erneut seinen Magen hörte. „Ich hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr zu Essen." erklärte er schließlich.

Da war ich etwas besser dran, ich hatte wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu Mittag gehabt. Aber der Job brachte einiges mit sich: Lange, unregelmäßige Arbeitszeiten, oftmals wenig Schlaf, und kaum eine Möglichkeit zu Essen.

„Hoffen wir einfach, dass der Strom bald wieder zurückkommt." antwortete ich Danny. Und ich tat es wirklich. Denn so ruhig meine Stimme auch klang, so aufgewühlt war ich im Inneren. Danny war wohl nur einen halben Meter von mir entfernt, vielleicht etwas mehr, vielleicht etwas weniger. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als könnte ich ihn genau riechen: Eine Mischung aus dem langsam verschwindenden Duft seines Aftershaves und einer leichten Note von Schweiß, nicht aufdringlich, aber wahrnehmbar. Und ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich diesen Geruch anregend fand, ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ja schon Dannys Anwesenheit meinen Herzschlag immer beschleunigte.

In der Dunkelheit begann meine Hand etwas über den Boden zu fahren, fast schon geistesabwesend ertastete ich meine Umgebung. Ich spürte die feinen Spuren von Sand und Dreck unter meinen Fingern. Natürlich, der Fahrstuhl wurde ja auch immer wieder den ganzen Tag über benutzt, Dreck fiel von den Schuhen. Doch dann traf meine Hand auf warme Haut.

Dannys Hand!

Ich traute mich nicht weiter zu bewegen, war aber auch unfähig meine Hand wegzuziehen und den Hautkontakt zu unterbrechen. Aber Danny wich nicht zurück. Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich seine Hand vielleicht einfach in meine nehmen sollte, als der Strom wieder zurückkam. Die Beleuchtung ging an, und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich jubeln oder mich ärgern sollte. Es wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen, Danny meine Gefühle mitzuteilen, vielleicht sogar ohne Worte, und es wäre einfach gewesen, es anschließend auf die Situation zu schieben. Aber die Chance war jetzt vorbei.

Trotzdem zog keiner von uns beiden seine Hand weg oder rührte sich, aber unsere Gesichter wendeten sich zueinander und wir sahen einander an. Kein fragender Blick. Eigentlich war Dannys Blick recht neutral.

Erst als die Fahrstuhltür sich im Erdgeschoss öffnete lösten wir uns voneinander und standen wieder auf.

„Ich lauf die Treppen hoch und hol mein Handy." teilte ich Danny mit. Irgendwie hatte ich Angst, dass der Strom vielleicht gleich wieder ausgehen könnte, und ich wollte nicht noch mal im Fahrstuhl feststecken, ebenso wenig, wie ich ohne mein Handy irgendwo sein wollte, wo dann vielleicht auch der Strom ausgehen würde. Es waren vielleicht gerade mal 15 Minuten vergangen, seitdem der Fahrstuhl stehen geblieben war.

„Ich komme mit." sagte Danny. Wortlos stiegen wir gemeinsam die Treppen hinauf, nicht zu langsam, aber auch nicht zu schnell, ein kontinuierliches Tempo haltend. Danny kam nicht aus der Puste, und mein Herzklopfen lag definitiv nicht am Treppen steigen. Trotzdem legten wir alle paar Stockwerke eine kleine Verschnaufpause ein. 34 Stockwerke sind halt kein Pappenstil. Ich fragte mich wirklich, wessen Idee es gewesen war, unser Büro von den Kellerräumen ausgerechnet nach so weit oben zu verlegen.

Die Höhe machte mir keine Angst, auch nicht angesichts der Tatsache, dass Claire in einem Hochhaus gestorben war. Wenn ich eines wusste, dann das es keinen sicheren Platz auf der Welt gibt. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass wenn einem von uns beiden was bei der Arbeit passieren würde, ich es sein würde, und nicht Claire.

Während ich zu meinem Büro ging gestikulierte Danny in die Richtung seines Büros, dass er sich mit Lindsay Monroe teilte. „Ich… hol mal auch mein Handy. Der Akku sollte zumindest teilweise wieder voll sein." Ich nickte nur.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich eine einmalige Chance in dem Fahrstuhl vermasselt hatte, oder ob sich eine weitere Chance bieten würde. Und ich hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, was die Berührung unserer Hände für Danny bedeutet hatte. Für mich war es wie ein Stromschlag gewesen. Gleichstrom, nicht Wechselstrom, denn ich hatte ja nicht loslassen können. Ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl, als würde mein ganzer Körper kribbeln angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich Danny berührt hatte. Und besonders intensiv war das Gefühl in meinen Fingerspitzen.

Danny und ich trafen uns auf dem Flur wieder.

„Willst du immer noch mit mir zusammen zu Abend essen?" fragte ich ihn schließlich. Ich wollte ihm einfach die Möglichkeit geben sauber aus der Sache wieder herauszukommen, falls er seine Meinung geändert hatte.

„Japp." antwortete Danny salopp. Er war und ist halt Danny, und es störte mich kein bisschen, wenn aber ab und an mal in einen Straßenslang oder eher die Jugendsprache verfiel, das gehörte zu ihm.

Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bevor ich wieder auf die Tür zum Treppenhaus zusteuerte. Wenn wir wieder unten wären, dann hätten wir uns das Essen wirklich redlich verdient.


	13. Kapitel 12: Dinner mit Danny

**Autorenanmerkung: **Meine Muse scheint ihren Kurzurlaub beendet zu haben, allerdings werde ich wohl wieder mal anfangen müssen ein paar etwas kürzere Kapitel einzuschieben (allerdings werdet ihr das dann erst in etwa... hm, zwei Monaten oder so lesen). Seid nur schon mal gewarnt, nicht alle Kapitel sind so lang wie die letzten und dieses hier.

Besonderer Dank für das Review zum letzten Kapitel geht dieses Mal an QueenAlex. Kritik ist weiterhin willkommen, sowohl QueenAlex als auch frl-smilla sind wegen ihrer Meinungen von mir noch nicht in der Luft zerrissen worden. Ich muss sagen, dass ich ihnen bei manchen Punkten sogar Recht gebe, aber geschrieben ist geschrieben, vor allem, wenn es veröffentlich wurde. Da dann was noch zu ändern, das kann schwierig werden, gerade, wenn es Dinge sind, auf die man noch so viel Bezug nimmt. Ich hoffe nur sehr, dass es trotzdem dem Lesevergnügen keinen Abbruch tut.

In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel! Und gewöhnt euch auch nicht an die vielen Updates, das war nur die "Wiedergutmachung" für die große Pause durch meine Abwesenheit, ab Montag wieder im Montag-Freitag-Rhythmus, wenn alles gut geht.

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Dinner mit Danny**

Wenige Minuten nachdem wir endlich die Treppen wieder hinuntergelaufen waren betraten wir das Restaurant, zu dem Danny mich dirigiert hatte. Ziemlich spartanische Ausstattung, das war das erste, was mir auffiel. Andererseits hatte ich schon genug chinesische Restaurants gesehen, die vor lauter roter Dekoration überquollen. Aus diesem Grund wollte ich mich gar nicht beschweren, es hätte schlimmer kommen können.

Die Speisekarte beinhaltete alle möglichen asiatischen Spezialitäten. Wir hatten gerade bestellt und ich überlegte, wie ich am besten eine möglichst unverfängliche Unterhaltung beginnen konnte, als ich eine bekannte Stimme hörte: „Hey Messer, was machst du denn hier?" Ich saß noch mit dem Rücken zu der Person, aber ich wusste jetzt schon, wer da rein gekommen war. Das war es dann mit dem Essen in Zweisamkeit. War ja nun nicht so, als hätten Danny und ich hier ein Date gehabt. Es war ein gemeinsames Abendessen von Kollegen gewesen, was machte es schon, dass aus zwei Personen drei wurden?

„Hey, Montana!" grüßte Danny Lindsay Monroe. Sie kam an unseren Tisch, und erst jetzt erkannte sie mich wohl: „Oh, hallo Mac!"

„Hallo Lindsay." Ich merkte sehr wohl, dass da eine gewisse Distanziertheit in meiner Stimme lag, aber ich schob es darauf, dass sie noch nicht so lange zum Team gehörte. Aber es lag wohl auch mit daran, dass es mir nicht gefiel, dass Danny mit ihr flirtete. Ich konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun, obwohl es idiotisch war. Ich hatte Danny noch nicht mal gesagt, was ich für ihn empfand, trotzdem war ich eifersüchtig auf potentielle andere Partner von ihm. Nicht, dass Danny jemals zuvor eine Beziehung innerhalb des Labors angefangen hätte. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er seine Freundinnen viel zu oft gewechselt hatte, als dass er sich der Situation bei der Arbeit aussetzen wollte: Eine Frau, mit der er mal was hatte, aber nicht mehr zusammen war.

Ich wurde unwillkürlich an das Gespräch mit ihm erinnert, als er mir gestand, dass er auch bi war. Und ich zu feige war ihm zu sagen, dass ich bi war. Er war nicht glücklich mit seinen vielen Frauengeschichten, aber was hätte ich schon tun sollen oder sagen können? ‚Danny, ich mag dich sehr, ich hab' mich in dich verliebt, vielleicht willst du es ja mal mit mir probieren?' Ja, klar, darauf wäre er natürlich sofort angesprungen.

„Setz dich doch zu uns." Dannys Stimme brachte mich wieder in die Gegenwart.

„Wenn ich nicht störe…" Montana sah mich erst kurz fragend an, dann Danny. Wusste sie etwa was? Wusste sie von meinen Gefühlen für Danny? Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass Stella und Don es für sich behalten würden. Und ich hatte mehr Angst davor gehabt, dass es einer der beiden Danny sagen würde, als irgendjemand anderem. Hinzu kam, dass Lindsay ja die Neue im Team war, ich hätte eher erwartet, dass sie es wenn dann Sheldon erzählt hätten. Aber es sah nicht wirklich so aus, als würde sie etwas wissen.

Der Kellner brachte eine weitere Speisekarte für Lindsay und auch sie bestellte. Dann entschuldigte Danny sich kurz und verschwand in Richtung der Toiletten. Ich war allein mit Lindsay.

„Mac…" begann sie vorsichtig. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mich erwartete. „Wenn du lieber alleine mit Danny gewesen wärst… du hättest nur was sagen müssen…"

Ich war verblüfft. Ja, ich wäre gerne mit Danny alleine gewesen, auch nachdem ich schon im Fahrstuhl mit ihm alleine gewesen war – und kein Wort darüber herausgebracht hatte, was ich für ihn empfand. Trotzdem störte es mich nicht, dass Lindsay da war.

„Hast du… es ihm eigentlich schon… gesagt?"

Huh? Ich schaute Lindsay überrascht an, wobei ich mir eigentlich denken konnte, was sie meinte. Jetzt musste ich nur noch herausfinden, wenn ich dafür umbringen musste, dass er oder sie so ein Plappermaul war. Würde ich Don oder Stella umlegen müssen?

„Woher weißt du?" fragte ich leise.

Lindsay kicherte mädchenhaft. Sie war einfach ein Mädchen aus einer Kleinstadt, sie benahm sich anders als Leute, die in einer Metropole aufgewachsen waren.

„Weißt du…" Sie senkte ihre Stimme und lehnte sich etwas vor. Automatisch beugte ich mich auch vor, zu ihr herüber. Sie hatte sich auf den Platz neben Danny gesetzt, neben ihr war jetzt ein freier Stuhl, und wir saßen uns etwas schräg gegenüber. „Sag es niemandem weiter, aber ich arbeite für die Polizei." Sie zwinkerte mir zu. Meine Miene blieb wohl ziemlich unverändert, denn dann fügte sie hinzu: „Ich habe euch zusammen gesehen, ich war dabei, als ihr beide vor dem ganzen Labor euch zu eurer Bisexualität bekannt habt. Und ich dachte, ich rate einfach mal."

„Oh." Irgendwie wollte mir nichts Besseres einfallen. „Ist es so offensichtlich?" fragte ich schließlich, bevor Danny noch zurückkehrte und vielleicht was merken würde.

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja." antworte sie. „Du hast ihn sehr gern, oder?" Ich nickte bestätigend. „Und er weiß es noch nicht." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest es ihm sagen." Meine Lippen kräuselten sich. Ich wusste, dass ich es ihm sagen sollte, aber ich hatte dafür immer noch nicht den Mut. Wenn er meine Gefühle nicht erwidern würde…

„Nimm seine Flirterei mit mir nicht zu ernst." redete sie weiter. „Ich glaube, das ist nur Show. Ehrlich gesagt denke ich, er fühlt auch was für dich. Zumindest so weit ich das beurteilen kann. Ich weiß nur nicht genau, was es ist. Er schaut auf jeden Fall zu dir auf, Mac."

Wow, so hatte ich das wohl noch nie gesagt bekommen. Danny konnte natürlich flirten mit wem er wollte, es war ja nicht so als wenn er mein Eigentum wäre, aber die Sache zwischen ihm und Lindsay war schon etwas intensiver als seine üblichen Flirtereien, so weit ich sie mitbekam. Aber was Lindsay mir danach sagte… Erneut flackerte etwas Warmes in meiner Herzgegend auf. Was wenn es wahr wäre und Danny wirklich etwas für mich empfand? Frauen hatten teilweise ein Gespür dafür. Und wenn Lindsay schon meine Zuneigung zu Danny gespürt hatte…

„Bist du dir sicher, dass niemand geplaudert hat?" fragte ich sie, was total zusammenhanglos war.

„Ich bin mir sicher." bestätigte sie.

„Na, worüber redet ihr?" Danny war zurückgekehrt. Sofort wurde mir erneut warm, alleine seine Stimme zu hören versetzte meinen Körper immer in höchste Alarmbereitschaft. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. In diesem Moment kam auch schon das Essen, und ersparte Lindsay und mir somit jede Antwort auf seine Frage. Wir aßen schweigend, und vor allem Danny aß mit großem Appetit. Aber auch Lindsay schien keine Kostverächterin zu sein.

„Montana, was machst du denn eigentlich hier?" fragte Danny sie irgendwann zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich: Essen."

„Nein, ich meine hier in der Gegend. Du hattest doch heute deinen freien Tag."

Damit hatte Danny nicht ganz Unrecht.

„Ich hab' das Restaurant öfters schon gesehen und wollte schon immer mal hier her. Und an meinem freien Tag konnte ich wenigstens relativ sicher sein ungestört essen zu können…" Da hatte Lindsay wiederum Recht. Wenn wir in Bereitschaft waren, dann bestand jederzeit die Gefahr zu einem Fall gerufen zu werden, an unseren freien Tagen nur im absoluten Notfall. „Und das Essen ist wirklich gut."

Ich nickte zustimmend, und Danny auch. Dann sah ich Danny an, der mir genau gegenüber saß: Diese grün-blauen Augen faszinierten mich. Im Moment wirkten sie wirklich türkis. Vielleicht lag es an der Umgebung oder an der Beleuchtung. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor ich merkte, dass Danny mich ebenso ansah.

„Lasst euch nicht stören, Jungs." hörte ich Lindsays fröhliche Stimme. „Ich bedien mich schon selber." Ich merkte, dass sie sich etwas von meinem Teller stahl und aß, bevor sie auch bei Danny probierte, während ich ihn schon wieder ansah.

Die Berührung unserer Hände im Fahrstuhl kam mir wieder in den Kopf. Doch wenn er auch was für mich empfand, so wie Lindsay vermutete, wieso hatte er dann noch nichts zu mir gesagt? Andererseits war es nur eine Vermutung von Lindsay, kein Wissen, und wenn jemand was wissen würde, dann hätte Danny ihn oder sie bestimmt auch zum Schweigen verdonnert. Und Lindsay wusste noch nicht mal, was für Gefühle sie genau bei Danny vermutete. Sie glaubte nur zu wissen, dass ich ihm etwas bedeutete.

Ich versank erneut in seinen Augen, während ich darüber nachdachte, und sein Blick in meine Augen störte mich gar nicht. Ich fühlte mich gerade wohl mit ihm. Dabei begann ich darüber nachzudenken, ob dies vielleicht mit ein Grund war, weshalb ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Augenblicke, bevor ich mich wieder von ihm losriss und meinem Essen zuwandte, nur um festzustellen, dass Lindsay wohl noch mehr von meinem Teller stibitzt hatte, während ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als Danny in die Augen zu schauen. Aber auch Dannys Teller schien leerer zu sein.

„Montana, hast du heute noch nichts zu Essen gehabt, oder wieso sonst hast du bei Mac und mir so ordentlich zugelangt?"

„Eure Wahl hat mir halt geschmeckt." sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Hey, ich hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr." beschwerte sich Danny und klaute sich als Revanche ein paar Happen von ihrem Essen.

Wenn Lindsay vor ein paar Minuten nicht versucht hätte mich zu beruhigen und mir auf ihre Art und Weise zu verstehen gegeben hätte, dass zwischen ihr und Danny nichts war, dann hätte ich es jetzt wohl erneut vermutet. Aber so sah ich es als das an, was es wohl war: Freundschaftliche Kabbelei unter Kollegen. Ich musste gestehen, dass Lindsay sich schneller in das Team integriert hatte als ich es erwartet hätte, und mit Danny, der ja hauptsächlich ihr Partner war und sein würde, sich zum Glück gut verstand.

Ich schüttelte leicht, mit einem nachsichtigen Blick, den Kopf, während ich weiteraß.

Einige Minuten später hatten wir unsere Teller geleert und der Kellner abgeräumt. Ich dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, mich vom Acker zu machen und die beiden alleine zu lassen, so dass ich, als der Kellner fragte, ob wir noch etwas wünschen würden, um die Rechnung bat. Lindsay sah mich an, ebenso Danny, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, was die beiden dachten.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mal früh ins Bett gehen." log ich. Eine lausige Lüge. Jeder im Büro wusste, dass ich nicht sonderlich gut schlief. Wenn ich früh ins Bett gehen würde, dann würde ich entweder stundenlang wach liegen, oder drei, vier Stunden schlafen und die Nacht dann als beendet ansehen können. Und es gab besseres als um zwei Uhr morgens in New York schon wieder auf den Beinen zu sein, auch wenn es die Stadt war, die niemals schlief. Denn bei mir endete es meist dann darin, dass ich ins Büro ging und der Nachtschicht auf die Nerven fiel. Naja, eigentlich verzog ich mich dann meist in mein Büro, aber die Leute fühlten sich doch immer etwas beobachtet und kontrolliert.

„Ich glaube, ich auch." folgte Danny trotzdem meinem Beispiel und meiner lahmen Ausrede, während er nach seinem Geldbeutel suchte.

„Keine schlechte Idee." meinte schließlich auch Lindsay, nachdem sie ein Gähnen versuchte zu unterdrücken. Irgendwie hatte ich den Verdacht, dass sie die einzige am Tisch war, die wirklich bis zum Klingeln des Weckers schlafen könnte. Sie war neu in der Stadt, neu im Team, und dort wo sie herkam gab es im Jahr vielleicht gerade mal so viele Morde wie bei uns ein einem Monat. Sie war die mörderischen Schichten bei uns noch nicht so gewöhnt wie Danny und ich.

„Lasst mal." sagte ich, als der Kellner die Rechnung brachte. Ich rundete den Betrag großzügig auf, in dem Wissen, dass die meisten Kellner alleine vom Trinkgeld lebten, und steckte dann meine Brieftasche wieder ein. Ich bezahlte ab und an gerne bar, obwohl Kreditkarten ihren Vorteil hatten. Aber Bargeld hatte definitiv das Plus, dass man nicht zurückverfolgen konnte, wo jemand war.

Der Job konnte paranoid machen. Vor allem, wenn man jeden Tage Kontoauszüge, Kreditkartenabrechnungen, Telefonrechnungen und sonstige Beweise der vollkommenen Überwachung unseres Lebens in Händen hielt. Allerdings vereinfachte vieles auch oft die Jagd nach dem Mörder. Dank modernster Technik waren wir nicht mehr darauf angewiesen jeden einzelnen Fingerabdruck von Hand mit Fingerabdrücken aus der Kartei abzugleichen. Der Computer erleichterte einem die Arbeit in vielen Bereichen. Und machte einen perfekten Mord noch unmöglicher als vor zehn, zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren.

„Danke." bedankte sich Lindsay für die Einladung. „Dann mal gute Nacht, ihr beiden. Wir sehen uns morgen!" Vollkommen überraschend drückte sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, winkte Danny noch mal zu und entschwand dann.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Danny, der mich noch verdatterter ansah als ich es selber war. Dass Stella mich mal im Labor geküsst hatte, das hatte mich schon überrascht, aber immerhin kannte ich sie zu dem Zeitpunkt schon Ewigkeiten. Aber Lindsay kannte ich erst ein paar Wochen.

„Hm, vielleicht so eine Montana-Sache…" sagte ich, und zwinkerte Danny dabei zu. Immerhin griff ich indirekt seinen Scherz über ihre Herkunft auf.

Wir machten uns auch auf den Weg nach draußen, an einer Laterne vor dem Restaurant stoppte mich Danny allerdings.

„Mac, du hast da…" Er kramte ein Papiertaschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche. „…Lippenstift." Er versuchte mir Lindsays Lippenstift wegzuwischen, nur dummerweise war es wohl eine dieser „kussechten" Marken: Der Lippenstift blieb zwar nicht auf den Lippen haften, aber wohl auf der Haut. Danny rubbelte etwas fester.

„Lass mich mal selber machen." Ich griff nach seiner Hand um ihm das Taschentuch abzunehmen. Meine Hand umschloss seine sanft, und bei dem Gefühl der Wärme seiner Haut tauchten die Schmetterlinge wieder ein meinem Bauch auf, die das ganze Essen über relativ ruhig sich verhalten hatten. Ich wollte seine Hand von meiner Wange wegbewegen, und gleichzeitig wünschte ich mir, dass seine Hände über meine Wange streicheln würden, dass er mich berühren würde…

Schließlich brachte ich unsere beiden Hände etwas herunter, während ich Danny immer noch ansah. Da war wieder dieser intensive Blickkontakt zwischen uns. Ich nahm ihm schließlich, wie mir es schien nach einer Ewigkeit, das Taschentuch aus der Hand. „Danke." sagte ich leise, bevor ich es mit etwas Spucke befeuchtete und mir über wie Wange rieb.

„Weg?" fragte ich.

„Da ist noch was…" Danny ergriff meine Hand, die in der Nähe meiner Wange inne gehalten hatte und führte sie, während ich den restlichen Lippenstift abwischte. „So, weg."

„Danke." sagte ich erneut, wirklich froh vom Lippenstift befreit worden zu sein. Es wäre doch etwas peinlich gewesen so durch New York zu laufen. Ich wusste noch nicht, wie ich nach Hause käme, ob ich das Auto aus der Tiefgarage nehmen würde oder mit der U-Bahn fahren würde. Danny steuerte zur nächsten U-Bahnstation und nahm mir so die Entscheidung ab. Wir stiegen die Treppen hinunter und hielten vor den Schranken, die einem den Zugang zum Bahnsteig verwehrten, so lange man keine Fahrkarte hatte.

„Hast du noch Lust mit zu mir zu kommen? Auf ein Bier?"

Wo kam diese Frage denn auf einmal her? Ich wunderte mich über mich selber. Noch mehr überraschte es mich aber, als Danny nickte. Ich zog meine Fahrkarte hervor, steckte sie in den Schlitz, nahm sie oben wieder heraus und ging durch das Drehkreuz, Danny folgte mir.


	14. Kapitel 13: Bier löst die Zungen

**Auterenanmerkung: **400 Hits! Ich freu mich riesig. Ich wollte gerne die 400 erreichen, bevor ich update, und genau das hat auch geklappt. Außerdem freu ich mich auf den DVD-Genuß des ersten Teils der zweiten Staffel von CSI:NY.

Mein Danke heute geht an alle, die die Geschichte lesen. Ich werte die Schweigsamkeit mal so, dass ihr nichts habt, worüber ihr euch beschweren wollt... oder?

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Bier löst die Zungen**

Es dauerte etwas, bis wir zu meiner Wohnung kamen. Und erst als wir die Treppen hoch stiegen fiel mir auf, dass Danny noch nie in meiner Wohnung gewesen war. Er wusste zwar wo ich wohnte, hatte mich schon mal abgeholt, aber in meine Wohnung selber…

… hatte ich bisher nur Stella gelassen.

Aber irgendwas hatte sich in den letzten Wochen sowieso geändert, denn ich wurde insgesamt offener zu meinem Team. Manche berufliche Distanz, die ich immer beibehalten hatte, begann zu bröckeln, und nicht nur Danny gegenüber. Aber Danny drehte sowieso meine ganze Welt immer noch auf den Kopf. Ich fragte mich immer noch, wie ich nur auf die Idee gekommen war ihn auf ein Bier einzuladen.

Ich schloss meine Wohnungstür auf und Danny folgte mir. Nachdem ich das Licht angeschaltet hatte deutete ich auf den Küchentresen. „Setz dich doch."

Schnell hatte ich zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank geholt. Noch etwas, was es in meiner Wohnung wenigstens gab. Auch wenn ich nicht viel trank, etwas Bier hatte ich meistens im Kühlschrank. Aber es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich mit einem männlichen Arbeitskollegen zusammen ein Bier trank. Danny nahm schweigend den ersten Schluck aus seiner Flasche, nachdem wir ebenso wortlos die Flaschenkörper gegen einander hatten klirren lassen um anzustoßen.

Er saß da an dem Tresen, während ich neben dem Kühlschrank an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt stand. Es war auf der einen Seite ein angenehmes Schweigen, das zwischen uns herrschte, auf der anderen Seite baute es nur die Spannung noch mehr auf. Meine Gedanken drifteten ab, dahin, dass wir hier alleine waren, dahin, wie kurz die Distanz zu meinem Bett doch nur war.

„Hast du schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?" fragte Danny plötzlich und total unvermittelt. Ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem Bier. Was war nur mit meinem jungen Kollegen heute los, dass er mir ständig Sex-Fragen stellte? Erst die Frage im Fahrstuhl, jetzt hier. Ob er wohl was damit mir mitteilen wollte? Und wenn ja, was?

Ich beschloss nicht darüber nachzudenken, sondern einfach offen und ehrlich seine Frage zu beantworten. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an die Unterhaltung mit Stella, wo es genau darum gegangen war: Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit. Ich hatte Danny immer noch nicht gesagt, was ich empfand. Ich hatte Angst ihn damit vielleicht auch zu überfahren. Und mich selber viel zu verletzlich zu machen. Aber seine Frage konnte ich immerhin beantworten.

„Nein."

Ich überlegte, ob ich vielleicht noch was hinzufügen sollte. Danny hatte ja immerhin mir schon gesagt, dass er noch keine Erfahrungen mit einem Mann hatte, zumindest war es das, was ich auch unserem Gespräch im Labor entnommen hatte, nachdem ich das Reagenzglas zerbrochen hatte.

„Praktische Erfahrungen habe ich noch gar keine mit einem Mann…" sagte ich schließlich, gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

„Ich auch nicht." gab Danny schließlich zu.

Oh Gott, wenn was passieren würde, dann wären wir beide komplett unerfahren. Naja, nicht komplett unerfahren, aber auf dem Gebiet unerfahren. Es wäre nicht so, wie zwei Teenager, die zum ersten Mal Sex hätten. Aber wohl so ähnlich.

„Aber ich hätte nichts dagegen es irgendwann zu ändern."

Himmel, zwei Schlücke Bier und ich begann wirklich zu reden. Dannys Blick spiegelte sehr gut die Überraschung wieder, die ich selber empfand.

„Hm, ich auch nicht." sagte er nach einigen Momenten der Stille.

„Mac?" Wir hatten weiter schweigend unser Bier getrunken, wohl beide in unsere Gedanken vertieft. „Gibt es da jemanden?"

Huh? Wie war das denn nun gemeint?

„Bist du gerade verliebt?"

Oh, oh, oh… Gleich würde ich Farbe bekennen müssen. Zumindest würde sich jetzt die beste Möglichkeit bieten, ihm endlich zu sagen, was ich für ihn empfand.

„Ja, das bin ich." antwortete ich, erneut der Ehrlichkeit den Vorzug gebend.

„Er oder sie?"

„Er."

„Muss ein glücklicher Mann sein. Freut mich für dich." Danny lächelte mich an, aber irgendwie lächelten seine Augen nicht mit.

„Danke." antwortete ich.

Wieder verging einige Zeit der Stille bevor ich sagte: „Er weiß nichts von meinen Gefühlen für ihn."

Dannys Kopf schnellte hoch. Das hätte der Moment sein müssen, in dem ich hätte merken sollen, dass er was für mich empfand. Aber ich war zu blind dafür, zu sehr geblendet von meinen Gefühlen für ihn.

„Du solltest es ihm sagen."

Ich stöhnte leicht gequält auf.

„Was?" fragte Danny, mit einem unschuldigen Blick, der so gar nicht zu ihm passte, aber total… süß war. Oh Gott, ich war wirklich sehr in ihn verliebt, wenn ich ihn schon als süß beschrieb.

„Den Satz habe ich in letzter Zeit schon öfters gehört."

„Und wieso hast du ihm dann nichts gesagt?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich, weil es einfach nicht so einfach ist."

„Wieso?"

Danny sah mich durchdringend an und ich fragte mich, wie lange ich es noch würde zurückhalten könnten, wie lange ich mich noch würde beherrschen können bevor ich herausplatzen würde, dass er es war, in den ich verliebt war. Dass er mein Herz zum Rasen brachte, und dass die Tatsache, dass wir zusammen arbeiteten, mal abgesehen von der Möglichkeit, dass er meine Gefühle vielleicht nicht erwidern würde, mich davor zurückhielt ihm meine Gefühle zu offenbaren.

„Danny, New York ist vielleicht ein recht liberaler Staat, trotzdem bezweifle ich, dass einem jeder um den Hals fällt, wenn man ihm sagt, dass man sich in ihn verliebt hat, vor allem, wenn es jemand vom gleichen Geschlecht ist."

Rettung in letzter Sekunde. Und es war noch nicht mal der schlechteste Punkt gewesen: Homosexualität wurde in vielen Staaten immer noch als Verbrechen angesehen, zumindest, wenn sie praktiziert wurde. Verdammt, ich würde mal das New Yorker Gesetzbuch herauskramen müssen um nachzulesen, ob es in diesem Staat überhaupt legal wäre, wenn ich mit einem Mann schlafen würde. Und dann fiel mir ein, dass der einzige Mann, mit dem ich mir überhaupt so was Intimes vorstellen konnte mir gegenüber saß und vermutlich nicht so für mich empfand, wie ich für ihn, egal was Lindsay Monroe sagte.

Und dabei waren wir beide noch nicht mal schwul. Aber wenn wir intim werden würden, dann wäre es eine schwule Beziehung. Sagte ich schon mal, dass ich das Schubladendenken der Gesellschaft hasste? Wir waren bisexuell, beide. Durch und durch. Claire war eine Frau gewesen. Und was für eine Frau. Und Danny… Der kannte Frauen vermutlich noch besser als ich.

„Hm…" brummelte er zu meiner Aussage.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte ich schließlich. „Gibt es bei dir jemanden?"

Er sah mich an. Aber ich wurde aus seinem Blick nicht schlau. Schließlich nickte er.

„Freundin?" fragte ich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Freund?"

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Verknallt, verliebt, verkuckt? Männlich oder weiblich?"

Er nickte zu den ersten vier Vermutungen von mir, und verneinte die Frage, ob die Person weiblich war.

„Und, hast du es ihm gesagt?"

Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Zu kompliziert."

Da waren wir wieder. Beide verliebt, und für uns beide war es zu schwierig es demjenigen zu sagen, für den wir was empfanden. Schließlich nahm ich mir ein Herz.

„Ist es Flack?"

Wieder schnellte Dannys Kopf hoch.

„Himmel, Mac, nein!" Er lachte. Und ich stellte nur mal wieder fest, wie sehr ich dieses Lachen liebte. Ich fühlte mich in diesem Moment sehr lebendig, in dem Moment, in dem Danny Messer lachend in meiner Küche saß, und verneinte, in Don Flack verliebt zu sein. Irgendwie war ich erleichtert, dass es nicht Don war.

„Ist er verheiratet?" fragte ich weiter. Irgendwie wollte ich wissen, wer es war, der Dannys Herz dazu brachte, schneller zu schlagen. Und gleichzeitig hatte ich Angst, es herauszufinden. Aber dann war da auch die Hoffnung, dass ich ihn ja vielleicht trösten könnte, wenn es eine Enttäuschung wäre.

„Er war es." antwortete Danny. „Aber ich weiß seit einiger Zeit, dass er auch auf Männer steht."

Meine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Danny hatte sich offensichtlich viel Mühe gemacht um herauszufinden, dass der Mann, in den er verliebt war, auch auf Männer stand. Ich fragte mich, wie er das wohl herausgefunden hatte.

„Ich hoffe, er weiß, was er an dir hat…" sagte ich leise. Es war etwas Bedauern, dass in meiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Keine Ahnung." antwortete Danny. „Weißt du denn, was du an mir hast?"

Kurz war da ein schelmisches Blitzen in seinen Augen, aber schon wurde sein Gesicht ernst. Ich stieß mich von der Arbeitsplatte ab, stellte meine Flasche Bier, die ich erst zu Hälfte geleert hatte, auf den Tresen und ging um den Tresen herum auf Danny zu, bevor ich ihn von dem Hocker in einer Umarmung zog. Eine freundschaftliche Umarmung, wie ich mir versuchte einzureden.

„Natürlich, weiß ich, was ich an dir habe. Du bist einer meiner besten Mitarbeiter und einer meiner engsten Freunde. Auch wenn du mich in den letzten Monaten ziemlich enttäuscht und verletzt hast…"

Das war vielleicht nicht das cleverste, ihm das so zu sagen. Aber es hatte wehgetan, dass er mir nicht so sehr vertraute, als dass er mir alles erzählte. Bei dem Fall mit Sonny Sassone und den Tanglewood Boys, da hatte ich es erst festgestellt: Danny hatte mir nicht erzählt, was er darüber wusste. Ich hatte aus seiner Akte einiges gewusste, aber er selber hatte die Zähne zu dem Thema nie auseinander bekommen.

Und nicht zuletzt war da ja auch noch die Schießerei gewesen, in der U-Bahnstation. Es gab wohl niemanden der froher war als ich, als wir herausfanden, dass Danny Minhas nicht getötet hatte, aber trotzdem… Es hatte mich verletzt, dass er mir nicht einfach vertraut hatte, dass ich mich schon um die Sache kümmern würde.

Während ich ihn so im Arm hielt, etwas, das ich vielleicht schon viel früher hätte tun sollen, und ihm zeigte, dass ich da war, konnte ich ihn wieder riechen, nur diesmal noch viel intensiver als vorhin im Fahrstuhl. Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete seinen Geruch vollkommen ein, hielt seinen warmen Körper eng an meinem, bis ich merkte, dass mein Körper Blut in eine Region pumpte, in die es besser gerade nicht sollte. Ich wollte nicht, dass Danny merkte, dass ich eine Erektion bekam, während ich ihn nur umarmte. Ich hatte Angst, ich würde auffliegen, und dass er herausfinden würde, was ich für ihn empfand, nur um mir dann zu sagen, dass ich mit meinen Gefühlen alleine wäre.

Langsam löste ich die Umarmung.

„Es tut mir leid, Mac."

Da war aufrichtiges Bedauern in seinen Augen.

„Vergiss es, das können wir jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern." sagte ich, und versuchte die Stimmung wieder etwas zu entspannen. Das Problem war: Ich selber konnte mich nicht entspannen. Der enge Körperkontakt hatte mit Danny hatte mich einfach nicht kalt gelassen, so sehr ich es mir vielleicht auch wünschte. Eigentlich wünschte ich mir noch so viel mehr.

„Es ist spät, ich sollte nach Hause." sagte Danny schließlich, und trank den letzten Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche, bevor er sie auf den Tresen neben meine stellte. Ich nickte nur. Es gab nichts, womit ich ihn hätte bei mir behalten können, auch wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Und ich hatte viel zu viel Angst, dass wenn ich ihm sagen würde, was ich empfand, dies unsere gerade wieder stabiler werdende Freundschaft vielleicht für immer zerstören würde.

„Pass auf dich auf." sagte ich zu ihm, bevor ich ihn erneut in eine knappe, wenn auch nicht so enge Umarmung zum Abschied zog.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel: **

Die Crossover-Folge mit CSI:Miami und ihre Folgen: Das Team, eine Flasche Tequila und die Auswirkungen.


	15. Kapitel 14: Bei Sullivans

**Autorenanmerkung: **So, diese Geschichte ist jetzt meine Geschichte mit den meisten Hits, was nicht heißt, dass sie die meisten Leser hat. Ich bin wirklich neugierig, ob es stimmt, dass etwa 12 Leute diese Geschichte lesen, aber vermutlich werde ich es nie komplett herausfinden.

Kleine Anmerkungen: Nagelt mich nicht auf den Alkoholpegel der Charaktere in der Geschichte fest, vor allem nicht in diesem Kapitel. Jeder reagiert auf Alkohol anders, und vor allem reagiert jeder wohl jeden Tag auf Alkohol anders, unter anderem in Kombination mit der Stimmung, wie viel man bereits an dem Tag gegessen hat, wie die gesundheitliche Verfassung ist.

Dann noch eine Fußnoten-Warnung: In der zweiten Fußnote befindet sich ein Spoiler für die dritte Staffel. Minimal, aber er ist vorhanden. Andererseits macht er diese Geschichte ganz eindeutig AU, wobei man bedenken muss, dass wohl irgendwie jede Geschichte AU ist bei einer fortlaufenden Serie in der sich Charaktere immer wieder verändern. Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben.

Und noch kurz ein dickes Dankeschön an QueenAlex und frl-smilla für die Reviews. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut. Schade, dass gerade mal wieder mein Alert nicht funktioniert. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass meine Antworten im privaten Kreise auf die Reviews soweit befriedigend waren.

Ansonsten viel Spaß mit dem langen Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 14: Bei Sullivans** **1**

Dieser Abend blieb mir noch lange im Kopf. Es war merkwürdig gewesen. Der Stromausfall war wohl nur ein Zufall gewesen. Ein komischer Zufall, aber nur ein Zufall. Auch wenn ich fast gesagt hätte, dass das Schicksal mir vielleicht einen Wink geben wollte. Aber ich wollte dem Schicksal wohl ein Schnippchen schlagen und hatte Danny nicht in dem Aufzug gesagt, dass ich ihn liebte. Liebte ich ihn überhaupt schon? War ich schon so weit? Ich glaubte inzwischen schon daran, dass ich ihn liebte. Auf der einen Seite löste er alle Symptome von Verliebtheit bei mir aus, auf der anderen Seite konnte seine reine Anwesenheit aber mich auch schon beruhigen.

Wir liefen uns nicht viel im Büro über den Weg in den nächsten Tagen, jeder war mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt, und wenn wir uns sahen, dann war es nur ein ‚Hallo' oder ‚Wie geht's?'. Normale Bürounterhaltungen eben. Keiner von uns beiden würde wohl sein Liebesleben im Pausenraum des CSI diskutieren. Okay, das stimmt nicht so ganz, ich hatte es immerhin mit Stella in meinem Büro diskutiert. Aber wir würden es nicht im Pausenraum ausbreiten, wo wirklich jeder mithören könnte.

Dann kam der Anruf aus Miami und ich verließ erst einmal die Stadt, und kam mit jeder Menge Arbeit für mein Team zurück, und Verstärkung durch unseren Kollegen Horatio Caine vom CSI:Miami. Wir hatten schon zuvor zusammen gearbeitet, und so lief die Arbeit relativ reibungslos ab. Trotzdem waren wir alle erleichtert, als der Täter endlich gefasst war.

Ich muss sagen, dass dieser Fall mich ganz schön mitgenommen hatte. Ich hatte Lindsay von den Tatort-Ermittlungen abgezogen, weil dort so viel Blut war, und ich wollte unser neustes Team-Mitglied nicht unbedingt dem allen aussetzen, außerdem brauchte ich jemanden im Labor, und meine ganzen CSI waren vor Ort. Einer musste zurück ins Labor. Es tat mir Leid um Lindsay, sie war wirklich sauer auf mich. Aber es musste jemand ins Labor, und sie war halt immer noch die Neue. Und den Status würde sie wohl auch noch einige Zeit beibehalten.

Am Abend nachdem wir Darius gefasst hatten, hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis, mich vollkommen zu betrinken. Das kam nicht oft vor, aber nach allem, was er erzählt hatte, und dazu noch den Ermittlungen… Es waren fast noch Kinder, die er erschossen hatte…

Ein paar Telefonate später saß ich bei Sullivans und wartete darauf, dass mein Team hier erscheinen würde. Wir waren alle nach dem Ganzen ziemlich fertig, und ich hielt es für eine gute Gelegenheit mal wieder etwas Zeit privat miteinander zu verbringen. Es gab noch andere Schichten außer meinem Team, die sich um die Mörder der Stadt kümmern konnten, außerdem bestand ja nicht die Gefahr, dass eine unserer Leichen plötzlich aufstehen und davonlaufen würde. Also verordnete ich uns allen den nächsten Tag als dienstfreien Tag, so dass wir uns alle zulaufen lassen könnten. (Auch mit Don Flacks Chef hatte ich gesprochen. Don war so oft bei unseren Fällen zugegen, dass ich ihn irgendwie auch als Teil meines Teams ansah.) Es würde auf jeden Fall ein Erlebnis werden: Danny, Hawkes, Stella, Lindsay und Flack, alle zusammen mit mir im Sullivans, alle mit Drinks, alle später mit Alkohol im Blut. Ich war schon jetzt gespannt, was da wohl so alles rauskommen würde.

Stella war die erste, die durch die Tür kam. Ich war noch im Büro gewesen. Papierkram… (Musste ich noch mehr dazu sagen? Es war immer der Papierkram.) Alle anderen waren längst zu Hause gewesen, als ich sie anrief, aber keiner hatte andere Pläne. Ich glaube, Lindsay weckte ich sogar mit meinem Anruf. Aber sie war froh, dass es um etwas Angenehmeres ging, als um einen weiteren Mord.

„Hey Mac!" begrüßte sie mich und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du hast doch keine Lippenstiftspur hinterlassen?" fragte ich sie neckisch und musterte ihr Erscheinungsbild. Sie kontrollierte meine Wange bevor sie mir ihren Fingern darüber wischte.

„Kaum. – So, jetzt ist er weg."

Ich saß schon vor einem Bier, Stella bestellte sich einen Manhattan. Vermutlich würden wir später am Abend alle auf härteren Alkohol umsteigen, im Moment reichte mir mein Bier.

„Und, hast du endlich mit Danny geredet?"

Wieso nur musste sie mir diese Frage stellen?

„Ja und nein."

„Was ist das denn für eine Antwort?"

„Das ist die richtige Antwort." Ich seufzte, bevor ich etwas weiter ausholte.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Tag mit dem Stromausfall?" fragte ich sie, und als sie nickte fuhr ich fort. „Wir saßen an dem Abend zusammen im Fahrstuhl fest."

„Nein!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unbeschreiblich und unbezahlbar.

„Was?" fragte Don Flack, der gerade dazukam.

„Mac saß mit Danny im Fahrstuhl fest." erklärte Stella ihm.

„Und, hast du es ihm endlich gesagt?" fragte Don natürlich sofort.

Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte geschlagen, was ich natürlich nicht tun konnte. Jetzt hatte ich dafür zwei Detectives, die mich neugierig ansahen.

„Nein, ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt, bzw. ich wollte Stella gerade erzählen was ich ihm gesagt habe." erklärte ich Don. Er bestellte sich auch ein Bier.

„Also, wir saßen im Aufzug fest, keiner ein Handy dabei. Zum Glück war der Stromausfall ja nicht lange. Wir holten dann unsere Handys, über die Treppen, und gingen schließlich essen. Kaum im Restaurant tauchte Lindsay auf."

Und wie auf Kommando erschien auch schon Detective Monroe. Ich stockte. Stella und Don wussten von einander, dass sie von meinen Gefühlen für Danny wussten, aber Lindsay hatte es nur durch Zufall aus mir herausbekommen.

„Hey Lindsay, du kommst wie gerufen. Mac erzählt uns gerade von eurem gemeinsamen Essen." begrüßte Stella sie.

„Das klang jetzt aber anders, als du es gemeint hattest." sagte Don trocken.

Stella kicherte, und auch Lindsays Mundwinkel zuckten etwas.

„Danny war ja auch noch da…" sagte sie schließlich, bevor sie sich setzte und ein Glas Wein bestellte.

„Ja, genau, Danny war auch noch da." Stella wollte es unbedingt wissen, aber ich wollte eigentlich nicht viel mehr hier so offen verraten.

„Mac, was ich dich noch fragen wollte: Seid ihr, also Danny und du, denn gut früh ins Bett gekommen?"

Ich merkte, dass ich leicht rot anlief.

„Nein!" Wieder war es Stella, von der der Ausruf kam.

„Das war jetzt nicht so gemeint, wie es geklungen hat…" sagte Lindsay. „Die beiden sagten, sie wollten früh ins Bett…" Lindsay verschlimmerte die Situation eigentlich nur.

„Danny ist nur auf ein Bier noch mit zu mir, nur auf ein Bier!" klärte ich alle auf.

„Aha, und dann?" fragte Stella, und lehnte sich vor. Auch Flack und Lindsay waren ganz Ohr.

„Nichts, und dann."

„Du hast es ihm also nicht gesagt?" fragte Lindsay. Entweder sie ging davon aus, dass Stella und Don Bescheid wussten, oder sie hoffte, dass ihre Frage für einen Uneingeweihten nicht verräterisch klang.

„Nein, habe ich nicht, zumindest nicht so, wie ihr es alle gerne hören wollt."

„Was wollen wir alle gerne hören?" fragte Hawkes, der in diesem Moment an unseren Tisch herantrat.

„Dass Mac Danny endlich sagt, was er für ihn empfindet." klärte Stella den total perplexen Sheldon auf.

„Ich brauch einen Drink." war dessen erste Reaktion. Schnell bestellte er einen Whiskey und kippte ihn, so bald er kam, ohne zu zögern runter.

„Okay, also, noch mal: Was wollen wir alle gerne hören?" fragte er erneut.

„Dass Mac Danny endlich sagt, dass er ihn liebt."

Sheldon vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, ich hätte es ihm am liebsten gleich getan, oder noch besser: Der Boden hätte sich aufgetan und mich verschluckt. Aber leider passierte nichts. Also musste ich wohl oder übel mir das Ganze hier anhören.

„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass es jemand von der Arbeit ist…" sagte Sheldon schließlich, als er wieder hinter seinen Händen hervorkam.

„Also Mac, was ist nun passiert?" Stella wollte es wirklich unbedingt wissen, während Lindsay Sheldon flüsternd in die letzten Details einweihte.

„Wir unterhielten uns über unsere Erfahrungen mit Männern und dann fragte er mich, ob ich im Moment verliebt sei. Ich habe ihm offen und ehrlich geantwortet. Das einzige Detail, dass ich weggelassen habe, war, in wen ich verliebt bin." fasste ich den Inhalt des Abends zusammen.

„Und bevor ihr mich jetzt dafür steinigt: Danny ist auch verliebt. Ich war ganz froh, dass ich ihm nichts gesagt habe."

Stella seufzte. „Mist." Dann sah sie Lindsay an.

„Hey, schau mich nicht so an." protestierte Miss Monroe. „Danny und ich flirten zwar, aber das ist es auch schon."

„Er ist nicht in Don verliebt." fügte ich dann hinzu.

„Du hast ihn gefragt?" Wieder war es Stella, die nachbohrte. Ich nickte.

„Guter Junge." sagte sie, und tätschelte meine Hand.

„Scheiß Situation." kommentierte Lindsay schließlich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Wein. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Hatte ich auch mal, im letzten Jahr in der Highschool. War ein guter Freund von mir. Am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass er in meine beste Freundin verliebt war. Ich war heilfroh, dass ich ihm nicht gesagt hatte, was ich empfunden habe. Inzwischen sind die beiden seit über fünf Jahren verheiratet. Und ich bin dankbar, dass wir kaum Kontakt mehr haben."

„Danny sagte, es wäre ein Mann." warf ich ein. Wieso sollte ich nicht die Fähigkeiten meines Teams, das offensichtlich auch noch Spaß am Lösen solcher Rätsel hatte, nicht auch mal für mein Liebesleben einsetzen.

„Na, das ist doch gut, oder?" fragte Sheldon.

Mir fiel auf, dass Don Flack überraschend ruhig war.

„Don?" fragte ich schließlich, und berührte ihn sanft am Unterarm. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht reden. Aber dann waren auch schon alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. In diesem Moment tauchte Danny auf, und mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Ich hoffte sehr, dass die anderen nichts zu ihm sagen würden.

„Ich habe es vor einigen Tagen meinen Eltern gesagt." erklärte Don schließlich. Danny bestellte auch ein Bier, und sah Flack dann wieder an. Keiner fragte, was er seinen Eltern gesagt hatte, alle wussten irgendwie, dass es um sein Coming Out ging.

„Mein Vater ist total ausgeflippt." Dons Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Er hat gesagt, er will mich enterben, und dass so ein Perverser nicht sein Sohn wäre. Meine Mutter hat nur leise geweint…" Ich sah Tränen in Dons Augen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken legte ich meinen Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn etwas zu mir heran. In dem Moment brach wohl etwas in Don Flack, denn er fing wirklich an zu weinen.

„Seitdem… habe… ich nichts mehr… von ihnen… gehört." brachte er mühsam hervor, während er immer wieder schluchzte. Stella reichte ihm ein Taschentuch herüber und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Keiner von uns konnte wohl so wirklich nachempfinden, was Don gerade durchmachte. Ich spürte eine Hand an meinem Arm, der immer noch Don hielt, die sich auf seine Schulter legte. Unser neustes Teammitglied versuchte ihm Mut zuzusprechen.

„Don, wir sind für dich da, egal was passiert." sagte sie leise, in ihrer sehr beruhigenden Stimme. Alle Anwesenden nickten.

„Genau." pflichtete Danny ihr verbal bei. „Montana hat vollkommen Recht. Don, wir sind doch auch deine Familie…" Ich musste lächeln, als Danny das sagte, denn irgendwie sah ich mein Team wirklich inzwischen als eine Art Familie an. Wenn man so viel Zeit zusammen verbrachte wie wir, dann musste man zwangsläufig zusammenwachsen.

„Danke." murmelte Flack leise, während er seine Nase putzte und seine Tränen wegwischte. Wir merkten alle, dass es ihm wohl peinlich war vor uns so in Tränen ausgebrochen zu sein. Und ich bemerkte gleichzeitig, dass ich irgendwie das Bedürfnis hatte, Don Flack senior mal einen Besuch abzustatten und ihm die Meinung zu sagen. Ich kannte nicht viele Menschen die einen so noblen Charakter hatten wie Don Flack junior. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass langsam vielleicht die Zeit nahte, mit meinen eigenen Eltern zu reden. Allerdings fragte ich mich, wie sie es wohl aufnehmen würden, immerhin waren Mum und Dad nicht mehr die Jüngsten. Sie gingen langsam aber sicher auf die 80 zu. **2**

Und irgendwie hatte ich mir den Abend bei Sullivans auch lustiger vorgestellt. Ich hatte nicht erwartet erst von allen ausgequetscht zu werden und dann Don Flack trösten zu müssen.

„Also, Danny, wer ist es?" fragte Stella schließlich und brach damit die Stimmung.

„Wer ist wer?" fragte Danny total perplex. Er hatte unsere Unterhaltung vorhin ja nicht mitbekommen.

„Mac erzählte, dass du verliebt bist…" Sie zog das Wort ‚verliebt' in die Länge, sprach es so aus, als wäre es etwas Undenkbares für Danny. Was mich daran erinnerte, dass ich ihm mal sagte, dass es ihm auch passieren könnte, dass er sich verliebte. Allerdings hatte ich in dem Moment nicht daran gedacht, dass ich mich in ihn verlieben würde.

„So, Mac hat also geplaudert…" begann Danny. „Hat er euch denn auch verraten, in wen er verliebt ist?"

In meinem Kopf fingen alle Alarmlampen an zu Blinken. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie alle die Klappe hielten.

„Hat er." sagte Stella.

„Und?" fragte Danny. „Mir hat er es nämlich nicht gesagt…" Er zog einen gespielten Schmollmund.

„Wenn er es dir nicht sagt, dann sagen wir es dir auch nicht." sagte Lindsay.

„Dann sag ich euch auch nicht, wer es bei mir ist."

„Okay." antwortete Stella. Damit war das Thema erst mal erledigt.

Ich winkte unseren Kellner heran und orderte eine Flasche Tequila, sechs Gläser, Salz, und jede Menge Zitronenscheiben. Keine zwei Minuten später stellte er das Gewünschte auf unseren Tisch. Fünf Augenpaare sahen mich an.

„Ich wollte mich heute Abend betrinken… Mit Bier dauert mir das zu lange." sagte ich schlicht und ergreifend.

„Mac!" kam es von Stella. Sie erschien total verblüfft. Anscheinen begann ich immer mehr dazu zu neigen mich nicht mehr wie der typische Mac Taylor zu verhalten. „Ich fahr dich aber nachher nicht nach Hause…" sagte sie schließlich, während ich die Gläser füllte.

„Ich dachte auch eher, dass wir uns vielleicht ein Taxi teilen würden." Ich schob jedem meiner Teammitglieder ein Glas zu und stellte den Teller mit den Zitronen etwas mehr in die Mitte des Tisches, bevor ich mir eine halbe Scheibe nahm. Ich strich mir mit der Schnittkante über den Teil meines Handrückens meiner linken Hand, der zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger lag. Dann griff ich nach dem Salzstreuer und verteilte das Salz auf der Haut. Der Zitronensaft brachte es wunderbar dazu zu haften.

Die anderen folgten meinem Beispiel, doch Danny war derjenige, der mir den Salzstreuer aus der Hand nahm, wobei sich unsere Finger berührten. Er war aufgestanden und um den Tisch herumgegangen. Die Berührung war wie ein Stromschlag, unsere Blicke bohrten sich ineinander. Ich war unfähig den Salzstreuer loszulassen, bis ich merkte, dass die Blicke aller auf uns ruhten. Nachdem ich losgelassen hatte bestreute Danny schnell seinen Handrücken mit Salz, ging um den Tisch herum und reicht den Streuer an Lindsay weiter. Es dauerte ein bisschen, und schließlich bat ich unseren Kellner um einen zweiten Salzstreuer. Die zweite Runde sollte dann doch später etwas schneller gehen.

Es war Lindsay, die etwas unsicher in die Runde schaute, und auch Don Flack wirkte nicht so, als hätte er schon viele Tequila-Shots getrunken.

„Salz – Tequila – Zitrone." erklärte ich kurz die Reihenfolge. Lindsay erschien immer noch nicht viel sicherer. „Also, du leckst erst das Salz von deiner Hand, dann kippst du den Tequila runter, knallst meist das Glas danach auf den Tisch und beißt dann in den Zitronenschnitz." versuchte ich das Ganze etwas deutlicher zu machen. Das Stück Zitronenscheibe hielt ich in meiner linken Hand, auf deren Handrücken auch das Salz haftete. Mit der rechten Hand griff ich nach meinem Tequilaglas.

„Fertig?" fragte ich schließlich in die Runde. Alle nickten, wenn auch das Nicken von Lindsay und Don eher zögerlich war.

Ich leckte das Salz von meinem Handrücken und kippte sofort den Tequila herunter. Ich schluckte, haute gleichzeitig das leere Glas relativ kräftig auf den Tisch, und während ich in den Zitronenschnitz biss hörte ich die Gläser von Danny und Stella fast Zeitgleich auf dem Tisch landen. Sheldon brauchte einen Moment länger, Lindsay und Don folgten als letztes. Ich schüttelte mich angesichts der Säure der Zitrone, während der Alkohol schon anfing meinen Bauch von innen zu wärmen.

„Bäh, das ist ja widerlich." kam es von Lindsay, die sich immer noch schüttelte. „Ich glaube, ich bleib lieber bei meinem Wein."

Ein kleines Lachen ging durch die Runde. „Ich halt mich aber auch lieber an mein Bier." gestand Don schließlich. Ich merkte schon, das würde eher eine kleine Runde werden, die sich vollkommen die Kante gab. „Hawkes?" fragte ich unseren früheren Gerichtsmediziner. Es hatte mich schon gewundert, dass er vorhin einen Whiskey bestellt hatte.

„Ich denke, ich halte mich jetzt lieber an Wasser, genug Alkohol für diesen Abend. – Okay, vielleicht ein Glas Orangensaft." Der Kellner tauchte auf und nahm die neuen Bestellungen auf, während ich Danny und Stella ansah.

„Dann sind es wohl nur noch wir drei." Danny nickte, ebenso wie Stella. Die beiden ließen mich nicht hängen, und besonders bei Danny freute es mich. Wobei ich mich allerdings schon fragte, ob er nicht nur einfach die Chance ausnutzte, sich auf Kosten des Bosses zu betrinken.

Flack bemerkte, dass Danny von Stella und mir viel zu weit weg saß. Wir hatten den Sechser-Tisch nach und nach gefüllt, Danny saß mir genau gegenüber, er war ja als letztes gekommen.

„Hey Messer, wir tauschen Plätze." sagte Don. Er grinste verschmitzt als er sagte: „Du musst dich noch nicht mal von Lindsay trennen…"

Es stimmte, Lindsay saß genau zwischen Danny und Don. Ich fragte mich, ob Don gerade damit anfing, Danny für seine Flirterei mit Lindsay aufzuziehen. Es war mir zwar inzwischen klar, dass es eine reine Spaß-Sache zwischen den beiden war, und nicht von tieferer Bedeutung. Irgendwie machte es das ganze amüsant.

Tatsächlich fand ich mich Augenblicke später zwischen Stella und Danny wieder und schenkte die nächste Runde Tequila ein. Lindsay und Flack stießen mit Hawkes an, der tatsächlich jetzt ein Glas Orangensaft in der Hand hielt, während Lindsay ein weiteres Glas Wein und Flack ein weiteres Glas Bier vor sich hatte.

Dieses Mal knallten die Gläser von Danny, Stella und mir fast gleichzeitig auf den Tisch. Der zweite Salzstreuer war auch ganz praktisch, auch wenn ich gerne noch mal, rein zufällig natürlich, Dannys Hand berührt hätte.

Wir redeten über verschiedene Dinge: Stella erzählte von einer Kunstausstellung, die sie kürzlich gesehen hatte, Danny berichtete wiederum von den aktuellen Baseballergebnissen, und Lindsay berichtete total fasziniert von den großen und kleinen Unterschieden zwischen dem Leben in Montana und ihrem neuen Leben hier in der ‚großen Stadt'. Flack und Hawkes schienen sich über die kuriosesten Leichen zu unterhalten, die sie gesehen hatten.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mal nicht über tote Körper reden oder sie sehen…" sagte ich schließlich, und sie beendeten ihre Diskussion über die ungewöhnlichsten Todesarten. Es gab wirklich Augenblicke in denen ich mal nicht von Mord und Todschlag verfolgt werden wollte. So kam es, dass Lindsay, Don und Sheldon Minuten später sich darüber unterhielten, ob der Central Park nun wirklich als Natur zu bezeichnen war, oder eher als künstlich angelegte grüne Oase in der Stadt, wobei Lindsay definitiv den Standpunkt vertrat, dass der Central Park ein Scheiß war, im Vergleich zu der unberührten Natur in Montana. ‚Scheiß' war ihre Wortwahl, nicht meine.

Ich bekam das Gespräch der drei Detectives jedoch nicht ganz mit, da Stella anscheinend beschlossen hatte, Danny noch mal in die Mangel zu nehmen, in wen er denn nun verliebt sei. Und es interessierte mich natürlich auch. Deshalb versuchte ich wohl auch dafür zu sorgen, dass er immer genug Tequila in seinem Glas hatte, und wir leerten Glas um Glas, während Stella weiterbohrte.

„Kenn ich ihn?"

„Kann sein." antwortete Danny ausweichend.

„Ist es jemand von der Arbeit."

„Möglich."

In meinem Kopf ging ich alle Männer durch, die Danny von der Arbeit her kennen könnte und die schon mal verheiratet waren. Irgendwie fiel mir spontan nur Sid Hammerback ein, und irgendwie bezweifelte ich das nun doch.

Nach dem achten Tequila war die Flasche fast leer und Danny, Stella und ich dafür ziemlich voll.

„Danny… Wieso sagst du nicht einfach, in wen du dich verliebt hast…" probierte es Stella noch ein Mal. Die Frau konnte einfach nicht aufhören, sie musste immer alles wissen. Irgendwie reichte es mir, außerdem merkte ich, dass meine Blase sich bemerkbar machte, und so verabschiedete ich mich kurz auf die Toilette.

Das kalte Wasser beim Händewaschen war angenehm. Ich spritzte mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor ich die so benetzte Haut und meine Hände dann abtrocknete. Dann kehrte ich an unseren Tisch zurück.

Die Stimmung war total anders, als sie es noch vor wenigen Minuten gewesen war. Alle sahen mich an, Dannys Blick ein bisschen ängstlich, Stellas Blick gespannt, ebenso wie der von Sheldon, Don und Lindsay.

„Was ist? Habe ich Klopapier am Schuh hängen?" fragte ich, bevor ich beide Fußsohlen kontrollierte. Nein, kein Toilettenpapier. Aber dafür merkte ich, dass mein Gleichgewichtssinn sich langsam verabschiedete. Ich stützte mich am Stuhl von Lindsay ab, bis ich mein Gleichgewicht soweit wieder gefunden hatte, dass ich zu meinem Platz zurückkehren konnte. Dann schenkte ich die letzte Runde Tequila ein, denn damit war die Flasche dann leer.

„Zum Wohl!"

Stella und Danny stießen mit mir an, wobei ich merkte, dass Stella mich und Danny plötzlich ganz genau im Auge behielt, während Danny etwas unsicherer wurde. Unsere Gläser klirrten aneinander und der Tequila floss über unsere Finger. Ungeachtet dieser Tatsache kippte ich das klare alkoholische Getränk herunter und biss erneut herzhaft in eine weitere Zitronenscheibe. Ich suchte nach einem Taschentuch in meiner Hosentasche um mir die vom Alkohol nassen und von der Zitrone wieder etwas klebrigen Finger abzuwischen, beschloss dann aber, erneut auf die Toilette zu gehen, dieses Mal nur zum Hände waschen.

„Ich geh mir die Hände waschen."

„Ich komm mit." sagte Danny, etwas zögerlich.

Auch Stella erhob sich. Ich ließ ihr den Vortritt, und auch Danny ging vor mir in Richtung der Toiletten. Mein Blick blieb an seinem Hintern hängen. War es mir vorher nur nie aufgefallen, oder lenkte der Alkohol in meinem Blut gerade meinen Blick besonders auf diesen Körperteil von Danny? Auf jeden Fall gefiel mir der Anblick, der sich da bot. Schließlich trennten sich unsere Wege: Während Stella in die Damentoilette ging, betrat Danny vor mir die Herrentoilette. Ich sah in den Spiegel über den beiden Waschbecken und schaute genau in Dannys blau-grüne Augen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich darauf zu konzentrieren, mir die Hände zu waschen, aber ebenso wie mein Blick an seinem hin, hing sein Blick an mir. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was dahinter steckte. Ich konnte diese grün-blauen Augen von ihm nicht lesen. Ich konnte ja noch nicht mal sagen, ob sie nun grün oder blau waren, denn irgendwie waren sie beides.

Ich fragte mich, was in Dannys Kopf vor sich ging. Und ich merkte, dass mir der Alkohol definitiv zu Kopf gestiegen war. Ich ließ weiter kaltes Wasser über meine Hände laufen, vielleicht sogar minutenlang, bevor ich den Hahn zudrehte und nach den Papiertüchern griff. Erst jetzt löste sich mein Blick von Danny, aber nicht für lange. Auch er griff nach den Papiertüchern. Ich trocknete meine Hände, warf die Tücher weg, sah wie Danny das gleiche tat, und dann…

…dann packte ich ihn am Kragen seines T-Shirts und drückte ihn gegen die Wand und küsste ihn.

Wie lange hatte ich schon darauf gewartet das mal zu tun? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste in diesem Moment nur, dass ich ihm so nahe war, wie noch nie, so verdammt nahe. Meine Hände lösten sich von seinem Kragen, glitten über seine Brust, während meine Lippen sich etwas öffneten.

Zuerst war er starr unter meiner plötzlichen Attacke, dann wurde sein Körper nachgiebiger. Ich erwartete fast, dass er mich wegschieben würde, aber er tat es nicht. Seine Hände tasteten über meinen Rücken, streichelten darüber, suchten Halt. Seine eine Hand glitt tiefer, bis sie auf meinem Po ruhte. Er fasste etwas fester zu, und unter der Berührung stöhnte ich leicht gegen seinen Mund. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde, von ihm so berührt zu werden.

Sein Mund öffnete sich etwas, seine Lippen teilten sich und seine Zunge strich über meine leicht geöffneten Lippen. Ich begann mich zu fragen, wer hier wen küsste. Und ich fragte mich plötzlich wieso zum Teufel ich Danny küsste. So ohne jede Vorwarnung. Doch mein Körper hatte in diesem Moment seinen eigenen Willen und reagierte nicht auf die Dinge, die mein Hirn versuchte ihm durch den Alkohol hindurch mitzuteilen. Meine Zunge begrüßte Dannys Zunge in meinem Mund, umkreiste sie, und wagte sich sogar etwas in seine Mundhöhle vor, während meine Hände über seinen Bauch und seine Leisten strichen und schließlich auf seinem unteren Rücken ruhten. Noch traute ich mich nicht ebenso seinen Hintern sanft etwas zu massieren, aber unsere Körper drängten näher zueinander.

Ich wusste in diesem Moment, dass er spüren würde, wie sehr mich die Situation erregte. Doch auch ich spürte etwas: Ihm ging es nicht anders als mir.

Meine Hände glitten gerade tiefer, berührten seine Pobacken, drückten sie sanft, als die Tür der Herrentoilette einfach aufgestoßen wurde und Stella ihren Kopf hereinsteckte. Natürlich sah ich sie zuerst nicht, ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen um mich ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, wie sich Danny anfühlte, wie er schmeckte und wie er roch.

„Alles okay bei euch, Jungs?" fragte sie in die Toilette hinein, bevor sie uns sah. Doch dann erblickte sie uns und erstarrte, bevor wir beide auseinander schreckten.

„'Tschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören…" Sie hatte ihr typisches Stella-Grinsen im Gesicht, während sie sich von der Herrentoilette zurückzog.

„Tut mir leid, Danny…" Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare und dann über das Gesicht.

Was war nur in mich gefahren? Welcher Teufel hatte mich nur geritten so etwas zu tun? Ich hatte gerade Danny geküsst!

DANNY!

D-A-N-N-Y!!!

Ich musste verrückt sein, dass ich so was einfach tat. Oder schlicht und ergreifend sturzbetrunken.

„Schon gut, Mac." murmelte er, während er sein T-Shirt etwas zu recht zupfte.

„Ich… Ich hab' die Kontrolle verloren…" versuchte ich zu erklären. „Der Tequila…"

„Mac, es ist okay." beschwichtigte er mich.

Nein, es war nicht okay. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich Danny benutzt. Vielleicht hatte ich das auch. Gleichzeitig fühlte ich immer noch seine Lippen auf meinen und seinen Bart auf meiner Haut. Himmel, es war ein toller Kuss gewesen, und am liebsten wollte ich noch mehr davon. Aber Danny war in jemanden verliebt, und ich wollte ganz gewiss nicht etwas kaputt machen. Das letzte was ich wollte, war Danny wehtun. Doch das war mir erst klar geworden, nachdem ich ihm bereits wehgetan hatte. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an seinen verletzten Blick an dem Tag, als ich feststellte, dass ich in ihn verliebt war, als er wissen wollte, ob alles zwischen uns in Ordnung wäre. Ihm damals nicht zu sagen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung wäre, das hatte ihm wehgetan.

„Ich…" Er schnitt mir jedes weitere Wort ab.

„Lass uns wieder zu den anderen zurückgehen."

Bevor ich noch irgendetwas sagen konnte war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus.

Als wir am Tisch ankamen herrschte eine geradezu gespenstige Stille. Alle sahen uns an. Ich hätte jede Wette darauf abgeschlossen, dass Stella allen sofort erzählt hatte, was sie in der Toilette gesehen hatte. Vermutlich dachte sie ja auch, ich hätte Danny endlich gesagt, was ich empfand. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ich nicht meine Zähne auseinander bekommen hatte, zumindest nicht dafür. Stattdessen hatte mein alkoholvernebeltes Gehirn mich dazu gebracht Danny einfach zu küssen und seinen alkoholisierten Zustand so auszunutzen.

„Flack, bringst du mich nach Hause?" fragte Danny Don. Mein Blick war sofort auf Danny gerichtet, auf dem Weg zurück zum Tisch hatte ich mich nicht getraut ihn anzusehen, aber seine Worte jetzt… Ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich ihn vertrieben, dabei hatte er gerade noch gesagt, dass alles okay wäre… Natürlich war nichts okay. Wie konnte denn auch schon alles okay sein, wenn dein Boss und Freund dich einfach auf einer Herrentoilette küsst?

Don nickte Danny zu und ging zum Tresen, Danny folgte ihm. Sie beglichen beide ihre Rechnung, und ich stand da wie ein begossener Pudel. Ich fühlte mich hundsmiserabel.

„Stella, ich glaube, ich möchte auch nach Hause." Das Gefühl vom Alkohol, das gerade noch beschwingt war kippte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich gleich würde übergeben müssen oder nicht.

Stella nickte nur, etwas bekümmert. Danny und Don winkten uns nur noch zu, und ich hob müde meine Hand um zurückzuwinken. Irgendetwas war in Dannys Blick. Ich wusste nicht was, ob es Traurigkeit war, oder einfach nur der Alkohol seinen Blick verschleierte.

Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob ich es mir nur eingebildet hatte, dass Dannys Körper auf die Nähe meines Körpers ebenso erregt reagiert hatte, wie ich. Ich schob es auf sein doch noch jugendliches Alter. Und außerdem wusste ich ja nicht, ob er nicht besonders empfänglich für körperliche Nähe war und sofort auf bestimmte Berührungen ansprang. Ich erinnerte mich an unser Gespräch, in dem es auch um das Thema Kuscheln ging. Vielleicht kuschelte Danny nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, weil er sofort auf solche Intimitäten ansprang. Das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung. Eigentlich wäre es sogar eine Erklärung für beides: Für sein Nicht-Kuscheln und dafür, dass er auf den Kuss schon mit einer Erektion reagierte. Und ein Kuss war etwas viel intimeres als zu kuscheln.

Stella begleitete mich zur Bar, wo ich die Rechnung für die Flasche Tequila und mein Bier beglich, während Stella ihren Manhattan bezahlte. Schweigend gesellten sich auch Hawkes und Lindsay zu uns. Alle wussten, was passiert war, aber keiner sagte was. Ich kam mir eh vor wie der letzte Idiot, vielleicht war es auch besser, nicht darüber reden zu müssen.

„Bringst du Lindsay nach Hause?" fragte ich Hawkes. Er hatte vermutlich noch am wenigsten von uns allen getrunken. Ich hatte nicht so genau mitgezählt, wie viele Gläser Wein Lindsay gehabt hatte. Hawkes nickte nur. Er war wirklich ein guter Kerl, und ich war froh Lindsay in seiner Obhut zu wissen. New York war halt nicht Montana.

Kurz darauf standen wir draußen. Stella winkte nach einem Taxi. Die Frau war wirklich tough. Sie hätte mich und Danny vermutlich unter den Tisch getrunken, wenn die Flasche nicht leer gewesen wäre. Danny und Don waren schon weg. Die kühle Nachtluft strich über mein Gesicht, ich lehnte mich gegen eine Wand. Schon wieder kam leichte Übelkeit auf.

„Bis Übermorgen, Mac." Verabschiedete sich Lindsay und nahm mich kurz in den Arm.

„Bis dann, Mac." Sheldon klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden von Stella, bevor sie in ihr Taxi stiegen.

Schnell winkte meine Kollegin und Freundin ein weiteres Taxi heran und bugsierte mich in das Fahrzeuginnere. Sie nannte dem Fahrer meine Adresse. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe des Seitenfensters, nachdem ich es etwas heruntergekurbelt hatte. Ich brauchte die frische Luft.

Ich war wirklich dankbar, dass Stella nichts sagte. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl als wäre sie enttäuscht. Aber ich schwieg. Ich schloss die Augen und hoffte einfach, dass das Gefühl, das alles sich drehen würde, bald aufhören würde.

* * *

**1** In diesem Kapitel nehme ich Bezug auf die Crossover-Episode mit CSI:Miami aus der zweiten Staffel. Da es sich bei der Folge um Episode Nummer 7 handelt, habe ich sie chronologisch in die restlichen Folgen eingeordnet, obwohl sie in Deutschland erst viel später übertragen wurde. 

**2 **In der neunten Folge der dritten Staffel wird zum ersten Mal auf Macs Eltern bzw. vor allem seinen Vater eingegangen. Als ich die Passage schrieb war die Folge noch nicht ausgestrahlt. Hier wird die Geschichte somit also definitiv AU. Ich bitte es einfach zu ignorieren, so wie ich praktisch jedes Vorkommnis der dritten Staffel ignoriere (insbesondere den Teil, der die dritte Staffel eröffnet).


	16. Kapitel 15: Verhör durch Stella

**Autorenanmerkung: **Gestern ging hier der Dokumentenuploader nicht. Ich habe es unzählige Male funktioniert, bin froh, dass es jetzt geht.

Dank erneut an frl-smilla und QueenAlex. Mit Lesern wie euch macht das Schreiben Spaß. Ich habe bei beiden Reviews gegiggelt wie lange nicht mehr. Da die Alerts und PMs etc. etwas verrückt gespielt haben weiß ich nicht, ob Antworten auf die Reviews angekommen sind, ich glaube QueenAlex bekam gar keinen Reply von mir. Vielleicht auch, weil sich so vieles bereits in diesem Kapitel aufklärt.

Und alles will ich ja nun auch nicht schon im Vorwege verraten, oder?

Kapitel 1 hat jetzt über 200 Hits, und ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, als gäbe es Neuankömmlinge in der Leserschaft...

Aber vielleicht liege ich ja auch falsch, was sagt Mac immer: "Hör auf die Beweise, nicht auf deinen Bauch." So, oder so ähnlich zumindest. Das muss er irgendwann mal zu Stella gesagt haben. Naja, die Beweise sagen, dass das am wenigsten angeklickte Kapitel a) nicht das letzte ist und b) immerhin doch 14 Hits hat. Oder liest hier jemand alles mehrmals? (Insgesamt liegt die Hitzahl knapp unter 500, was mich doch sehr freut.)

Nebenbei sei noch erwähnt, dass ich in meinem Forum (Link im Profil) die Geschichte gestern schon updatete, dafür hing ich sonst oft hinterher. Allerdings kann man dort wirklich nur angemeldet lesen.

Naja, wie auch immer, genug gelabert. Wenn das hier überhaupt jemand liest. Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 15: Verhör durch Stella**

„Okay. Und jetzt erzählst du mir alles."

Stella war gnadenlos. Ich saß auf meinem Sofa, die Welt um mich herum spielte immer noch Karussell, aber in meiner Hand war ein Kaffeepott, voll mit stark duftendem Kaffee. Ich nahm einen kleinen Schluck.

Und hätte ihn fast wieder ausgespuckt.

Stella hatte wirklich starken Kaffee gekocht. Ich glaube, wenn ein Löffel dabei gewesen wäre, er hätte senkrecht in der Mitte des Pottes stehen können.

Erneut schloss ich kurz die Augen.

„Austrinken, Mac." kommandierte Stella.

Keine Chance ihr irgendwas entgegen zu setzen. Nicht, dass ich es wirklich gewollt hätte. Und in meinem aktuellen Zustand war es eh aussichtslos. Ich wunderte mich, wie sie immer noch so aufrecht stand. Andererseits hatte sie ja auch nicht Danny auf der Herrentoilette geküsst. Nein, sie hatte nur mich mit ihm überraschen müssen.

Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem Kaffee und musste eingestehen, dass ich schon schlimmeres getrunken hatte. Bei den Marines konnte man nicht wählerisch sein, und nicht jeder war ein geborener Meisterkoch. Auch für Kaffee musste man ein paar Fähigkeiten mit sich bringen, und so hatte ich schon manche Brühe heruntergewürgt, teilweise so dünn, dass ich glaubte mir das Aroma von Kaffee nur einzubilden. Dann doch lieber Stellas verdammt starken Kaffee.

„Also Mac, was war das nun vorhin?"

Musste sie mich wirklich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in die Mangel nehmen? Konnte sie mich nicht einfach in mein Bett stecken und mich meinen Rausch ausschlafen lassen?

„Wieso bist du nicht ebenso dicht wie ich?" fragte ich sie, anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

„Solide Grundlage." antwortete sie. Anscheinend war mein Gesicht ebenso wie mein Gehirn der Meinung, dass diese Antwort keinen Sinn machte. „Ich hatte ein vernünftiges Abendessen." Das erklärte definitiv mehr. Was mich daran erinnerte, dass ich den Tag über wirklich wenig gegessen hatte. Andererseits sagte mein Magen gerade, dass er auch jetzt noch nichts wollte.

„Mac?" fragte Stella etwas sanfter, bevor sie sich neben mich auf das Sofa setzte. Ich spürte eine ihrer Hände auf meinem Unterarm. „Du hast Danny vorhin geküsst…"

Daran hätte ich mich auch ohne ihre Worte mein ganzes Leben lang dran erinnern können. Es war anders, als mein erster Kuss mit Claire, definitiv. Und vor allem war die Erinnerung viel frischer. Aber ich konnte nicht sagen, dass es mir weniger bedeutete. Nur war dies vermutlich das dichteste, das ich an Danny herankommen konnte.

„Hm." brummelte ich schließlich zustimmend.

„Und wieso bin ich dann hier und nicht er?" Sie war halb aufgesprungen und aufgebracht. Ihre Stimme hatte sich etwas erhoben.

„Stella, bitte…" Ich versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen, während ich das Pochen in meinem Kopf schon kommen hörte. Ich würde am nächsten Tag einen mordsmäßigen Kater haben. Und eigentlich wollte ich jetzt nur noch schlafen und nicht mit Stella jede Einzelheit des Abends durchkauen.

„Hast du ihm gesagt, was du für ihn empfindest?" fragte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas gesammelt hatte. Ich war dankbar, dass sie ihre Stimme wieder etwas gesenkt hatte.

Stumm schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Aber du hast ihn geküsst." Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Was sollte Stella auch fragen, sie hatte es ja mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

„Ja. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich… mich darüber freuen soll, oder es bedauern soll."

„Mac!" Stella stöhnte auf, während sie sich nach hinten lehnte und ihren Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas legte.

„Ich habe mich danach bei Danny entschuldigt… Aber irgendwie…"

„Du hast dich dafür entschuldigt, dass du ihn geküsst hast?!"

Sie wurde wieder laut, und ich wollte nur noch ins Bett.

„Was sollte ich denn sonst tun?" Ich trank den Becher Kaffee aus. Irgendwie hoffte ich, dass ich vielleicht über Nacht noch einen Blackout bekäme und Danny später sagen könnte, ich könnte mich an nichts mehr erinnern, und das ohne zu lügen. Auf der anderen Seite wollte ich nicht eine Sekunde vergessen: Seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Zunge in meinem Mund, seine Hände auf meinem Hintern…

„Ihm sagen, dass du ihn liebst?" schlug Stella vor. Es erschien mir eher wie eine rhetorische Frage, als ich sie stellte, trotzdem hatte sie sie beantwortet, wenn auch mit einer halben Gegenfrage.

„Ich kann Danny doch nicht sagen… - Er ist in jemanden verliebt. Ich sollte mich da nicht einmischen."

„Sag mal, Mac, wie verbohrt bist du eigentlich?"

Jetzt hatte sie meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich meine: Du bist einer derjenigen, der am schnellsten die Hinweise an einem Tatort zusammenzählen kann. Wie oft hast du schon gewusst, wer der Mörder war, noch bevor ich überhaupt in die Nähe kam?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, denn ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung.

„Danny ist in dich verliebt. In DICH!"

Ich schaute sie an. Mein Blick muss ziemlich ungläubig, fassungslos, verdutzt und bestimmt noch einiges mehr gewesen sein. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sagte.

„Du musst dich irren." antwortete ich ihr einfach nur.

Stella ging oft ihren Gefühlen nach, ihren Instinkten. Aber am Ende zählten nur die Beweise. Und für mich gab es keinen Hinweis, dass Danny wirklich was für mich empfand. Okay, wenn man mal von Lindsays Bemerkung absah, aber von der hatte ich ja niemandem was erzählt.

„Ich irre mich nicht." behauptete Stella steif und fest.

„Woher willst du das denn nun so genau wissen? Danny könnte in jeden Polizisten der New Yorker Polizei verliebt sein, der schon mal verheiratet war. Oder vielleicht sogar noch ist. Sagt ja niemand, dass er nicht schon wieder verheiratet ist."

„Mac, du willst es nicht sehen, oder? Dabei dachte ich, du würdest Luftsprünge vollführen… Willst du nicht, dass er ebenso für dich empfindet, wie du für ihn?"

„Stella, im Moment will ich nur noch ins Bett." stöhnte ich.

„Okay." Sie gab nach, nahm mir den Kaffeepott aus der Hand und bugsierte mich in mein Bett. Bevor meine Augen zufielen und ich einschlief hörte ich sie noch murmeln: „Aber wir sind noch nicht fertig…"

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich tatsächlich die Sonne. Die andere Seite meines Bettes war zerwühlt. Ich vermutete, dass Stella sich einfach hier über Nacht einquartiert hatte, und ich war ihr auch nicht böse. Aber als erstes kam mir nicht das Verhör der letzten Nacht in den Sinn - nein, als erstes erinnerte ich mich daran, was ich gefühlt hatte, als ich Danny küsste. Ich merkte, wie mein Blut in meine unteren Körperregionen strömte. Verdammt, ich musste Stella aus meinem Apartment bekommen, damit ich etwas gegen den Druck tun konnte, der sich unwillkürlich immer weiter in meinem Körper aufbaute.

„Guten Morgen, Mac!"

Stella kam herein, in der einen Hand ein Glas Wasser, in der anderen Hand Aspirin. Sie schien wirklich gut gelaunt zu sein, entweder sie hatte schon genug Aspirin intus oder sie hatte keinen solchen Kater wie ich. Mein Schädel dröhnte sobald ich mich bewegte. Ich ließ mir von ihr zwei Aspirin reichen und nahm dann das Wasserglas um sie herunterzuspülen.

„Ich habe auch schon Kaffee gemacht." Ich nickte dankbar. Kaffee… Ein echtes Zauberwort, auch wenn ich hoffte, dass er weniger stark sein würde als ihr Gebräu von letzter Nacht. Ich musste mich an unser gemeinsames Essen erinnern: Griechisch, und griechischer Wein. Danach war sie am nächsten Morgen total groggy gewesen, wieso war sie es heute nicht?

Als ich am Tisch vor meinem Kaffee saß bekam ich von ihr davon eine Erklärung präsentiert: Sie hätte ja immerhin letzte Nacht nicht rumgeknutscht. Es hätte irgendwas mit Alkohol und Pheromonen zu tun, dass der Alkohol in der Kombination stärker einschlagen würde. Irgendwie klang es logisch. Und mir fiel wie Schuppen von den Augen, dass Stella wohl an dem Abend dann rumgeknutscht hatte, vielleicht sogar mehr.

„Stella?" begann ich vorsichtig. „Hast du etwa einen Freund?"

Sie lächelte nur verschmitzt, bevor sie wieder mit ihrem Verhör begann, dass sie am Abend auf meine Bitte hin schließlich beendet hatte.

„Mac, Danny ist ebenso verliebt in dich wie du in ihn."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Ich wollte es wirklich nicht sehen. Er war so viel jünger als ich, und er war mein Untergebener. Ich hatte ihn vor über fünf Jahren für mein Team ausgewählt, ich fühlte mich für ihn verantwortlich. Vermutlich noch ein Grund, weshalb ich mit meinen Gefühlen für ihn so sehr kämpfte, falls ich diesen Grund nicht schon aufgeführt hatte.

„Weil er es uns gestern Abend gestanden hat." antwortete Stella schließlich. Sie sah mich ernst an.

„Wann?" fragte ich.

„Als du auf der Toilette warst." Sie seufzte. „Kaum warst du weg bekamen wir es plötzlich aus ihm herausgekitzelt. Natürlich bat er uns darum dir nichts zu sagen."

„Ihr habt ihm doch nichts gesagt?" Meine erste Reaktion war wirklich diese Frage. Stella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du könntest uns ja immerhin feuern…" Dann grinste sie. „Aber Danny kann mich ja nicht feuern, ich arbeite ja viel länger schon für dich als er."

Deswegen hatte sie es mir also jetzt gesagt.

„Als ich euch in der Toilette erwischte, da dachte ich schon, du hättest es ihm gesagt, oder er dir. Wir haben alle auf ihn eingeredet, es dir doch zu sagen, aber er sagte, er könnte es nicht."

Das erklärte jetzt die komische Reaktion meines Teams, als ich von der Toilette zurückgekommen war. Der Abend wurde im Nachhinein noch verrückter als er es schon selber gewesen war.

„Bist du dir absolut sicher?" fragte ich Stella.

Sie nickte.

„Wieso hat er mir nichts gesagt?"

„Vermutlich aus ähnlichen Gründen, weshalb du ihm nichts gesagt hast." Stella hatte meistens die einleuchtensten Antworten. „Du bist viel älter als er… Warst sogar schon mal verheiratet… Du bist sein Boss… Ihr arbeitet zusammen… Er wollte eure Freundschaft nicht zerstören… Er hat Angst, dass du seine Gefühle nicht erwiderst."

„Aber das tu ich doch." sagte ich schließlich, und überließ es Stella, den Zusammenhang zusammenzupuzzeln.

„Das weiß ich, das wissen Hawkes, Flack und Lindsay. Aber Danny weiß nicht, was du für ihn empfindest."

„Verdammt." Ich seufzte. „Und anstatt es ihm nach unserem Kuss zu sagen, habe ich mich dafür entschuldigt…"

„Ich vermute, Danny hat es so interpretiert, als dass du nichts für ihn empfindest, dass du ihn nur aus der Laune des Alkohols heraus geküsst hast."

Ich nickte zustimmend, denn das leuchtete mir ein. Und ich hätte mir am liebsten selber dafür in den Arsch getreten, dass ich ihm nicht gesagt hatte, was ich für ihn empfand. Es war so eine perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen. Es wäre so unglaublich gewesen, wenn ich gegen seine Lippen gewispert hätte ‚Ich liebe dich.' Okay, es wäre auch wie in einem schlechten Liebesroman gewesen. Naja, vielleicht auch wie in einem guten. Aber Danny wäre auf jeden Fall nicht so geflohen, wie er es getan hatte. Und ich hatte gedacht, es wäre geschehen, weil ihm peinlich gewesen war, was passiert war. Aber er war gegangen, weil er Angst hatte, verletzt zu werden.

Nur war es wirklich das? Danny war zwar nach seiner letzten Trennung frustriert gewesen, aber er hatte nicht so gewirkt, als hätte es ihn heftig mitgenommen.

„Ich habe ihn auch wegen dem Alkohol geküsst. Aber halt nicht nur."

Ich versuchte meine Gedanken etwas zu sortieren, bevor ich Stella etwas fragen musste.

„Bist du sicher, dass er in mich verliebt ist? Ich meine… So richtig?"

Stella nickte. „Es hat ihn total erwischt. – Erinnerst du dich an den Abend, an dem du mich nachts anriefst um mir zu erzählen, du hättest dich verliebt? Im Nachhinein glaube ich er kam so verstört aus deinem Büro an dem späten Nachmittag, weil er damals schon was für dich empfand. Und ich denke, seine Gefühle für dich sind nicht weniger geworden…"

„Ich sollte mit ihm reden, was?"

Erneut nickte Stella. Dann stand sie auf und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du wirst schon das Richtige tun."

Sie nahm ihre Sachen und ging in Richtung meiner Wohnungstür.

„Bis morgen, Mac."

Ich nickte nur, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ich war allein. Allein mit meinen Gedanken. Ich musste daran denken, was Don Flack am Vorabend auch erzählt hatte. Wie seine Eltern auf sein Coming Out reagiert hatten. Ich kochte immer noch innerlich. Aber ich wusste, was ich an diesem Tag noch alles tun wollte.


	17. Kapitel 16: Die Dinge in Ordnung bringen

**Autorenanmerkung: **Mein Vorwort wird geradezu schon Tradition. Erneut möchte ich QueenAlex und frl-smilla für ihre Reviews danken. Ich hoffe, die Antworten sind per Mail angekommen. Ich freue mich, dass es jetzt damit ebenso viele Kapitel wie Reviews gab. Mehr Reviews als Kapitel wäre super, aber ich bin schon sehr dankbar, dass ihr beide hier so treu seid und euch immer wieder äußert. Und ihr könnt wohl bestätigen: Ich beiße nicht! Falls jemand erst später eingestiegen ist, dann würde ich mich da auch über Kommentare freuen. Kritik ist willkommen, egal ob in Form eines Lobes (was mich natürlich freut) oder in Form von anderen Anmerkungen. Nichts ist schlimmer als gar keine Reaktion.

Kleine Warnung vor diesem Kapitel: Die Sprache ist gerade in diesem Kapitel etwas härter. Es ergab sich so. Aber nichts, was nicht in einem M-Rating noch im Rahmen ist. Vielleicht ginge sogar noch ein T-Rating, aber: Lieber auf der sicheren Seite sein als später Ärger haben.

* * *

**Kapitel 16: Die Dinge in Ordnung bringen**

Meine Eltern arbeiteten in ihrem Alter beide natürlich nicht mehr. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie sich die Gartenarbeit teilten, ebenso wie die ganze Hausarbeit. Es wunderte mich immer wieder, wie lange zwei Menschen miteinander zusammen leben konnten. Sie waren inzwischen über 50 Jahre miteinander verheiratet. Gleichzeitig erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich mir gewünscht hatte, dass meine Ehe mit Claire ebenso verlaufen würde. Aber es lief eben nicht alles so, wie man es sich wünschte.

Ich griff also zum Telefon und rief meine Eltern an. Meine Mutter nahm ab.

„Hallo Mum."

„Mac!" Sie freute sich wirklich meine Stimme zu hören. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Sofort klang ihre Stimme besorgt, und ich wusste, ich sollte öfters mal bei ihr anrufen.

„Ja, Mum, mir geht es gut." Wenn man mal von den Kopfschmerzen dank des Katers absah. Ich hatte meine Zähne geputzt, und das hatte immerhin den üblen Geschmack aus meinem Mund vertrieben, dafür schmeckte der Kaffee dank der Zahnpasta danach gruselig, so dass ich es gar nicht erst probiert hatte, sondern mich gleich an Wasser hielt.

„Ist Dad in der Nähe?"

„Er kommt gerade rein." antwortete sie mir. „Es ist Mac…" hörte ich sie meinem Vater mitteilen.

„Kannst du mich auf den Lautsprecher stellen?" fragte ich.

„Schon geschehen."

„Hi Dad." begrüßte ich meinen Vater.

„Hallo Mac, alles in Ordnung?" hörte ich seine Stimme, etwas entfernter als die meiner Mutter, die ja den Hörer hielt.

„Ja, alles bestens. Aber ich muss euch dringend etwas sagen. Sitzt ihr beide?"

Auch wenn ich meine Eltern nicht sehen konnte, so vermutete ich doch, dass sie einen bedeutungsvollen Blick tauschten.

„Du hast eine neue Freundin…" sagte meine Mutter. „Na endlich."

„Nein, das ist es nicht, Mum." Ich hatte das Gefühl, ihre Enttäuschung durch die Leitung spüren zu können.

„Was ist dann los, Mac?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich euch das sagen sollte." begann ich, und es stimmte. Wie erzählt man seinen Eltern, dass man bisexuell ist, und dass man vielleicht demnächst anstatt einer Freundin, einen Freund mit nach Hause bringt, wenn man seine Eltern denn endlich mal wieder besucht?

„Spuck es aus, Junge." Die Stimme meines Vaters.

„Ihr solltet aber wirklich beide sitzen…" sagte ich besorgt.

„Tun wir." sagte meine Mutter.

„Mum, Dad…" Verdammt, das war schwierig. Das war schwieriger, als ich es erwartet hätte.

„Es gibt da was, was ich euch vielleicht schon vor langer Zeit hätte sagen sollen…" Vielleicht nicht der beste Anfang, aber immerhin. „Ihr wisst, dass es Menschen gibt, die ihr eigenes Geschlecht sexuell anziehend finden?" fragte ich, wobei es eher eine rhetorische Frage war. Natürlich wussten sie es, sie hatten mich aufgeklärt, auch wenn das zu einer Zeit war, als Homosexualität noch nicht so gesellschaftlich akzeptiert war, wie es heute schon der Fall war. „Und ihr wisst auch, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich von beiden Geschlechtern gleichermaßen angezogen fühlen?" fragte ich weiter.

Ich hörte, wie meine Eltern nach Luft schnappten.

„Mac, bist du schwul?" fragte mein Vater. Er klang besorgt, aber nicht böse oder ärgerlich.

„Nein, Dad, aber ich bin bi." Ich hörte, wie meine Eltern beide ausatmeten.

„Ist das alles?" fragte meine Mutter.

„Ja. Und ich dachte, ihr solltet es wissen."

„Bist du dir sicher, Junge, dass das alles ist?" Mein alter Herr konnte manchmal geradezu unheimlich sein.

„Naja…" begann ich herumzudrucksen.

„Mac! Du hast dich verliebt!" stellte meine Mutter freudig fest.

„Hm… Ja." gab ich zögerlich zu.

„Oh, das freut mich ja so für dich." Sie schien wirklich erfreut. „Wie lange seid ihr zwei denn schon zusammen?"

Verdammt!

„Noch gar nicht…" gab ich schließlich zu.

„Oh…" Mum schien enttäuscht.

„Ich muss da noch ein paar Dinge klären…" sagte ich, was auch der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Natürlich." sagte mein Vater.

„Aber du stellst ihn uns hoffentlich irgendwann vor…" Das war wieder die Stimme meine Mutter.

„Ja, wenn sich alles gut entwickelt…" Ich merkte, dass ich dafür wohl beide Daumen würde drücken müssen. Bis Danny und ich ein Paar werden würden, das könnte dauern. Wenn wir es überhaupt so weit schafften.

„Mac, es war schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören. Du solltest öfters anrufen."

„Ja, ich weiß, tut mir leid, Mum."

„Du arbeitest halt viel und hart, trotzdem wäre es schön, etwas öfter was von dir zu hören."

„Ich hab' euch lieb." sagte ich schließlich.

„Wir haben dich auch lieb." antwortete mir meine Mutter für sich und meinen Vater.

„Bis bald." – „Bis bald." Ich legte auf.

Das war besser gelaufen, als ich erwartet hätte. Auch wenn ich es meinen Eltern noch lieber persönlich gesagt hätte. Aber ich war unglaublich stolz auf sie, wie sie es aufgenommen hatten. Um so mehr kochte meine Wut auf Donald Flack senior. Das wäre das nächste, was ich unbedingt abklären müsste. Ich überlegte nicht lange. Aus einer meiner vielen Listen suchte ich die Adresse heraus. Ich hatte von jedem meiner Mitarbeiter eine Liste mit Adressen für den Notfall, wer zu verständigen wäre. Für mich war dies hier ein Notfall, auch wenn ich mich in das Privatleben von Don einmischte. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass seine Eltern so darauf reagiert hatten.

Ich schnappte mir eine Jacke, meine Schlüssel, und stürmte in relativ unformeller Kleidung aus meiner Wohnung.

Ein paar U-Bahnstationen später, und einige Blocks, die ich zu Fuß gelaufen war um etwas Dampf abzulassen, stand ich vor dem Haus, in dem Don Flack senior und seine Frau wohnten. Ich hätte vielleicht vorher anrufen sollen, aber im Moment war ich so wütend (immer noch), dass es mir egal war. Vielleicht war Flack senior gar nicht zu Hause, sondern im Dienst. Wäre mir auch recht. Ich klingelte und wurde, nachdem ich meinen Namen nannte, natürlich mit dem „Detective" vorweg, ohne Probleme ins Haus gelassen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich im richtigen Stockwerk vor der Tür stand, wo mich Donald Flack senior mit ebenso blauen Augen wie Don sie hatte, begrüßte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte überhaupt nicht glücklich.

Und seine Frau machte den Eindruck, als hätte sie stundenlang geweint.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte ich höflich, auch wenn ich Flack senior am liebsten eine rein gehauen hätte. Wie konnte man nur so herzlos sein und seinen eigenen Sohn dafür verdammen, nur weil er Menschen des gleichen Geschlechts liebte?

„Worum geht es?" fragte Flack senior, mir den Zutritt zur Wohnung verwehrend.

„Es geht um Ihren Sohn." antwortete ich.

„Ich habe keinen Sohn."

Es traf mich ja schon wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wohl für Don war, so etwas von seinem Vater zu hören. Die Tür schloss sich langsam.

„Mister Flack…" probierte ich es, bevor sich die Tür komplett schloss.

„Don…" hörte ich eine weinerliche Stimme hinter der Tür, die ich Mrs. Flack zuordnete.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder, während Donald Flack senior im Flur nach hinten verschwand stand Mrs. Flack vor mir.

„Kommen Sie doch rein, Detective Taylor." Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Danke, Madam." Sie geleitete mich in die Küche.

„Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee?" fragte sie mich.

„Sehr gerne, danke."

„Was ist mit Don?" fragte sie, und ich merkte, dass sie sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst machte. Instinktiv legte ich eine Hand auf ihre.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es geht ihm gut." beruhigte ich sie, bevor ich fortfuhr. „Ihre Reaktion auf sein Coming Out scheint ihm ziemlich zu schaffen zu machen."

„Sie wissen davon?" Mrs. Flack schien überrascht.

„Ja, Madam." antwortete ich ihr.

„Hat er es also schon überall herumerzählt…" hörte ich die Stimme von Donald Flack senior von der Tür der Küche. „Dieser Perverse muss auch noch jedem von seiner Abartigkeit erzählen…"

„Mister Flack…" Er stellte meine Geduld wirklich auf die Probe. „Er ist ihr Sohn. Nichts kann das ändern. Er hat es sich nicht ausgesucht, dass er Männer liebt."

„Männer liebt? Er ist ein Arschficker!"

Mir verschlug es fast die Sprache angesichts einer solchen Aussage. Ich konnte verstehen, wieso Don so verstört war, und am Boden zerstört. Er liebte seinen Vater, er schaute zu ihm auf. Sein Vater war ebenso wie er Polizist, deswegen hatte Don wohl diesen Beruf überhaupt erst gewählt. Und jetzt sah sein Vater so auf ihn herab. Anstatt ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn lieb hatte, hatte er nur Verachtung für Don übrig.

„Don ist ein wunderbarer Mensch mit einem sehr großen Herzen." stellte ich schließlich fest. „Und ich bin stolz ihn meinen Freund nennen zu können." Es war mir egal, wenn das jetzt falsch ankam.

„Noch so eine schwule Sau?"

Meine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Mister Flack… Das könnte man fast schon als Beamtenbeleidigung ansehen…" Er war aufgebracht. „Und nein, ich bin nicht schwul, ich bin bisexuell. Aber selbst wenn ich es wäre, ihr Sohn ist ein Freund und Mitarbeiter von mir, und ein sehr wertvolles Mitglied meines Teams. Es ist mir egal, wen er liebt, oder was er in seiner Freizeit mit wem tut. Er ist ein Mensch, der mir sehr nahe steht und um den ich mich sorge. Und wenn es ihm nicht gut geht, dann versuche ich alles in meiner Macht stehende um ihm zu helfen."

Es war raus, und es war wichtig, dass es raus war.

„Wie würden Ihre Eltern denn reagieren, wenn Sie ihnen sagen würden, dass Sie es mit einem Mann treiben?" wollte Flack senior von mir wissen.

„Nicht, dass es Sie etwas angeht, aber ich habe meine Eltern heute morgen angerufen und sie über meine Bisexualität aufgeklärt. Und ihnen auch erzählt, dass ich mich in einen Mann verliebt habe. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie mich lieb haben und darum gebeten, wenn ich denn mit diesem Mann zusammen komme, ihn ihnen vorzustellen." Das war eine relativ treffende Zusammenfassung meines Telefonats mit meinen Eltern. Don Flack senior schien keineswegs beeindruckt. Er brummelte nur was Unverständliches vor sich hin, bevor er wieder verschwand. Ich vermutete ins Wohnzimmer.

„Dann haben Sie mehr Glück mit ihrem Vater, als Don es hat…" sagte Mrs. Flack leise. Ich nickte nur stumm, bevor ich meinen Tee trank.

„Das stimmt wohl."

„Ich rufe Don die Tage mal an."

„Tun Sie das, er wird sich bestimmt freuen." ermutigte ich sie.

„Er ist Ihnen wirklich wichtig." Erneut nickte ich.

„Er ist einer meine Mitarbeiter und ein Freund."

„Ich verstehe." Sie stand auf, ich stand auch auf. Ich merkte, dass ich hier nichts mehr tun konnte. Es war gut, dass die Situation nicht total eskaliert war. Aber Donald Flack senior war anscheinend zu verbohrt.

„Danke für Ihren Besuch, Detective Taylor." Mrs. Flack schüttelte mir die Hand bevor ich die Wohnung verließ.

Wieder draußen auf der Straße atmete ich erst mal durch. Nicht, dass New Yorks Straßen die beste Luft hatten, aber ich brauchte jetzt Sauerstoff. Ich hatte zwei Sachen erledigt, es blieb nur noch eine Sache für mich zu tun: Ich musste mit Danny reden.

Meine Füße steuerten von alleine auf die nächste U-Bahn-Haltestelle zu. Es gab einfach keine bessere, schnellere und vor allem billigere Möglichkeit sich in New York zu bewegen. Okay, vielleicht war U-Bahn fahren nicht die sicherste Möglichkeit sich fortzubewegen, wenn man daran dachte, wie unheimlich die Bahnhöfe doch nachts waren, andererseits hatten wir auch schon so oft Fälle gehabt, bei denen ein Taxifahrgast tot aufgefunden wurde. Eines der Highlights war sowieso das Skelett auf dem Doppeldecker-Sightseeing-Bus gewesen. Das werde ich wohl nie wieder vergessen, wie Stella und ich am Times Square das Skelett oben auf diesem Bus untersuchten.

Ich wusste genau, wie ich zu Dannys Apartment kam. Ich stieg in die U-Bahn, stieg noch mal um, stieg aus, und lief dann ein paar Blocks. Meine Wut auf Flack senior war noch nicht ganz verraucht. Ich war eigentlich immer noch stinksauer. Wie konnte man nur so… so… Mir fehlten sogar die Worte um zu beschreiben, wie ich das Verhalten von Flack senior seinem Sohn gegenüber empfand. Es tat mir gerade zu Leid, dass er mir keinen Anlass gegeben hatte, der es gerechtfertig hätte, ihm eine rein zuhauen. Nicht, dass ich wirklich gewalttätig bin, aber wenn es um meine Freunde oder meine Familie geht… Und Don war jemand, der mir nach allem nahe stand. Vor allem, da ich der erste war, dem er sich anvertraut hatte.

Bevor ich es überhaupt bemerkt hatte stand ich auch schon vor dem Haus, in dem Dannys Wohnung lag. Ich wusste eigentlich gar nicht, was ich ihm sagen wollte. Irgendwie war ich immer noch nicht bereit, ihm meine Gefühle einzugestehen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach eine totale Schnapsidee überhaupt hier zu sein. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn ich ihm und mir noch etwas Zeit gäbe. Andererseits würde es morgen bei der Arbeit wohl schon etwas komisch werden… Aber was soll's, wir hatten schon schlimmeres durchgemacht.

Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und zur U-Bahnstation zurücklaufen um nach Hause zu fahren, als Danny plötzlich vor mir stand, bepackt mit Plastiktüten mit Lebensmitteln.

„Mac?" Er schien eindeutig überrascht mich hier zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht, was da sonst noch in seinen Augen war. Aber irgendwas war da. Doch obwohl Stella mir versichert hatte, dass Danny in mich verliebt war, ich wollte ihr immer noch nicht glauben. Ich vermute, es war dieser Moment, in dem ich beschloss zu warten, bis er mir was sagen würde.

„Hi Danny…" grüßte ich ihn.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er, während er die Plastiktüten von beiden Händen in eine versuchte zu packen. Ich griff einfach nach den Tüten und nahm sie ihm alle aus den Händen, wobei sich unsere Finger berührten. Es war schon wieder wie ein Blitzeinschlag. Jede einzelne Berührung von Danny und mir ließ immer warme Wellen durch meinen Körper schwappen. Es war toll und gleichzeitig unheimlich. Er kramte weiter nach seinen Schlüsseln bevor er schließlich die Tür aufschloss.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden…" antwortete ich ihm schließlich, während wir ins Treppenhaus gingen und ich ihm die Treppe hinauf folgte.

„Wegen gestern Abend?" fragte er, während er weiter an seinem Schlüsselbund herumfingerte und nach dem Schlüssel für seine Wohnungstür suchte. Ich fragte mich, wie er es wohl geschafft hätte, wenn ich ihm nicht seine Einkäufe getragen hätte.

„Ja."

„Weil du mich geküsst hast?"

Oh Gott, wenn er es so aussprach kam ich mir nur noch viel dämlicher vor, dass ich ihn mir einfach geschnappt hatte und geküsst hatte.

„Können wir vielleicht drinnen weiter darüber reden?" bat ich ihn. Er war gerade dabei die Tür aufzuschließen.

„Klar."

Kaum waren wir in seiner Wohnung nahm er mir auch schon die Plastiktüten ab und trug sie in seine Küche, wo er sie auf den Tresen stellte. Dann begann er die Beutel auszupacken. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und ging ihm nach. Seine Wohnung war kleiner als meine, aber ich hatte meine früher auch mit Claire geteilt, so dass sie viel eher für zwei Personen konzipiert war. Er hatte wie ich auch eine Küche, die in den Wohnraum überging, aber im Gegensatz zu meiner Wohnzimmerausstattung war sein Fernseher praktisch größer als sein Bücherregal. Danny war gewiss auch belesen, aber er liebte Sport ebenso. An der Wand hingen einige Urkunden und Auszeichnungen und auf einem Regal standen ein paar Pokale.

„Also…" begann Danny wieder.

„Es tut mir leid." entschuldigte ich mich erneut. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen… Der Alkohol…"

„Mac, ist das alles?" fragte Danny. Kein ‚Schon okay.' oder ‚Vergiss es.', nur die Frage, ob dies alles wäre. Ich schloss kurz die Augen. Ich wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass da noch mehr war. Ich wollte und konnte nicht. Es war zu früh. Ich hatte immer noch zu viel Angst. Und gerade in unserem Beruf… Ich könnte ihn so leicht verlieren.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor ich die Augen wieder öffnete und Danny ansah. Alles was ich wollte war ihn in den Arm nehmen und erneut küssen. Ich wollte wieder seine Lippen auf meinen spüren. Und gleichzeitig hatte ich Angst davor. Angst davor, was es verändern würde.

„Was ist da noch, Mac?"

Ich schwieg einige Augenblicke, während mein Blick durch den Raum schweifte, alles andere ansehend als Danny. Schließlich schaute ich auf die Spitzen meiner Schuhe. Ich sollte sie mal wieder putzen.

„Ich kann nicht." murmelte ich, und fragte mich, wo der Mac Taylor geblieben war, der alleine mit seinem Blick seine Mitarbeiter schon zum Zittern brachte. Ich fühlte mich so unglaublich unsicher.

Dann war Danny einfach da und nahm mich in den Arm. Er drückte mich und hielt mich, während in mir etwas brach. Ich spürte Nässe auf meinen Wangen, warme Tränen, die über mein Gesicht liefen. Er ließ mir Zeit, Zeit mein Gesicht in seine Schulter, an seinen Hals zu drücken, Zeit meine Tränen vor ihm zu verbergen, während er merkte, wie das Zittern eines stummen Schluchzens durch meinen Körper lief.

„Alles wird gut." sagte er leise, während er beruhigend über meinen Rücken streichelte. Ich war so unendlich dankbar, dass er da war. Ohne wirklich zu wissen wieso fühlte ich mich Claire gegenüber schuldig. Ich hatte Danny geküsst, und in diesem Moment kam es mir wie ein Verrat an ihr vor. Ich musste weiterleben, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich meine Liebe für sie aufgegeben. Es tat gerade so weh.

Danny hielt mich lange so, und wartete, bis ich mich wieder so weit gesammelt hatte, dass ich mich traute, ihn anzusehen. Außerhalb seines Gesichtsfeldes wischte ich die letzten Tränen weg.

„Danke, Danny." sagte ich leise, während ich ihn langsam losließ. Alles an dieser Situation sagte mir, dass es was ganz besonderes war, was da mit Danny begann, wenn es denn wirklich begann. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, und keiner von uns beiden hatte dem anderen bisher seine Gefühle gestanden.

„Ist schon gut, Mac." sagte Danny. „Es ist wegen Claire, oder?"

Ich nickte. Er hatte mich verstanden, ohne dass ich etwas hatte sagen müssen. Wenn es möglich war, dann liebte ich ihn dafür nur noch mehr.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich sie verraten."

„Weil du dich wieder verliebt hast?" fragte Danny vorsichtig.

Ich nickte, wobei es noch mehr war.

„Und weil ich dich geküsst habe." fügte ich leise hinzu.

Danny fragte nicht nach, wieso ich ihn geküsst hatte. Anscheinend hatte er meine Alkoholausrede geschluckt. Und irgendwie war ich froh darüber. Es lag ja auch am Alkohol. Der hatte mich so enthemmt, dass ich ihn mir gepackt hatte, anders hätte ich es wohl nie gewagt.

„Tja dann…" sagte Danny.

„…sollte ich wohl besser mal wieder gehen." vollendete ich seinen Satz. Nicht, dass es schon so extrem spät war, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es besser wäre.

„Alles okay zwischen uns?" fragte ich ihn, und fühlte mich unvermittelt an die Situation erinnert, als er vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit mir diese Frage gestellt hatte.

„Wir werden sehen…" antwortete Danny mir und ein schelmisches Grinsen tauchte auf seinen Lippen auf, während seine Augen funkelten. Der Junge wollte mich gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst auf die Schippe nehmen, in dem er den Wortwechsel von damals umdrehte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich amüsiert dreinschauen sollte oder eher ärgerlich. Es war wohl eine Mischung, denn schließlich sagte Danny: „Ja, Mac. Alles in Ordnung."

Dann nahm er mich erneut in den Arm, und wieder sog ich seinen einzigartigen Duft ein. Ich fragte mich, wieso ich es einfach nicht über mich brachte, ihm zu sagen, was ich empfand. Vielleicht würde ich dann ihn immer wieder so in den Arm nehmen können, immer wieder seinen Körper so dicht an meinem spüren, ihn immer wieder küssen können. Aber ich konnte es nicht, ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen.


	18. Kapitel 17: Amor Flack

**Autorenanmerkung: **QueenAlex mal wieder einen Dank fürs Review, für frl-smilla bin ich vielleicht mal wieder zu schnell oder ihr fehlten die Worte, und der Rest scheint immer noch viel zu viel Angst vor mir zu haben oder keinen Account hier.

Okay, nächstes Kapitel. Ich muss selber sagen, dass ich beim erneuten Lesen nicht sehr glücklich damit war. Es ist definitiv wohl eins der schwächsten Kapitel der Story. Und eines der kürzesten. Ich kann nur sagen: Es wird wieder besser werden. Ich schreibe gerade an Kapitel 38 auf Seite 185 in meinem Word-Dokument (in dem ich die ganze Geschichte und nicht nur die einzelnen Kapitel habe), falls das ein Trost ist. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor über Weihnachten und Neujahr hier eine Pause einzulegen, so wie Vox dann wohl in der Ausstrahlung.

Vielen Dank an alle meine Leser. Ich freue mich auch schon, wenn ich sehe, dass die Hit-Zahlen gestiegen sind. Trotz allem viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel, an dem mir wohl immer noch der Titel am besten gefällt. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt, wenn ihr was dazu sagt.**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 17: Amor Flack**

Der nächste Fall kam schneller rein als erwartet. Stella und ich untersuchten einen Mord mit einer Schrottflinte nach einem Pokerspiel, bei dem es zu einem Streit gekommen war. Und ich musste sagen, dass ich mit größtem Vergnügen Lindsay Monroe den Abfallcontainer des Hauses nach der Mordwaffe durchsuchen ließ. Sie war immer noch die Neue, und ich war dankbar, dass mir Dank meines höheren Dienstalters und meines höheren Dienstranges die Möglichkeit geboten wurde, solche Arbeiten eben auf andere, jüngere Mitarbeiter, abzuwälzen.

Danny und Hawkes teilte ich den Fall im Central Park zu. Wie ich etwas später von Lindsay erfuhr durfte Adam ein Videoband für die beiden glätten, das doch recht pornographisches Material enthielt. Lindsay war zufälligerweise gerade vorbeigegangen, als sich die drei das Video ansahen. Manchmal war ich doch dankbar, dass unser Büro Glaswände hatte. Aber nur manchmal. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte das gesehen, andererseits musste ich inzwischen oft genug mit den Reaktionen meines Körpers auf Dannys Anblick kämpfen.

Es war zeitweise schlimm. Immer wieder sprang mein Körper nur schon darauf an, wenn Danny an meinem Büro vorbei ging und mein Blick ihm folgte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass ich einfach nicht meiner Lust nachging. Weil ich nicht die Zeit fand, oder weil ich Abends einfach zu müde und erschlagen war, als dass ich noch Hand an mich selber hätte legen können oder wollen. Außerdem konnte ich immer noch nicht so weit gehen in dieser Art und Weise an Danny zu denken. Mein Körper reagierte vielleicht schon auf die sexuelle Anziehung, die von ihm ausging, aber mein Kopf verbot mir einfach so über ihn zu denken.

Trotzdem konnte ich unseren Kuss immer noch nicht vergessen. Ich wünschte mir wirklich, er würde zu mir kommen und mir sagen, was er empfand, aber er tat es nicht. Wieso sollte er auch zu mir kommen? Ich machte es ihm ja auch nicht wirklich leicht. Vermutlich dachte er immer noch, dass ich in jemand anderen verliebt war. Ich wusste nicht so richtig, was ich machen sollte. Und flüchtete mich mal wieder in meine Arbeit.

Verdammt, ich suchte mir immer wieder den leichten Weg aus, anstatt vielleicht den etwas härteren Weg zu gehen und ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, was ich empfand. Aber meine Angst vor Zurückweisung war wohl einfach noch zu groß. Ich hatte erst herausgefunden, dass ich mich wieder verlieben konnte, dass ich wieder lieben konnte. Eigentlich hatte ich nie aufgehört zu lieben, Claire zu lieben, ich hatte nur entdeckt, dass ich jemand anderen auch lieben konnte. Ich war dabei die Liebe für mich wiederzuentdecken. Liebe wieder zu finden. Wenn Danny mich auch liebte.

Irgendwie musste ich das Ganze doch herausfinden können.

Aber erstmal hatten Stella und ich einen Fall zu lösen, und dann musste ich auch immer noch Danny und Hawkes über die Schulter kucken, und natürlich Lindsay auf die Finger. Hey, ich war der Boss, das war mein Team, mein Labor. Ich hatte Aiden deswegen gefeuert, ich konnte nicht nachlässig werden, nur weil ich mich plötzlich wieder verliebt hatte. Hier wurde immer noch gearbeitet.

Nachdem wir unsere Fälle gelöst hatten kam mir der Zufall zu Hilfe, und zwar in Gestalt von Don Flack. An einem Abend, wie könnte es anders sein, ich brütete mal wieder über Papierkram, kam er in mein Büro:

„Mac?"

Ich sah vom Monitor meines Computers auf. Papierkram war heute nicht mehr das, was er früher mal war. Wir sagten zwar alle immer noch Papierkram dazu, aber meistens hieß es, dass wir Formulare im PC ausfüllten, oder Berichte in den PC tippten. Papier gab es dabei meist nur noch aus dem Drucker, eine Ausgabe für die Akten, für alle Fälle, falls der PC doch mal abstürzte. Wir mussten uns ja absichern. Und es wäre schon blöd, wenn ein Fall gerade vor Gericht ginge und wir unsere Unterlagen nicht hätten, weil ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt der Server, Rechner oder was auch immer gerade abgestürzt war.

„Hallo Don!" begrüßte ich Flack. „Setz dich doch."

Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es nicht nur einer der üblichen Besuche hier war. Er schaute ab und an hier im Büro rein, obwohl er seinen eigenen Schreibtisch natürlich in der Zweigstelle der Polizei in seinem Bezirk hatte. Trotzdem arbeitete er oft mit uns an Tatorten zusammen, wohl auch, weil er uns kannte, deswegen schickte man ihn wohl ab und an auch zu den Orten, die eigentlich nicht in seinem Bezirk lagen.

Er war etwas unruhig, setzte sich aber schließlich doch auf den Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch.

„Was gibt es?" fragte ich. Vielleicht wäre Don gleich so oder so damit herausgeplatzt, aber ich wollte es ihm möglichst leicht und einfach machen.

„Du hast mit meinen Eltern gesprochen?"

Ein schuldbewusstes Lächeln trat auf mein Gesicht. „Ja, habe ich." gab ich schließlich zu.

„Mum hat mich angerufen." sagte er schließlich. „Sie meinte, ich hätte einen außergewöhnlichen Freund und ich solle gut auf dich aufpassen, Menschen wie dich gäbe es nicht viele."

Ich errötete leicht.

„Tut mir leid, falls ich mich in Dinge eingemischt habe, die mich nichts angehen." sagte ich schließlich. „Aber ich konnte das einfach nicht mit ansehen…"

„Ich weiß. Danke, Mac." sagte Don. „Nur zu meinem Vater scheinst du nicht durchgedrungen zu sein."

„Gegen Dummheit gibt es kein Mittel." platzte es aus mir heraus. „Tut mir leid, Don."

„Schon gut." winkte er ab. „Du hast ja Recht. Ich bin nur froh, dass Mum mich angerufen hat."

Er lächelte. Anscheinend hatte er wirklich eine enge Bindung zu seiner Mutter. Man sagte es ja schwulen Männern nach, dass sie oftmals ihren Müttern nahe standen, aber ich fand darin nichts Schlimmes. Ein gutes Verhältnis zur Familie konnte einfach nichts Schlimmes sein.

„Musst du noch viel arbeiten?" fragte Don schließlich.

„Nur Papierkram." gab ich zurück, bevor ich die Datei speicherte, an der ich gerade arbeitete. „Wieso?"

„Weil ich dich gerne auf einen Drink bei Sullivans einladen würde…"

„Solange es kein Tequila ist." antwortete ich, während ich den Computer herunter fuhr.

„Wohl eher so lange du nicht am Ende betrunken mit Danny auf der Herrentoilette herumknutschst…" gab er zurück.

„Stella hat es euch brühwarm erzählt, oder?" fragte ich.

Don nickte nur mit einem Grinsen.

„Nur was ist da schief gelaufen?" fragte er.

„Wie bitte?" kam von mir anstatt einer Antwort, eine Gegenfrage, aber ich wusste wirklich nicht, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Na mit dir und Danny. Wieso hast du ihm nicht gesagt, was du empfindest. Zumal er ja auch was für dich empfindet." Don stockte. „Oh, das hätte ich jetzt nicht verraten sollen."

Ich lachte. „Keine Angst, Stella hat am nächsten Morgen schon geplaudert. Nur ich traue der Sache irgendwie einfach nicht."

Wir gingen zu den Fahrstühlen und unterbrachen unser Gespräch für einige Zeit. Auch auf der Straße auf dem Weg zu Sullivans schwiegen wir. Erst als wir an einem Tisch saßen, jeder mit einem Bier vor sich, begannen wir wieder zu reden.

„Du glaubst also nicht, dass Danny dich liebt."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so lange bis ich es nicht aus seinem Mund höre."

Don schüttelte den Kopf voller Unverständnis. „Der ständige Skeptiker, was? Mac, du sagst zwar immer, dass Menschen lügen, Beweise aber nicht, aber in dem Fall willst du dich dann lieber auf Dannys Worte verlassen, als auf all die Hinweise, die es gibt?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du ihm sagen würdest, dass du ihn liebst, dann würde er dir bestimmt auch sagen, was er empfindet." fuhr Don fort. „Danny ist zwar jemand, der nicht jedem sein Herz schenkt, vielleicht bis du der erste, für den er so tiefe Gefühle empfindet, aber er hat Gefühle. Brich ihm nicht das Herz."

So hatte ich das ganze noch nicht betrachtet. Ich hatte nicht die Möglichkeit gesehen, dass ich Danny wehtun konnte vor lauter Angst, dass mir vielleicht wehgetan werden könnte, und zwar von Danny.

„Don? Kannst du mal mit ihm reden?" bat ich Flack schließlich. „Ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich kann Danny nicht sagen, was ich fühle. Wenn er mir sagt, was er empfindet, dann könnte ich es ihm sagen. Glaube ich." Ich legte eine Pause ein. „Er weiß doch noch nicht, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin?"

Don schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihm zumindest nichts gesagt, ob jemand anderes geplaudert hat, das kann ich natürlich nicht beurteilen."

Ich nickte.

„Sag es ihm." bat ich Don schließlich. „Sag ihm, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Du kannst das, du bist sein Freund. Vielleicht…" Ich konnte nicht weiterreden. Ich wollte mich gar nicht den weiteren Hoffnungen hingeben, was passieren könnte, wenn Danny wusste, was ich für ihn empfand. Ich schwankte immer noch dazwischen zu sagen, dass ich in Danny verliebt war, und dass ich Danny liebte. Vermutlich, weil ich wirklich zwischen diesen beiden Stadien gefangen war. Erst wenn ich mit Danny wirklich zusammen wäre, wäre ich mir sicher, dass es Liebe ist.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Don. Ich nickte. „Okay." Don verlangte nach der Rechnung und bezahlte unsere Biere.

„Fahr nach Hause, Mac. Schlaf etwas, du siehst müde aus." meinte Flack zu mir, bevor er mich freundschaftlich umarmte. „Ich rede mit ihm. Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich rede mit ihm. Und wenn ich was Konkretes weiß, dann sag ich es dir. - Aber ich werde bestimmt nicht euer Laufbursche werden." fügte er scherzhaft hinzu.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel: **Smut - Das M-Rating bekommt endlich seine Berechtigung. (Das ist schon mal eine erste Sex-Szenen-Warnung.) 


	19. Kapitel 18: Sich entspannen

**Autorenanmerkung:** Wie schon angedroht (sogar schon vor einiger Zeit): Es wird mal wieder etwas kürzer, dazu werde ich in den nächsten Kapiteln dann gleich mehrere Folgen abhandeln, heute: "City of Dolls" (mit den deutschen Titeln habe ich es immer noch nicht so, als dass ich sie auswendig wissen würde).

Eigentlich war der Titel des Kapitels "Druck ablassen/Sich entspannen", aber ich dachte mir, ich mache doch lieber nur einen Titel daraus. Deutlich genug ist er ja so oder so. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich wirklich versuche mich an das M-Rating zu halten. Ich hoffe, es ist noch nicht zu heftig. Ich persönlich empfinde es als noch im Rahmen, aber für Feedback auch in der Richtung wäre ich sehr dankbar.

Viel Spaß damit!

Danke erneut an QueenAlex und frl-smilla für die Reviews. Ich bin gerade etwas weniger am Antworten darauf, aber ich freue mich über jedes Review. frl-smilla, meine Mail an dich kam zurück mit einer Fehlermeldung. Falls du eine andere Adresse mehr benutzt, dann mail mir doch bitte, damit ich sie erhalte. Sorry, dass ich das hier reinschreibe, aber da ich sonst keine Möglichkeit habe, dich zu kontaktieren musste das wohl sein. Auch sorry an meine Leser, die damit hier belästigt werden, aber ich denke, ihr habt Verständnis dafür. Doch nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 18: Sich entspannen**

Es verging einige Zeit, einige Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen, ich glaube, ich kann das gar nicht mehr so genau sagen. Wir hatten ein paar mehr oder weniger interessante Fälle. Weder Flack noch Danny kamen zu mir, um privat mit mir zu reden. Danny und ich redeten außerhalb der Arbeit gar nicht miteinander. Ich gab ihm neue Fälle, er gab mir Berichte und hielt mich auf dem Laufenden. Lindsay und Stella beäugten das alles aufs Genaueste, wie ich bemerken musste. Und Hawkes versuchte so zu tun, als würde er nichts mitbekommen. Ich glaube, er fühlte sich immer noch nicht ganz so wohl damit zu wissen, dass ich auch an Männern interessiert war.

Vermutlich ließ es ihn sich noch unwohler fühlen, dass er wusste, dass Danny auch an Männern interessiert war. Und ich denke, die Tatsache, dass Flack schwul war brachte ihn vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er war der letzte heterosexuelle Mann unter meinen CSI, während ich bei Lindsay und Stella mir ziemlich sicher war, dass sie beide auch heterosexuell waren. Irgendwie hatte ich sogar den kleinen Verdacht, dass zwischen Lindsay und Hawkes sich was anbahnte. Aber vielleicht lag ich auch falsch, immerhin hatte ich ja genug mit meinem Liebesleben zu tun.

Noch immer kämpfte ich damit, dass mein körperliches Verlangen immer stärker wurde. Natürlich hätte ich ihm einfach nachgeben können, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich kann es auch nicht erklären. Wenn Danny in der Nähe war, dann spürte ich, dass sich fast sofort was regte. Und wenn ich alleine war und an ihn dachte, dann ging es mir nicht viel anders.

Schließlich gab ich meinem Verlangen nach. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Und vor allem bin ich auch nur ein Mann. Jeder hat Bedürfnisse. Auch sexuelle Bedürfnisse. Wenn es um körperliche Nähe ging, da hatte ich Stella, die mich öfters mal in den Arm nahm, ohne, dass ich ihr was sagen musste. Aber ein Mann musste eben tun, was ein Mann tun musste. Vor allem, wenn ein Mann an seinem freien Tag davon aufwachte, dass er in einer bestimmten Körperregion ganz und gar nicht entspannt war.

Ich merkte, dass ich es wohl nicht länger würde aufschieben können, dass ich am Ende aller anderen Mittel war. Ich hatte gehofft, nicht zu diesem Punkt zu kommen. Nicht, weil ich irgendwie verklemmt war, sondern weil meine Gedanken in den letzten Wochen wieder immer mehr um Danny kreisten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich es mir selber machen würde, seitdem ich wusste, dass ich in ihn verliebt war, aber das erste Mal seit unserem Kuss, seit dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem ich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte als daran, wie er sich anfühlte.

Ich hatte vielleicht auch etwas in meinem Inneren gehofft, dass wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zusammen wären, aber da dem offensichtlich nicht so war, blieb mir ja wohl kaum was anderes übrig.

Es war mein freier Tag, und ich hatte nicht vor an diesem Tag noch ins Büro zu gehen. Oh ja, Danny veränderte mich. Er erschien nie an seinen freien Tagen bei der Arbeit, er hatte wirklich noch ein Leben außerhalb des Büros. Ich glaube, er ging öfters mit Flack zusammen zu Sportveranstaltungen. Ich dachte kurz daran, dass ich mit Stella ja bei dieser Hundeschau gewesen war, und fragte mich, ob ich vielleicht Danny mal fragen sollte, ob wir zusammen zu einem Baseballspiel gehen würden.

Oh Gott, ich fing wirklich an darüber nachzudenken Danny zu fragen, ob wir zusammen ausgehen würden. So lange ich nur darüber nachdachte war es ja noch nicht so schlimm.

Ich lag noch etwas im warmen Bett und hoffte, dass meine Erektion vielleicht doch von alleine verschwinden würde. Es war schön im Bett zu liegen. Und den Gedanken an eine kalte Dusche fand ich absolut schrecklich. Ich hatte viel zu oft in letzter Zeit kalt geduscht, nur um meine körperlichen Gelüste zu vertreiben. Meistens half es. Und wenn nicht, dann ging ich joggen. Sport als Ersatz für Sex. Stella hätte mich wohl geohrfeigt, wenn sie davon gewusst hätte. Sie war immer noch der Meinung ich sollte Danny einfach endlich reinen Wein einschenken und alles würde gut werden. Aber er wollte mir ja auch nicht sagen, was er empfand, wieso eigentlich nicht? Vielleicht weil er gar nichts für mich empfand. Vielleicht, weil das alles nur ein großes Missverständnis gewesen war.

Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich jetzt endlich was gegen die Härte unter der Decke unternehmen würde. Nur widerwillig wühlte ich mich aus den Laken, aber es half ja alles nichts, meine Nachtkleidung musste erstmal runter, bevor ich mich um was anderes kümmern könnte. Ich ließ alles einfach achtlos auf dem Boden vor meinem Bett liegen. Wenn ich fertig wäre, dann würde ich mich darum kümmern können.

Schließlich lag ich wieder im Bett. Meine Hand strich über meinen eigenen Körper, während ich daran dachte, wie es wäre, wenn Danny mich berühren würde. Wenn es möglich war, dann wurde ich bei dem Gedanken daran nur noch härter als ich es eh schon war. Ich ließ meine Hand einfach über meine Haut gleiten, während ich an Danny dachte.

Sonst waren es Gedanken an anonyme, gesichtslose Personen, während ich masturbierte. Aber heute konnte ich meinem Verlangen an Danny zu denken nicht mehr länger Widerstand leisten. Ich rief in meiner Erinnerung den Moment unseres Kusses wieder ab: Ich dachte daran, wie er meinen Hintern berührt hatte, und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über meinen ganzen Körper aus. Ich hatte meine Augen längst wieder geschlossen. In meinem Kopf tauchte das Gefühl auf, das sein Bart auf meiner Haut hinterlassen hatte, als er mich küsste. Wie wäre es wohl, wenn er mich woanders küssen würde, zum Bespiel auf der Brust?

Bestimmt würde es auch kitzeln. Ganz sicher sogar. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich seinen Po berührt hatte, ihn leicht massiert hatte. Er hatte sich so perfekt angefühlt. Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, ob ich das überhaupt könnte…

Ich merkte, dass meine Erektion etwas nachließ.

Und ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie konnte es sein, dass ich, nachdem ich in letzter Zeit schon geil wurde, wenn ich nur Dannys Namen hörte, jetzt plötzlich so reagierte, während ich daran dachte, wie es wäre, Danny nah zu sein. Dann fiel mir ein, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass ich ernsthaft daran dachte, wie es wäre, mit Danny zu schlafen.

Ich hatte noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen, das wusste Danny. Und er hatte auch noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen. Aber erst in diesem Moment war mir so wirklich bewusst geworden, was das eigentlich hieß, mit einem Mann zu schlafen.

Ich nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und entspannte mich etwas, während ein anderer Körperteil von mir gar nicht entspannt war. Mein Gehirn begann Szenarien zu entwickeln, sich Fragen zu stellen. Die kleine Öffnung, der Anus, war anders konzipiert als eine weibliche Vagina. Und würde auch anders reagieren. Ich dachte daran, dass Danny bestimmt sehr eng wäre. Sofort sprang mein Glied auf den Gedanken kann.

Doch dann ließ ich meine Phantasien in andere Richtungen driften. Danny und ich waren schließlich noch nicht annähernd so weit. Ich hing lieber weiter dem Bild nach, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er mit seinem Kopf an meinem Körper herunterginge um dann…

Heiße Wellen schossen durch meinen Körper bei dem Gedanken, wie Danny an mir saugen und lecken würde… Meine nächsten Gedanken führten mich sofort dahin, wie es wäre, genau das gleiche mit ihm zu tun. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass so bald Dannys Hemd nicht bis ganz zum Kragen geschlossen war, man oben ein paar Brusthaare sehen konnte. Ich wusste nicht wie es weiter unten aussah, aber ich vermutete, dass seine Brust wohl insgesamt ziemlich behaart war. Dabei fuhr ich mit der anderen Hand über meine Brust, auf der sich nur ein paar wenige Härchen kräuselten.

So war das eben. Danny hatte wohl mehr Brustbehaarung als ich. Was soll's. Ich ließ mich wieder von meinen Gedanken treiben und merkte, was mir in diesem Moment wirklich helfen würde:

Meine Phantasie ließ es Dannys Hand sein, die mich berührte.

Ein Beben zog sich schließlich durch meinen Körper. Mir war inzwischen total heiß unter der Bettdecke, ich schob sie etwas zurück. Sekunden später zuckte mein ganzer Körper während es mir kam. Ich sah bunte Punkte vor meinen Augen tanzen, während ich meinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Ein paar Minuten blieb ich regungslos und erschöpft auf meinem Bett liegen. Es war eine angenehme Erschöpfung, wobei ich es noch lieber gesehen hätte, wenn Danny neben mir gelegen hätte, wenn es nicht alles nur in meiner Phantasie passiert wäre, sondern wenn wir wirklich miteinander… Was eigentlich genau? Ich wusste es immer noch nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich Danny liebte und ihn bei mir haben wollte. Aber ich war immer noch nicht bereit ihm zu sagen, was ich fühlte.

Nach diesem Erlebnis beschloss ich, dass ich endlich wieder mit Danny zusammen arbeiten müsste. Unser nächster Fall war kurz nachdem der erste Schnee in New York gefallen war: Ein Puppendoktor war ermordet worden. Ja, wir hatten teilweise echt verrückte Fälle. Es war schön wieder mit Danny zusammen zu arbeiten, auch wenn mein Körper immer noch sofort auf ihn ansprang. Ich fühlte mich in seiner Nähe wohl.

Die Szenerie war so ein Chaos, das ich Lindsay dazu rief. Drei Paar Augen sahen mehr als zwei, und so war ich auch nicht gezwungen wirklich die ganze Zeit mit Danny zu verbringen, wenn ich merkte, dass es zu viel wurde, dann konnte ich einfach Lindsay mit Danny losschicken, wenn es um den Fall ging. Und das tat ich auch, als es um eine der Tatverdächtigen ging. Danny fühlte sich mit Lindsay wohl, das konnte sogar ich merken. Nicht, dass er sich inzwischen nicht auch wieder mit mir wohl fühlte. Ich war wirklich dankbar, wie sich unser Verhältnis seit der U-Bahn-Schießerei wieder verbessert hatte.

Lindsay kümmerte sich um das kleine Mädchen, dem die Puppe gehörte, die der Puppendoktor so fest in seiner Hand hielt, als er starb, aber auch sie bekam nichts aus ihr heraus. Immerhin waren die Wahrscheinlichkeiten größer, dass sie was von dem Mädchen erfahren würde, als wenn Danny oder ich es probiert hätten. Danny war zwar zeitweise auch wie ein großes Kind, aber Danny hatte eine andere Art gehabt mit Mädchen zu spielen…

Ich musste daran denken, dass er wohl mit vielen Frauen geschlafen hatte. Vor Claire hatte es in meinem Leben nicht sehr viele Frauen gegeben. Ich war wohl eher der treue Typ, jemand, der gerne eine Konstante in seinem Leben hatte. Und ich musste sagen, dass der enge Pullover, den Danny während des Falls trug, mich fast um den Verstand brachte. Wenn er Hemden trug, dann konnte man nicht so sehr seinen muskulösen Oberkörper erahnen, wie unter dem Baumwollstoff, der sich viel mehr an seinen Körper schmiegte, als die dünneren Baumwohlfasern eines Herrenoberhemdes. Und der V-Ausschnitt zeigte wieder sein Brusthaar. Ich wollte zu gerne wissen, wie es sich anfühlte.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es trotzdem mich so weit zu konzentrieren, dass wir den Fall gelöst bekamen. Es waren Danny und ich zusammen, die letztendlich den Weg fanden, wie der Mörder in das Haus gekommen war, und Danny fand den entscheidenden Hinweis auf den Täter: Reste von Gips. Ich musste sagen, es war ein netter Anblick, Danny zwischen dem Paketauto und der Wand hochklettern zu sehen. So hatte ich seinen Hintern wohl noch nie gesehen.

Zumindest hatten wir den Fall gelöst, auch wenn mein Liebesleben immer noch ein Chaos war. Und es schien auch nicht besser zu werden.


	20. Kapitel 19: Danny in der Falle

**Autorenanmerkung: **Ich weiß, ich bin spät dran. War mal wieder der Wurm drin.

Dafür gibt es jetzt sozusagen zwei Folgen zum Preis von einer: "Jamalot" und "Trapped" sind in diesem Kapitel. Ich überlege, ob ich ausnahmsweise mal wieder ein Mittwochs-Update reinschiebe.

Und dann wäre da noch die Frage, ob es wohl ein paar mehr Feedbacks gäbe, wenn ich anonyme Reviews erlauben würde. Aber nachdem ich ein ziemlich unverschämtes anonymes Review bei einer englischen Slash-Geschichte gelesen habe weiß ich wieder, wieso ich es ausgeschaltet habe. Tut mir leid für alle, die reviewen würden, aber leider gibt es im Netz zu viele Leute, die, wenn sie unerkannt bleiben können, dann groß die Klappe aufreißen.

Original-Titel das Kapitels war übrigens: "Sport ist Mord/Danny in der Falle", der erste Teil musste mal wieder weichen, um es knackiger zu halten. Und wegen dem Rollerderby: Ich habe nicht genau recherchiert, wann so was zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht ist. Nehmt es als künstlerische Freiheit in der Zeitlinie, oder so ähnlich.

Trotz der großen Episodenlast in diesem Kapitel wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 19: Danny in der Falle**

Unser nächster Fall führte uns zu einem Rollerderby. Nachdem ich gerade mit Danny zusammen gearbeitet hatte und nichts zwischen uns passiert war, war ich der Meinung, dass es wieder an der Zeit war, getrennte Wege zu gehen. Also überließ ich es Danny, sich etwas um Hawkes zu kümmern. Die zwei waren auch ein gutes Team.

Die Sache mit dem Date und dem Rollerderby… Ironischerweise war Claire es, die mich vor langer Zeit zu einem Rollerderby eingeladen hatte. Es war nur wenige Wochen vor ihrem Tod gewesen, und es war eine tolle Verabredung gewesen. Das war noch in der Anfangsphase von den Rollerderbys, es war etwas komplett Neues. Und ich erinnerte ich daran, wie Claire und ich nach dem Derby in einer Seitenstraße schon miteinander rum machten. Wir konnten es gar nicht abwarten nach Hause zu kommen.

An dem Abend trieben wir es auf dem Küchentresen, unfähig es überhaupt ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Es war schon gut gewesen, dass wir es überhaupt in die Wohnung schafften, fast wären wir schon im Auto übereinander hergefallen.

Es irritierte mich zutiefst, schmeichelte mir allerdings auch, als eine unserer Verdächtigen ziemlich schamlos anfing, mit mir zu flirten. Es war irritierend, weil es das erste Mal, seit meiner Verabredung mit Rose, war, dass eine Frau mich in dieser Weise wahrnahm. Und dabei wollte ich nur von Danny so wahrgenommen werden. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich niemals mit einer Verdächtigen etwas angefangen hätte, war ich zu sehr in Danny verliebt um überhaupt zu sehen, ob die Frau hübsch oder attraktiv war.

Und Stella ließ mich zum Glück in Ruhe. Sie wusste von Danny. Lindsay konnte sich einen Kommentar zwar nicht verkneifen, aber gegen eine entspannte Arbeitsatmosphäre war ja auch nichts einzuwenden, oder? Immerhin gab ich es ihr gleich zurück. Und letztendlich bekamen wir den Fall am Ende ja auch gelöst. Und das war die Hauptsache.

Währenddessen ging das Chaos mit Danny immer noch weiter. Ich war ernsthaft am überlegen, ob ich ihn nicht wirklich fragen sollte, ob wir was zusammen machen würden, nur was? Was hätte ich mit Danny unternehmen sollen? Er wusste, dass ich mich nicht so sehr für Sport interessierte wie er, so dass dies definitiv verdächtig gewesen wäre. Ich könnte ihn natürlich fragen, ob wir was zusammen Essen gehen würden.

Ich musste bei der Erinnerung an Hawkes grinsen, der tatsächlich mir geglaubt hatte, dass es nicht okay war mal fünf Minuten Pause zu machen um was zu Essen. Essen war wichtig. Andererseits vergaß ich es oft schlicht und ergreifend über meiner Arbeit, dass ich Nahrung zu mir nehmen sollte. Und was sollte ich machen, wenn jemand mitkriegen würde, wie ich Danny fragte, ob wir was zusammen Essen gehen würden?

Vielleicht würde der oder diejenige dann mitgehen wollen. Okay, das könnte sogar zu meinem Vorteil sein, wenn jemand dabei wäre. Die Gefahr, dass ich dann wieder so was Dummes tun würde, wie Danny einfach zu küssen, würde sicherlich dadurch geringer, wenn jemand aus dem Labor oder von der Arbeit allgemein dabei wäre. Andererseits wussten all meine Kollegen, dass ich Danny geküsst hatte. Himmel, Stella hatte es sogar gesehen. Und ich glaube, sie alle wollten uns wohl verkuppeln. Das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für sie. Also, das Essen gehen. Dann würde gleich wohl durchs ganze Büro geredet, dass Danny und ich ein Date hätten. Oder sie würden beim Essen versuchen mir zu entlocken, was ich für Danny empfand. Oder ihm. Wobei ich immer noch nicht daran glaubte, dass er was für mich empfand.

Oh ja, ich war dickköpfig. Und stur. Es wollte einfach nicht in meinen Kopf, dass Danny was für mich empfinden könnte. Da konnten Stella und Don es mir noch so oft sagen. Selbst wenn Lindsay und Sheldon es mir auch noch erzählt hätten, ich hätte es ihnen auch nicht geglaubt. Es müsste schon Danny sein, der es mir sagte. Aber der schwieg ja weiter hartnäckig. Und ich ebenso. Ich wusste nicht, was passieren müsste, damit wir uns sagen würden, was wir empfanden.

Nachdem ich im Puppenfall mit Danny zusammen gearbeitet hatte war ich froh, dass ich an dem nächsten Fall, den ich bearbeitete, nicht Danny als Partner hatte. Wobei Danny im Vaselinebad sicherlich auch ein amüsanter Anblick gewesen wäre. Aber das war immer noch ein Job für die Neuen, und da Danny in letzter Zeit sich geradezu vorbildlich verhielt hatte ich keinen Grund ihm eine solche Arbeit aufzuhalsen.

Als dann allerdings der Anruf von Stella kam, dass Danny mit der Leiche im Panikraum eingeschlossen war, fragte ich mich, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, ihn bei mir zu haben. Dann wäre allerdings wohl Lindsay in dem Raum eingeschlossen. Andererseits wäre sie vielleicht nicht so blöd gewesen den Panik-Knopf zu drücken. Okay, Danny hatte nur das Licht einschalten wollen, es war ein Unfall gewesen, trotzdem. Auf der einen Seite machte ich mir Sorgen um ihn, auf der anderen Seite kam ich nicht umher mich darüber zu amüsieren, was ihm passiert war. Und dann war da noch die Seite des Chefs, der die Fälle gelöst bekommen wollte.

Zum Glück war Stella Dannys Partnerin. Sie wusste genau, wie sie die Situation handhaben musste, und sie hielt mich auf dem Laufenden. Als sie mir allerdings nach dem Fall, als sie mir ihren Bericht brachte, erzählte, dass der Schlosser, der den Panikraum gebaut hatte, Danny fast erschossen hätte, weil er gleichzeitig auch der Mörder war, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen. Ich musste wohl kreidebleich geworden sein, denn Stella sah mich so fürsorglich an bevor sie fragte: „Alles okay, Mac?"

Ich nickte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich ein Glas Wasser brauchte. Ich hielt mich an meinem Schreibtisch fest, denn meine Knie waren weich geworden. Ich konnte noch nicht mal sagen, was genau mit mir los war, aber ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Nicht ganz so schrecklich wie damals, als ich Claire verloren hatte, aber da war ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche ein Glas Wasser." sagte ich schließlich. Stella begleitete mich zum Pausenraum. Es war ja nun nicht so, dass ich nicht wusste, wie gefährlich unser Beruf war, aber die Situation machte es erst wieder so richtig augenscheinlich für mich.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." sagte Stella, nachdem ich den ersten Schluck Wasser getrunken hatte. Draußen war es schon dunkel, und das Labor war ziemlich ausgestorben.

„Hast du nicht."

„Hab ich wohl. Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen, als dir klar wurde, in welcher Gefahr Danny steckte."

„Wo ist er jetzt eigentlich?" fragte ich schließlich. Stella zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meinte, er geht ein Bier mit seinem Bruder Louie trinken."

„Sein Bruder Louie?"

„Frag mich nicht, ist auch das erste Mal, dass ich was von ihm gehört habe."

Wir waren zwar fast wie eine Familie, weil wir so eng und so viel miteinander arbeiteten, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass wir die Familie der anderen kannten. Ich hatte Flacks Eltern nur wegen dieser Sache kennen gelernt, die ich einfach nicht auf sich hatte beruhen lassen können. Meine Eltern kannte auch niemand aus dem Labor. Als Claire noch lebte war ich sie gemeinsam mit ihr besuchen gefahren, oder besser gesagt wir waren zu ihnen geflogen. Sie waren auch nach New York gekommen und wir hatten ihnen die Stadt gezeigt. Doch jetzt flog ich nur etwa ein Mal im Jahr zu ihnen, das war es. Sie wussten, dass ich mich in Arbeit vergrub, und sie ließen mir diese Freiheit.

Es erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass ich öfters bei ihnen anrufen wollte. Ich schaute auf die Uhr und entschied, dass es heute Abend dafür definitiv zu spät war.

„Wollen wir noch was Essen gehen, Stella?" fragte ich meine Kollegin schließlich.

„Sorry Mac, ich habe noch eine Verabredung."

„Dein Freund?" fragte ich und sie nickte. Ein glückliches Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. Ich wusste, dass sie es sich verdient hatte.


	21. Kapitel 20: Tote Models

**Autorenanmerkung: **Auf Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame, namentlich QueenAlex, ein zusätzliches Mittwochsupdate. Auch wenn ich fast befürchte, dass frl-smilla so wieder in das Vergnügen von drei Kapiteln auf einen Streich kommt. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie mir nicht böse ist. Und heute auch mal eine Review-Antwort hier:

Erstmal natürlich Danke für das Review, QueenAlex. Allerdings sind selbst registrierte Mitglieder oftmals zu faul zu reviewen. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich es bei den englischen Geschichten im Moment selber auch schleifen lasse. Und dann gibt es wieder die Autoren, die um Reviews bitten aber darauf gar nicht reagieren, oder manche, denen es anscheinend total egal ist. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich mich über meine Geschichte unterhalten kann. Aber das ist in einem Forum wohl leichter als hier, wo man doch immer auf ein Review pro Kapitel beschränkt ist. Wie oft fällt mir nach dem Absenden noch was ein, und im Forum kann ich dann editieren. Hier nicht. Alles was man hier als Review schreibt steht dann in Stein gemeißelt.

Claire wird immer wieder auftauchen, in Erinnerungen von Mac, aber oftmals auch an Hand von Gegenständen. Ich halte sie für so einen wichtigen Charakter in Macs Leben, dass ich denke, dass man sie einfach nicht außen vor lassen kann. Freut mich, dass dir das gefällt. Ist manchmal nämlich gar nicht so leicht. Inzwischen habe ich zwar mal ein Bild von ihr gesehen (3. Staffel, 10. Folge, glaube ich, mehr verrate ich aber nicht), aber man weiß doch nur sehr, sehr wenig von ihr.

Wegen dem abrupten Übergang: War mir wohl nicht so aufgefallen, vermutlich ist da auch noch ein kleiner Zeitsprung mit drin. Du wirst so etwas ähnliches auch wieder in diesem Kapitel lesen. Manchmal muss ich einfach springen und Sachen auslassen. Nicht nur, damit die Geschichte nicht noch länger wird, sondern auch, weil ich teilweise nicht genau weiter weiß. Muss ich ja zugeben. Aber ich will sie weiter schreiben und vor allem auch beenden. Aber das dauert noch. Stellt euch auf etwa noch mal so viele Kapitel ein, wie es jetzt schon gibt. Ich schreibe immer noch an Kapitel 38, und bis ich das dann posten "muss" wird wohl hoffentlich noch mehr geschrieben sein, vielleicht bin ich dann auch schon mit der Geschichte fertig, mal sehen.

Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! Im nächsten kommt dann mal kein existierender Fall vor, ich weiß, gerade sind es ganz viele Fälle, die ich abhandle, aber ich wollte einfach weiterkommen.

* * *

**Kapitel 20: Tote Models**

Als Danny am nächsten Tag im Büro erschien und ich ihn sah, nahm ich ihn erst mal in eine feste Umarmung. Es war mir egal, was der Rest des Büros vielleicht dachte. Ich war einfach nur froh, dass er noch lebte und ich ihn überhaupt noch in den Arm nehmen konnte. Eigentlich hätte mir der Vorfall sagen sollen, dass ich ihm endlich mitteilen sollte, was ich für ihn empfand, bevor es vielleicht zu spät wäre. Aber ich war immer noch nicht so weit.

Es fiel mir auch gar nicht so richtig auf, dass Danny die Umarmung ebenso herzlich erwiderte.

Als ich am Abend dann den Anruf erhielt, dass auf der Modewoche ein Model gestorben war während es über den Laufsteg marschierte, fuhr ich sofort los. Ich hatte Bereitschaft, während Danny regulär im Dienst war. Somit war er schon am Tatort und setzte mich über alles in Kenntnis. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass wir unter den Augen der Presse arbeiteten.

Als ich das Model nicht sofort erkannte erklärte Danny mir mal wieder, dass ich aus dem Labor rauskommen müsste. Vielleicht hätte ich die Chance beim Schopf packen sollen und ihn fragen sollen, ob er mit mir ausgehen würde, aber ich war wohl viel zu professionell, als dass ich mein Privatleben zwischen meine Arbeit hätte kommen lassen. Also ließ ich mich weiter von Danny über die Details einführen. Stumpfer Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, Blut auf dem Boden. Aber natürlich konnten wir ohne Autopsie keine Todesursache sagen.

In diesem Fall war die Autopsie wirklich Gold wert. Ich hätte, ebenso wie Danny, darauf getippt, dass die Farbdose die Mordwaffe war. Immerhin war Blut an ihr. Außerdem hatte unser Opfer ja diese Kopfverletzung. Eigentlich ging ich davon aus, dass sie an einem Schädelhirntrauma oder etwas ähnlichen gestorben war.

Wir hatten jede Menge Verdächtige, und ich konnte Danny nicht vorwerfen, dass er den hübschen Models den einen oder anderen Blick zuwarf. Allerdings musste ich gestehen, dass ich schon so etwas wie Eifersucht verspürte, auch wenn er nur kuckte. Ich hatte Angst, dass er sich in eine von ihnen verkucken würde. Ich wusste ja nur zu gut aus eigener Erfahrung, was für ein attraktiver Mann Danny war. Und wenn eines der Modele auf ihn flog, und er auf sie… Ich sah meine Chancen den Bach hinuntergehen. Ja, auch ich habe solche Ängste, bin unsicher. Jeder hat das wohl. Und Danny hatte mir ja immer noch nicht gesagt, dass er was für mich empfand. Deshalb hielt ich es für gar nicht so abwegig, dass er vielleicht eine dieser hübschen Damen später mit nach Hause nahm.

Mit Lindsay konnte er im Labor ruhig flirten. Ich vertraute ihr da voll, obwohl sie unser neustes Teammitglied war. Es war für beide wirklich nur Spaß, und irgendwie hatte ich das, wenn auch trügerische Gefühl, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Aber draußen, am Tatort, oder auch woanders, bei Leuten, die ich nicht kannte, da wusste ich nicht, wie sie auf Danny reagieren würden. Oder wie er auf sie reagieren würde.

Ich rief Hawkes an den Tatort um uns zu unterstützen. Er war immer noch ein Frischling im Außendienst, und ich wollte gerne ein Auge auf ihn werfen. Außerdem konnten wir bei so vielen Verdächtigen gut jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen konnten. Praktisch jeder hinter der Bühne hätte Serena, dem Model, mit der Dose auf den Hinterkopf schlagen können.

Vielleicht war es nicht mal das schlechteste, dass wir Hawkes mit an dem Fall hatten: Sid Hammerbacks Autopsieergebnisse waren doch etwas verwirrend, und Hawkes war immerhin auch Mediziner und konnte mit dem ganzen medizinischen Gerede bestimmt mehr anfangen als Danny oder ich. Doch plötzlich kam auch noch dazu, dass die potentielle Mordwaffe, nämlich die Farbdose, nicht nur nicht die Mordwaffe war, sondern das Blut darauf noch nicht mal von unserem Opfer stammte.

Als wenn das alles nicht schon verwirrend genug war, sah Danny in seiner Kleidung schon wieder unverschämt gut aus. Es reichte, es war genug, ich musste endlich einen Schritt machen. Doch bevor ich etwas tun konnte wurden wir zu einem weiteren Mordfall gerufen. Sheldon unterrichteten mich auf dem Weg dorthin von den neusten Entwicklungen. Danny war im Labor gewesen um weitere Hinweise zu untersuchen.

Sid erklärte mir später, dass immerhin unser zweites Opfer erschlagen worden war, während der Tod des ersten Models immer noch ein Rätsel zu sein schien. Doch dann rückte Sid heraus, dass sie Ecstasy in ihren Lungen hatte. Das machte zwar keinen Sinn, aber irgendwie würden wir das Puzzle schon zusammensetzen, das taten wir fast immer.

Nichts bereitete mir mehr schlaflose Nächte als ein ungeklärter Mordfall.

Außer der Schlaflosigkeit, unter der ich seit Claires Tod ständig litt. Da war wieder der Gedanke an Claire. Und gleichzeitig dachte ich schon wieder an Danny.

Ich unterrichtete Hawkes über die neusten Entwicklungen in unserem Fall. Dann suchte ich Danny und fragte ihn, ob er mit mir ein Bier trinken gehen würde. Ich hatte Glück, dass niemand sonst unsere Unterhaltung hörte und er einwilligte.

So saßen wir nicht lange Zeit später in einer Bar. Wir waren mit voller Absicht nicht zu Sullivans gegangen, zumindest hatte bei mir volle Absicht dahinter gesteckt. Dannys Motive konnte ich natürlich nicht wissen. Aber ich wollte einfach sicher gehen, dass niemand aus dem Labor uns über den Weg laufen würde. Nach dem Essen, bei dem Lindsay aufgetaucht war, musste mir aber eigentlich klar gewesen sein, dass wir nirgends vor überraschenden Besuchern sicher sein könnten.

Aber dieses Mal hatten wir Glück. Wir saßen an der Bar, es war relativ voll, und tranken unser Bier.

„Mac, du überraschst mich." sagte er schließlich. „Nicht nur, dass du aus dem Labor raus kommst, so wie ich es dir gesagt habe, nein, du lässt sogar noch einen Fall erst mal liegen. Sonst beißt du dich doch immer in der Arbeit fest."

„Tja, Danny, ich habe wohl festgestellt, dass das Leben weitergeht, ob man daran teilnimmt oder nicht."

Er warf mir einen Blick zu. Es war klar, dass mein Satz auf Claires Tod abzielte. Mich beschäftigte ihr Tod immer noch. Und Danny hatte Verständnis dafür. Himmel, ich hatte in seinen Armen geweint. Nach langer Zeit mal wieder um Claire geweint. Auch wenn es total irrational war und mich selber überrascht hatte.

Danny schien trotz der vielen attraktiven Frauen in der Bar kein Interesse an ihnen zu haben, und ich fragte ich, ob ich mich vielleicht geirrt hatte, als er am Tatort die Models beäugt hatte, ob da nicht doch nur rein berufliches Interesse hinter gestanden hatte. Aber zu fragen traute ich mich nicht. Ich wollte einfach nicht hören, dass es jemanden in seinem Leben gab. Davor hatte ich wirklich Angst. Seit unserem Kuss waren Wochen vergangen, es hätte einiges passiert sein können.

Irgendwie schafften wir es ansonsten bei Gesprächsthemen zu bleiben, die nicht zu privat wurden. Wir redeten über die Arbeit (was auch sonst) und den aktuellen Fall. So ganz konnte ich das Büro wohl nie hinter mir lassen, aber Danny nahm es mir auch nicht übel, ihn selber ließ dieser Fall wohl auch nicht in Ruhe. Wir tranken unser Bier und gingen dann beide nach Hause.

Was mich an dieser Nacht allerdings erstmal nicht einschlafen ließ war nicht der Fall, der noch nicht gelöst war, oder die vielen Fälle, die immer noch auf meinem Schreibtisch lagen, einschließlich des Falles DJ Pratt, wegen dem ich Aiden entlassen hatte. Es war auch nicht der Gedanke an Claire und ihren Tod, daran, dass sie nicht mehr bei mir war. Es war der Gedanke an Dannys Umarmung zum Abschied, an die Wärme seines Körpers, an die Nähe zwischen uns, die mich so sehr an unseren Kuss erinnerte.

Es wunderte mich auch, dass er mich inzwischen so einfach umarmte. Früher war das nicht so gewesen. Doch jetzt umarmte er mich bei jeder Gelegenheit, und ich umarmte ihn. Wir schüttelten nicht mehr einfach nur die Hände oder klopften einander auf die Schulter (okay, so was ging meistens von mir aus, wenn ich ein Lob für gut gemachte Arbeit aussprach), nein, wir umarmten uns zum Abschied.

Vielleicht lag Don Flack doch nicht so falsch und ich wollte nicht die ganzen kleinen Beweise sehen, dass Danny ebenso in mich verliebt war, wie ich in ihn. Und an diesem Abend konnte ich es kaum auf das Bier schieben, denn jeder von uns hatte wirklich nur ein Glas gehabt. Wir wären beide sogar noch fahrtüchtig gewesen, aber ich lief lieber nach Hause, während Danny die U-Bahn nahm. Während ich durch die Straßen von New York lief dachte ich schon darüber nach, und dann später weiter in meinem Bett.

Wollte ich wirklich blind sein für das, was so offensichtlich vor mir lag?

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Danny und ich alle Beweise durch, alle Hinweise, die wir bisher im Fall der beiden toten Models hatten. Vielleicht waren wir auch auf dem Holzweg und die beiden Morde standen in gar keinem Zusammenhang. Aber da ich ja die These vertrat, dass alles irgendwie miteinander verbunden ist, ging ich davon aus, dass es einen Zusammenhang gab. Es wäre schon ein ziemlicher Zufall, wenn zwei Models von ein und derselben Modenschau an ein und demselben Tag ermordet werden würden. Und in dem Fall glaubte ich nicht an Zufälle, sondern an eine Verbindung.

Außerdem war da noch die grüne Farbe…

Plötzlich fand ich mich mit Danny in der Leichenhalle wieder und wir schraubten den Abfluss des Autopsietisches auf, auf dem Sid unser erstes Model obduziert hatte. Wir mussten an eine Probe der grünen Farbe kommen, und der einzige Weg daran zu kommen war der Abfluss. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Danny wirklich gut mit einem Schraubenschlüssel war. Andererseits: Als CSI mussten wir so oft Dinge auseinander nehmen… Wir hatten schon des Öfteren ganze Wagen auseinander genommen. Aber der Abfluss eines Obduktionstisches, das war definitiv was Neues.

Und es gefiel mir so eng mit Danny zusammenzuarbeiten. Wir scherzten rum, unter anderem weil ich ihn fragte, ob er mit einem Schraubenschlüssel umgehen konnte. Er schraubte das Rohr ohne Probleme heraus, ich nahm die Probe. Unsere Fingerspitzen berührten sich, als er mir das Rohr gab. Die kleine Biegung des Rohres sollte eigentlich das Wegschwemmen von kleinen Gegenständen verhindern, zum Beispiel wenn jemandem ein Ohrring ins Waschbecken fiel. In unserem Fall hatte sich genug Farbe dort abgelagert, so dass wir eine Probe nehmen konnten. Ich musste gestehen, dass mich die körperliche Nähe zu Danny nervös machte, aber in einer schönen Art und Weise. Ansonsten konnte ich der Leichenhalle absolut nichts abgewinnen. Der Ort war mit seinem vielen Stahl viel zu kühl um überhaupt eine angenehme Ausstrahlung zu haben.

Der Test bewies, dass das Ecstasy in der Farbe war. Und schon bald fanden wir auch heraus wieso: Drogenschmuggel. Unser erstes Mordopfer war kein Mordopfer, sondern das Opfer eines missglückten Drogenschmuggels. Die Dose war einfach nur in die falschen Hände geraten.

Auch wenn ich ab und an mal Alkohol trank, so verabscheute ich doch alle anderen Drogen. Nicht nur, weil ich Polizist war (ja, das CSI gehört zur Polizei, auch wenn man es manchmal vergisst), sondern einfach, weil ich zu oft schon gesehen hatte, was Drogen aus Menschen machten: Sehr oft nämlich Mörder. Und wenn nicht Mörder, dann waren Drogensüchtige oft Mordopfer, manchmal auch die Opfer von Selbstverteidigung, weil sie in ihrer Beschaffenskriminalität so weit gegangen waren, einen Laden oder einen Menschen zu überfallen, nur um an Geld zu kommen, um ihre Sucht zu finanzieren.

Damit war aber noch nicht unser zweiter Mord geklärt, der aber eigentlich ja der einzige Mord war. Serenas Tod war fahrlässige Tötung, vielleicht Todschlag, aber kein Mord. Es gab kein Motiv, ihr Tod war nicht beabsichtigt gewesen. Doch Jennifers Tod, der Tod des zweiten Models, war Mord. Wir bekamen den Kerl, und ich hoffte nur zu sehr, dass er wirklich Namen lieferte, die dazu führten, dass ein Drogendealerring zerschlagen wurde.


	22. Kapitel 21: Hot Dog mit Hawkes

**Autorenanmerkung:** frl-smilla, ein Dankeschön für das Review von Chapter 20, Kapitel 19: Danny in der Falle. Ich glaube, ein paar Dinge beantworten sich in diesem Kapitel.

In diesem Kapitel wird mal keine Folge abgehandelt.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 21: Hot Dog mit Hawkes**

Am nächsten Tag zur Mittagszeit tauchte Sheldon Hawkes in meinem Büro auf. Ich erwartete schon fast, dass er sich vielleicht darüber beschweren würde, dass er in den letzten Tagen nicht genug zu tun hatte. Dann aber dachte ich daran, dass wir eigentlich immer genug zu tun hatten, Hawkes hatte bestimmt irgendeine Arbeit gefunden, während ich mich mit Danny zusammen auf den Fall konzentriert hatte. Außerdem hatte Hawkes sich auch mal etwas geregeltere Arbeitszeiten verdient, und wenn es nur für einen Tag war, oder vielleicht auch für zwei.

Aber Hawkes wollte sich gar nicht über mangelnde Arbeit beschweren. Hätte mich auch gewundert, dafür war er viel zu clever.

„Hey Mac, hungrig?" fragte er. Ich sah von (wie sollte es auch anders sein?) meinem Papierkram auf. Das war ungewöhnlich. Das klang fast so, als würde Hawkes mit mir Essen gehen wollen. Und wenn es nur ein Snack zur Mittagszeit war. Ich vermutete nicht, dass es eine Verabredung sein sollte. Hawkes musste irgendwas anderes beschäftigen.

„Ja." sagte ich schließlich. „Wollen wir irgendwo was Essen gehen?" Sheldon machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er mich noch deutlicher fragen, also machte ich den Schritt.

„Klingt gut."

Ich nahm mein Jackett, achtete darauf, dass ich mein Handy auch eingesteckt hatte und ging mit Sheldon zu den Aufzügen. Wir fuhren runter, verließen das Gebäude und liefen ein Stück, bis wir zu einem dieser Stände kamen, die es überall in New York City gab: Die Straßenstände, die Hot Dogs verkauften.

„Hot Dog?" fragte ich. Sheldon nickte.

Die Schlange war nicht gerade kurz, immerhin war es Mittagszeit, aber als wir unsere Hot Dogs in Händen hielten und rein bissen, wussten wir, dass es die Wartezeit wert war. Ich deutete auf eine Bank: „Wollen wir uns setzen?" fragte ich Sheldon schließlich, als ich den ersten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

Er ging mit mir die wenigen Schritte zu der Bank und wir setzten uns. Irgendwie fehlte mir jedes bisschen Geduld in dem Augenblick. Sonst schaffte ich es oftmals zu warten bis Verdächtige von sich aus anfingen zu reden, aber im Moment konnte ich es nicht.

„Also, was gibt es, Hawkes?" Es hatte sich so eingebürgert, dass ich ihn meist beim Nachnamen ansprach, so dass ich es total automatisch tat. Noch nicht mal wenn ich mit anderen über ihn redete verwendete ich seinen Vornamen, zumindest nicht bewusst.

„Was sollte es geben?" fragte er, und versuchte so zu tun, als gäbe es wirklich keinen Anlass, weshalb er mich aus dem Büro heraus haben wollte.

„Spiel nicht den Unwissenden. Du wärst wohl kaum zur Mittagszeit in mein Büro gekommen um mich zu fragen, ob ich hungrig sei, wenn du nicht über irgendetwas reden wolltest. Und ich vermute mal, es ist was privates, denn alles andere hättest du wohl im Büro gesagt."

Hawkes schaute mich an, so als wäre er total verblüfft, was für Schlüsse ich gezogen hatte, oder dass ich ihn so leicht durchschaut hatte.

„Hey, ich bin schon etwas länger Detective." sagte ich schließlich.

„Ja, es gibt da was, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte…" sagte er schließlich.

„So?" fragte ich, gespannt, was er mir wohl würde sagen wollen. Vielleicht ging es ja um Lindsay, vielleicht wollte er sich absichern, ob er sich mit jemanden aus dem Büro verabreden könnte. Es gab keine offiziellen Richtlinien zu diesem Thema, zumindest nicht unter Kollegen. Mir war es eigentlich nur wichtig, dass effizient gearbeitet wurde, weshalb ich mich auch nicht in das Privatleben der Leute einmischen würde. Abgesehen davon, dass diese Leute meine Freunde waren und ich deswegen sowieso schon in ihrem Privatleben mit drin steckte. Es war komplizierter, als ich dachte. Aber eine Liebesbeziehung am Arbeitsplatz wäre noch komplizierter. Andererseits war ich derjenige, der damit ja mehr oder minder angefangen hatte.

Ich konnte ja nicht so tun, als wäre ich unschuldig. Immerhin hatte ich mich in Danny verliebt. Aber ich war nicht mit ihm zusammen, also war das noch was anderes. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht behaupten, dass es meine Arbeit nicht beeinflussen würde. Natürlich beeinflusste es meine Arbeit, wenn auch nur in so weit, dass ich mehr darauf achtete, wer wann mit wem zusammenarbeitete, als ich es sonst tat. Und ich Danny ab und zu absichtlich zu Fällen einteilte, die ich bearbeitete, oder wenn ich nur in Bereitschaft war, niemand anderen vom Team anrief, damit er oder sie Danny unterstützten. Aber hauptsächlich war eigentlich Lindsay seine Partnerin, mit Hawkes jetzt draußen bei der Tatortermittlung hatten sich die vorher eingespielten Teams verändert. Ich arbeitete weniger mit Stella zusammen. Aber für das Team selber stellte sich das doch alles eher als Gewinn heraus.

„Es geht um Danny." fuhr Hawkes schließlich fort. Meine Augenbrauen wanderten automatisch nach oben. „Ich dachte… Ach, ich weiß auch nicht."

„Was ist los, Hawkes?" fragte ich schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist es ja gar nichts. Vielleicht hätte ich es gar nicht erwähnen sollen, nur… Nachdem ich weiß, dass du in Danny verliebt bist, und da Danny auch Gefühle für dich hat…" Er schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund und ließ fast seinen Hot Dog fallen.

„Sheldon, Stella hat es mir schon erzählt." Wieso ich zu seinem Vornamen wechselte, wusste ich auch nicht.

„Naja, ihr hattet euch ja geküsst, und jeder dachte, das wäre es dann, ihr wärt jetzt zusammen, bis Danny dann zum Tisch kam und von Flack nach Hause gefahren werden wollte, und dann, bei diesem Fall… Also, der Fall mit der Leiche, auf der ein ganzes Kapitel eines Romans geschrieben stand…"

„Ja?" ermunterte ich Hawkes weiterzureden.

„Als wir damals einen Verdächtigen befragen gingen, da klingelte sein Handy… Ich konnte ihm über die Schulter sehen, auf dem Display stand „Cindy", und er sagte, weil das so ein Klingelton war, ich weiß nicht, ob du das Lied kennst, „Talk" von Coldplay?"

„Hawkes, komm zum Punkt."

„Er sagte, das wäre seine Freundin, und sie wäre ziemlich gut im Reden…"

Es traf mich wie ein Schlag. Danny hatte eine Freundin?

„Er hat nicht abgenommen, er meinte, er würde sie später zurückrufen…"

Ich war total geplättet. Mir verging auch jeder Appetit auf den Hot Dog. Ich sah das Würstchen in dem Brötchen in meine Hand skeptisch an.

„Ich habe ihn ein paar Tage später zu Cindy befragt…" fuhr Sheldon fort, als er merkte, dass von mir keine Reaktion kam.

„Er erzählte, sie hätte die Sache viel zu schnell als viel zu eng angesehen und ihm den Klingelton heruntergeladen. Er meinte, es ginge ihm nur um…" Ich sah Sheldon fragend an. „…den Sex. Okay, so hat er es nicht ausgedrückt. Er sagte nur, es wäre nicht ernstes. Sie hätten Spaß zusammen, aber mehr wäre es für ihn auch nicht."

Ich sah Hawkes an, immer noch total von der Nachricht geplättet. Okay, ich war nicht mit Danny zusammen, und ich war schon etwas eifersüchtig gewesen, als er die Models so angesehen hatte, aber jetzt von Sheldon zu erfahren, dass Danny tatsächlich im Moment mit einer Frau schlief… Ich hatte das Gefühl, mir würde der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

„Weißt du…" begann ich, und brach dann ab. „Hat er…" Ein weiterer Versucht, der fehlschlug.

Sheldon legte mir eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Er hat mir nicht gesagt, ob er noch was für dich empfindet. Aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er so schnell über seine Gefühle für dich hinwegkommt. Mac, ich versuche immer noch das ganze zu verarbeiten, die ganze Sache mit dir als bisexuellem Mann, und Danny, und Flack… Und dass du in Danny verliebt bist… Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er nichts mehr für dich empfindet."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich wusste es nicht. Keine Ahnung, ob ich es jemals erfahren würde. Ich würde ihm sagen müssen, was ich für ihn fühlte. Und dann würde er mir vermutlich bildlich gesehen ein Messer ins Herz stoßen. Entweder mit dieser Cindy, oder mit sonst einer Frau. Oder vielleicht auch einem anderen Mann.

Von meinem Hot Dog war nicht mehr viel übrig, und ich warf den Rest einfach in einen Papierkorb. Hawkes hatte aufgegessen.

„Lass uns zurück ins Labor gehen." sagte ich schließlich.

„Alles okay, Mac?" fragte er mich, und klang wirklich besorgt. Es war schön zu wissen, dass ich Freunde hatte, die sich um mich kümmerten, denen was an mir lag, und die für mich da waren.

„Ja, ich komm' damit klar." sagte ich schließlich. Ich wusste zwar nicht wie, aber irgendwie würde ich schon damit klar kommen. Immerhin konnte ich mich ja gleich in die Arbeit stürzen. Vielleicht würde ich heute Abend nach der Arbeit mit Stella etwas trinken gehen.


	23. Kapitel 22: Tod auf den Gleisen

**Kapitel 22: Tod auf den Gleisen**

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, als der Anruf kam: Danny hatte eine Doppelschicht geschoben, unter anderem, weil ich früher aus dem Büro musste, wegen dieser Benefizveranstaltung. Aber auch weil Lindsay sagte, dass sie an diesem Abend noch einen Termin hatte, und deswegen auch ‚nur' in Bereitschaft war. Stella und Hawkes hatten dummerweise ihren freien Tag und keiner von ihnen war bereit gewesen mit einem anderen von uns zu tauschen.

Danny biss mehr oder minder freiwillig in den sauren Apfel der Doppelschicht. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich freuen oder ärgern sollte, als er bei der Mitteilung brummelte, dass er Cindy vielleicht so endlich loswerden würde. Nach einer Doppelschicht war man einfach nur noch fertig, egal wie sehr man an die Arbeit gewöhnt war. Damit hatten sich dann immer alle Pläne für den Abend erledigt.

Doch dieser Anruf von Danny war gekommen. Und so kam es, dass ich im Frack auf den Gleisen der New Yorker U-Bahn herumlief, weil Danny auf seinem Nachhauseweg über eine Leiche gestolpert war. Lindsay kam wenige Minuten später, und als ich sie sah konnte ich Dannys leisen Pfiff durchaus nachvollziehen: Sie sah wirklich sehr attraktiv aus in dem kurzen, kleinen, grünen Kleid, aus einem sehr dünnen Stoff. Vermutlich fror sie fürchterlich an ihren Beinen, denn es war eisig hier unten in der U-Bahn.

Anderseits musste ich sagen, dass es mir gut tat, Danny wieder zu sehen. Wir waren in den letzten Tagen zu sehr mit unterschiedlichen Fällen beschäftigt gewesen. Und sein Blick, der auf mir ruhte, als ich ankam… Und dann der fast schon verschämte Blick zu Boden… Ich musste wirklich mehr auf diese Hinweise und Beweise achten. Ich versuchte, vor allem, nachdem Hawkes mir das von Cindy erzählt hatte, mir einzureden, dass meine Gefühle für Danny nur eine harmlose Schwärmerei wären. Totaler Blödsinn natürlich. Ich wusste genau, dass es absolut nicht nur eine Schwärmerei war. Mich hatte es so was von erwischt… Das letzte Mal, dass es mich so erwischt hatte, war mit Claire. Und wohin das geführt hatte, das wussten ja alle, nämlich vor den Traualtar.

Danny machte auf jeden Fall einen exzellenten Job, ganz egal, wie lange er schon auf den Beinen war und wie müde er schon war. Er wies mich in den Fall ein, nannte mir die persönlichen Daten des Opfers und wir begannen schon mit der genaueren Untersuchung bevor dann Lindsay auftauchte. Es war klar, dass es ein U-Bahn-Surfer war, noch bevor Lindsay, Verzeihung, Miss Monroe, ihren denkwürdigen Auftritt hatte. Ob Danny wohl auch die Assoziation mit Marilyn Monroe hatte? Auf jeden Fall war ich ihm dankbar, dass er mich von dieser Benefizveranstaltung gerettet hatte. So was war immer tödlich langweilig. Auch wenn ich bezweifelte, dass unsere Leiche dankbar darüber war, dass er sterben musste, nur damit ich mich nicht zu Tode langweilte. Kaum einer hätte wohl vermutet, dass ich diese Veranstaltung trocken und öde fand, aber es war so.

Es war schon amüsant, als Danny sich darüber beschwerte, dass er mit den falschen Leuten seine Zeit verbrachte. Ich konnte ihm da eigentlich nur zustimmen, da ich nur zu gerne mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht hätte. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn zu der Benefizveranstaltung einladen sollen, andererseits hatte er an dem Tag Dienst, und so hatte ich Stella gefragt, die eh frei hatte. Sie musste nur ihrem Freund erklären, wieso sie den Abend ihres freien Tages nicht mit ihm verbrachte.

Dannys Blick durchbohrte mich an einem Punkt fast. Seine blau-grünen Augen waren so durchdringend, vermutlich war das der Grund, dass ich ihn mit Lindsay dazu abkommandierte mit der Befragung der Augenzeugen zu beginnen, während ich mich um den Körper kümmerte. Vermutlich hatte ich Angst, dass er mich durchschauen würde, mit seinen Augen, die so sehr nach einem Meer oder Ozean aussahen.

Ich glaube, wenn wir die Zeit gehabt hätten, ich hätte ihm ewig in diese Augen geschaut, aber so fuhr ich zurück in die Gerichtsmedizin und kümmerte mich um die Leiche und den ersten, anfallenden Papierkram.

Sid Hammerback berichtete mal wieder sehr präzise, was er alles anhand des toten Körpers herausfinden konnte: Über die Holzsplitter am Kopf unseres Opfers, die die Todesursache mit darstellten: Schlag auf den Kopf mit Todesfolge. Dann ging es an die weiteren Spuren, mit den Kratzern auf dem Rücken des Opfers, der Haizahn in der Hand unseres Opfers, und natürlich, wie konnte es anders sein, mit etwas ekeligem. Sid neigte leider dazu solche Dinge voll auszukosten.

Er hatte mir die Fische schon auf dem Monitor gezeigt, aber dann musste er ja mit mir zusammen den Mageninhalt aus unserem Opfer holen. Was sein musste, das musste halt sein, aber ich konnte sagen, dass mir danach jede Lust auf Frühstück oder Mittagessen vergangen war. Ich wusste sowieso schon nicht mehr, welche Tageszeit es war. Ich hatte gerade mal mich kurz in unserem Umkleideraum umgezogen. Auch wenn ich bei der Arbeit fast immer Anzug und Krawatte trage, so wären ein Frack und eine Fliege doch etwas sehr übertrieben gewiesen.

Ich muss sagen, dass an gewissen Punkten meiner Arbeit ich den Ekel einfach ausschalten konnte, vielleicht, weil ich für manche Dinge einfach zu neugierig war. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Chirurgen, zum Beispiel, genauso ging: Irgendwann war es nur ein Job, man hörte, wenn auch nur für den Augenblick, auf, den Menschen dahinter zu sehen. Der tote Körper, die Leiche, war nicht mehr als ein Beweisstück, und so war es auch mit dem Mageninhalt. Wenn ich es nicht unter dem Gesichtspunkt sah, dann wurde mir immer mal wieder übel. Und an manchen Abenden, oder auch wann immer ich Feierabend machen konnte (was oftmals nicht abends war, aber ich fing ja auch nicht immer morgens an), kamen die Bilder des Tages wieder hoch und verdarben mir jeglichen Appetit auf das Abendessen.

Ich blieb danach lieber im Labor und überließ weiterhin Danny und Lindsay die Untersuchung des Tatortes und die Befragung von Zeugen und Tatverdächtigen. Sie waren jünger, und mir war es manchmal lieber, wenn ich Zeit hatte, in der ich einfach alleine war, auch wenn ich arbeitete. Obwohl ich mich langsam wieder für Leute öffnete, eigentlich sogar relativ schnell, wenn ich so drauf zurückschaute, so brauchte ich immer noch Momente für mich.

Ein Vorteil der Boss zu sein, war definitiv auch, dass man die Drecksarbeit mit auf andere abwälzen konnte. Ich hatte genug von dem Mageninhalt gehabt, nachdem ich ihn mit Sid aus unserem Opfer geholt hatte. Und so war ich froh, dass Adam ihn analysierte und mich dann unterrichtete.

Der Haizahn war natürlich etwas anderes, aber auch da machte Adam sich an die Arbeit. Ich mochte es eigentlich, im Labor zu stehen und Dinge zu untersuchen, nur leider blieb man als Boss oft im Papierkram stecken. Den Spaß hatte in diesem Fall dann Adam, der den Zahn genau unter die Lupe nahm und herausfand, dass es ein echter Zahn war und kein Souvenir-Imitat, unbearbeitet, direkt aus dem Maul eines großen, weißen Haies. Außerdem brachte er noch weiteres Wissen mit ein, dass uns sehr beim Lösen des Falles half.

Was mir aber nicht so ganz aus dem Kopf wollte war unsere kleine Unterhaltung über die tropischen Fische aus dem Magen des Opfers: Adam hatte festgestellt, dass eine Nussmischung im Magen des Opfers gewesen war. Und ich identifizierte die Fische als Kampffische und teilte Adam mit, dass zwei Männchen in einem Behälter einander umbringen würden. Es als ironisch zu bezeichnen war wohl sehr treffend. Aber vermutlich dachte er bei seiner Bemerkung auch in keiner Weise an Danny und mich.

Er wusste ja auch nicht, dass ich in Danny verliebt war. Stella war immer noch meine Hauptinformantin, wenn es um Bürotratsch ging, und anscheinend hatte mein Team wunderbar dicht gehalten, was meine Gefühle zu meinem jüngeren Mitarbeiter angingen. Doch mich brachte das zum Nachdenken: Konnte eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern überhaupt gut gehen? Andererseits, wenn Danny noch mit dieser Cindy zusammen war, dann brauchte ich mir darüber gar keine Gedanken machen.

Viel amüsanter war da noch Adams Reaktion darauf, als ich ihm mitteilte, wo unser Opfer vor seinem Tod gewesen war: In einer Stripbar. Irgendwie war es lustig, wie er anfing rumzustottern, und ich schaffte es ein ernstes Gesicht zu halten. Danach ließ ich Adam sich mit dem Zahn amüsieren, während ich zu der Bar ging. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ein angenehmer Teil des Jobs war, ein paar leicht bekleidete Frauen tanzen zu sehen, auch wenn mein Hauptaugenmerk auf dem Türsteher lag.

Die Befragung übernahm ich auch, weil Danny und Lindsay wirklich genug mit dem Zug zu tun hatten. Ich hatte sie geradezu mit Arbeit überhäuft, zumindest, was diesen Fall betraf, aber keiner von ihnen beiden beschwerte sich. Vielleicht auch, weil sie so gut miteinander auskamen und es genossen, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

Letztendlich war es eine Substanz von den Holzsplittern, die uns zum Täter führte. Und die uns dazu brachte den Fall zu lösen. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig, Danny mich „Boss" nennen zu hören, aber ich war wohl zu sehr darauf konzentriert unseren Täter endlich Dingfest zu machen.

Seine Rechtfertigung war eines der Dinge, die mich wirklich wütend machte. Mir war wirklich jeder wichtig, der für die Stadt arbeitete. Ich arbeitete ja auch für die Stadt. Ich weiß solche Arbeit wirklich zu schätzen, und ich weiß, dass es nicht gut bezahlt wurde.

Nachdem ich fertig war unterrichtete ich Danny per Handy von unserem Erfolg. Er war in der U-Bahn auf seinem Weg nach Hause, kurz angebunden und sagte, er würde wohl gleich den Empfang von seinem Handy verlieren. Die New Yorker U-Bahn war eine der ältesten der Welt. Das Tunnelsystem war wohl auch mit eines der tiefsten. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass wir überhaupt Empfang hatten. Trotzdem tat es weh, so schnell abgefertigt zu werden. Hoffentlich hielt er sich wenigstens an sein Versprechen direkt nach Hause zu gehen und nicht noch mehr Leichen auf seinem Weg aufzusammeln.


	24. Kapitel 23: Bei Cozy's

**Autorenanmerkung: **Mal wieder ein längeres Vorwort von mir. Erst einmal vielen Dank an QueenAlex und frl-smilla für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel.

frl-smilla: Ab und an häuft sich so eine Fallzusammenfassung, bei diesem Kapitel wird es dir wohl mehr zusagen, manchmal ist es ausführlicher, weil ich Kleinigkeiten aus Macs Blickwinkel genauer beleuchtete. Ich glaube, als ich mal warnte, dass so viel über Fälle kommen würde, da schrieb ich gerade die vorhergehenden Kapitel, war aber hier noch lange nicht beim Posten so weit.

QueenAlex: Ich reviewe manchmal auch nicht so regelmäßig, wie ich gerne würde. Passiert, ist menschlich. Ich freu mich, dass du (und natürlich auch frl-smilla) überhaupt reviewt. So kurz waren die Kapitel nun auch wieder nicht, muss ich ja mal sagen, aber im Gegensatz zu manchen anderen schon. Ich muss gestehen, dass es manchmal schwierig ist ein gutes Maß zu finden, ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es mir einiger Maßen gelingt.

Zum heutigen Update: Von einigen schon sehnsüchtig erwartet kommt jetzt endlich das Kapitel zu "Stuck on you"/"Mitten ins Herz", und das Beste: Montag geht es mit dem Anschluss daran weiter. Ich mache keine Weihnachtspause. An dieser Stelle möchte ich all meinen Lesern, auch den stillen, ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschen und mich für die explodierenden Hitzahlen der letzten zwei Wochen (in etwa) bedanken: Mit diesem Kapitel dürften die 1000 Hits dann durchbrochen werden. Dankeschön!

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 23: Bei Cozy's**

Bei unserem letzten Fall wusste ich endlich, was für Ausstellungen Stella besuchte, und ich lernte auch ihren Freund endlich kennen. Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich von Frankie halten sollte, aber so lange er sie glücklich machte, war mir alles recht. Und sie sah toll aus in dem Kleid. Nicht, dass Stella nicht sowieso eine schöne Frau war, aber das Kleid schmeichelte ihrer natürlichen Schönheit nur noch mehr.

Weniger schön war unsere Leiche gewesen. Wenn es nach dem Schützen gegangen wäre, dann hätte er uns am liebsten wohl gleich zwei tote Körper hinterlassen, so kümmerte sich aber Hawkes um den Teil des Paares, das beim Liebesakt gestört wurde, der nur vom Pfeil durchbohrt war.

Lindsay half mir, deswegen half ich ihr: Sie erbrachte den Beweis, dass nicht nur eine Frau, sondern sogar auch jemand, der niemals zuvor mit Pfeil und Bogen geschossen hatte, ganz leicht mit dem Bogen, den wir als Mordwaffe ausmachen konnten, jemanden hätte töten können. Und ich glaube, nachdem sie mit ihrem ersten Pfeil so viel Erfolg hatte machte es ihr richtig Spaß. Vielleicht züchtete ich mir hier gerade meine eigene Konkurrenz als Waffenexperte heran.

Dafür half ich ihr bei der Suche nach Fingerabdrücken auf den Bassgitarren, die sie und Danny von dem Musikladen beschlagnahmt hatten. Dabei fiel Lindsay auf, dass ich wusste, wie man mit einem solchen Instrument umging. Eigentlich gab ich ihr mit meiner Hilfe nur noch mehr Arbeit, aber sie bekamen den Fall schneller gelöst.

Später kam sie in mein Büro um sich bei mir zu bedanken, doch ich war noch woanders unterwegs. Aber mein Kalender lag offen auf meinem Tisch. Das war kein Zufall gewesen. Ich wollte, dass sie sah, dass ich jede Woche mittwochs abends einen Termin hatte. Sie war ein cleveres Mädel, sie würde schon raus finden, was es war. Und um ganz sicher zu gehen setzte ich Stella noch mal drauf an.

Deswegen war es auch keine Überraschung, als sie an diesem Abend im Cozy's auftauchte. Immerhin hatte ich meine Finger mit im Spiel. Und da Danny und sie gemeinsam an dem Fall gearbeitet hatten, hatte ich darauf gehofft, dass sie ihn mitbringen würde. Ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Wir spielten unser Set zu Ende, ich konnte gar nicht sagen, wie gespannt ich darauf war, was Danny wohl sagen würde, wenn ich zu ihnen an den Tisch käme.

Ich wusste, dass ich praktisch ein anderer Mensch war, wenn ich auf der Bühne war und Bassgitarre spielte. Musik machte mich zu einem anderen Menschen. Im Cozy's spielten wir an diesem Abend Jazz, aber ich mochte durchaus auch andere Musik. Aber vor allem merkte ich, dass ich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, während ich spielte. Ich wusste nicht, ob es die Musik war, oder der Gedanke, dass Danny da war und mich spielen sah, mir zuhörte. Wobei mich jeder Gedanke an Danny lächeln ließ. Nicht, dass mich die Musik nicht auch glücklich machte, aber die Anwesenheit meines jungen CSI, der mein Herz immer noch zum Hüpfen brachte und mir das Gefühl gab 15 zu sein, machte alles einfach noch viel besser.

In einer kurzen Pause sagte ich einer der Kellnerinnen, sie sollte ihnen eine Runde auf meine Rechnung bringen. Wir spielten noch drei Lieder, sozusagen die Zugabe, bevor wir unter Applaus die Bühne für diesen Abend verließen. Der Besitzer stellte eine CD an, so dass auch nach dem Ende unseres Auftritts Musik die Bar erfüllte. Irgendwie gehörte das dazu, auch wenn man durch die Gespräche wohl kaum mehr was von der Musik hören konnte.

Ich ging zu Danny und Lindsay an den Tisch. Lindsay hatte mich schon auf dem Schießstand mit einem Pullover über meinem Hemd erwischt. Doch jetzt trug ich wirklich reine Freizeitkleidung. Mein Bass lag sicher bei den anderen Instrumenten hinter der Bühne, ich würde ihn nachher holen, bevor ich die Bar verlassen würde.

„Und, wie hat es euch gefallen?" fragte ich, während ich mir einen Stuhl heranzog und die Kellnerin mir ein Bier vor die Nase stellte. Es hat Vorteile, wenn man regelmäßig ein und dieselbe Bar besuchte: Die Leute wussten, was man trank. Bei mir war es Wasser während des Auftritts, das wir flaschenweise bekamen. Und anschließend trank ich meist noch ein Bier an der Bar, oder mit der Band zusammen.

„Das war toll, Mac!" sagte Lindsay in ihrer offenen und freundlichen Art.

„Danke, Lindsay." Danny hingegen schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, denn er sah mich nur an.

„Ich vermute mal, dir wäre Hardrock wohl lieber gewesen, aber Bon Jovi spielen erst in einigen Wochen im Madison Square Garden.**1**" scherzte ich.

„Huh?" Er sah mich ziemlich verwirrt an. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Was? Dass du mit Jazz wohl nicht so viel anfangen kannst, oder wann Bon Jovi wieder in New York sind?" antwortete ich mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Ähm… Beides."

„Danny… Ich bin ein CSI." sagte ich einfach nur, während ich endlich einen Schluck von meinem Bier nahm. Lindsay lachte nur leise, während Danny mich weiterhin irritiert ansah.

„Ehrlich, Danny. Bon Jovi und der Hardrock waren ein Schuss ins Blaue, irgendwie dachte ich… auch wegen deinem Tattoo…"

„Moment mal, du weißt von meinem Tattoo?"

„Ja. Stella hat mir davon erzählt. Außerdem… Du bist nicht der einzige, der sich im Umkleideraum umzieht." Ja, ich hatte Dannys Tätowierung schon mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Nachdem Stella mir nach dem Vorfall mit dem Panikraum davon erzählt hatte, hatte ich es selber sehen wollen und immer wieder versucht zur gleichen Zeit wie Danny im Umkleideraum zu sein, nur um mal einen Blick auf die Hautverzierung zu werfen. Und ich konnte nicht sagen, dass der Rest von seinem Körper, den ich zu dieser Gelegenheit auch zu sehen bekam, missfallen hätte: Muskulöse Oberarme, weitere Teile der Brustbehaarung, seinen Rücken… Himmel ich hatte sogar einmal einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Oberkörper werfen können. Der Anblick hatte mir mehr als nur gefallen. Allerdings hatte ich die Tätowierung nie genau betrachten können.

„Und Bon Jovi: Die Ankündigungen hängen nun ja schon länger…" beendete ich meine Ausführungen. Ich glaube, Danny war geschockter, dass ich von seiner Tätowierung wusste, als darüber, dass ich wusste, wann Bon Jovi spielten.

„Du hast eine Tätowierung?" fragte Lindsay Danny ziemlich neugierig. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie davon nichts wusste. Andererseits achtete Danny darauf auf der Arbeit angemessen gekleidet zu sein. Wenn er nicht gerade in einem Panikraum feststeckte, in dem die Klimaanlage ausgestellt wurde. Ich war gespannt, ob er ihr seine Tätowierung zeigen würde.

„Ja, auf dem rechten Oberarm." antwortete er Lindsay. Sein Mantel hing über der Stuhllehne und Danny trug noch einen dünnen Pullover. Aber nicht mehr lange. Klar, er konnte mit der Tätowierung etwas vor Lindsay angeben. Ich wusste, dass er bei ihr wohl auf Granit beißen würde, weil sie von meinen Gefühlen für ihn wusste, und bestimmt auch noch aus etwa einem Dutzend anderer Gründe, aber das hielt die beiden ja auch nicht vom Flirten ab.

Zwei Sekunden später trug er nur noch eins dieser weißen Feinrippunterhemden, und zeigte Lindsay seine Tätowierung. Und auch ich konnte die schwarze Farbe in seiner Haut jetzt mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt, dass du davon weißt?" fragte er mich, während ich mir die Tätowierung ansah. Lindsay fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen sanft über seine Haut. Ich konnte mich gerade noch zurückhalten es ihr gleich zu tun.

„Und mir den Spaß entgehen lassen, den Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht gerade zu sehen?" fragte ich zurück. Es war nämlich wirklich interessant gewesen, wie Danny reagiert hatte. Ich hatte keinen solchen Körperschmuck. Dafür war meine Haut auf andere Weise gezeichnet.

„Mac, wie lange spielst du schon Bass?" fragte Lindsay schließlich, und Danny zog sich seinen Pullover wieder über, wohl auch, weil einige weibliche Gäste inzwischen ziemlich unverhohlen zu ihm herüberschielten. Ich musste sagen, ich konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, ich hatte selber ja meine Probleme, meinen Blick von ihm loszureißen. Erst als er wieder den Pullover trug, konnte ich Lindsay ansehen. Himmel, ich würde Danny mit anderen Augen sehen, nachdem ich die Tätowierung von so nahem gesehen hatte. Noch immer wünschte ich mir, ich hätte sie auch berühren können, aber ich war immer noch nicht so weit ihm zu sagen, was ich empfand. Wir würden weiter wohl umeinander herumtänzeln, wie zwei Boxer, die beide darauf warteten, dass der andere zuerst zum Schlag ausholte.

Ich hoffte nur, dass keiner von uns anschließend K.O. zu Boden gehen würde.

„Ähm… Ein paar Jahre." antwortete ich schließlich ziemlich ausweichend auf Lindsays Frage. So genau konnte ich es auch gar nicht benennen. Ich hatte irgendwann im College angefangen zu spielen, viele Jahre pausiert, immer mal wieder einen Bass in der Hand gehabt. Richtig ernsthaft hatte ich erst nach Claires Tod wieder angefangen zu spielen.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte nach Hause…" gähnte Lindsay schließlich.

„Ich begleite dich." bot Danny ihr an.

„Danke, aber ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Ich nehme ein Taxi, und wir sehen uns morgen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während Lindsay ein paar Dollar auf den Tisch legte um ihren Wein zu bezahlen. Ich würde das nachher zwar mit übernehmen, aber die Kellnerin würde sich bestimmt über das Trinkgeld freuen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Lindsay." sagte ich.

„Bis Morgen, Montana." verabschiedete Danny sich von ihr.

Ich trank mein Bier noch aus, und auch Danny leerte sein Getränk.

„Soll ich dich irgendwohin noch mitnehmen?" fragte ich Danny.

„Ja, warum nicht."

Ich beglich unsere Rechnung, holte meinen Bass und verließ mit Danny Cozy's, wir steuerten auf mein Auto zu, stiegen ein, und schließlich, nachdem wir uns angeschnallt hatten, fuhren wir los.

„Wo soll ich dich denn rauslassen?" fragte ich.

„Nimm mich doch einfach mit zu dir." antwortete Danny mir schließlich.

Mein Herz klopfte viel schneller, und ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass dies nicht das zu bedeuten hatte, was ich wollte, dass es bedeutete. Trotzdem konnte ich ein kleines Lächeln immer noch nicht aus meinem Gesicht wischen. Es war praktisch den ganzen Abend dort festgefroren gewesen, und auch jetzt wollte es noch nicht verschwinden.

* * *

**1** Da kein genaues Datum erwähnt wird habe ich dies einfach so ausgewählt. Nennt es künstlerische Freiheit. Ich mag Bon Jovi, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es Dannys Musikgeschmack treffen könnte. 


	25. Kapitel 24: Es wird ernst

**Autorenanmerkung:** Keine Reviews, keine langen Worte. Zwar spät am Tag, aber immer noch am Montag. Die 1000 Hits sind überschritten, bis auf das letzte Kapitel hat jedes inzwischen über 20 Hits, Tendenz zu etwa 25. Und das allererste hat inzwischen über 360 Hits. Ja, das kann ich alles ganz genau sehen... ;-)**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 24: Es wird ernst…**

Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass es irgendwie rational Sinn machte, Danny mit zu meiner Wohnung zu nehmen. Es war nicht so, dass er gleich um die Ecke wohnte. Und es war auch nicht so, dass wir irgendetwas Bestimmtes noch geplant hatten, wie zum Beispiel noch Sport im Fernsehen zu kucken, oder auch die Spätnachrichten. Es war einfach etwas, wobei ich mich von meinem Instinkt leiten ließ, und der sagte mir: Nimm ihn mit!

Ich parkte mein Auto, nahm meinen Bass heraus und schloss schließlich ab, während Danny auf mich wartete. Es war ja nicht so, dass er das erste Mal in meiner Wohnung war. Aber seitdem wir gemeinsam ein Bier getrunken hatten war doch einige Zeit vergangen.

Ich war auch nur noch Auto gefahren, weil ich wirklich nur ein Bier im Cozy's hatte, sonst hätte ich den Wagen stehen lassen. Ich war immer noch bei der Polizei, und im Gegensatz zu anderen Kollegen war ich mir meiner Vorbildfunktion bewusst. Manch andere sahen das alles etwas lascher… Ich musste mich dazu nur an einen viel länger zurückliegenden Fall erinnern, um zu wissen, wie viel Dreck die New Yorker Polizei doch leider am Stecken hatte.

Wir gingen hoch zu meiner Wohnung, Danny wartete, dass ich die Tür aufschloss. Ich schaltete das Licht ein und steuerte dann in mein Arbeitszimmer, das Zimmer, dessen Tür eigentlich immer verschlossen war, wenn jemand vorbeikam. Nicht abgeschlossen, aber die Tür war geschlossen. Musste ja nicht jeder sehen, dass dort noch mehr Bücherregale waren, voll gestopft, ja, geradezu voll gestopft, mit Büchern über Tatortermittlungen, Untersuchungsmethoden, Chemie, Biologie, Physik, Mathematik, über die unterschiedlichsten wissenschaftlichen Dinge. Außerdem meine Militärbücher. Und an der Wand hingen auch meine Auszeichnungen von meiner Zeit bei den Marines.

Im Büro hatte ich zwar auch ein paar Sachen, aber halt nur ein paar. Hier waren so viele persönliche Dinge. Unter anderem auch meine Ecke mit meinen Bassgitarren, meine ganzen Notenbücher, Übungshefte, mein Notenständer, Ersatzseiten, Erinnerungsfotos. Die Musik war etwas privates, das hatte ich immer auch in meinen eigenen vier Wänden lassen wollen.

Danny stand hinter mir und ich konnte spüren, dass er durchaus interessiert den Raum beäugte. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein Computer. Nicht, dass ich ihn oft benutzte, aber ab und an verwendete ich ihn doch mal. Sei es, um nach einer neuen Bassgitarre im Internet zu suchen, etwas für die Arbeit nachzuschlagen, oder einfach um E-Mails abzurufen. Oder mir noch ein Buch im Internet zu bestellen.

Niemals würde ich den Computer auf der Arbeit für solche Dinge missbrauchen. Und Stella war eine der wenigen Personen, die auch meine private E-Mail-Adresse hatte. Ich überlegte, ob ich Danny sie nicht auch mal geben sollte.

„Wow!" hörte ich leise von ihm. Ich schmunzelte. Ich wusste, für jemanden der doch relativ ordentlich war wie ich, war es wohl ziemlich chaotisch hier, da in den Regalen die Bücher nicht nur standen, sondern andere sogar schon quer darüber lagen, weil einfach nicht mehr genug Platz gewesen war, um sie anders unterzubringen.

Mein Bass wurde vorsichtig von mir an seinen Platz gestellt. Ich behandelte meine Instrumente alle mit größter Vorsicht, geradezu liebevoll. Als ich mich umdrehte, glaubte ich ein Lächeln über Dannys Gesicht huschen zu sehen.

In dem Raum gab es auch eine Liege, die eigentlich ein Gästebett war, so eine Art Couch, die man auch zu einem guten Bett umbauen konnte. Als Claire noch lebte schliefen wir meist in diesem Zimmer, wenn meine Eltern in der Stadt waren und uns besuchten, dann überließen wir ihnen unser Schlafzimmer. Aber seitdem Claire tot war hatte niemand mehr in diesem Zimmer geschlafen. Die Nächte nach dem 11. September und um die Zeit ihrer Beerdigung herum, oder besser der Zeit, als wir einen leeren Sarg begruben, saß ich meist auf dem Sofa, wie betäubt. Ihre Eltern und meine Eltern waren in der Stadt, für die Trauerfeierlichkeiten. Aber praktisch alle hatten sich in Hotels einquartiert, niemand wollte mir zur Last fallen, auch wenn ihre Mutter und meine sich versuchten um mich zu kümmern. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie Claires Eltern das ganze überhaupt durch gestanden bekamen. Sie wirkten so stark auf mich, und dabei war ich derjenige, der körperlich kräftiger wirkte.

Meine Eltern traf es nicht ganz so schlimm wie Claires. Sie hatten sie auch sehr gerne gehabt, aber sie kannten sie viel weniger als ich Claire kannte, oder Claires Eltern sie gekannt hatten. Für sie war Claire ja nur ihre Schwiegertochter gewesen. Ich denke immer noch, sie hatten sich damals mehr Sorgen um mich gemacht, als dass sie um Claire trauerten. Das war kein Vorwurf, beide bedauerten sicherlich aufrichtig ihren Tod, meine Mum und mein Dad, aber ich weiß ja, wie ich zu der Zeit war…

Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen und kehrte mit Danny in den Flur zurück.

„Kann ich dir irgendwas anbieten?" fragte ich ihn schließlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ich ihn, nachdem keine verbale Reaktion kam, schließlich ansah. Ich ging trotzdem in die Küche, mir war nach einem Glas Orangensaft.

„Mac?" hörte ich plötzlich seine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um. „Wegen dem Kuss damals…"

Was? Wie kam er jetzt darauf. Und wieso sagte er ‚damals'? Erst in dem Moment wurde mir bewusst, wie lange es schon her war, dass ich ihn geküsst hatte. Ich wusste gar nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte, ich stand nur da und sah ihn an und wartete, dass er weiter reden würde. Er hatte zwar gesagt gehabt, es wäre schon alles okay, aber wer wusste das schon? Den Gedanken, dass er mir vielleicht sagen würde, was er empfand, der kam mir gar nicht.

Ihm anscheinend auch nicht, denn das nächste was ich bewusst war nahm waren seine Hände am Kragen meines Pullovers, sein Körper, der mich gegen den Tresen drückte, und seine warmen Lippen auf meinen. Ich schmeckte noch das Bier auf seinen Lippen. Vielleicht kam es auch von meinen. Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Mein Herz klopfte. Nein, es raste. Wir hatten zwar beide Bier getrunken, aber ich war so nüchtern, dass ich meinen Alkoholspiegel im Tolleranzbereich fürs Autofahren einordnete, und so weit ich das beurteilen konnte war Danny vom Zustand des Betrunkenseins auch noch weit entfernt.

Ich spürte seine Zunge, die über meine Lippen glitt und sie sanft teilte. Ich gab unter seinem Kuss einfach nach, keine Chance auf Widerstand. Ich konnte und wollte ihm auch gar nicht widerstehen. Bei unserem ersten Kuss, da waren wir beide ziemlich betrunken gewesen. Ich fragte mich anschließend manchmal, wie viel von dem fantastischen Gefühl, dass ich mit dem Kuss verband, ich dem Alkohol zuschreiben musste. Jetzt erfuhr ich, dass ich nichts davon dem Alkohol zuschreiben musste. Danny zu küssen war einfach so, als würde man auf Wolken schweben. Es war, als würde die Sonne an einem wunderschönen Tag aufgehen. So als hätte man sein Lieblingsessen, seinen Lieblingsdrink, seine Lieblingsmusik UND seinen Lieblingsnachtisch auf ein Mal.

Eigentlich war es einfach nur unbeschreiblich.

Das einzige, was mir in diesem Moment wirklich Sorgen bereitete war der kräftige Schlag meines Herzens gegen meinen Brustkorb. Nicht ernsthaft, aber ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass Danny spüren musste, wie sehr er mein Herz zum Klopfen brachte. Davon, dass er einen anderen Teil meines Körpers ebenso zum Leben erweckte ganz zu schweigen.

Es ging von ihm aus, und ich ließ ihn gewähren, denn es fühlte sich einfach nur fantastisch an. Ich wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment jemals wieder endete. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass alles nur noch viel weiter ging. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ich bereit, weiter zu gehen. Ich wollte seine Haut berühren, seinen Körper mit meinen Fingern erkunden, ihn streicheln, küssen, mich an ihm reiben, ihn umarmen, Haut an Haut.

Meine Finger umfassten vorsichtig sein Gesicht, während ich seiner Zunge Einlass in meinen Mund gewährte und meine Zunge begann etwas mit ihr zu ringen. Dieses Mal suchten meine Hände nicht ihren Weg zu seinem Hintern. Ich ließ mich nicht von meinem Trieb dazu hinreißen, seine Pobacken zu berühren, leicht zu massieren. Das wäre viel zu schnell. Ich war einfach nicht der Typ für eine schnelle Nummer. Ich wollte Danny ganz. Das wurde mir in diesem Moment wohl erst wirklich so richtig klar, was ich wollte.

Es traf mich wie ein Hammerschlag.

Ich wollte eine Beziehung mit Danny. Ich wollte mit ihm morgens aufwachen, an freien Tagen mit ihm im Bett frühstücken, Händchen haltend durch den Park gehen… Himmel, ich war wirklich bis über beide Ohren verliebt. Händchen halten… Andererseits: Ich bin keine Maschine. Ich bin kein verdammter Roboter, ich habe auch Gefühle. Tiefe Gefühle. Und ich mag menschliche Nähe.

Huch! Ich spürte jetzt Dannys Erektion an meiner Leiste, wie er sich gegen mich presste, sich an mich schmiegte. Ich hatte wohl recht gehabt mit den ganzen Vermutungen, dass Danny für Zärtlichkeiten sehr empfänglich war. Dann spürte ich ein leichtes Vibrieren auf meiner Haut, während meine Ohren Dannys sehnsüchtiges Aufstöhnen hörten. Und ich wurde noch härter, als ich es eh schon war.

Ich musste das stoppen. Wohin es auch immer führen würde, ich musste diese Situation stoppen. Es war klar, dass es uns ins Bett führen könnte, gemeinsam. Und ich glaubte, ein Traum würde wahr werden, aber: Ich wollte es nicht, wenn es nur um Sex ginge. Ich wollte nicht am nächsten Tag aufwachen und für Danny nur ein Abenteuer gewesen sein. Trotz all der Hinweise würde ich von ihm erst hören müssen, dass es mehr war, dass es ihm ernst war.

War es das, was Frauen fühlten? Dass sie Sicherheit wollten, bevor sie mit einem Mann schliefen? Nicht alle, aber doch sehr viele. Dass sie nicht nur eine Nummer sein wollten?

Ich gab mich noch ein paar Sekunden, vielleicht auch Minuten, dem intensiven Spiel unserer Zungen hin. Jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte ich verloren. Ich wusste nicht, ob unser Kuss fünf Minuten ging, oder vielleicht eher eine halbe Stunde. Ich konnte es wirklich beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Aber schließlich schaffte ich es, meine Hände von seinem Gesicht loszureißen, wo sie über seinen Bart gefahren waren, und die Haut gespürt hatten, auf der schon wieder Bartstoppeln zum Vorschein kamen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen.

Meine Hände waren zwischen unsere Körper gewandert, ich fuhr über seine muskulöse Brust. Verdammt, fühlte sich das gut an, schon durch den Pullover und das darunter liegende Unterhemd. Wie wäre es erst, wenn ich über seine Haut und durch seine Brusthaare fahren würde? Ich drückte ihn sanft von mir weg.

Seine Zunge verschwand aus meinem Mund, meine zog sich aus seinem zurück, meine Lippen schlossen sich etwas weiter, bis sie schließlich den Kontakt mit seinen verloren. Und meine Augen öffneten sich wieder. Ich sah in seine blau-grünen Augen, die mich ansahen, als wüssten sie nicht, was gerade passiert war.

„Danny…" meine Stimme klang rau und belegt.

Dann sah ich Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern. Oh nein, bitte nicht weinen. Das wäre das Letzte, was ich von ihm sehen wollte. Ich wollte ihn nicht zum Weinen bringen. Ich merkte, dass er sich bereit machte, um sich zu entschuldigen, und ich wusste nicht, woher der Impuls kam, der mich einen Finger auf seine Lippen legen ließ.

„Sch!" sagte ich leise, während meine Stimme immer noch nicht wirklich klarer war. „Sag nichts." Ich probierte ein kleines Lächeln und hoffte sehr, dass es mir gelang. Er sah mich immer noch an, und ich konnte sehen, dass meine Haut auf seiner Brille während unseres Kusses Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Perfekte Beweismittel. Nur dass es hier um etwas anderes ging, als um die Tatortermittlungen.

Ich zog Danny in eine enge Umarmung, denn ich fühlte mich unfähig ihm weiter in die Augen zu sehen.

„Lass es uns langsam angehen." hörte ich mich selber zu meiner Überraschung sagen.

Es langsam angehen? Wovon zum Himmel redete ich gerade? Das klang gerade so, als würde ich mit Danny eine Beziehung anfangen. Ohne ihm gesagt zu haben, was ich empfand. Ohne zu wissen, was er empfand.

Ich hörte kein Wort von ihm. Ich spürte zwar eine Bewegung seines Kopfes, aber ich hörte kein Wort. Schließlich löste ich mich etwas von ihm um ihn anzusehen, und das leichte Nicken zu sehen, dass ich zuvor nur gefühlt hatte.

War ihm eigentlich klar, wovon wir gerade redeten? Dass wir davon redeten, eine Beziehung einzugehen? Etwas, dass ihn immer zu Tode erschreckt hatte? Oder wovon ich zumindest den Eindruck hatte, dass es ihn zu Tode erschreckte. Nein, das war vielleicht falsch, aber ich hoffte einfach, dass er sich im Klaren war, dass so etwas mit mir… nun, ich wollte nicht sagen lebenslänglich, noch nicht, aber es würde für ihn bedeuten, sich auf etwas einzulassen, woraus er nicht so schnell wieder hinaus käme.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Cindy?" fragte ich plötzlich. Er sah mich total erschrocken an.

„Woher weißt du von Cindy?" antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Ich weiß alles." sagte ich scherzhaft.

„Hat sich zum Glück erledigt." Er schien nicht auf mehr Details eingehen zu wollen, und ich wollte auch nicht mehr hören. Zu wissen, dass er in den letzten Wochen, oder irgendwann in letzter Zeit, mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte, das tat irgendwie weh. Ja, es verletzte mich, dass er intimen Kontakt mit einer anderen Person gehabt hatte.

„Danny?" Ich ließ ihn los und sah ihn sehr ernst an, das Lächeln war verschwunden. Ich musste jetzt etwas wissen, etwas von ihm wissen, wovon ich nicht wusste, ob es ihm gefallen würde. Er sah mich an, unsicher, was ihn nun erwarten würde. „Ich bin nicht bereit dich zu teilen." sagte ich schließlich. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, woher das alles plötzlich kam. „Ich will dich ganz."

Wow, das war eine klare Aussage, wenn auch keine Liebeserklärung. Trotzdem überraschte es mich, dass ich es gesagt hatte. Er nickte. Meine Hände lagen in seinem Nacken, ich spürte, wie die Muskeln darunter arbeiteten, während er immer noch leicht nickte.

„Gut. Denn du hast mich auch ganz für dich…"

Ich beugte mich etwas nach vorne und legte meine Stirn gegen seine. Dann schloss ich kurz die Augen und merkte, wie müde ich inzwischen war, es war ein langer Tag gewesen, ein sehr langer Tag. Und er hatte viel mit sich gebracht.

„Willst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?" fragte ich schließlich als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und ihn ansah. Er nickte erneut leicht.

Was war nur los? Was hatte ihn so sprachlos gemacht? Ich wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, immerhin war er hier bei mir. Also gab ich ihm Kleidung für die Nacht, fragte ihn, ob er was zum Wechseln in seinem Schrank auf der Arbeit hätte, worauf er wieder nickte. Ich nahm mir meine Nachtkleidung, während Danny ins Badezimmer ging um sich umzuziehen. Ich hatte ihm eine Zahnbürste rausgelegt. Jetzt trank ich schließlich mein Glas Orangensaft, während im Badezimmer das Wasser lief und Danny offensichtlich Zähne putzte.

Als er fertig war verschwand ich im Bad, putzte meine Zähne und sammelte Danny schließlich vom Sofa ein.

„Du schläfst bei mir im Bett…" erklärte ich ihm einfach. Wenn ich das Bett schon mit Stella geteilt hatte, dann wäre es blödsinnig Danny auf dem Sofa schlafen zu lassen. Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf fragte mich zwar, was mit ‚es langsam angehen' geschehen war, aber in einem Bett zu schlafen hatte ja noch nichts zu sagen.


	26. Kapitel 25: Der Morgen danach

**Autorenanmerkung:** Erstmal möchte ich um Entschuldigung bitten, dass ich gestern nicht geupdated habe. Ich glaube dadurch, dass meine ganzen Alerts wieder mal nicht funktionieren, habe ich nicht ganz so viel an die Geschichte gedacht, wie ich es sonst tue. (Okay, und dass ich bei meinen CSI:NY-Sims versumpfe könnte auch seinen Anteil dazu beigetragen haben.)

Großer Rundumschlag zu den Reviews:

Erstmal ein dickes Danke an euch drei für die Reviews, Lesemaus, frl-smilla und QueenAlex.

Lesemaus: Ich liebe Cliffhanger als Autorin (und hasse sie als Leserin). Weiter geschrieben ist längst, nur nicht gepostet. Ich sollte nur auch langsam mal wirklich noch weiter schreiben, aber ich habe noch genug Material für die nächsten Wochen.

frl-smilla: Schade, dass du Dannys Tattoo nicht kennst, dabei tauchte es auch in der Episode "Cool Hunter" (Folge 16, zweite Staffel) auf. Und in der aktuellen TV Serien Highlights ist ein Portrait über Carmine Giovinazzo: Auf dem einen Foto sieht man Teiles des Tattoos, ansonsten: Einfach mal nach Bildern im Netz suchen. Wegen dem Küssen: Ich bin auch Brillenträgerin, und frag lieber nicht, wie oft ich mir die Brille bei heftigen Knutschereien verschmiert habe oder sogar teilweise auch das Gestell verbogen... Vielleicht stelle ich mich ja auch nur so doof an? ;-) Ich wollte es nur irgendwie wohl mit drin haben, dass die Brille mal erwähnt wird. In diesem Kapitel übrigens auch schon wieder...

QueenAlex: Abwarten, ob deine Freude weiterhin anhält... ;-)

Vielen Danke nochmals für die Reviews, habe mich sehr drüber gefreut. Und euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! (Und kommt mir alle gut ins neue Jahr! Danke für die 1250 Hits, die die Geschichte bisher hat!)

* * *

**Kapitel 25: Der Morgen danach**

Das erste, was ich spürte, als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war der Arm, der auf meinem Körper lag, bevor ich merkte, dass ich ebenso Dannys Körper umschlungen hatte. Als nächstes merkte ich, dass mein Körper im Schlaf auf die Nähe sofort angesprungen war. Und dann spürte ich, dass Dannys Körper ebenso reagierte. Ich öffnete meine Augen, um auf den Wecker zu schauen und festzustellen, wie spät es war und ob ich mich vielleicht ins Badezimmer schleichen könnte, um mir unter der Dusche einen herunter zu holen. Bestimmt nicht mein übliches morgendliches Ritual, aber ich sah keine Alternative.

Stattdessen schaute ich geradewegs in diese blau-grünen Augen.

„Hast du mich etwa im Schlaf beobachtet?" fragte ich schließlich.

Danny nickte leicht, vermutlich, weil er sich wohl sagte, dass leugnen eh zwecklos war. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht. Irgendwie war das süß, dass er mich im Schlaf beobachtete.

Da war es wieder, dieses Wörtchen ‚süß', aber mir viel kein passender Ausdruck dafür ein. Es erinnerte mich daran, als Stella mal einen Fund an einem Tatort als ‚klebrig' bezeichnete, und ich sie damit aufzog, dass das ein guter forensischer Ausdruck sei, den ich mir merken müsste. Aber wie sollte man es sonst beschreiben, dass Danny meinen Schlaf bewachte? Oder überwachte?

„Duschen?" fragte ich knapp. Danny nickte.

„Gäste zuerst." Wir wühlten uns beide aus den Laken und ich legte ihm im Badezimmer ein Handtuch zurecht, bevor ich in die Küche ging um etwas Frühstück zuzubereiten, so weit es ging. Ich hatte sogar mal Milch im Haus, also stellte ich Müsli und Cornflakes auf den Tresen. Ich wusste nicht, was Danny am liebsten zum Frühstück aß, aber ich vermutete, dass sonst Toastbrot und Erdnussbutter eine gute Alternative zum Müsli oder den Cornflakes wäre.

Während Danny duschte und ich alles hinstellte konnte ich nicht umhin über die letzte Nacht nachzudenken. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was das bedeutete. Waren wir jetzt zusammen? Oder nur auf dem Weg dorthin? Was sollte ich tun, oder was würde er tun? Was wäre jetzt der nächste Schritt? Wie würde es überhaupt weitergehen?

Ich versuchte das Denken erst mal einzustellen, aber das funktionierte auch nicht so richtig. Frauen sagen vielleicht, dass wir Männer nicht denken würden, oder mit unserem Geschlecht denken würden, aber in diesem Fall konnte ich meine Gedanken nicht stoppen, die durch meinen Kopf rasten.

Bis Danny aus dem Badezimmer kam und zur Couch gestikulierte, während er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften barfuss und noch tropfend durch meine Wohnung lief. Der Anblick war zu gut, und ich wünschte mir sofort, jeden Morgen ihn so zu sehen. Oder ihn überhaupt zu sehen.

Was, wenn diese Nacht am Ende doch nur ein einmaliges Vorkommnis bleiben würde? Und Danny vielleicht doch zu Frauen zurückkehren würde. Vielleicht wartete da draußen in der Stadt schon die nächste Cindy auf ihn, oder wie immer sie heißen würde. Er nahm seine Kleidung.

„Du kannst ins Bad, wenn du willst, ich kann mich ja auch in deinem Schlafzimmer anziehen." Der erste Satz von ihm an diesem Morgen. Und am liebsten hätte ich ihn einfach umarmt und geküsst. Aber ich nickte nur. Dass wir uns total ungezwungen vor einander um oder anziehen würden, oder sogar einander gegenseitig ausziehen würden, davon waren wir noch weit entfernt, und ich wollte es auch nicht wirklich überstürzen, auch wenn meine Phantasie immer mal wieder gerne anfing zu rasen. Wenn es darum ging die Dinge in die Tat umzusetzen, dann wollte ich lieber nichts überstürzen. Aber ich machte mir trotzdem eine mentale Notiz, dass ich Kondome und Gleitcreme besorgen sollte. Tja, die Theorie war bekannt, die Praxis war noch ein anderes Gebiet, aber ich wusste, was ich brauchen würde, wenn ich mit Danny würde schlafen wollen, wenn er es denn auch wollen würde.

Mental schlug ich mir schon wieder auf die Finger. Wir waren nicht so weit, wir waren noch lange nicht zu weit. Zwei Küsse und eine zusammen verbrachte Nacht. Das machte noch keine Beziehung aus. Ich duschte. Eiskalt. Etwas wärmer. Und wieder eiskalt. Es half etwas gegen meine Erektion, bis ich merke, dass ich ebenso wie Danny meine Kleidung außerhalb des Badezimmers gelassen hatte.

Ich nahm meinen Bademantel, dankbar dafür so etwas zu haben, wobei ich mich seit Jahren fragte, wieso ich einen hatte, aber jetzt war es gut ihn zu haben. Ich zog ihn über, bevor ich ins Schlafzimmer ging und mir Kleidung für den Arbeitstag heraussuchte und anzog. Ich schenkte Danny einen Blick, während ich an ihm vorbei ging. Er sah gut aus in meiner Küche. Mir gefiel der Anblick.

Ein Glas Orangensaft, eine Tasse Kaffe und eine Schale Müsli später waren wir beide so weit, dass wir zur Arbeit fahren konnten. Ich hatte die Küche etwas aufgeräumt und wir würden genug Zeit haben, um pünktlich zu unserer Schicht zu kommen. Nicht, dass wir immer mit der Stechuhr in der Hand arbeiteten. Als Tatortermittler schob man mehr als genug Überstunden, und ich mochte vielleicht ein strenger Chef sein, jemand der es mit Dingen extrem genau nahm, aber ich konnte durchaus damit leben, wenn einer meiner CSI mal fünf Minuten später zur Arbeit kam oder eine Viertelstunde früher ging. So lange sie da waren, wenn man sie brauchte. Und solange ich keine Beschwerden von unseren anderen Mitarbeitern bekam, die ihnen zuarbeiteten. Es wäre bestimmt nicht schön gewesen, wenn ich hören müsste, dass jemand nicht da wäre, um seine Laborresultate oder DNS-Ergebnisse abzuholen. Andererseits bekam so was ja auch keine Beine und lief weg.

Wie auch immer, wir kamen rechtzeitig im Büro an. Rechtzeitig, um genau Stella in die Arme zu laufen. Ihre Augenbrauen gingen nach oben, als sie uns gemeinsam sah: Danny in der Kleidung vom Vortag, ich daneben. Okay, seine Kleidung war nicht zerknautscht. Und es soll tatsächlich Leute geben, die zwei Tage hintereinander das gleiche tragen. Aber wir redeten hier von Stella.

„Na, hattet ihr gestern einen schönen Abend?" Verdammt, ich hatte vergessen, dass sie ja davon wusste…

„Ja, war ganz okay."

Huch? Ich sah Danny an. Für mich hatte sich das alles nach mehr als ‚ganz okay' angefühlt gehabt. Ich dachte darüber nach, ob er vielleicht alles schon wieder bereute. Ich traute es ihm durchaus zu. Wenn wir es langsam angehen würden, dann wären die Zeiten vorbei, in denen er überall wildern könnte. Ich hatte zwar keinen wirklich genauen Einblick in Dannys Privatleben, aber seine kleinen Kabbeleien und Flirtereien mit Lindsay und auch wie er vorher mit Aiden umging, das sagte doch einiges aus. Stella hatte doch sogar mir erzählt gehabt, er hätte anscheinend was mit drei Frauen gleichzeitig gehabt.

Danny war wohl ein bisschen so was wie ein kleiner Casanova. Okay, er sah gut aus, das konnte ich nicht bestreiten. Das wollte ich nicht bestreiten. Aber mein Herz war sowieso so offen für ihn. Andere hätten bestimmt bemängelt, dass er ja Brillenträger sein, und ebenso, dass die Haare auf seinem Hinterkopf schon dünn würden. Ja, Danny neigte tatsächlich schon in seinem jungen Alter zu den ersten Anzeichen einer Glatze. Wobei niemand sagen konnte, wo das hinführen würde. Manche Leute hatten ja schon mit Anfang zwanzig die ersten grauen Haare, ergrauten aber erst spät vollkommen.

Wissenschaftlich gesehen waren es eigentlich auch weiße Haare: Ihnen fehlten die Farbpigmente. Aber das war ein anderes Thema. Und ich erinnerte mich auch an das Gerücht über mangelnde Haare und steigende Potenz. Aber den Gedanken versuchte ich jetzt im Büro lieber nicht weiter zu vertiefen.

Ich war froh, dass Stella ihm einen irritierten Blick zuwarf und nicht mir. Ich zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern, doch Stellas Blick dürfte das wohl nicht entgangen sein. Danny verließ uns in Richtung des Umkleideraums während ich in mein Büro ging um zu sehen, was sich so an Arbeit im Laufe der Nacht angesammelt hatte. Meist kamen Berichte herein, sei es etwas über DNS-Befunde oder andere Dinge, die die Leute im Labor herausgefunden hatten und uns mitteilen mussten. Ich hatte meist sowieso noch irgendeinen älteren Fall am Laufen, ich wollte immer noch die Kästen mit den ungelösten Fällen weniger werden lassen. Ich merkte, dass Stella mir folgte.

„Danny hat also nicht zu Hause geschlafen…" sagte sie und sah mich herausfordernd an.

Als ich ihr nicht antwortete fragte sie mich schließlich: „Musste er auf deinem Sofa schlafen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du etwa das Gästebett wieder benutzt?" Sie wusste davon.

Erneut schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Oh mein Gott!" Sie sah mich an, bevor sie auf mich losstürzte und mich umarmte.

„Du hast es ihm endlich gesagt!" Sie hüpfte leicht, ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Schultern und schüttelte schon wieder den Kopf, während ihre Begeisterung erstarb.

„Aber…? Wie…?" Sie gestikulierte in Richtung des Umkleideraums, dann sah sie wieder mich an, und schien gleichzeitig unfähig einen geraden Satz herauszubringen. Ich zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Mac!" Ihre Stimme klang ungeduldig und drohend. Und ich war so wortkarg geworden, wie Danny es schon den ganzen Morgen war.

„Raus mit der Sprache! Du erzählst mir sofort, was hier los ist!" Das klang mehr nach einem Befehl als nach allem anderen. Nicht, dass sie dazu in der Position war, aber sie war nach allem immer noch meine beste Freundin, meine engste Vertraute.

„Wir waren doch gestern bei ‚Cozy's'…" Sie nickte. Klar, ich hatte ihr ja den Auftrag gegeben gehabt Lindsay in die richtige Richtung zu lotsen, damit sie Danny mitschleppen würde. „Naja, Danny ist anschließend mit mir gefahren…" Ich machte eine kleine Pause. „Zu mir nach Hause…"

Ich sah, wie ihre Augenbrauen erneut nach oben wanderten.

„Er hat mich geküsst."

„Er hat… dich geküsst…?" Ich wusste nicht, ob sie meine Worte wiederholte, um sich den Inhalt wirklich bewusst zu machen, oder ob sie mich dazu bringen wollte, ihr mehr Informationen zu geben.

„Ja, er hat mich geküsst. Und dann… ist er über Nacht geblieben."

„Und?" fragte Stella und sah mich weiterhin fragend an. Immerhin waren ihre Augenbrauen nicht mehr fast an ihrem Haaransatz.

„Nichts und. Wir haben geschlafen."

Stella seufzte.

„Stella, ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich will es langsam angehen lassen. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was wir da eigentlich langsam angehen. Ich weiß nicht was er empfindet. Verdammt, im Moment weiß ich noch nicht mal, was ich empfinde, zumindest nicht so richtig."

Es tat gut, meine Verwirrung mal zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Jetzt steckte ich schon seit Monaten in diesem Chaos, diesem Gefühlschaos. Aber es schien so, als käme ich einen Schritt weiter, oder? Ich meine, es sah doch immerhin danach aus, als würde sich eine Beziehung zwischen Danny und mir anbahnen. Das war schon mal gut. Irgendwie. Denn andererseits konnte dies in alle möglichen Richtungen führen. Was, wenn es für Danny nur ein Spiel war? Was, wenn Danny mit mir nur einfach erst mal Erfahrungen mit einem Mann sammeln wollte? Und dann… Ich wollte nicht weiter drüber nachdenken, was wäre, wenn er erst mit mir… Und sich dann einen anderen… Ich musste schon wieder daran denken, wie nahe Don Flack und Danny sich standen. Aber ich vertraute Flack.

Nur wieso misstraute ich im Moment Danny?

Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass in diesem Moment das Telefon klingeln würde und wir eine Leiche hereinbekämen, nur damit ich mich nicht weiter mit Stella auseinander setzen müsste. Aber natürlich klingelte das Telefon, wie immer bei solchen Gelegenheit, nicht.

„Mac, du liebst ihn." brachte Stella mich wieder in die richtige Richtung. Ich nickte. Ja, ich liebte Danny, denn sonst würde mich das alles wohl nicht so verrückt machen. So verrückt, dass ich glaubte, dass man es mir im Moment sogar ansehen konnte.

Sie nahm mich in den Arm. „Alles wird gut, Mac" Ihre Finger streichelten über mein Haar. Es war eine so vertraute Geste, aber es war Stella, wir waren Freunde, und sie wusste, dass ich inzwischen wieder anfing mich so weit zu öffnen, dass ich solche Zärtlichkeiten zuließ.

„Ich will ja nicht stören…" hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme. Ich merkte, dass ich meine Augen geschlossen hatte, und sah auf, dabei hatte ich bei dem Klang der Stimme schön gewusst, wer es war. Nur eine Person brachte mein Herz fast augenblicklich dazu doppelt so schnell zu schlagen wie noch Sekunden davor.

„Stella, ich habe hier Testergebnisse, die Adam mir mitgegeben hat. Mac, Jane wollte irgendwas von dir." Danny reichte Stella die Ergebnisse und verschwand wieder. Ich stand da wie ein begossener Pudel und hoffte nur, dass Danny nicht denken würde, dass da was zwischen Stella und mir wäre. Vielleicht knisterte es immer mal wieder, aber es war nicht mehr als eine sehr gute, sehr enge Freundschaft.


	27. Kapitel 26: Pizza, Insekten und Spiele

**Autorenanmerkung:** Die Feiertage... Man hat gar kein Gefühl mehr, was für ein Wochentag ist... Kann ich mich damit rausreden, dass "Blink" - "Im Augenblick des Todes" heute Nacht wiederholt wird? Kann übrigens sein, dass ich demnächst auf nur ein Update pro Woche verlangsame. Ich komme irgendwie nicht richtig zum Schreiben (die bösen, bösen Sims, und natürlich auch das Leben).

Danke für die Reviews, Lesemaus und QueenAlex. Zu dem Auf und Ab: Würdet ihr denn schon wollen, dass alles in Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen endet? Vor allem mit der Betonung auf "endet"! Die beiden müssen nur durch ein paar Dinge durch bevor es ein Happy End (wie schon im Prolog versprochen) gibt. Denkt doch nur an "Run Silent, Run Deep" - "Grünes Grab". Von den anderen noch kommenden Folgen will ich gar nicht erst anfangen, ihr wollt ja wohl vor Spoilern sicher sein, nur so viel: Mit "Run Silent, Run Deep" hat der Auftakt zu den besten Folgen der Staffel begonnen, meiner Meinung nach. "Stealing Home" ist vielleicht noch etwas schwächer (sorry, ich weiß den deutschen Titel nicht, die Folge kommt übernächste Woche), aber ansonsten: Charakterentwicklung, Vertiefung der Charaktere und noch einige Hammer.

Okay, genug euch schon den Mund wässrig gemacht auf die weiteren Folgen von Staffel 2.

Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 26: Pizza, Insekten und Spiele**

Leben ist nicht immer einfach. Eigentlich ist es nie einfach. Nachdem Danny mich und Stella so gesehen hatte, hatte er sich total in seine Arbeit vergraben. Und ich hatte irgendwie das dringende Bedürfnis loszubrüllen, was mich selber total verunsicherte. Aber statt meine Aggressionen, woher auch immer sie kommen mochten, verbal raus zu lassen, beschloss ich lieber mich körperlich zu betätigen. Kurzzeitig hatte ich den Schießstand in Betracht gezogen, aber das wäre zu unbefriedigend gewesen. Ich tat lieber etwas, wobei ich auch wirklich ins schwitzen kam, und da joggen auf Dauer etwas zu eintönig wurde, ließ ich mir von Don sagen, wo heute Abend Kampftraining stattfinden würde.

Okay, Kampftraining war vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber Selbstverteidigung und Entwaffnung… Also, die üblichen Dinge, die man als Polizist körperlich beherrschen sollte. Der Trainer erschien sehr erfreut darüber mich dazu haben, und so endete mein Abend damit, dass mich etwa 10 Polizeianwärterinnen immer und immer wieder auf den Boden warfen, mir den Arm auf dem Rücken verdrehten, und eine schaffte es sogar mir Handschellen anzulegen. Aber nur, weil ich es ihnen nicht allzu schwer machte. Mit meinem Marine-Training hätte ich wohl sogar zwei von ihnen zur gleichen Zeit auf die Matte geschickt. Dummerweise merkte der Trainer, dass ich nicht ganz bei der Sache war und nahm mich zur Seite: „Detective Taylor, als ehemaliger Marine hatte ich mehr von Ihnen erwartet…" Ich sah ihn an. „Schonen Sie sie nicht, Sie tun ihnen damit keinen Gefallen." Ich nickte.

Wieso war ich nur so zurückhaltend gewesen? Ich wunderte mich über mich selber, ich schonte meine Leute ja auch nicht. Und plötzlich mussten sich vier der jungen Damen auf mich werfen, um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben. Letztendlich schafften sie es erst zu sechst mich zu überwältigen.

Ich merkte, dass ich überall am Körper am nächsten Tag blaue Flecken haben würde. Aber nach einer weiteren Runde, in der die Kandidatinnen sich auf mich stürzten, die in der ersten Runde nicht dran kamen, musste ich zufrieden feststellen, dass sie wahrscheinlich genauso morgen mit Blutergüssen kämpfen mussten, wie ich. Einmal Marine, immer Marine.

Ich fuhr nach Hause, duschte und ging ins Bett. Doch viel Schlaf blieb mir nicht vergönnt, bevor das Handy klingelte und mich zu einem Tatort rief. Ich beorderte Stella als meine Partnerin dort hin. Obwohl sie mit Frankie in einer Beziehung steckte und eigentlich wohl mehr Zeit für ihr Privatleben brauchen würde, brauchte ich sie dort.

Frankie… Ich musste daran denken, dass Danny ja wohl hoffentlich auch von ihrem Freund wusste. Wieso war er nur so kühl gewesen, nach der Sache im Büro heute Morgen? Mich verunsicherte das alles. Konnte es ihn vielleicht auch so verunsichern wie mich? Also, das, was mit uns vor sich ging, mit Stella war ja nichts.

Ich brauchte Stella bei mir, da wir zu einem Todesfall auf dem Friedhof gerufen wurden. Natürlich hat New York nicht nur einen Friedhof, aber es war egal auf welchem Friedhof ich mich in New York befand, ich wurde jedes Mal daran erinnert, wie vergänglich das Leben doch sein kann und wie schnell jemand, den man liebte, tot sein konnte. Jeder Friedhof erinnerte mich an Claire. Und Stella wusste darum. Nicht, dass wir am Tatort darüber reden konnten – es hätte auch nichts gebracht – aber Stella bei mir zu wissen, das gab mir etwas Ruhe. Ich überlegte, wie es wohl mit Danny weitergehen würde, und wenn es weiter gehen würde, dann würden er und ich auch noch mehr über Claire reden müssen. Wir würden über vieles reden müssen. Nur würde er überhaupt mit mir reden wollen?

Wir hatten die Nacht zusammen verbracht und ich war verunsicherter als je zuvor. Vielleicht, weil ihr eine ungewöhnliche Funkstille zwischen uns folgte. Ich untersuchte also den Tatort mit Stella, während ich in meinem Kopf schon wieder über Danny nachdachte. Ich versuchte mich wirklich so gut wie ich konnte auf den Fall zu konzentrieren.

Und der Fall wurde wirklich interessant: Erst berichtete Stella mir, dass unser Opfer zwar erschossen wurde, aber dass Sid keine Kugel in seinem Körper gefunden hatte. Dann kam Lindsay mit dem Umschlag mit den Fotos, darunter eins von der Enkelin des Mannes, an dessen Grab unser Opfer erschossen worden war. Also ließ ich Flack nach ihr suchen, denn so wie es aussah stand sie, entgegen ihrer Aussage, doch mit dem Opfer in Verbindung. Ich konnte nicht fassen, als Flack mich anrief um mir zu sagen, dass er sie gefunden hatte, aber sie angeschossen wurde. Sofort fuhr ich los, immerhin wollte ich wissen, was los war und was hinter der Geschichte steckte. Don hatte mir von der Wasserpistole erzählt, ungläubig darüber wie dumm jemand sein konnte. Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass sie nur einen Streifschuss abbekommen hatte.

Aber dafür klärten sich langsam die Verbindungen auf: Unser Opfer war in einem Spiel, in dem es darum ging sich gegenseitig auszuschalten, in dem man sich mit einer Wasserpistole oder eine Wasserbombe abschloss bzw. bewarf. Wer getroffen wurde war ‚tot' und somit aus dem Spiel draußen. Und die Enkelin des Mannes, an dessen Grab unser Opfer gefunden wurde wäre die nächste auf der ‚Abschussliste' unseres Opfers gewesen. Anscheinend hatte unser Mord etwas mit diesem Spiel zu tun. Nur es gab keine Möglichkeit eine Mitgliederliste aller Spieler zu bekommen, so dass Flack, Stella, Lindsay und ich selber in den nächsten Stunden sehr beschäftigt waren weitere Mitspieler zu suchen, um unseren Mörder zu finden. Wir gingen davon aus, dass die Person, die das Opfer im Spiel hätte ausschalten sollen, unser Mörder war.

Immerhin hielt mich diese Tätigkeit davon ab zu viel über Danny und mich nachzudenken. Auch wenn man bei der Polizei arbeitete, so konnte man in einer Acht-Millionen-Stadt nicht jeden ohne Probleme finden. Danny informierte mich ziemlich steif über den Fall, den er und Hawkes gerade bearbeiteten, und ich musste sagen, ich war dankbar, dass ich den Job nicht hatte. Er erzählte leider viel zu anschaulich von den Insekten und anderen Tieren, die sie in der Küche fanden, und was ihr Opfer kurz vor seinem Tod konsumiert hatte.

Da war es mir lieber etwa 100 Leute in einer 8-Millionen-Einwohner-Stadt zu suchen. Wenn man mal die ganzen Touristen wegließ. Nicht, dass wir nicht das Pech haben konnten, dass ein Tourist einem unserer Spieler vielleicht ähnlich sehen konnte. Es war eine unglaubliche Arbeit all diese Leute zu suchen, aber irgendwie war es auch interessant und machte Spaß, gerade weil die Mitspieler alle so unterschiedlich waren: Frauen, Männer, verschiedene Altersklassen, Berufsschichten, soziale Schichten, ethnische Gruppen. Ich koordinierte die Suche, während Lindsay, Don und Stella sich unsere potentiellen Mörder vorknöpften, und letztendlich war Flack derjenige, der denjenigen fand, der das Foto unseres Opfers besaß.

Allerdings stellte sich dies als Sackgasse heraus, bis wir schließlich darauf kamen, dass unser Täter vielleicht doch jemand war, den unser Opfer aus dem Spiel gekickt hatte. Und tatsächlich hatten wir damit recht: Ein Schauspieler war unserem Opfer in der Rolle als Agent auf den Leim gegangen und mehr als unglücklich darüber gewesen.

Viel interessanter wurde es allerdings nachdem wir alle unsere Fälle gelöst hatten: Hawkes und Danny hatten den Küchenchef überführt, und ich war nach unserem Fall irgendwie in Spiellaune. Danny kam in mein Büro um von seinem Erfolg zu erzählen und mir den Abschlussbericht zu geben. In seiner Hand hatte er auch noch eine große Plastiktüte. Ich sah darin eine Chance alles zwischen uns wieder etwas lockerer werden zu lassen.

„Was ist in der Tüte?" fragte ich ihn.

„Spezielles Abendessen… Ich dachte, vielleicht wolltet ihr mal probieren…" Der Junge konnte mich immer wieder überraschen, während ich ein leicht angeekeltes Gesicht zog, während er mir erklärte, was er alles mitgebracht hatte, von Würmern über Käfer bis zu Spinnen.

„Lust auf eine Wette?" fragte ich ihn, meinem Spielerinstinkt folgend.

„Klar. Worum soll es gehen?"

„20 Doller und darum, ob Lindsay davon probiert oder nicht. Ich wette, sie tut es."

„Keine Chance, Mac, sie wird nie und nimmer so was essen." erklärte Danny überzeugt. „Ich halte also dagegen." Wir besiegelten die Wette mit einem Handschlag, bevor wir gemeinsam in den Pausenraum gingen, wo sich das ganze Team nach und nach versammelte. Ich nahm mir einen Kaffee, und Danny versuchte Flack, Hawkes, Stella und Lindsay dazu zu bringen, was zu probieren, wobei sein Hauptaugenmerk natürlich auf Lindsay lag.

Stella war von den kriechenden Würmern genauso angeekelt wie ich. Aber Lindsay enttäuschte mich nicht, als sie herzhaft in eine panierte Spinne biss. Flack schaute beeindruckt, und Danny ziemlich belämmert, bevor er schließlich einen Zwanziger aus seiner Tasche zog und mir überreichte.

Ich stand mit Stella, Hawkes und Flack Minuten später in meinem Büro, auf dem Tisch eine große Familienpizza. Ich hatte sie schon bestellt gehabt bevor die Wette mit Danny kam, aber natürlich kam es mir gerade recht, dass er die Pizza bezahlen würde. Allerdings war es schade, dass er Lindsays Gesellschaft und dieses ungewöhnliche Dinner einer Pizza mit mir vorzog. Andererseits war Danny immer noch ein Abenteurer, in gewisser Weise. Sollten die beiden doch ihren Spaß haben, aber Stella merkte natürlich was.

„Du hättest Danny lieber hier…" Sie war die Einzige, die Danny und mich an dem Morgen ‚erwischt' hatte, aber es machte mir nicht wirklich was aus, dass auch Flack und Hawkes von unserer gemeinsamen Nacht erfahren würden, ich hielt es eh nur für eine Frage der Zeit, und bei Hawkes wusste ich noch nicht mal, ob Danny nicht vielleicht schon während des Falles etwas gesagt hatte.

Ich nickte auf Stellas Frage.

„Und du hättest wohl nichts dagegen, wenn er wieder bei dir übernachten würde…" fuhr sie fort. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Mac, Lindsay wird ihn schon nicht mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen." Sie lachte leicht vor sich hin und klopfte mir kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, bevor sie sich auch ein Stück Pizza nahm.

„Na hoffentlich nimmt sie ihn nicht mit zu sich nach Hause…" murmelte Hawkes, und unsere Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. „Naja, ich hätte gerne auch noch etwas Platz in ihrem Bett, und zu dritt könnte das eng werden…" meinte er mit einem Schmunzeln, bevor er in sein Stück Pizza biss.

Ich hatte es geahnt, aber jetzt bestätigte er meine Vermutung: Zwischen ihm und Lindsay ging irgendwas. Irgendwie war es wohl ganz gut, dass ich die beiden bisher nicht alleine zu einem Fall herausgeschickt hatte. Und mit dieser Information bezweifelte ich, dass ich sie jemals zusammen alleine rausschicken würde. Persönliche, private Angelegenheit und die Arbeit zu vermischen, das hielt ich trotz allem zwischen Danny und mir immer noch nicht wirklich für eine gute Idee. Enge, freundschaftliche Beziehungen, in Ordnung, aber wenn echte Liebe oder auch nur eine sexuelle Beziehung im Spiel war… Ich zweifelte einfach doch daran, dass jeder immer noch die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Arbeit zu Teil werden lassen würde, die unser Job einfach erforderte.

Dabei ließ ich in dem Moment völlig außer acht, dass ich ebenso diese Aufmerksamkeit aufbringen musste, dass ich die Arbeit sogar nutzte, um mich von Danny abzulenken und mich in der Zeit, in der wir an einem Tatort waren, voll und ganz meiner Arbeit widmete. Auch im Labor wurde ich kaum von Danny abgelenkt, wenn ich mich richtig in eine Untersuchung verbissen hatte. Man konnte privat involviert sein und gleichzeitig im Beruf auf einer professionellen Ebene miteinander arbeiten. Ich musste das ganze aber wohl immer noch für mich selber etwas genauer herausfinden, mehr Erfahrungen damit sammeln.

Aber es gab ja immer noch einen anderen Grund, aus dem ich Lindsay und Hawkes nicht so schnell gemeinsam zu einem Fall einteilen würde: Sie waren beide immer noch die Neuen, auch wenn sie jetzt schon seit Monaten unter meiner Leitung arbeiteten. Hawkes kam mit seinem Hintergrund als Pathologe aus einem ganz anderen Gebiet, und Lindsay aus einer anderen Region des Landes. Sheldon hatte ich schon vorher längere Zeit beobachten können, wusste wie er arbeitete, aber es war doch ein anderer Bereich gewesen, Lindsay hingegen lernte ich immer noch in gewisser Weise kennen, auch wenn ich mir das Team ohne sie kaum mehr vorstellen konnte.

Weder Danny noch Lindsay tauchten auf, während wir die Pizza vertilgten, und ehrlich gesagt wollte ich mir ihr Abendessen lieber nicht zu genau vorstellen. Ich warf Hawkes einen Blick zu, und da war etwas, dass mir sagte, dass er auch lieber nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, was Lindsay gerade aß.

Ich fragte mich schon, ob ich die beiden an diesem Abend überhaupt noch mal zu Gesicht bekommen würde, immerhin waren wir schon einige Zeit in meinem Büro und der Pizzakarton leerte sich zusehends. Sheldon und Don hatten beide genug Feingefühl nicht weiter nach Danny zu fragen, während Stella, Don und ich genug Feingefühl hatten um Sheldon nicht weiter über Lindsay auszufragen. Sein Blick war etwas ängstlich gewesen, nachdem ihm das ‚herausgerutscht' war. Dabei erschien es mir gar nicht so, als hätte er es wirklich nur zufällig gesagt, ich glaube, es war schon überlegt gewesen, dass er uns mitteilte, dass er und Lindsay ein Paar waren. Vielleicht sogar auch um mich in Hinsicht auf Danny etwas zu beruhigen.

Schließlich tauchten Lindsay und Danny doch noch auf.

„Hey, nichts mehr von der Pizza übrig?" fragte Danny als er rein kam und ich mir gerade das letzte Stück nahm.

„Wenn du möchtest kannst du mein Stück haben." bot ich ihm an.

„Gerne." Er schnappte es mir aus der Hand und begann sofort gierig es herunter zu schlingen.

„Du weißt schon, dass du nicht auf der Flucht bist?" fragte ich halb scherzhaft, halb ernsthaft, während ich mir darüber bewusst wurde, dass uns mein ganzes Team wohl mit Argusaugen gerade beobachtete. Danny nickte nur, während er kaute und schließlich schluckte, bevor er einen neuen Bissen nahm. Ich wand mich Lindsay zu, um nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, ob Danny im Bett wohl genauso gierig und unersättlich wäre, wie er es gerade im Bezug auf die Nahrungsaufnahme war.

„So, du und Sheldon also…" sagte ich. In diesem Fall hatte Stella es also wirklich mir überlassen das Thema anzusprechen. Wobei nebenbei auch der Verdacht aufkeimte, ob sie nicht vielleicht schon viel länger davon wusste. Vielleicht hatten es auch alle schon vor mir gewusst. Als ‚Boss' hat man doch immer eine etwas andere Stellung, und wenn man noch so eng mit seinen Mitarbeitern verbunden ist. Lindsay nickte schüchtern.

„Montana, du hast gar nichts gesagt!" Danny klang tatsächlich überrascht, so überrascht, dass ich mich zu ihm umdrehte um ihn anzusehen. Kein wirklich schöner Anblick: In seiner Gier lief ihm Fett von der Pizza das Kinn durch seinen Bart hinunter, und da hing auch etwas Käse, und in seinem Mundwinkel schien ich etwas Tomatensauce ausmachen zu können

Lindsay zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern.

„Messer, du hast ja auch nicht gesagt, dass du bei Mac übernachtet hast." schoss Sheldon zurück. Kurz warf ich dem früheren Pathologen einen Blick zu, bevor ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Danny richtete, mir selber unklar darüber, wie er wohl darauf reagieren würde, wenn das ganze Team jetzt wusste, dass er die Nacht bei mir gewesen war. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass außer einem weiteren Kuss nichts passiert war, vermutlich würden sie eh denken, dass wir miteinander geschlafen hätten. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten. Vielleicht dachten sie auch, dass es sie nichts anging, was in meinen vier Wänden passierte, ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich Danny selten so überrascht gesehen hatte wie in diesem Augenblick.

Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich dem Team was über unsere Nacht erzählen würde. Es war ja auch nicht so geplant gewesen. Stella hatte mich mal wieder verhört. Vielleicht war es gar nicht mal das schlechteste, auch wenn Danny und ich immer noch nicht offiziell ein Paar waren. Es machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als seien Sheldon und Lindsay offiziell zusammen. Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, als würden sie sich langsam an eine Beziehung herantasten. Und ich wollte nicht darüber urteilen, ob sie miteinander schliefen oder nicht. Das war nun wirklich ihre Sache.

Don holte ein paar Getränke aus dem Pausenraum und brachte auch einige Gläser mit, wir tranken noch etwas, bevor die Runde sich schließlich auflöste und nur Danny und ich in meinem Büro übrig blieben. Noch immer hatte er Reste von der Pizza in seinem Bart und an seinem Mund. Ich nahm schließlich eine Serviette.

„Du… hast da was." sagte ich, bevor ich vorsichtig die Essensreste entfernte.

„Danke." antwortete Danny. Verdammt, wenn wir jetzt nicht in meinem Büro wären, dann hätte ich ihn in den Arm genommen und geküsst, aber wir waren in meinem Büro, in meinem Büro, dass ein Glaskasten war und in das praktisch jeder rein sehen konnte, auch wenn in diesem Moment wohl nur noch die Nachtschicht im Gebäude war.

„Ich… Ich fahr dann mal nach Hause." sagte Danny und wollte mein Büro verlassen.

„Willst du noch mit zu mir kommen?" Er drehte sich um und ich sah ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Mein Herz machte einen erfreuten Hüpfer. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese kleine Frage ihn so zum Leuchten bringen könnte.

„Sehr gerne, Mac."

Wir fuhren gemeinsam mit dem Aufzug in die Tiefgarage, dem Aufzug, in dem wir bei dem Stromausfall gemeinsam festsaßen, wo sich zum ersten mal unsere Hände anders berührt hatten, als bei einem Handschlag oder beim Überreichen von Gegenständen. Schließlich verließen wir das Gebäude zusammen in meinem Wagen.

* * *

**TV-Tipp:** RTL bringt heute Abend, (02.01.2007) um 20.15 die Crossover-Folge von CSI:Miami mit CSI:NY "Spurensuche in New York (MIA/NYC - NonStop)". Ich habe sie noch nicht auf Deutsch gesehen, vielleicht interessiert es ja noch jemanden, Mac in Leder zu sehen und Danny die ganze Folge über ohne Brille. Leider ist Flack noch nicht dabei, aber dafür gibt es Sheldon mit einer höchst interessanten Frisur. 


	28. Kapitel 27: Zweite Nächte

**Autorenanmerkung:** Erst mal muss ich meine treuen Leser hier um Verzeihung bitten, dass ihr so lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten musstet. Mich beschäftigt die Geschichte immer noch und ich entwickle gerade die Handlung zu "Tödliche Nähe"/"All Access", auch wenn ich beim Weiterschreiben gerade etwas in der Luft hänge, aber das kommt schon wieder. Da bin ich zuversichtlich.

Vielen Dank auch dieses Mal an die Leute, die so lieb gereviewt haben. Mit frl-smilla und QueenAlex sind "die üblichen Verdächtigen" erneut in der Runde, aber Demetra vergrößert den Kreis (auch wenn ich ja zu gerne wissen würde, ob du nur das erste Kapitel gelesen hast, oder ob das Review zufällig zu Kapitel 1, also dem Prolog, abgesendet wurde).

So, ich fass mich mal kurz und verrate nicht mehr, ihr werde schon sehen... Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 27: Zweite Nächte – etwas kompliziert?**

Im ersten Moment fühlte ich mich hilflos, als wir bei mir ankamen. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es jemals wieder so komisch zwischen Danny und mir wäre, aber gerade war es doch irgendwie ungewohnt. So richtig wusste ich auch nicht, wo wir eigentlich jetzt standen. Waren wir ein Paar? Waren wir keins? Was waren wir?

Ich schloss meine Wohnungstür auf und ließ Danny dann den Vortritt. Kaum hatte ich die Tür geschlossen und mich zu ihm umgedreht packte Danny mich auch schon und drückte mich gegen die Wand, während seine Lippen mich fordernd küssten. Im ersten Moment war ich total perplex, riss die Augen auf und war sogar kurz davor gewesen ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand zu schleudern. Seit der Trainingseinheit waren meine Verteidigungsinstinkte wieder erwacht und fast hätte Danny sich mit blauen Flecken auf dem Boden wieder gefunden.

So aber schlossen sich meine Augen schließlich langsam, während meine Lippen sich unter seinen öffneten. Ich wusste nicht, was dieser Kuss zu bedeuten hatte, ich wusste nicht, was Danny damit bezweckte, und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob er vielleicht eher der dominantere Typ wäre… Die nächste Frage, die in meinem Kopf auftauchte, ging unwillkürlich unter die Gürtellinie. Die kleine Stimme, die irgendwie meine innere Stimme war, wollte nur zu gerne wissen, ob dies ein Zeichen war, dass Danny beim Liebesspiel gerne den aktiveren Part besetzen würde.

Ich begann darüber nachzudenken, während ich seinen stürmischen Kuss erwiderte, ob ich in der Lage wäre, mich ihm hinzugeben. Aber ich war unfähig mir diese Frage zu beantworten. Es war eine neue, ungewohnte Situation mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein. Und außerdem hatte ich ihm ja gesagt, dass ich es langsam angehen wollte, also erwartete ich nicht wirklich, dass ich mich schon heute mit dieser Frage würde auseinander setzen müssen.

Danny küsste mich weiterhin, seine Zunge erforschte meine Mundhöhle, fuhr über meine Zunge, meine Zähne, meine Lippen, ertastete meinen Mund… Und bescherte mir eine wachsende Erregung. Ich konnte merken, wie ich hart wurde, und Danny ließ mich fast sofort spüren, dass es ihm ebenso ging, dass er genauso erregt war wie ich, in dem er sich an mich presste und sein hartes Glied durch seine Hose kurz an mir rieb. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, aber nicht befremdlich.

Irgendwie dirigierte ich uns in Richtung Wohnzimmer, in Richtung Sofa, dabei die Lichter in meiner Wohnung anschaltend. Ich versuchte den Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, was Danny außer der Pizza, die ich bei unseren Küssen auf seinen Lippen noch schmecken konnte, noch heute zu Abend gegessen hatte. Wir landeten auf dem Sofa, ich auf Danny, denn er war überraschend gegen das Möbelstück gestoßen. Natürlich kannte ich meine Wohnung so gut, dass ich mich auch blind darin zurechtgefunden hätte. Oder zumindest im Dunkeln.

Plötzlich spürte ich Dannys Finger an den Knöpfen meines Hemdes, wie er begann mein Hemd von oben aufzuknöpfen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich ihn zurückgeküsst, aber fast augenblicklich hörte ich auf. Ich konnte nur noch seine Finger spüren, die begannen mich zu entkleiden. Das ging zu schnell, viel zu schnell. Wohin sollte das führen?

Es war keine Angst oder Panik, keine Furcht, die in mir aufstieg. Es war viel eher ein starkes Gefühl von Unsicherheit. Okay, oder vielleicht doch auch Angst. Ich wollte nicht verletzt werden, ich wollte nicht benutzt werden, und es war einfach zu unklar, was das mit Danny eigentlich war. Es fühlte sich gut an von ihm geküsst zu werden, aber ich wollte mit ihm zusammen sein und nicht nur jemand sein, mit dem er vielleicht nur spielte. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an Cindy und was Hawkes mir erzählt hatte, und auch, dass Danny mir sagte, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen wären, aber ich fragte mich doch etwas, ob nicht schon wieder die nächste Frau auf ihn wartete.

Meine Finger ergriffen seine, als er den zweiten Knopf öffnen wollte und ich ließ von seinen Lippen ab.

„Stopp!" Ich war nicht laut geworden, aber in meiner Stimme lag eine gewisse Entschlossenheit. Ich sah Danny an. Seine Brille war verschmiert und etwas verrutscht. Seine Augen suchten meinen Blick, irgendwas in ihnen war fragend. Ich verlagerte mein Körpergewicht von seinem Körper herunter und setzte mich schließlich neben ihn auf das Sofa.

„Ich kann das nicht…" sagte ich leise, während ich auf meine Hände schaute, unfähig in diesem Moment Danny anzusehen. Es war irgendwie eine Zurückweisung seiner Person, und ich wusste das. Augenblicklich fragte ich mich, wie er reagieren würde, und bekam auch sofort eine Antwort.

„Was kannst du nicht, Mac?" fragte Danny leise. Der Mann, von dem ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er mit etlichen Frauen geschlafen hatte, ohne jemals mit ihnen eine tiefer schürfende Unterhaltung zu führen, fragte mich jetzt, was ich nicht tun konnte. Und ich wusste, dass ich ihm eine Antwort, eine Erklärung schuldete.

„Ich…" setzte ich an, nur um mich zu fragen, ob das der richtige Beginn war. „Das geht zu schnell." antwortete ich Danny schließlich, ohne ihm wirklich zu antworten.

Plötzlich stand ich auf meinen Beinen, ohne selber zu wissen, wie es dazu gekommen war und sah auf Danny runter, der auf meinem Sofa saß.

„Was ist das eigentlich?" fragte ich ihn. „Was sind wir für dich?"

Ich zwang ihn in die Defensive ohne mir darüber bewusst zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht." antwortete Danny mir schließlich, offensichtlich verunsichert.

„Fantastisch. Du weißt es nicht. Und ich weiß es nicht." Ich merkte, dass ich wütend wurde, weil ich frustriert war. Ich wollte, dass er mir sagte, dass dies der Anfang einer Beziehung sei, dass er mir sagte, dass er was für mich empfand, und gleichzeitig hatte ich auch Angst davor, vor allem davor, was es mit uns machen würde.

„Vielleicht ist dies ja nur ein Experiment für dich. Du sagtest ja, dass du es vielleicht mal mit einem Mann ausprobieren solltest."

Ich sprach das aus, was ich dachte, obwohl ich Danny eigentlich nicht für so… doof… blöd….dämlich? Mir fehlt immer noch ein passendes Wort. Auf jeden Fall erwartete ich nicht, dass Danny dieses Experiment ausgerechnet mit jemandem aus seinem beruflichen Umfeld veranstalten würde. Und ich wollte garantiert kein Versuchskaninchen sein.

„Wenn dies für dich nur ein Versuch ist, wie es mit einem Mann ist, dann will ich nicht dein Versuchskandidat sein."

Mich sahen blaugrüne Augen durch die Brille an, ich wusste nicht, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging.

„Fein." Seine Stimme war eiskalt, als er aufstand. „Ich will auch nicht nur ein Experiment für dich sein." Ich merkte, dass er gekränkt war, aber ich sah gerade keinen anderen Ausweg.

„Danny, wenn du nur wissen willst, wie es ist, einen Mann zu küssen, mit einem Mann zu schlafen, dann solltest du dir jemand anderes suchen." fuhr ich schließlich etwas sanfter fort.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mich mit meinem Chef einlassen, wenn es mir nur ums Knutschen ginge? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mich mit dir einlassen, wenn du für mich nur eine Nummer wärst? Glaubst du, ich würde meine Karriere bloß für einen Fick riskieren?"

Er war lauter geworden, das Temperament, das in seinen Adern floss, das in seinem Blut floss, schien hervorzukommen. Resignierend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das glaubte ich eigentlich nicht, aber sicher war ich mir auch nicht gewesen.

„Mac, ich…" setzte er an, nur um dann abzubrechen.

„Ach, vergiss es!" Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ich konnte an seiner Körperhaltung sehen, dass er geknickt war. Aber irgendwie konnte ich an nichts denken, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Geh nicht." bat ich ihn, als er schon an meiner Wohnungstür war.

„Wieso nicht?" fragte er müde zurück.

„Geh nicht so. Lass uns darüber reden."

„Was sollen wir noch reden? Du glaubst, ich würde dich benutzen."

„Nein." sagte ich, und merkte, dass es stimmte. Ich glaubte ihm, dass er sich nicht leichtfertig mit mir einlassen würde. „Ich glaube dir, dass du mich nicht benutzt. – Und ich benutze dich auch nicht." fügte ich schließlich hinzu. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde er wissen müssen, dass das alles nicht nur ein Spiel für mich war.

Ich sah, wie er mit seiner Zunge seine Lippen befeuchtete. Es sah unglaublich sexy aus, trotzdem riss ich mich zusammen. Es wäre nicht gut für uns beide, wenn wir jetzt wie zwei Teenager übereinander herfallen würden, auch wenn mir der Gedanke gefiel. Die Vorstellung war gut, vor allem wäre sie gut in einsamen Nächten, aber die Realität war etwas anderes. Trotzdem schaffte ich es meine Gedanken davon fortzulenken.

„Danny, was sind wir eigentlich?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Das brachte mich auch nicht weiter.

„Du bist Mac, und ich bin halt Danny." antwortete er schließlich, was auch nicht half. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass du es langsam angehen möchtest… Wir haben später auch noch Zeit, uns ein Etikett aufzudrücken. Es ‚Beziehung' oder ‚Partnerschaft' oder ‚Lebensgemeinschaft' zu nennen."

Er hatte ja Recht. Und eigentlich verurteilte ich das Schubladendenken ja auch, aber trotzdem: Es war schön die Sicherheit zu haben zu wissen, woran man war. Ich war im Moment aber schon froh, dass er nicht aus meiner Wohnung geflohen war. Stella hätte mir am nächsten Tag wohl die Hölle heiß gemacht.

„Und wir sind gerade dabei uns… anders kennen zu lernen… besser kennen zu lernen." fuhr er schließlich fort. Ich nickte zustimmend. Inzwischen saß ich wieder auf meinem Sofa und Danny ließ sich neben mir nieder.

„Mac?" fragte Danny schließlich nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, in der ich weiter darüber nachdachte, wie es mit uns weiter gehen sollte.

„Hm?"

„Wie langsam willst du es eigentlich mit uns angehen?"

Ich war kurz davor ihn zu fragen, wie er das nun meinte, andererseits war klar, wie er es meinte. Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich sagen sollte, was ich dachte, was ich fühlte

„Ich möchte mir sicher sein, bevor wir… weiter gehen."

„Wie weit gehen?" Ich glaubte, Danny wusste genau wovon ich redete, und dass er mich vielleicht nur etwas ärgern wollte, dass er von mir hören wollte, was ich meinte.

„Bevor wir miteinander schlafen." antwortete ich ihm schließlich. „Ich… Ich will einfach, dass es was Festes ist, bevor wir so weit gehen. Ich weiß, dass dies hier für dich bestimmt nicht nur irgendeine Nummer ist, bitte versteh das nicht falsch, aber ich will nichts überstürzen. Das ist alles auch neu für mich… Seit…" Ich stockte. Die Erinnerungen an Claire kamen wieder hoch, aber ich musste es ihm sagen. „Seit Claires Tod war mir niemand mehr so nahe."

Er nickte verstehend. „Ihr hattet eine ganz besondere Beziehung…" meinte er schließlich leise, und ich antwortete nur mit einem kleinen Nicken. Ich war den Tränen nahe, und ich hatte schon mal vor ihm wegen Claire geweint. Ja, unsere Beziehung war etwas Besonderes gewesen, sonst hätte ich sie wohl nicht geheiratet.

„Ja." sagte ich schließlich, und rückte mit noch mehr heraus: „Ich habe nie mit jemandem außerhalb einer festen Beziehung geschlafen. Ich war kein Typ für One Night Stands. Ich war mit all meinen Partnerinnen lange Zeit liiert…"

Ich wusste nicht genau, ob Danny das wohl verstand. Ich sagte dabei nicht, dass ich in sie alle verliebt war, aber mich verband mit jeder dieser Frauen etwas, auch wenn manche Beziehungen nur ein paar Monate gedauert hatten. Es war nicht mit einem One Night Stand zu vergleichen, es gab ein gewisses Vertrauen, man wusste, was der andere mochte…

„Ich verstehe…" nickte Danny. „Ich glaube, ich fahre dann am besten mal nach Hause." fuhr er fort.

„Möchtest du nicht hier übernachten?" Ich wollte ihn bei mir haben, auch wenn das alles vielleicht zu schnell ging und auch wenn ich wirkliche körperliche Nähe noch nicht zulassen konnte. Ich wollte wenigstens gerne neben ihm einschlafen und wieder aufwachen.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal mich das fragen würde. Andererseits war unsere Beziehung auch keine normale Beziehung, keine Durchschnittsbeziehung.

„Ja." antwortete ich schließlich. Er schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. „Deine Zahnbürste steht noch im Badezimmer…"

Sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. „Gut zu wissen." Er folgte mir ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich ihm erneut Kleidung von mir für die Nacht gab. Anscheinend beobachtete er mich ganz genau wo was lag. Dann verschwand er ins Badezimmer und ich zog mich im Schlafzimmer um. Er kehrte zurück und schlüpfte wie selbstverständlich auf der einen Seite unter die Decke. Als ich Zähne geputzt hatte und zurückkehrte blätterte er in dem Buch das auf meinem Nachttisch lag. Nein, blättern war nicht der richtige Ausdruck, er las.

„Rätsel bei der Arbeit sind dir wohl nicht genug?" fragte er mich als er mich bemerkte.

Ich grinste etwas. Ich mochte einfach spannende Bücher, und dass Dan Brown **1** mit dem ‚Da Vinci Code' einen der spannendsten Thriller der Gegenwart geschrieben hatte war unbestritten. Das Buch war unterhaltend gewesen, man konnte mitfiebern und miträtseln, deswegen hatte ich mir auch den Vorgänger und den Nachfolger besorgt, wobei ‚Meteor' mir weniger zusagte als ‚Illuminati': Es war zwar ebenso spannend, aber die verschlüsselten Botschaften fehlten, die ‚Da Vinci Code' und ‚Illuminati' so besonders machten, vor allem den ‚Da Vinci Code'.

Danny legte das Buch wieder weg als ich ins Bett kletterte und ihn an mich zog. Ich wollte ihn im Arm halten, wenn wir schon in einem Bett schliefen, wenn er schon heute Nacht bei mir war. Ich löschte mein Nachtlicht und hielt Danny in meinen Armen und fragte mich, wann ich das letzte Mal so glücklich gewesen war. Dann schlief ich ein.

* * *

**1** Dan Brown: Autor von den Büchern „The Da Vinci Code" (auf Deutsch „Sakrileg"), „Illuminati" (englisch „Angels and Demons") und „Meteor"( englisch: „Deception Point"), da Mac in der zweiten Folge der zweiten Staffel „Summer in the City" auf „The Da Vinci Code" verweist und sagt, er hätte es gelesen, dachte ich mir, es würde passen, dass ein weiteres Werk des Autors auf seinem Nachtschrank liegt. 


	29. Kapitel 28: Ein Morgen zu zweit

**Autorenanmerkung: **Jetzt muss ich mich schon wieder für eine längere Wartezeit entschuldigen. Ich glaube, ich hebe der Einfachheit halber hiermit jede Regelmäßigkeit in Updates auf.Wer einen Account hat kann ja einen Alert setzen, auch wenn nicht extrem zuverlässig darin ist, in letzter Zeit wurde es besser, und wenn nicht, dann trudeln sie wenigstens nachträglich noch ein, meistens zumindest.

Queen Alex: Relativ kurzes Kapitel? Alles über 2000 Wörter, wenn auch mit Vorwort, zählt für mich nicht wirklich als kurz. Gab wesentlich kürzere Kapitel bei dieser Geschichte. Ansonsten: Ich bin wirklich noch harmlos mit Danny und Mac, wenn ich da denke, was andere Charaktere schon bei mir erleiden mussten... Die haben sich gegenseitig ermordet oder gequält... Ähm, ja. So was nennt sich in diesem Fall dann "Hurt & Comfort", wobei der "Comfort" noch etwas kurz kommt. Aber es könnte so viel schlimmer sein, immerhin sind die beiden ja so gut wie zusammen.

frl-smilla: Beeinflusst von der Folge "Stealing Home"? ;-) Ich will Mac in letzter Zeit immer öfters eine reinhauen. Wenn im Herbst die 11. Folge der dritten Staffel bei uns hoffentlich gelaufen ist, dann wird man diesen Kommentar wohl auch verstehen. Und Macs Meinung über die Bücher beruht auf meiner eigenen...

Okay, weiter im Text: Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 28: Ein Morgen zu zweit**

Mein Wecker riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden um herauszufinden, dass ich tatsächlich bis zum Klingeln meines Weckers geschlafen hatte. Das war immer noch eine Seltenheit, obwohl inzwischen meine Schlaflosigkeit etwas besser geworden war. Langsam aber sicher verarbeitete ich Claires Tod, ihren Verlust, und das gab mir auch wieder die nötige Ruhe, um Nächte durchschlafen zu können, ohne früh morgens aufzuwachen, fast noch in der Nacht, unfähig wieder einzuschlafen.

Aber da war noch mehr, was mir diese Ruhe gegeben hatte. Ich lag zu meinem Nachttisch gedreht. Wie jeder Mensch hatte ich mich im Schlaf gedreht. Den Wecker hatte ich noch mit fast geschlossenen Augen ausgestellt, aber jetzt, als ein Arm mich von hinten umfasste, war ich wirklich hellwach.

Danny!

„Guten Morgen, Mac…" hörte ich ihn leise und noch verschlafen in mein Ohr murmeln.

Ich konnte nicht umhin, dass ein zufriedenes Lächeln sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Wer würde auch nicht lächeln, wenn er morgens aufwacht und den Menschen, den er liebt neben sich findet?

Doch mein Lächeln erstarb, als ich über meine eigenen Gedanken sinnierte: Würde ich Danny gegen Claire eintauschen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu hätte? Liebte ich Danny so sehr wie Claire? Der rationale Teil meines Verstandes sagte mir sofort, dass ich darüber gar nicht nachdenken müsste, Claire wäre tot, Danny lebte und war bei mir. Aber da gab es auch bei mir den Teil meines Verstandes, der solche Gedankenspiele liebte und nicht umhin kam, sie durchzuführen.

Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, dass Claire nicht am 11. September 2001 im World Trade Center gewesen wäre. Es hätte mein Leben wesentlich anders verlaufen lassen, hätten die Terrorattacken von diesem Tag nicht meine Frau in den Tod gerissen. Doch würde ich sie gegen Danny eintauschen, wenn ich könnte? Ich konnte weder mit ‚Ja' noch mit ‚Nein' auf diese Frage antworten, denn wäre Claire nicht gestorben, hätte ich mich dann jemals überhaupt in Danny verliebt? Ich bezweifelte es.

Alles wäre anders gewesen. Ich wäre anders gewesen, wenn Claire noch am Leben wäre.

Schließlich wischte ich den Gedanken an sie fort. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt darüber zu grübeln, vor allem nicht über Fragen, die sich eigentlich gar nicht stellten und deren Beantwortung nichts änderte.

Danny war hier, im Hier und Jetzt schmiegte er sich von hinten an mich und ließ mich die Wärme seines Körpers spüren. Das war Real, dass war etwas, dass ich hatte, das ich haben konnte. Ich spürte seine Brust an meinem Rücken, seinen Arm um mich, der mich enger an ihn zog, und seinen Schritt an meinem Hintern. Einen Moment lang flammte der Impuls auf, etwas von ihm wegzurücken, als ich sein ebenso erwachendes Glied spürte. Wieso nur war es für mich immer noch irgendwie schwierig körperliche Nähe zwischen ihm und mir zuzulassen? Und wieso beinhaltete mein Fluchtimpuls vor allem immer den sexuellen Aspekt der körperlichen Nähe?

Es war ja nun nicht so, dass ich bei unseren sehr intimen Küssen zurückgewichen wäre. Eigentlich wich ich immer nur zurück, wenn es sich so anfühlte, als hätte Danny es auf meinen Hintern abgesehen. Dann kam der Impuls zum Vorschein. Kurzzeitig. Immer nur einen Moment lang. Ich konnte mir vorstellen meine Erektion in seinen Körper zu versenken, aber gleichzeitig wich ich vor der Vorstellung zurück, ihn in mich vordringen zu lassen. Das ergab nicht wirklich einen Sinn, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass dies mir eine vollkommen andere Rolle im Liebesspiel zuweisen würde. Ich konnte in dem Moment nicht sagen, ob mir diese Rolle zusagen würde.

Noch war dies aber ja gar kein Thema. Leider verschwendete ich nicht einen Gedanken daran, ob Danny damit klarkommen würde, wenn er in dieser anderen Rolle beim Liebesakt landen würde. Vermutlich sind wir Menschen doch egoistischer als wir uns selbst eingestehen wollen. Ich hätte in dem Moment auch daran denken sollen, was das alles eigentlich für Danny bedeutete. Aber ich dachte nicht daran.

Stattdessen bemerkte ich, dass einige Augenblicke seit dem Ausschalten des Weckers vergangen waren. Ich fragte mich kurz, wie ich Dannys Morgengruß erwidern sollte, bis ich schließlich ein Einfaches „Guten Morgen, Danny." mit rauer Stimme hervorbrachte.

Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich gerne noch etwas länger neben ihm gelegen hätte, aber ich wollte nicht zu spät zur Arbeit kommen. Meine Zeit morgens war zwar nicht zu knapp kalkuliert, alleine schon, weil man in New York einfach mit allem rechnen musste, vor allem natürlich mit mörderischem (in diesem Fall hoffentlich nicht zu oft wörtlich zu nehmendem) Verkehr. Leichen aus Autounfällen waren glücklicherweise nicht oft Mordopfer, und wenn wir jeden Autounfall in NY untersucht hätten, bei dem jemand starb… Wir wären noch beschäftigter gewesen, als wir es eh schon waren. Es reichte so schon. Viel zu viele Menschen brachten andere einfach um.

Ich drehte mich schließlich zu Danny um und beschloss, dass ich heute Morgen nicht duschen würde. Ich könnte immer noch auf der Arbeit duschen, wer wusste schon, was der Tag uns heute bringen würde. Es gab Tage, da duschte ich zwei, drei Mal, weil wir Tatorte bearbeiteten, nach denen nicht nur die eigene Kleidung stank, sondern man selber auch, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Leichen riechen nicht wie eine Blumenwiese. Und Orte, an denen Leichen teilweise abgelegt wurden waren auch nicht gerade paradiesisch. Ebenso wenig wie die Orte an denen wir nach Mordwaffen und anderen Indizien und Beweisen suchten.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte ich Danny schließlich, während ich darüber nachdachte, ob ich es wohl würde wagen können, ihn zu küssen. Diese Gedanken waren wesentlich angenehmer als die Gedanken an die Arbeit. Nicht, dass ich meine Arbeit nicht liebte, aber es gab einfach doch noch ein paar schönere Dinge im Leben.

„Ja." antwortete er mir. Es war irgendwie ungewohnt, Danny ohne Brille zu sehen. Diese lag immer noch auf dem Nachttisch. Seine Augen erschienen heute Morgen so blau wie der Himmel. Schließlich beugte ich mich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen. Ein keuscher Kuss, dachte ich zumindest. Bevor Dannys Hand über meinen Rücken fuhr, der Arm der mich immer noch umschlungen hielt, und schließlich auf meinem Hintern landete.

Ganz klar: Außer dass wir irgendwann unsere Beziehung würden definieren müssen würden wir irgendwann ebenso über Sex reden müssen. Über Sex zwischen uns. Irgendwie widerstrebte es mir in dem Fall alles einfach auf mich zukommen zu lassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass wir irgendwann miteinander im Bett lagen, zumindest ging ich davon aus, dass unser erstes Mal im Bett passieren würde, nur um dann mit einer Diskussion alles zu zerstören. Klar, vielleicht würde es gar keine großartige Diskussion geben, vielleicht würde sich einfach alles ergeben, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Danny ebenso wenig Interesse daran hatte, den passiven Part zu übernehmen, wie ich.

Oh Gott, ich glaubte, dass ich definitiv an meiner Einstellung dazu arbeiten musste. Zumindest, wenn es zwischen ihm und mir funktionieren sollte, und das wollte ich ja, dass es funktionierte. Also ließ ich seine Hand genau da, wo sie war, was noch nicht mal unangenehm war, während ich ihn erneut küsste.

Einige Minuten kuschelten wir noch so unter der Bettdecke, dabei vollkommen ignorierend, dass dies uns beide im Moment nur noch mehr anstachelte. Es war der Anfang einer Beziehung, in der Zeit ist man sowieso ständig scharf auf einander, zumindest war es bei all meinen vorangegangenen Beziehungen so gewesen. Wenn man es aber gleichzeitig langsam angehen lassen wollte, sich die Befriedigung verweigerte, dann konnte es zu ziemlichen Problemen kommen. Ich merkte eindeutig ein wachsendes Problem bei mir, und Danny drängte sich gerade erneut an mich, mir nur zu deutlich demonstrierend, dass es ihm auch nicht anders erging.

Es kostete mich einige Überwindung meine Lippen von seinen zu lösen. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, nicht, dass es wirklich gut schmeckte, aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Morgens hat man immer diesen Geschmack im Mund, aber es war egal gewesen, ich hatte ihn küssen müssen, und ihm ging es ja auch nicht anders. Seine Berührungen, seine Lippen, ihn berühren zu können, das alles hatte mich und meinen Körper auf jeden Fall sehr geweckt, an diesem Morgen.

Schweren Herzens verabschiedete ich mich mit einem kleinen Kuss von seinen Lippen, bevor ich mich aus den Laken herauswühlte. Danny sah mich enttäuscht an.

„Wir müssen zur Arbeit." antwortete ich seiner stummen Anklage. „Dein Boss wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn du zu spät kommst." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu, mir nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt ohne seine Brille erkennen würde.

„Ich mach' Kaffee, während du dich anziehst. Willst du auch Toast mit Erdnussbutter zum Frühstück?" fragte ich.

„Klingt wunderbar." Danny streckte und räkelte sich in meinem Bett.

„Also, dann bis gleich."

Ich verließ mein Schlafzimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter mir um Danny etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Dann begann ich mit einer gewissen Routine in der Küche das Frühstück vorzubereiten: Die Kaffeemaschine in Gang setzen, Toastbrot aus dem Gefrierfach nehmen und in den Toaster stecken. Nachdem es aufgetaut war gönnte ich dem Toast eine zweite Runde im Toaster, damit es knusprig wurde. Ich holte den Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank und schenkte zwei Gläser ein. Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, warum ich Danny nicht gefragt hatte, ob er mit mir hätte Frühstücken gehen wollen. Irgendwie wäre eine Schale Haferbrei heute Morgen das Richtige gewesen.

Der Toast war fertig und ich bestrich die zwei Scheiben mit Erdnussbutter. Dann holte ich doch noch Cornflakes hervor und testete die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank: Sie war noch gut. Ein Hoch auf die amerikanischen Konservierungsstoffe. Inzwischen war sogar der Kaffee schon durchgelaufen. Ich schenkte uns zwei Becher ein.

Ich fragte mich gerade, wo Danny nur blieb als ich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus meinem Schlafzimmer hörte. Hatte er sich wehgetan?

„Danny? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich laut genug, dass er mich hören musste, während ich auch schon auf die Tür zusteuerte, um mich selbst zu vergewissern, das alles mit ihm in Ordnung wäre.

„Ja, Mac, alles klar." hörte ich eine gepresste Antwort. Ich blieb wenige Schritte vor der Tür stehen. Vielleicht hatte er sich nur irgendwo gestoßen, versuchte ich mir die Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer zu erklären. Auf der anderen Seite fragte ich mich, was er so lange brauchte, nur um sich anzuziehen. Dann hörte ich erneut ein unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen.

Ich konnte der Münze geradezu zusehen, wie sie langsam fiel, während mir klar wurde, was Danny vermutlich in meinem Schlafzimmer tat. Am liebsten hätte ich mit meinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, wie ich nur so blöd sein konnte, nicht gleich darauf zu kommen. Ich hatte doch schon als er mich nach dem Aufwachen umarmte gespürt, wie erregt er war, und dann unsere Knutscherei… Es gab zwar kein richtiges ‚Gefummel', aber ich hatte doch gespürt, wie er auf die Küsse und die körperliche Nähe reagiert hatte. Himmel, ich hatte selber so reagiert. Doch inzwischen hatte ich mich wieder halbwegs im Griff, meine Erektion war am Abklingen.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen drang aus meinem Schlafzimmer zu mir, dieses Mal nicht mehr ganz so unterdrückt wie noch zuvor. Ich vermutete einfach, dass Danny inzwischen schon ziemlich weit war. Ich hingegen merkte, dass ich gerade wieder hart wurde. Um mich abzulenken griff ich nach einer Zeitschrift und versuchte möglichst weit entfernt von meinem Schlafzimmer zu sitzen, um nicht noch mehr von den sinnlichen Geräuschen von Danny mitzubekommen.

Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefiel ihn zu hören. Es hatte nur eine unglaubliche Wirkung auf meinen Körper. Und meine Phantasie begann zu rasen… Sofort begann ich mir auszumalen, wie Danny wohl auf dem Bett läge oder säße und sich selber stimulierte. Allein der Gedanke reichte, dass ich wieder vollkommen hart wurde. Ich schlug die Zeitschrift auf und versuchte mich in den ersten Artikel zu vertiefen. Irgendwie gelang es mir auch, bis zu dem finalen, erlösenden Aufstöhnen aus meinem Schlafzimmer. Nach dem Geräusch zu urteilen war Danny gerade gekommen.

Ich fragte mich, ob er wohl geplant hatte, dass ich Ohrenzeuge seiner morgendlichen Lust wurde, oder ob es eher einfach so geschehen war, weil er sich nicht besser im Griff hatte, um es sich vollkommen lautlos zu machen. Ich konnte keine dieser Fragen beantworten, aber sie lenkten mich immerhin ein bisschen ab. Ich versuchte immer noch den Artikel zu lesen, als Danny schließlich angezogen erschien. Der Toast war inzwischen natürlich total abgekühlt und nicht mehr wirklich knusprig, der Kaffee war dafür auf Trinktemperatur, und die Zeit war inzwischen recht fortgeschritten.

„Tut mir leid, ich brauchte etwas länger…" entschuldigte sich Danny, und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Was hätte er wohl getan, wenn ich ins Schlafzimmer gekommen wäre? Vielleicht hatte er dies sogar eingeplant gehabt, vielleicht war es sogar fast seine Absicht gewesen, mich zu ihm zu locken. Und die Antwort auf meine Frage, ob alles in Ordnung sei war total automatisch gekommen. Oder er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich erst fragen würde. Es war ja auch alles in Ordnung gewesen, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er sich in meinem Schlafzimmer einen runtergeholt hatte.

Wir aßen unser Frühstück, tranken Kaffee und Orangensaft, bevor ich mich dann entschuldigte und eben ins Schlafzimmer entschwand, um mich anzuziehen. Ich brauchte wesentlich weniger Zeit, als Danny. Ganz klar, ich zog mich ja auch wirklich nur an. Anscheinend hatte er keine Spuren seiner Tat hinterlassen, aber ich konnte doch einen Hauch von Sperma in der Luft riechen. Vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein.

Als ich fertig angezogen wieder in die Küche kam hatte Danny das Geschirr vom Frühstück schon abgeräumt und die Küche insgesamt aufgeräumt.

„Wir müssen los." stellte ich knapp fest, er nickte, und wir verließen gemeinsam meine Wohnung.

Seine lange Aktivität in meinem Schlafzimmer hatte den Zeitplan an diesem Morgen natürlich gründlich durcheinander gebracht. Es war schon kurz nach Acht als wir das Gebäude überhaupt betraten, noch bevor wir in unserer Etage überhaupt ankamen.

Wie das Glück es natürlich wollte liefen wir Don Flack in die Arme.

„Mac, du bist spät dran." stellte er fest, während Danny nur ein Nicken bekam und zu den Umkleideräumen verschwand.

Mein Handy klingelte glücklicherweise in diesem Augenblick.

„Don, kann ich dir das heute Abend bei einem Bier erklären?" fragte ich. Er nickte und ging seiner Wege, während ich den Anruf beantwortete.

* * *

**Nächstes Kapitel: "Bier mit Flack"**

(Oh ja, ich mach euch mal etwas neugierig...)


	30. Kapitel 29: Bier mit Flack

**Autorenanmerkung:** Kleiner Statusbericht: Ich bin mit der Geschichte in Word jetzt bei über 200 Seiten, ich habe die 100.000 Wörter geknackt (reine Geschichte, hier werden meine ganzen Kommentare und Anmerkungen ja immer noch mitgezählt) und es sieht insgesamt gut aus. Bin wirklich zuversichtlich, es zu einem Abschluss zu bringen, schreibe jetzt an Kapitel 41, das heißt: Alle Leser können sich noch auf einiges freuen (oder halt auch nicht, wenn es nicht gefällt).

Vor dem letzten Kapitel hatte ich vergessen ein dickes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer auszusprechen, das möchte ich hiermit nachholen. Ich freue mich jedes Mal wahnsinnig darüber. Außerdem auch mal ein Dankeschön an alle stummen Leser, auch wenn ich es lieber sehen würde, wenn ihr was sagen würdet, es ist schön an den Hitzahlen zu sehen, dass gelesen wird (ich glaube einfach nicht, dass jemand der nicht liest in weiterführende Kapitel klicken würde, zumindest erwarte ich da nicht viele Klicks).

frl-smilla, da du die Einzige warst, die zum letzten Kapitel gereviewt hat bekommst du hier auch deine Antwort. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich gerade nicht zu direkten Reviewreplys durchringen kann. Danke für das dicke Lob mit der Gradwanderung zwischen dem sexuellen Teil der Geschichte und der Liebesgeschichte. Ich vermute mal, dass du das als den anderen Teil ansiehst, vielleicht liege ich aber auch falsch. Und ich gestehe, dass ich manchmal im schreiben von rein sexuellen Inhalten besser bin oder mich auch wohler fühle, um so mehr freue ich mich über das Lob. Leider habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, mir würde die Handlung ausgehen, bzw. mir fällt nicht immer was ein, was den Inhalt vorhergehender Kapitel noch übertreffen würde. Und dann habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, ich langweile dich/euch/meine Leser mit ewig langen inneren Monologen noch zu Tode. Womit wir dann bei den Leichen wären... Natürlich riechen die nicht alle gut, aber ich muss sagen, dass ich da schamlos aus anderen Geschichten "klaue". Nein, ich lasse mich davon inspirieren. Irgendwie liest man was und will anschließend einfach selber auch schreiben, zumindest geht es mir so. Aber freut mich, wenn dir dieses Detail aufgefallen ist. Ich glaube, ich empfinde es beim Schauen der Folgen einfach so mit den Charakteren mit, dass die Geruchswahrnehmung nicht unbedingt wirklich angenehm ist.

Genug mit dem Vorwort gelangweilt, und nein, es wird auch niemand mit Footballergebnissen im nächsten Kapitel gelangweilt, und ich verspreche auch kein Baseball oder Basketball. Für euch gibt es das nächste Kapitel, für mich die neue Box CSI:NY mit dem zweiten Teil der zweiten Staffel auf DVD (auch wenn das Bonusmaterial eher mager ausschaut).

Übrigens schon mal ein kleiner Teaser für alle, die meine Geschichten allgemein verfolgen: Ich schreibe an einer weiteren Geschichte über Mac, bisher noch nichts im Computer, die dann aber zu Staffel 3 schon gehört. Keine Ahnung, wie lang oder kurz das am Ende sein wird, aber es dürfte interessant werden.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Und entschuldigt bitte die langen einleitenden Worte. Kommentare sind wie immer erwünscht!

* * *

**Kapitel 29: Bier mit Flack**

Irgendwann im Laufe des Tages fand ich Zeit, Don Flack wenigstens kurz anzurufen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er mich bei Sullivans treffen sollte, wenn er Feierabend hätte. In unserem Job kann man ja leider nie sicher sein, wann man Feierabend hat. Es gibt Tage, da habe ich das Gefühl, dass der Feierabend nie kommt.

Doch an diesem Abend saß ich bei Sullivans schon recht früh an der Bar. Ich wollte an keinen Tisch, nicht so lange ich noch auf Don warten musste. Danny hatte zu arbeiten, und da alles zwischen uns immer noch nicht so fest war ließen wir einander viele Freiheiten, zumindest war das mein Eindruck. Wir hingen einfach nicht ständig aufeinander. Immerhin sahen wir uns schon fast täglich bei der Arbeit. Ich glaube, es war gut, dass wir uns unsere Freiräume ließen. Außerdem hatte er irgendwie irgendwas gesagt, dass er mit Aiden zum Essen verabredet sei. Er sagte was von wegen, sie würde kochen. So ganz war ich daraus nicht schlau geworden, vermutlich, weil es auch nur ein Bruchteil einer Unterhaltung von ihm mit Lindsay war, die ich durch Zufall anhörte.

Ich war schon bei meinem dritten Bier, als Don Flack endlich auftauchte. Nicht, dass ich mich gelangweilt hätte. Sullivans war an diesem Abend gut besucht, wie eigentlich fast immer, und die junge Dame hinter dem Tresen unterhielt sich mit mir immer so lange bis jemand ihre Aufmerksamkeit suchte, sei es, weil sie noch was bestellen wollten oder weil sie bezahlen wollten. Es war nett, nicht ganz allein zu sein, auch wenn sie nebenbei Gläser spülte und hin und wieder Tische auch abräumen musste. Wir hatten wirklich netten Smalltalk. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr so richtig, wann ich das letzte Mal ein Gespräch geführt hatte, in dem es absolut um nichts aus meinem Beruf ging. Wir unterhielten uns über das Wetter. New York hat ziemliche Temperaturschwankungen im Laufe des Jahres: Einen heißen Sommer, mit gelegentlichen Regenschauern, bei denen das Thermometer aber trotzdem nicht unbedingt unter 20 Grad Celsius fällt, und Winter in denen man sich Gliedmaßen abfrieren konnte. Gelegentlich hatten wir sogar Schnee, zwar meist keine großen Mengen, aber immerhin.

Don orderte auch ein Bier und unsere Bedienung zog sich etwas zurück. Das kann sicherlich auch daran gelegen haben, dass am anderen Ende des Tresens ein junger Mann aufgetaucht war, offensichtlich alleine unterwegs. Ich gehörte nun nicht mehr wirklich in die Kategorie ‚junger Mann' und Flack mit seinem Anzug und seiner Krawatte und mir als Gesprächspartner wirkte wohl zu spießig, im Gegensatz zu dem Typen in Jeans und Shirt.

„Na, wieso warst du heute Morgen so spät dran?" fragte Don, gleich auf den Punkt kommend.

„In einem Wort: Danny." antwortete ich ihm und erntete einen unverständlichen Blick. Zwar wusste Don ja, dass Danny schon mal bei mir übernachtet hatte, aber von der letzten Nacht wusste noch nicht mal Stella was.

„Er hat bei mir geschlafen, und heute morgen… kamen wir etwas in Verzug."

„Habt ihr etwa…?" fragte Don, und ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Nein, so weit sind wir noch lange nicht. Ich… ich will es langsam angehen. Auch und gerade wegen dem Sex." Es war gut jemanden zu haben, mit dem man darüber reden konnte. Don war wirklich der ideale Gesprächspartner dafür, Sheldon Hawkes hätte mir vermutlich einen medizinischen Vortrag über sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten und die Risiken von Analverkehr gehalten. Was Sid Hammerback zu dem Thema beizutragen hätte, das wollte ich lieber gar nicht erst wissen. Und mit Danny… Wir standen jetzt in einem anderen Verhältnis zueinander, was natürlich irgendwie auch unsere Gespräche außerhalb der Arbeit beeinflusste.

„Ich glaube, er hat sich allerdings heute Morgen in meinem Bett einen runtergeholt."

Dons Unterkiefer blieb offen stehen, ungläubig sah er mich an, bevor er fragte: „Was heißt das, du glaubst?"

„Naja, dass ich es halt nicht weiß. Ich war nicht dabei." Was sollte ich auch sonst sagen? „Ich habe nur was aus meinem Schlafzimmer gehört, als ich das Frühstück vorbereitete." Ich verzichtete darauf hinzuzufügen, dass wir vorher gekuschelt und rumgemacht hatten, ebenso wie ich nicht erwähnte, dass ich anschließend glaubte, Sperma in meinem Schlafzimmer riechen zu können.

„Aha." Flack reagierte nicht wirklich sehr hilfreich. Als er merkte, dass ich etwas mehr von ihm erwartete als nur ein ‚Aha' fügte er schließlich hinzu: „Zuzutrauen wäre es Danny."

Irgendwie war das alles nicht wirklich befriedigend. Und dann brannte mir immer noch ein anderes Thema unter den Nägeln, über das ich mit Don reden wollte, immerhin war er schwul, auch wenn er anscheinend noch keine praktischen Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, wobei: Was wusste ich schon? Nur weil jemand sich erst spät outete musste das noch lange nicht heißen, dass er oder sie erfahrungsfrei war.

Ich wusste auch nicht, ob ich wirklich wollte, das Danny heute Morgen tatsächlich in meinem Schlafzimmer masturbiert hatte, oder ob ich lieber eine andere Erklärung für die Vorkommnisse des Morgens haben wollte. Andererseits war ich auch froh, dass Don nicht weiter bohrte. Immerhin arbeiteten wir zusammen, und er arbeitete auch mit Danny zusammen. Ich wusste nicht, ob es so gut wäre, wenn zu viele Details unserer Beziehung, oder über den Stand unserer Beziehung, den Kollegen bekannt wären. Es war wirklich eine delikate Angelegenheit.

Eigentlich glich das Ganze sowieso schon mehr einem Drahtseilakt. Danny war immer noch mein Untergebener, ich sein Boss, ich war älter als er, wesentlich älter, und hinzu kam dann noch, dass er und ich Männer waren. Als wenn eine innerbetriebliche Beziehung nicht schon unter ‚normalen' Umständen kompliziert wäre, nein, es handelte sich auch noch um eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht von ihm wusste, was er für mich empfand. Und dass ich immer noch meinen Ballast in Form meiner Vergangenheit mit mir herumschleppte, den ich nicht einfach abwerfen konnte. Den ich auch gar nicht abwerfen wollte. Es war Claire! Sie war mein Leben gewesen. Und nichts und niemand sollte den 11. September einfach so vergessen, aber erst recht nicht jemand, der so persönlich von den Ereignissen betroffen war, wie ich selber.

„Hast du schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?" fragte ich Don schließlich. Unser letztes Gespräch unter vier Augen war einige Zeit her. Ich hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Ahnung, was in letzter Zeit so in seinem Leben passiert war. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, wie es mit seinen Eltern weiter gegangen war, außer, dass seine Mutter ihn angerufen hatte. Ich hoffte nur, dass sein Vater irgendwann zur Besinnung kommen würde, wenn er es noch nicht gekommen war. Man gab doch nicht einfach seinen Sohn auf, nur weil es einem nicht gefiel, dass er das gleiche Geschlecht liebte.

Don nickte nur stumm, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier nahm.

„Und?" fragte ich, unfähig mich genauer zu artikulieren.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Wunderbar. Ich hatte jemanden neben mir, den ich als Freund ansah, der mir helfen könnte, aber ich war gezwungen zu bohren, weil er nicht reden wollte. Es war doch zum verrückt werden.

„Was willst du wissen?" fragte Don schließlich.

„Alles." antwortete ich, bevor ich mir eine weitere Frage zurechtlegte. „Aktiv oder passiv?"

Erneut zuckte Don mit den Schultern, und als er merkte, dass es mir nicht reichte, verbalisierte er doch noch seine Antwort: „Ich habe beides ausprobiert."

Ich sah ihn prüfend an. Don Flack war nicht wirklich klein, aber er wirkte auch nicht wie ein übermäßig maskuliner Typ. Eigentlich konnte man ihn wirklich für beide Stellungen in Betracht ziehen.

„Was bevorzugst du?" bohrte ich etwas weiter.

Don schien kurz zu überlegen. Anscheinend war es nicht so leicht. „Ich glaube, das kommt auf die Situation drauf an, auf die eigene Stimmung, den Partner. Sicherlich auch darauf, was man selber gerade braucht." Es klang irgendwie nicht danach, als wäre Don in einer festen Beziehung, aber das ging mich auch nichts an. Wenn er würde reden wollen, dann würde er reden, und wenn nicht, dann würde er es halt für sich behalten.

„Wie ist das… so…?" wollte ich schließlich wissen.

„Was?" fragte Don zurück, und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sich absichtlich unwissend stellen.

„Naja…" Ich tat mich doch schwer es in Worte zu fassen. „Wie ist es, wenn… wenn man… wenn man… wenn man der passive Part ist?" fragte ich schließlich.

„Du meinst, wie es ist, in den Hintern gefickt zu werden?" Jetzt klappte mir die Kinnlade herunter, und unsere Bedienung, die gerade daneben stand warf uns auch einen erstaunten Blick zu, vor allem mir. Don hatte aber auch sehr deutliche Worte gefunden. Nicht, dass es nicht genau das traf, was ich wissen wollte, aber ich hätte es nie so deutlich ausgedrückt.

„Ja…" sagte ich zögerlich.

„Ungewohnt." gab Don schließlich zu. „Aber mit der richtigen Vorbereitung und dem richtigen Partner…" Ich wartete ab, was da wohl noch kommen würde. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals schon so heftig gekommen bin." sagte er schließlich. „Das ist ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, wenn du einen Schwanz über deine Prostata streichen spürst, oder wenn er mit jedem Stoß genau darauf trifft. Ich habe irgendwann nur noch bunte Punkte vor meinen Augen tanzen sehen, aber ich war noch nicht so weit, als dass ich gekommen wäre. Es war der Wahnsinn."

Wahnsinn, das traf es. Es war der Wahnsinn, Don so darüber reden zu hören.

„Tat es weh?" wollte ich schließlich wissen. Es war mir egal, ob Don mich für eine Memme hielt. Ich wusste, dass ich kein Feigling war. Es war nur nicht so, dass ich auf Schmerzen stand. Wenn ich etwas durchstehen musste, dann konnte ich das schon. Schließlich schüttelte Don den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Eigentlich?" bohrte ich nach.

„Naja, du musst dich entspannen, und es ist nicht besonders angenehm am Anfang… Gerade, wenn man noch ‚jungfräulich' ist…" Ich wusste genau, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Aber wenn man erst mal dabei ist…" Ich konnte irgendwie eine gewisse Begeisterung in seiner Stimme hören. „Allerdings sollte sich der Partner anschließend nicht zu schnell aus dir zurückziehen. Kann dann schmerzhaft werden. Mal abgesehen von diesem plötzlichen Gefühl der großen Leere in dir…"

Ich sah ihn an. Ich fragte mich automatisch in wie weit dies wohl den Erfahrungen ähnelte, die eine Frau beim vaginalen Geschlechtsverkehr sammelte. Wie weit konnte man das beides vergleichen und in wie weit würde eine Erfahrung als passiver Part beim Analverkehr mich im Verständnis der sexuellen Erfahrungen einer Frau näher bringen? Ich kam nicht umhin, das war der Wissenschaftler in mir, der wissen wollte, wie das so war.

Ja, ich gestand, dass trotz meines Zurückweichens da auch eine große Neugier war.

„Du hast noch keinerlei Erfahrungen, oder?" fragte Don nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens schließlich. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Lass dir und Danny Zeit." Als wenn ich das nicht selber vorgehabt hätte. „Fangt langsam an. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten sich gegenseitig zu befriedigen, gerade bei zwei Männern…" Ein versonnenes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Anscheinend gab es wirklich auch noch andere Dinge, bevor man den letzten Schritt tat, daran musste ich wohl nur mal erinnert werden. Man konnte sich gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt bringen, oder auch nur einander zusehen, während man es sich selber machte. Mir fielen auch noch andere Möglichkeiten ein, zu einem Höhepunkt zu kommen, die noch keinen Oralverkehr oder Analverkehr beinhalteten. Oralverkehr… Das würde bestimmt auch eine interessante Erfahrung werden, wenn ich mit Danny zu diesem Punkt kommen würde. Mit einem anderen konnte ich mir so etwas überhaupt nicht vorstellen.

Überhaupt stellte ich fest, dass für mich Danny der einzige Mensch war, mit dem ich im Moment so eine Intimität wie Sex teilen wollte. Es war einfach etwas sehr Privates, Persönliches. Man war doch eigentlich nie offener und ehrlicher als im Augenblick des eigenen Orgasmuses. Nicht zu vergessen die Zeit davor und danach. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie unbeschreiblich nah ich mich Claire manchmal gefühlt hatte, während wir uns liebten, und oftmals auch noch danach, wenn ich sie im Arm hielt und sie sich an mich schmiegte. Es waren Momente gewesen, in denen ich ihr sagte, wie sehr ich sie liebte, weil ich anders das Gefühl hatte zu zerplatzen.

Vielleicht würde das der Zeitpunkt sein, wenn ich Danny von meinen Gefühlen erzählen würde: Während wir das erste Mal miteinander schliefen. Vielleicht würde ich ihm dann endlich sagen, dass ich ihn liebte. Und wenn es stimmte, was mir die anderen gesagt hatten, vielleicht würde er mir dann auch endlich sagen, dass er mich liebte.

Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck von meinem Bier und bemerkte in diesem Augenblick, wie viel sich in den letzten Monaten doch bei mir geändert hatte: Meine Mitarbeiter waren inzwischen viel engere Freunde als zuvor, und ich konsumierte wesentlich mehr Alkohol als in der Zeit zuvor, wenn es auch zum Glück meistens nur Bier oder Wein war. Trotzdem fiel mir auf, dass mein Alkoholkonsum angestiegen war. Aber immerhin trank ich nicht aus Verzweiflung und meistens in Gesellschaft (auch wenn die Gesellschaft manchmal nur ein gutes Buch war).

Don Flack saß schweigend neben mir am Tresen und trank sein eigenes Bier weiter. Er vertiefte unser Gespräch nicht weiter, weil er wohl merkte, dass ich alle Informationen hatte, die ich beabsichtigt hatte zu bekommen.

„Mum ruft mich in letzter Zeit alle zwei Tage an…" nahm er schließlich unsere Konversation wieder auf. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich mich in sein Leben eingemischt hatte, als ich mit seinen Eltern sprach. „Sie und mein Vater kommen seit meinem Coming out wohl nicht mehr wirklich gut miteinander klar…"

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich für eine solche Unterhaltung bereit war, aber ich hatte mich schon längst zu weit in Flacks Privatleben vorgewagt, als dass ich jetzt hätte einen Rückzieher machen können. Wenn er über seine Eltern reden wollte, dann sollte er über seine Eltern reden.

„Gestern sagte sie, dass sie darüber nachdenken würde sich von meinem Vater zu trennen. Irgendwie fühle ich mich schuldig." fuhr Flack fort, während er auf seine Bierflasche starrte.

Ich ließ ihn einfach reden, das war wohl auch das Beste.

„Ich weiß, ich sollte mich nicht schuldig fühlen. Es geht dabei nicht um mich, es geht um die beiden und ihre Beziehung. Aber mehr als 30 Jahre Ehe…" Er verstummte. Und ich fühlte mich machtlos. Natürlich hatte ich mitbekommen, dass auch die Ehe meiner Eltern ihre Tiefpunkte gehabt hatte, aber so schlecht hatte es wohl nie um meine Eltern gestanden. „Er ist ja selber schuld, wenn sie ihn verlässt. Sie war immer für ihn da, aber wirklich gedankt hat er es ihr wohl nie…" fuhr Don schließlich fort, bevor er abrupt das Thema wechselte.

„Sag mal, Mac, wie empfindest du das eigentlich, dass Danny so viel jünger ist als du?"

Mein Blick, der geradeaus gerichtet war, wand sich Don zu. Den Altersunterschied hatte ich bisher noch mit niemandem diskutiert, irgendwie war nie jemand auf dieses Thema zu sprechen gekommen. Natürlich hatte ich mir meine Gedanken gemacht. Ich war… ein alter Mann, in gewisser Weise. Immerhin befand ich mich in meiner zweiten Lebenshälfte, während Danny noch in seiner ersten war.

„Ich habe nie so darüber nachgedacht." antwortete ich Don schließlich. „Klar, er ist jünger als ich, über 10 Jahre, aber ich glaube, das wäre gravierender, wenn Danny erst 20 wäre, aber so…"

Es war ja nun nicht so, als wenn Danny gerade erst erwachsen geworden wäre. Ich denke, der Altersunterschied wurde immer irrelevanter um so älter beide Partner wurden, zumindest kam es mir so vor. Danny hatte ebenso Lebenserfahrung wie ich. Die Schießerei in der U-Bahn-Station… Damit hatte er etwas durch gestanden, was nicht jeder in seinem Leben durchmachen musste. Und jetzt die Geschichte mit dem Panikraum vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit. Er hatte einiges bereits erlebt. Und vieles davon war nicht unbedingt gut gewesen. Ich musste nur an die Sache mit den Tanglewood Boys denken: Irgendwas steckte da noch dahinter, aber ich hatte Danny nie zu dem Thema weiter befragt. Er war ja kein Verdächtiger in einem Mordfall. Außerdem hatte ich Sonny Sassone im Verdacht nur Zwietracht bei uns säen zu wollen, in dem er sagte, dass Danny über die Tanglewood Boys viel wissen würde und sie viel über ihn wissen würden.

Wenn ich so nachdachte, dann fragte ich mich schon fast, ob Danny nicht vielleicht in seinem Alter schon mehr erlebt hatte als ich. Okay, man konnte unsere Leben sicherlich nicht vergleichen: Ich hatte eine Karriere bei den Marines hinter mir. Kriegserfahrungen sind etwas, dass man wohl mit nichts anderem vergleichen kann. Und mit Claire hatte ich den Menschen verloren, der meinen Lebensmittelpunkt darstellte. Auch damit würde Danny wohl nicht mithalten können. Einen solchen Schicksalsschlag gab es in seinem Leben wohl noch nicht. Und ich hoffte, dass er auch nie so etwas würde durchmachen müssen.

Aber er war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, auch wenn ich eher ein soliderer, häuslicherer Typ war als er. Danny hatte sich lieber die Hörner abgestoßen, wie man so schön sagte: Er hatte Frauen gehabt, viele Frauen, und ich zog feste Partnerschaften vor. Er hatte seine Erfahrungen gemacht, anders als ich, aber er hatte sie gemacht.

„Hm." brummelte Flack zustimmend.

„Wieso fragst du?" fragte ich schließlich, weil ich etwas dahinter vermutete.

„Da ist dieser Typ." Ich versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Anscheinend hatte Flack sich verkuckt, vielleicht sogar verliebt. „Er geht noch zum College." fuhr Flack fort. Ich pfiff leise.

„Blutjung also." Er nickte bestätigend. „Und mit College-Ausbildung." Er nickte wieder. Flack machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er nur einen Highschoolabschluss hatte. Mehr brauchte man auch nicht um zur Polizei zu gehen. Mehr brauchte man auch nicht, um zu den Marines zu gehen.

„Ich glaub, mich hat es erwischt." gab er schließlich zu und lächelte mich an.

„Freut mich für dich, Don. Ich hoffe, dass es mit euch was wird." Ich trank mein Bier aus, bezahlte und verabschiedete mich von Don. Am nächsten Tag hatte ich nicht frei, sondern würde wieder arbeiten, da hieß es nicht zu spät ins Bett zu gehen.


	31. Kapitel 30: Ein weiterer Abend mit Danny

**Autorenanmerkung:** Kein Review, also keine großen Worte von mir. Trotzdem ein dickes Danke an alle Leser, vor allem denjenigen oder diejenige, die den 2000. Hit für diese Story hinterlassen hat. Wer das war kann ich leider nicht nachvollziehen. Im englischsprachigen Bereich wird teilweise den Lesern gedankt, die das hundertste oder ja nachdem auch das fünfhundertste, sechshundertste oder siebenhundertste Review hinterlassen. Ich würde mich schon freuen, wenn ich es dort überhaupt auf 50 mit dieser Geschichte schaffen würde. Aber vermutlich hat es was mit Angebot und Nachfrage zu tun: Das Angebot im deutschsprachigen Raum ist klein und die Nachfrage ist auch nicht wirklich groß. Die meisten behelfen sich eh mit englischen Fanfics. Hey, ich kenn sogar Deutsche, die auf Englisch schreiben!

Okay, genug der Worte. Nach langer Wartezeit ein neues Kapitel, dafür ein langes. Keine Ahnung, wann das nächste erscheint, ich habe zwar noch etwas "Vorsprung", aber irgendwie nicht die richtige Stimmung zum Schreiben.

Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.

Kleine Erinnerung: Unten auf der Seite, in dem Pull down-Menü findet ihr nicht nur die Möglichkeit ein Review zu hinterlassen sondern euch auch für einen Alert zu dieser Geschichte zu registrieren (wenn ihr bei einen Account habt). Ab und an neigen diese Alerts zwar zu Fehlfunktionen und man bekommt keine E-Mail, aber meist wird das nach ein paar Tagen nachgeliefert. Durch meinen inzwischen unregelmäßigen Rhythmus würde es sich anbieten. (Und ich freu mich immer sehr, wenn ich sehe, dass sich jemand neues eingeschrieben hat, das ist fast genauso schön wie ein Review.)

Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 30: Ein weiterer Abend mit Danny**

Am nächsten Morgen, ich war kaum im Büro, kam der Anruf für unseren nächsten Fall herein: Eine Leiche war ausgerechnet im Wasserturm eines Hochhauses gefunden worden. Das Wasser in den Leitungen hatte sich durch das Blut rot gefärbt. und so war der Körper der jungen Frau überhaupt erst gefunden geworden. Hätte sie nicht die Verletzung an ihrem Arm gehabt, vielleicht wäre ihre Leiche erst gefunden worden, wenn sie angefangen hätte sich zu zersetzen. Es wunderte mich zwar, dass die wenigen Liter Blut, die in einem menschlichen Körper flossen, eine so große Menge Wasser so sichtbar verfärben konnten, aber am Ende machte es Sinn.

Flack unterrichtete mich und Lindsay über unser Opfer. Ich hatte sie mitgenommen gehabt, weil sie die Erste war, die schon im Büro war. Stella rief mich später an und unterrichtete mich darüber, dass sie mit Sheldon zusammen einen weiteren Mordfall am untersuchen war. Dies ließ Danny als Springer übrig, der sowohl Lindsay und mich, als auch Stella und Hawkes unterstützte.

Unsere Leiche aus dem Wasserturm wurde bei der Obduktion nicht weniger mysteriös: Sie war ertrunken, und nicht, wie ich vermutet hatte, verblutet. Dann war da immer noch die Wunde am Arm, aus der Sid Glassplitter entfernt hatte. Immerhin ein Anhaltspunkt. Aber zusätzlich war unser Opfer auch noch betäubt worden.

Am Ende entpuppte sich dieser Falles als Selbstmord, nur um den Mann als Mörder zu belasten, der unter Drogeneinfluss der Tochter unseres Opfers nicht hatte helfen können Alles was ich danach wollte war einen ruhigen Abend auf meinem Sofa zu verbringen.

Der Freund unseres Suizides sagte etwas, als ich ihn über die Vorkommnisse unterrichtete, dass mir zu denken gab: Trotz allem, obwohl sie ihn benutzt hatte, hatte er sie geliebt.

Ich musste fast sofort an Danny denken. Ich konnte gar nicht anders. Fast immer galt mein erster Gedanke ihm. Hatte ich ebenso tiefe Gefühle für ihn wie dieser Mann für diese Frau? Ich konnte die Frage nicht wirklich beantworten, aber ich wusste, dass ich Danny an diesem Abend bei mir haben wollte.

Also griff ich zu meinem Handy und rief ihn an. Leider erreichte ich ihn nicht. Nachdem es einige Male geklingelt hatte ging seine Mailbox dran. Ich wartete seine Bandansage ab, bevor ich ihm auf die Mailbox sprach:

„Hey Danny, hier ist Mac. Ich… fragte mich… uhm, ob du heute Abend wohl schon etwas vorhast… Ruf mich an."

So ganz zufrieden war ich mit meine Nachricht nicht, aber was konnte ich jetzt schon machen? Ich hätte ihn lieber selber gesprochen, aber er war halt nicht an sein Handy gegangen. Vielleicht, weil er noch arbeitete, vielleicht auch, weil er eigentlich schon Feierabend hatte und unter der Dusche stand, im Kino war und sein Handy auf lautlos gestellt hatte. Ja, sogar CSI haben ab und an mal das Recht darauf, ihr Handy einfach auf lautlos zu stellen oder sogar auszustellen. Auch wenn wir oft auf Abruf bereit stehen mussten, Freizeit musste auch ab und an mal Freizeit sein. Ich konnte verstehen, dass Danny mal nicht ans Telefon ging, auch wenn ich gleichzeitig enttäuscht war.

Ich kehrte ins Büro zurück und kümmerte mich um Formalitäten, schrieb meinen Abschlussbericht über den Suizid. So traurig die ganze Angelegenheit auch war, es war wirklich mal etwas anderes als immer nur Mörder zu fangen. Letztendlich war es die Verknüpfung von kleinen Ungereimtheiten gewesen, die uns zu dem Suizid führten, wie der Schuhabdruck, der einfach nicht tief genug war.

Der Bericht war fertig, und ich ging gerade Material eines anderen Falls noch mal durch, der noch ungelöst auf meinem Schreibtisch lag, als mein Handy klingelte.

„Taylor."

„Hallo Mac, hier ist Danny. Ich war vorhin auf dem Baseballplatz und hab' das Klingeln wohl nicht gehört." erklärte er mir unnötigerweise wo er gesteckt hatte. Er musste mir ja keine Rechenschaft ablegen. Ich erzählte ihm ja auch nicht jedes Mal genau, wo ich hinging. Unsere Beziehung war noch zu sehr im Anfangsstadium, als dass wir ständig aneinander hingen. Er wusste wohl auch nichts von meinem Bier mit Flack vor einigen Tagen, und das war okay. Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass ich nicht neugierig war, mit wem er sonst seine knappe Freizeit verbrachte, aber ich vertraute ihm. Dabei war ich mir nicht sicher, ob dieses Vertrauen gerechtfertigt war oder nicht. Aber mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich Danny vertrauen konnte. Bei der Arbeit hielt ich meine Gefühle zwar außen vor, aber dies war eine Privatangelegenheit.

Ich hoffte sehr, dass er mir inzwischen auch vertraute. Die Schießerei in der U-Bahnstation konnte ich einfach nicht vergessen. Und er hatte mir damals nicht vertraut, dass ich mich um ihn kümmern würde, auf ihn aufpassen würde. Es tat immer noch weh, dass er damals so wenig Vertrauen in mich gesetzt hatte, aber ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass sich die Dinge geändert hatten.

„Hast du ein paar Bälle geschlagen?" harkte ich schließlich nach, und hoffte sehr, dass es nicht nach einem Verhör klang.

„Ja, weißt du… Irgendwie brauchte ich das."

Ich konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Das Training vor einiger Zeit hatte mir auch sehr geholfen. Es war nicht das schlechteste, sich in körperliche Betätigungen zu fliehen, damit man nicht die ganze Zeit nachdachte und grübelte.

„Wegen heute Abend…" fing ich schließlich an, auf den eigentlichen Grund meines Anrufes zu sprechen zu kommen.

„Also, ich habe noch nichts vor." fiel Danny mir zwar halb ins Wort, aber erleichterte mir auch das weitere Gespräch.

„Hättest du vielleicht Lust, den Abend mit mir zu verbringen?" fragte ich, und es klang wesentlich selbstsicherer als ich mich fühlte. Ich kam mir gerade so vor, wie als ich Claire das erste Mal fragte, ob wir zusammen ins Kino gehen würden.

„Klar, was hast du vor? Bier bei Sullivans?" fragte Danny. „Oder Bier bei dir? Oder… willst du vielleicht zu mir kommen?"

Ich musste schon sagen, dass das Angebot zu Danny zu gehen schon verlockend war. Zwar war ich schon mal in seiner Wohnung gewesen, aber das war von ganz anderen Umständen begleitet worden. Trotzdem, ich sehnte mich nach meinem Sofa, irgendwie. Auch wenn es zum Schlafen vielleicht nicht optimal war, ansonsten war es wunderbar.

„Wie wäre es mit Pizza und einem Film bei mir? Oder läuft heute irgendeine Sportübertragung, die du gerne sehen würdest?" Ich hatte beschlossen, dass ich mit dem Alkohol wenigstens etwas kürzer treten musste, auch wenn es ‚nur' um Bier ging. Wasser, Orangensaft, Tee, Kaffee, das würde erstmal reichen müssen.

„Also, bei dir. Pizza klingt gut, oder hast du vielleicht eher Lust auf Pasta?" fragte Danny. „Und wir werden schon irgendwas finden, was wir kucken können."

„Wir können uns ja einfach was bestellen, dann bekommt jeder, worauf er Lust hat. Ist dir sieben Uhr recht?" fragte ich.

„Sieben klingt perfekt."

„Gut. Dann bis später!" verabschiedete ich mich, bevor ich auflegte.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr: Ich hatte noch genug Zeit um nach Hause zu kommen und mich zu duschen. Außerdem stellte ich fest, dass meine Schicht für heute gerade zu Ende war. Die Lust auf Überstunden war nicht wirklich vorhanden. Ich überlegte, dass ich mich vielleicht auch noch mal rasieren sollte, bevor Danny käme. Irgendwie war es ja eine Verabredung, wenn auch nur für einen Fernsehabend.

Kurz vor sieben klingelte es an meiner Tür. Danny war pünktlich, musste ich überrascht feststellen. Nicht, dass er chronisch zu spät kam, aber irgendwie hatte ich nie den Eindruck gehabt, als wenn er jemand wäre, der auf die Zeit achtete. Ich bin jemand, dem Pünktlichkeit über alles geht. Deswegen war Don Flack wohl auch so überrascht gewesen, als ich den einen Morgen nicht überpünktlich im Büro war. Wenn es irgendwie geht, dann bin ich pünktlich, oder eher sogar noch 10 Minuten früher da, als zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt. Das kann sogar noch früher sein, wobei ich bei privaten Verabredungen die Leute, wenn sie mich nicht kannten, schon vorwarnte. Außer sie sagten, dass die Zeit nur ein Richtwert war. Wobei um sieben bei mir meist immer noch kurz vor sieben Uhr wurde, ich kann mir da einfach nicht helfen.

Im Militär wurden die Zeiten ja auch noch ganz anders durchgegeben, als im Umgangssprachlichen: Sieben Uhr wäre Neunzehnhundert gewesen.

Ich ließ Danny erst heraufkommen und öffnete ihm dann die Tür. Tatsächlich hatte ich mich rasiert, einen Hauch Aftershave aufgelegt, in der Hoffnung, dass Danny der Duft zusagen würde, und trug legere Kleidung: Jeans und T-Shirt. Dannys Blick nach zu urteilen war er mehr als überrascht. Naja, es war ja nicht so, dass ich jeden Tag solche Kleidung trug, er kannte mich meist in Hemd und Anzug, auch wenn ich im Büro selber das Jackett inzwischen immer öfter wegließ.

„Hey!" begrüßte ich ihn.

„Hey…" kam die Antwort von einem immer noch perplex wirkenden Danny. Ich ließ ihn erst in meine Wohnung, bevor ich ihn umarmte und schließlich, noch im Flur, meine Lippen ganz sanft auf seine legte um ihn zu küssen. Ich merkte, wie er unter meinem Kuss nachgab, ihn zärtlich erwiderte, sogar ein bisschen seinen Mund öffnete. Aber wir ließen es beide nicht zur Knutscherei ausarten.

„Ich hab schon mal ein paar Zettel hingelegt…" sagte ich, während ich ihn an der Hand nahm und mit mir in Richtung Küche zog. „Du weißt schon, vom Lieferservice." erklärte ich.

Wir wühlten etwas in den Zetteln und schließlich rief ich an und bestellte. Danny bestellte sich Pizza während ich mir tatsächlich Pasta orderte, aber er sagte mir gleich, dass er von mir auch was würde abhaben wollen, und so beschlossen wir schließlich unsere beiden Gerichte zu teilen. Ich stellte den Fernseher an, und landete sofort auf dem Discovery Channel. Sie zeigten gerade eine Dokumentation über Pinguine, wie man unschwer an dem ganzen Eis und den befrackten Tieren erkennen konnte, außerdem fing die Sendung wirklich gerade erst an, wie uns die Titeleinblendung zeigte.

Ich wollte schon umschalten, auf den Sportkanal, oder besser gesagt einen der vielen. Aber bevor ich etwas tun konnte spürte ich Dannys Hand auf meiner, die die Fernbedienung hielt.

„Lass doch." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Er bewegte sich in meiner Wohnung schon jetzt so, als würde er hier viel mehr Zeit verbringen, als er es bisher getan hatte, aber vielleicht war das auch nur Dannys angeborene Lässigkeit.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn, rutschte etwas dichter und legte schließlich einen Arm um ihn. Er kuschelte sich an mich, ließ mich ihn halten, legte seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab, während in der Reportage uns erzählt wurde, dass diese Art der Pinguine ein Leben lang treu wäre. Ich lächelte, und merkte, dass auch Danny ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

„Es gibt doch noch Monogamie… Sogar in der Tierwelt." kommentierte ich das ganze. Ein zustimmendes brummeln kam von Danny, bevor er seine Schuhe von seinen Füßen abstreifte, sich auf mein Sofa legte und seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß bettete. Ich seufzte leise.

„Was ist?" fragte Danny.

„Ich find das gerade einfach schön…" antwortete ich ihm, während ich vorsichtig durch seine Haare fuhr, mir nicht sicher, ob er das wohl mögen würde. Aber er schmiegte sich nur noch etwas mehr an mich.

Es war wirklich zu schön um wahr zu sein. Und in diesem Augenblick klingelte es dann auch schon. Erneut seufzte ich, aber diesmal war es eher ein frustriertes Seufzen. Ich wollte jetzt nicht aufstehen, ich wollte nicht den Körperkontakt mit Danny unterbrechen, ich wollte ewig hier so sitzen, seinen Kopf in meinem Schoß, und ihm durch die Haare streicheln. Danny setzte sich etwas auf, um mich aufstehen zu lassen.

Ich ging zur Tür und fragte nach, wer da sei. Natürlich war es der Lieferservice. Ein Knopfdruck und die Tür zum Haus öffnete sich, zwei Minuten später stand der Bote vor meiner Tür. Ich bezahlte unser Essen und gab ihm ein Trinkgeld, bevor ich ihm Pizza und Nudeln abnahm, irgendwie die Haustür wieder schloss und alles auf den Tresen in meiner Küche brachte. Ich war gerade dabei alles auf Teller zu verteilen und die restliche Pizza in den Ofen zu stellen, um sie warm zu halten, als es an meiner Wohnungstür klingelte. Danny lümmelte immer noch auf dem Sofa herum.

Ich hatte am Klingelton schon erkannt, dass, wer immer das war, direkt vor meiner Wohnungstür stand. Ich ging hin und schaute durch den Spion, nur um in zwei allzu bekannte Gesichter zu schauen, dann öffnete ich die Tür.

„Na Mac, wusste ich doch, dass du zu Hause bist. Wir dachten, wir sollten dir etwas Gesellschaft leisten." begrüßte Stella mich, umarmte mich leicht und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Lippenstift?" fragte ich und hielt ihr die Wange noch mal hin, damit sie kucken konnte, ob sie ihre Spuren auf meiner Haut hinterlassen hatte.

„Nein, heute nichts als reine Haut. – Sag mal, hast du dich rasiert? Das Aftershave riecht gut."

„Hi Mac." begrüßte Don mich und klopfte mir kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, während er Stella durch die Tür und in Richtung Wohnzimmer und Küche folgte. Ich stand total perplex noch vor der offenen Wohnungstür, bevor ich sie schließlich schloss.

„Oh, Pizza." Das war Don, den ich da hörte.

„Finger weg, das ist meine!" Danny hatte sich vom Sofa aufgerichtet und erst jetzt bemerkten Stella und Don, dass ich nicht alleine war.

„Ups…" bemerkte Stella. „Ich dachte, du wärst mal wieder alleine zu Hause, ich wusste nicht…" Sie gestikulierte in Dannys Richtung, während sie mit mir sprach. Danny rettete inzwischen sein Pizzastück aus Dons Händen, allerdings schien meins dem Hunger des großen Detectives zum Opfer zu fallen.

„Pasta?" fragte Stella, und schnappte sich einen der Teller.

„Sag mal, hast du vielleicht etwa mit uns gerechnet?" fragte sie, während sie auch schon die erste Gabel in den Mund schob, aber auf die Teller irgendwie mit ihrem Körper zeigte. Es standen vier Teller auf dem Tresen: Zwei mit Pizza und zwei mit Pasta. Ich dachte, es wäre irgendwie nicht gut, beides für jeden auf einen Teller zu tun. Danny setzte sich schließlich an den Esstisch, Stella und Don folgten seinem Beispiel und ich nahm den Teller mit Pasta, der noch übrig war.

„Nein, ich habe nicht mit euch gerechnet." beantwortete ich schließlich Stellas Frage. Dann aßen wir erst einmal und es war still.

„Haben wir euch bei irgendwas gestört?" fragte Stella schließlich, während Dons Augen gierig auf Dannys Pizzastück lagen, dass er wesentlich langsamer aß als Don sein Pizzastück herunter geschlungen hatte.

„Im Ofen ist noch Pizza." gab ich Don den entscheidenden Hinweis. Er stand auf und bediente sich selber. Irgendwie war das nur logisch: Wenn sie sich selbst einluden, sich selbst am Essen vergingen, dann konnten sie sich auch den Nachschlag selber holen.

„Wir waren nur gerade am Kuscheln…" beantwortete Danny Stellas Frage, was eine sich hebende Augenbraue als Reaktion nach sich zog.

„Ich dachte, du kuschelst nicht."

Das konnte jetzt ein interessantes Gespräch werden, ich war gespannt, wie der verbale Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden weiter gehen würde, und vor allem wer gewinnen würde. Beide waren nicht auf den Mund gefallen, und beiden hatte dies auch schon Ärger eingebracht: Stella hatte Beschwerden über ihr Verhalten, Danny hatte sich ja mit mir angelegt, weil er der internen Untersuchungskommission unbedingt gleich was hatte erzählen müssen. Aber vermutlich hatte Don ebenso schon Beschwerden in seiner Dienstakte, ja, sogar ich hatte ja Beschwerden in meiner Akte stehen, wenn auch nichts Gravierendes.

Wenn man für die Polizei arbeitete, dann musste man wohl damit rechnen, dass man jemandem ans Bein pisste, der dann mit der kleinsten Kleinigkeit gleich losrennen würde, um sich zu beschweren. Ich konnte damit leben, und auch bei keinem der anderen wäre es etwas gewesen, wo ich sagen würde, dass es total ungerechtfertigt wäre. Naja, die Sache von Danny mit der Dienstaufsichtsbehörde war zwar in seiner Akte, aber es war kein Verweis dabei. Da war immer noch die persönliche Sache zwischen uns schwerwiegender gewesen als das eigentliche Problem.

„Ich… Ich hab' das nur gesagt, weil der Typ echt unheimlich war." verteidigte sich Danny.

„Ja, klar." zog Stella ihn auf.

„Würdest du zu so einem Gruppenkuscheln gehen?" fragte Danny zurück.

„Nein, ich würde zu meinem Freund zum Kuscheln gehen." Sowohl Danny als auch Don sahen Stella an, so als wäre es überraschend, dass sie einen Freund hatte. Sie hatten vielleicht beide den Blumen in ihrem Büro keine Bedeutung zugemessen aber es konnte doch nicht so abwegig sein, dass eine schöne Frau wie Stella eine Beziehung hatte.

„Genau das habe ich ja heute Abend auch gemacht." konterte Danny, als er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Soso." kommentierte Stella Dannys Aussage, wobei ihr Blick jetzt auf mir ruhte. Ich nahm einfach an, dass sie immer noch hoffte, dass ich Danny endlich gesagt hätte, was ich für ihn empfand. Nein, ich hatte ihm immer noch nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn liebte.

Danny und Don sahen sich etwas später doch noch Sport an, während Stella mich zu einer Partie Schach herausforderte. Nicht unbedingt mein bestes Spiel, also endete es darin, dass wir Dame gegeneinander spielten, während Don und Danny Kommentare zu dem Spiel, dass sie sahen, abgaben.

Am Ende besiegte mich Stella, nach mehreren Spielen, mit acht zu fünf, während anscheinend Dannys und Dons Favorit das Spiel gewann, nach dem Jubel zu schließen.

„Wir sollten dann auch mal langsam…" sagte Don, während sein Blick fest auf Stella gerichtet war, keine Widerrede duldend.

„Mac, es war schön." verabschiedete sich Stella.

„Gehst du nicht auch?" wollte Don von Danny wissen, bevor ihm dämmerte, dass dieser wohl über Nacht bleiben würde. „Ach so." sagte er ohne eine Antwort erhalten zu haben, aber genau wissend, was Sache war.

„Viel Spaß noch…" Sein Blick war schon etwas doppeldeutig. Dann verschwand er mit Stella aus meiner Wohnung.

„Bist du satt geworden?" fragte ich Danny schließlich. Stella und Don hatten doch ordentlich zugelangt. Danny nickte. War vielleicht doch gut gewesen, dass ich auf einer Familienpizza bestanden hatte, den Rest hätte ich ja immer noch eingefrieren können. Die Pasta war immer so reichlich bemessen, dass eine Portion locker für zwei Personen reichte.

„Möchtest du noch was?" wollte ich von Danny wissen, bevor dieser langsam ein paar Schritte auf mich zukam.

„Ja…" hörte ich ihn leise. „Dich." Dann spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Der Kuss war zärtlich, aber wesentlich leidenschaftlicher als unsere Küsse früher am Abend. Trotzdem war er nicht so fordernd als dass ich das Gefühl hätte, Danny würde mich irgendwie bedrängen. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, ob er vielleicht an dem einen Morgen erst mal genug Druck abgebaut hatte, oder ob er vielleicht vorsorglich zu anderen Zeiten in letzter Zeit seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen nachgekommen war.

Wir zogen uns beide um, putzten Zähne, ich räumte noch etwas auf, und dann gingen wir ins Bett. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie sehr ich mich danach sehnte, am nächsten Morgen nicht früh aufstehen zu müssen. Danny hatte Spätschicht, und mir fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass ich auch nicht schon früh am Morgen im Büro auf der Matte stehen musste. Wir kuschelten und küssten uns noch so lange im Bett, bis wir irgendwann einschliefen.


	32. Kapitel 31: Mord im Museum

**Autorenanmerkung: **Danke an frl-smilla und Lesemaus für die Reviews. Die Antworten kamen hoffentlich per PM an.

Dank auch an die zahlreichen anderen Leser.

Ich halte mich mal wirklich kurz. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 31: Mord im Museum**

„Hast du gestern eigentlich mitbekommen, dass bei den Pinguinen die Männchen brüten?" fragte Danny mich, während er Milch über sein Müsli schüttete. Wir hatten etwas länger geschlafen und uns dann dazu entschieden bei mir zu Hause ausgiebig zu frühstücken. Ich hatte tiefgefrorene Croissants in den Ofen geschoben und aufgebacken, trotzdem begannen wir beide das Frühstück mit Orangensaft und Müsli.

„Nein, hatte ich nicht mitbekommen, aber das wusste ich schon."

„Echt?"

Ich nickte bestätigend, während ich einen Schluck Orangensaft nahm. Es war nicht die erste Dokumentation über Pinguine, die ich sah.

„Mac, wolltest du eigentlich jemals Kinder?"

Ich war baff. Die Frage überraschte mich total, vor allem, weil sie von Danny kam.

„Ja." gab ich etwas zögerlich zu, aber immerhin war es die Wahrheit. Es hatte etwas gedauert, bis Claire und ich uns schließlich dazu durchgerungen hatten. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich zuerst zögerlich war. Aber dann war ich irgendwann Feuer und Flamme, wohl auch nicht zuletzt, weil wir bei unseren Versuchen, Nachwuchs zu zeugen, sehr viel Spaß hatten. Doch dann war der 11. September gekommen. Und damit hatten sich alle Hoffnungen auf eine eigene Familie zerschlagen.

Danny sagte nichts weiter, sondern aß stillschweigend sein Müsli. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Ich war inzwischen nicht mehr der jüngste, ich wusste nicht, ob ich einem Baby überhaupt gewachsen wäre in meinem Alter, aber die Frage stellte sich eh nicht, da in der Konstellation mit Danny eigener biologischer Nachwuchs sowieso nicht möglich war.

Und dann war da auch immer noch insgesamt der Faktor, wie kurz Danny und ich doch erst zusammen waren, und wie langsam wir uns an einander immer noch herantasteten. Es war komisch, über so ein Thema zu reden, während wir uns eigentlich erst noch kennenlernten und unsere Beziehung aufbauten. Aber anscheinend hatte die Dokumentation Danny doch beschäftigt. Solche Tierdokumentationen konnten einen teilweise schon zum Nachdenken bringen.

Ich konnte das Thema nicht einfach so fallen lassen, ohne zu wissen, was Danny darüber dachte.

„Hast du schon mal über Kinder nachgedacht?" fragte ich schließlich.

„Hm… Nein. Ich glaube so wirklich nicht." antwortete er schließlich.

Irgendwie hatte ich mir das gedacht. Manchmal war Danny selber noch zu kindlich, als dass er wirklich die Verantwortung für ein anderes Lebewesen hätte übernehmen können. Ich liebte ihn, aber trotz allem sah ich auch seine Fehler und Schwächen, so wie ich auch versuchte meine Fehler und Schwächen zu sehen. Ich liebte ihn für seine manchmal sehr verspielte Art, dafür, dass er nach dem Spaß im Leben suchte. Ich war so ernst, immer noch. Aber es hatte auch genug Dinge gegeben, die mir den Ernst des Lebens gezeigt hatten, vor allem natürlich der Verlust von Claire.

Den Rest unseres Frühstücks nahmen wir schweigend zu uns.

Es war schon verrückt, wie der Tag weiter verlief: Anstatt ins Büro zu fahren, zu meiner Schicht, erreichte mich ein Anruf von Stella: Eine Leiche im Museum, sie würde mit Lindsay hinfahren. Ich beschloss ebenso zu dem Museum zu fahren. Danny war zwar nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass ich ihn förmlich aus meiner Wohnung schmiss. Ich bot ihm ja an, alleine dort zu bleiben, aber das wollte er dann auch wieder nicht.

Zum Glück kam wenig später am Tag ein Fall herein, den ich Danny alleine zuteilte. Hawkes musste uns bei unserem Opfer helfen, oder genauer gesagt war er mit Sid damit beschäftigt, die Todesursache herauszufinden, während Lindsay sich um die Käfer kümmerte, die unser Opfer bis zur Unkenntlichkeit schon zerfressen hatten.

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ich musste einfach ihr sagen, dass sie die Käfer nicht essen sollte. Die Wette mit Danny und ihr besonderes Abendessen war einfach immer noch zu sehr in meinem Kopf.

Aber viel merkwürdiger, in gewisser Weise, war das Kind, dass ich in der Nähe des Tatortes fand. Hatte ich gerade erst an diesem Morgen mit Danny über Kinder gesprochen, schon fand ich mich in der Rolle des Ersatzvaters wieder. Bis sich herausstellte, dass sein Vater, der noch nicht mal sein biologischer Vater war, unser Hauptverdächtiger in dem Fall zu sein schien. Aber als unser Tatverdächtiger konnte er sich natürlich nicht um den Jungen kümmern. Und dass er erklärte, Sams Mutter wäre tot, war auch nicht wirklich hilfreich. Die Fürsorge ertrank selber in Fällen, so dass ich gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als Sam etwas unter meine Fittiche zu nehmen. Mich konnte man im Labor entbehren, außerdem hoffte ich, da ich den Jungen gefunden hatte, vielleicht etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen.

Was ich sehr bei diesem Fall genoss war die enge Zusammenarbeit mit Jane. Es kam nicht so oft vor, dass wir so viel miteinander wegen eines Falles verkehrten: Oft lieferten wir die DNA-Proben einfach im Labor ab, sie machte ihren Job, wir unseren, und das war es dann auch. Aber dieses Mal untersuchte sie Sam, bzw. nahm von ihm Proben. Ich fühlte mich der Situation einfach nicht so wirklich gewachsen, und es erschien mir nicht richtig als derjenige, der die Verantwortung für das Kind übernahm, von ihm die Proben einzusammeln. Außerdem fand ich, dass es vielleicht besser für Sam wäre, wenn eine Frau diese Untersuchungen vornahm.

Nicht, dass ich mich als unsensibel bezeichnen würde, aber ich denke einfach, dass Frauen manchmal ein feineres Gespür haben. Sicherlich auch nicht alle, aber wenn es um Kinder und um weibliche Opfer ging, dann überließ ich den Kontakt oft gerne Stella oder einer anderen weiblichen Mitarbeiterin, manchmal auch bei Zeugen. Sie hatten da irgendwie einen Instinkt. Und Opfer von Sexualdelikten öffneten sich einer Frau einfach leichter als einem Mann, was wohl sicherlich auch daran lag, dass meist ein Mann ihnen gerade etwas angetan hatte.

Das ganze wurde noch merkwürdiger, als plötzlich die Mutter, genauer gesagt die Adoptivmutter, von Sam, gesund und munter auftauchte. Lindsay und Hawkes fanden sie im Apartment unseres Opfers, zusammen mit der Adoptionsurkunde.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mir jemand mit voller Absicht Wege aufzeigen wollen, wie ich doch ein Kind großziehen könnte, auch wenn es nicht mein Fleisch und Blut wäre. Ich versuchte jeden Gedanken, der während des Falls in diese Richtung in mir aufkeimte gleich zu ersticken, trotzdem konfrontierte mich gerade Sam mit meinem unerfüllten Kinderwunsch. Aber ich wusste genau, dass es viel zu früh wäre mit Danny über etwas Konkretes zu reden. Himmel, für mich war es ja sogar noch zu früh ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebte, wie sollte ich da mit ihm darüber reden, eine Familie zu gründen? Und hatte er mir nicht an dem Morgen zu verstehen gegeben, dass er noch nicht mal über Kinder nachgedacht hatte?

Und ich war in gewisser Weise so sehr mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet, dass da kein Platz für ein Kind in meinem Leben war. Claire und ich hatten nie über Adoption gesprochen, weil wir fest daran glaubten, dass wir noch genug Zeit hätten Eltern zu werden. Und ich alleine hatte nie daran gedacht, zu sehr war ich mit meiner Trauer um Claire beschäftigt gewesen, und hatte mich dann, um es irgendwie zu vergessen, zu verdrängen, in der Arbeit vergraben. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass ich mit Danny eine Beziehung am aufbauen war.

Zeit für Danny zu finden konnte bei unseren Arbeitszeiten schon schwierig werden, wobei es wohl ein Glück war, dass wir beide den gleichen Beruf ausübten und einfach wussten, dass wir keinen Job hatten, der Arbeitszeiten von Montags bis Freitags von neun bis um fünf Uhr mit sich brachte. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass ich fünfzig oder sogar sechzig Stunden die Woche arbeitete. In ruhigen Wochen, wohlgemerkt. In arbeitsreichen Wochen konnte es schnell mal bis zu 100 Stunden in der Woche werden. Und dann ging man wirklich auf dem Zahnfleisch am Ende der Woche. Wenn die Arbeit so weit erledigt war, in dem dringenden Fall, der einen beschäftigt hielt, dann nahm man sich einfach anschließend ein paar Tage frei, oder trat zumindest merklich kürzer. Wir arbeiteten ja nicht umsonst in mehreren Schichten: Jeder brauchte Mal eine Pause.

Es war nicht so, dass ich körperlich nicht auch Ermüdungserscheinungen bemerkte, aber ich trat weniger kürzer als die anderen, vermutlich, weil meine Schlaflosigkeit mich selbst nach der anstrengensten Woche spätestens nach ein paar Tagen wieder einholte und ich nach wenigen Stunden Schlaf wieder wach war. Ich arbeitete oftmals lieber, als viel auszugehen, wie es wohl die anderen taten, oder im Grübeln zu versinken. Wobei ich schon gestehen musste, dass mein freiwilliges Arbeitspensum in den letzten Monaten merklich zurückgegangen war. Irgendwann hatte Stella mal scherzhaft bemerkt, dass sie langsam nicht mehr das Gefühl hätte, als wäre mein Büro meine eigentliche Wohnung.

Erst nachdem Hawkes und Lindsay zurückgekehrt waren erfuhr ich natürlich, dass Sams Mutter noch lebte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich mit Hilfe des Comicheftes, das Sam bei sich gehabt hatte, als ich ihn fand, versucht, etwas mehr von ihm zu erfahren, was passiert war. Ich dachte mir, dass Kinder doch Geschichten liebten, also erzählte ich Sam die Geschichte aus dem Comicheft. Mir fehlte wohl die Phantasie um eine eigene Geschichte zu entwickeln, und am Ende stellte sich ja dann auch heraus, wie nah der Comic doch an der Realität war. Ich hoffte, dass er mir im Gegenzug etwas erzählen würde, eine Art Tauschgeschäft, und um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen legte ich vor.

Alles wurde noch verwirrender, als Lindsay mir mitteilte, dass die Adoptionsurkunde eine Fälschung sei. Sams Adoptivvater konnte zwar mit der (potentiellen) Mordwaffe in Verbindung gebracht werden, aber dort endete dann auch schon die Verbindung. Und Sams Adoptivmutter hatte das Blut von Sams Vater unter den Fingernägeln gehabt, nicht das von unserem Opfer. Also gingen wir von einem Streit zwischen den beiden aus. Zum Entwirren der vielen Hinweise trug die Erkenntnis, dass Sams Adoptivmutter keine dauerhafte Aufenthaltsgenehmigung hatte auch nicht wirklich bei. Aber wir waren es ja gewöhnt, dass manche Fälle uns dadurch Kummer bereiteten, dass wir einfach zu viele Hinweise hatten, die uns in verschiedene Richtungen führten.

Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was mir besser gefällt: Fälle, in denen es von Hinweisen wimmelt, oder Fälle, in denen wir nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen um überhaupt einen Hinweis auf einen potentiellen Mörder zu finden. Letztere waren in gewisser Weise bestimmt eine größere Herausforderung: Es ging immer darum zu beweisen, dass es keinen perfekten Mord gab, irgendetwas ging immer schief, irgendein Hinweis wurde immer hinterlassen. Trotzdem gab es immer noch ungelöste Fälle auf meinem Schreibtisch.

Ich musste mich an den Fall Darius erinnern, den wir letztendlich zusammen mit Horatio Caine geknackt hatten, nachdem er so vielen Menschen in zwei Staaten in wenigen Tagen das Leben genommen hatte. Dort hatte erst die neue, moderne Technik die Vaterschaft des Vaters unseres Täters beweisen können. Darius Selbstgefälligkeit, als er mir dafür dankte, ihn gestoppt zu haben, hätte mich damals fast dazu gebracht, ihm ins Gesicht zu spuken. Ich war kurz davor gewesen, die Fassung zu verlieren, und das kam nicht wirklich oft vor. Okay, ab und an verlor ich sie einfach mal. Wir sind alle keine Maschinen, auch ich habe Gefühle.

Und in gewisser Weise war Darius ja auch der Auslöser gewesen, dass wir uns alle so betranken, dass ich Danny zum ersten Mal küsste. Komisch, dass so viel Gewalt letztendlich zu so etwas von Liebe erfülltem geführt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an Danny musste ich innerlich lächeln.

Hawkes neuste Mitteilung zu unserem Fall machte es nur noch verwirrender: Sam war der Neffe unseres Opfers. Und das brachte eine weitere Verdächtige in unsere Reihe von Verdächtigen, die sich nach und nach füllte: Die Schwester des Opfers, die im Krankenhaus mich angelogen hatte, als ich sie fragte, ob sie das Kind schon mal gesehen hatte.

Ich suchte sie auf, dummerweise war sie gerade dabei in einer Kunstklasse einen Männerakt zu zeichnen. Es kostete mich einige Willenskraft um meinen Blick nicht auf den jungen, gut gebauten Mann zu richten. Also konzentrierte ich mich auf ihre Zeichnung, die aber immer noch genug von der Anatomie des Models widerspiegelte.

Dann ging das übliche Spielchen los: Sie leugnete zuerst, und brach dann doch zusammen. In Bezug auf Sam, nicht in Bezug auf den Mord.

Also kümmerte ich mich weiter um den Jungen, und als erstes musste er mal wieder was Vernünftiges essen. Jane hatte ihn im Auge behalten während ich mit seiner Mutter sprach, wofür ich ihr sehr dankbar war. Die Situation musste für Sam schon schlimm genug sein, da brauchte er nicht noch mehr unbekannte Leute um sich herum, und Jane kannte er immerhin aus dem Krankenhaus.

Ich war froh, als Sam etwas auftaute. Auch wenn er mir trotzdem nichts sagte. Aber immerhin bekam ich ihn dazu mit einem unserer Zeichner sich zusammenzusetzen. Er hatte tatsächlich was gesehen und beschrieb der Zeichnerin genau unseren Tatverdächtigen. Als ich das Bild sah musste ich feststellen, dass Sam uns anscheinend doch nicht die erhoffte Hilfe sein konnte: Die Person auf dem Bild war der ‚böse Mann' aus dem Comic.

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und ließ Stella kurz in dem Glauben, dass wir ein brauchbares Bild unseres Mörders hätten. Doch natürlich musste auch für sie die Ernüchterung noch folgen. Anschließend redeten wir noch darüber, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass Sam vielleicht mögliche Erinnerungen mit einer fiktiven Figur vertauschte. Wir waren gemeinsam auf dem Weg zurück zum Tatort, und zurück zu dem Ort, an dem ich Sam gefunden hatte. Und dort fanden wir dann auch schließlich den Hinweis, den wir so verzweifelt gesucht hatten: Süßigkeiten. Die Riegel aus den Maschinen. Sam hatte mich immer wieder auf die Automaten hingewiesen, aber ich hatte gedacht, dass er einfach nur wie jedes Kind auf Süßigkeiten stand.

Er hatte mir wohl irgendetwas sagen wollen, wobei er vielleicht selber nicht genau wusste was, und sich deswegen nicht klar ausdrücken konnte.

Aber Stella und ich waren jetzt auf der richtigen Spur, und vor allem vor Ort: Der nächste Automat war unserer, wir holten die Dollarnoten aus dem Schacht und ich stieß auf diejenige, die einen blutigen Abdruck auf sich hatte**1**. Wir hatten einen Fingerabdruck unseres Mörders, oder zumindest ziemlich sicher von unserem Mörder. Die Frage war nur: War es ein ganzer Abdruck oder nur ein Teilabdruck und würde unser System dazu einen passenden Namen ausspucken oder wäre es jemand unbekanntes? In den seltensten Fällen wurden Morde von Menschen begangen, die niemals zuvor straffällig geworden waren.

Und genau so war es auch in diesem Fall: Sams biologischer Vater war der Mörder von Sams biologischer Tante, und seine Mutter war eine Mitwisserin gewesen, aber alles, was sie im Sinn hatte, war ihren Sohn zurückzubekommen.

Ich war wirklich froh, als ich Sam seinen Adoptiveltern übergeben konnte. Er hatte in meinem Büro gespielt. Das Strahlen auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Fratzes, als er seine Eltern sah war unbezahlbar, ich überlegte ernsthaft, ob ich nicht auch so etwas in meinem Leben wollte, bevor ich den Gedanken wieder verdrängte.

Minuten später kam Danny in mein Büro. Sam würde mir bestimmt in Erinnerung bleiben, alleine schon, weil ich bei seinem Sorgerechtsprozess, den seine leibliche Mutter anstrengen wollte, für seine Adoptiveltern aussagen würde. Trotzdem konzentrierte ich mich jetzt erst mal auf Danny.

Er erzählte mir von seinem Fall, von den Leuten, die einfach in der Stadt Golf spielten. Wirklich überraschen tat es mich nicht: Immerhin war das hier New York City. Es ist nicht so, dass ich in meinem Beruf nicht schon viele ungewöhnliche Sachen erlebt hatte. Ich erwähne dazu nur mal den abgeschlagenen Kopf, bei dem der Fußabdruck an der Decke und die Farbe von selbiger uns schließlich zum Mörder führten. Wenn das nicht verrückt war, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter.

Aber mir kam eine Idee, was ich mit Danny demnächst mal unternehmen könnte…

* * *

**1** Der Abdruck auf dem Geldschein ist blutrot als Mac und Stella ihn finden. Eigentlich müsste das Blut längst geronnen und getrocknet sein und eher einen bräunlichen Farbton angenommen haben, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass bei einer tatsächlichen Ermittlung bestimmt eher Tage als nur Stunden zwischen dem Mord und dem Finden des Geldscheines liegen würden. 


	33. Kapitel 32: Golf ist nicht gleich Golf

**Autorenanmerkung:** Danke mal wieder an die doch inzwischen recht zahlreichen Leser, und auch an die "Doppelleser", die zwei Hits oder sogar mehr hinterlassen. Es ist schön, wenn eine Geschichte so sehr fesselt, dass sie gerne auch zwei Mal gelesen wird (ich kenne es auch aus der Leser-Sicht).

Ein Dank für Reviews geht erneut an Lesemaus und QueenAlex. "Die üblichen Verdächtigen.", wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Antworten gingen hoffentlich alle per PM raus und durch.

Hm, was gibt es noch zu sagen? Einige sahen es vielleicht schon kommen, was jetzt kommt, und der Titel verrät ja schon etwas.

Kurz und schmerzlos: Viel Spaß!**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 32: Golf ist nicht gleich Golf**

Die größte Grünfläche in New York ist und bleibt der Central Park, zumindest, wenn man Manhattan als das Herz von New York ansah. Natürlich hatte der Staat New York noch mehr Grünflächen, und außerhalb der Stadt hätte ich bestimmt auch einen ‚normalen' Golfplatz gefunden, aber ich wollte mit Danny sowieso nur mal was außerhalb meiner vier Wände unternehmen, und nicht gleich in seiner Wohnung landen. Und ich wollte mal nicht mit ihm was trinken oder essen gehen. Er sollte mich mal mehr als Mensch sehen.

So ganz hatte er die Überraschung über die Entdeckung, dass ich Bass spielte, wohl noch nicht verwunden. Er musste einfach erfahren, dass es auch für mich noch mehr gab, als nur Arbeit. Ja, ich kann auch mal entspannt und relaxt sein und meinen Spaß haben, auch wenn das meistens eher mit einem Buch der Fall ist, oder beim Training, was dann schon wieder in den Beruf reinspielt.

Ich hatte Ewigkeiten kein Mini-Golf mehr gespielt. Ich erinnerte mich dunkel daran, dass Claire und ich mal gemeinsam gespielt hatten… Nicht nur einmal, mehrmals sogar. Irgendwann war ich so frustriert gewesen, dass ich keine Lust mehr darauf gehabt hatte, obwohl es eigentlich Spaß machte.

Aber wo ist der Spaß, wenn man zwar mit drei Schlägen einlocht, aber dein Gegner meistens ein ‚Hole in one' schafft? Claire war ein Ass im Minigolf. Sie haute den Ball zwar nicht immer sofort rein, aber sie lag meistens mindestens zwei Schläge vor mir. Und so hatte ich am Ende nicht selten eine Zahl auf meinem Zettel, die zwei bis drei Mal so hoch war wie ihre Schlagzahl. Sie versuchte zwar mir es beizubringen, aber es blieb bei den Versuchen. Irgendwann hatte ich keine Lust mehr immer nur zu verlieren und sie keine Lust mehr immer nur zu gewinnen und wir wanden uns anderen Freizeitaktivitäten zu.

Doch jetzt stand ich wieder auf einem Minigolfplatz. Neben mir Danny, der ziemlich perplex schaute.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Mac?" fragte er mich ungläubig. Ich nickte.

„Ja, mein voller Ernst."

Wir waren angekommen, ich hatte uns Schläger organisiert, alles so schnell, dass Danny erst langsam so richtig merkte, was ich hier vorhatte.

„Ich kann nicht Golf spielen." sagte Danny schließlich.

„Dann passt das ja, ich nämlich auch nicht.**1**" antwortete ich ihm nur in einem ungewöhnlich fröhlichen Tonfall. Wieso auch nicht? Ich hatte frei, er hatte frei, es war ein schöner Tag: Nicht zu warm, nicht zu kalt, sonnig, aber nicht zu sonnig. Nicht so, dass man fürchten musste, sich einen Sonnenbrand einzufangen.

Wir begannen bei dem ersten Loch, bei der ersten Bahn, was eigentlich noch recht einfach war. Ich erklärte Danny, wie man den Schläger zu halten hatte, wobei es beim Minigolf nicht so wichtig war, dass man den Schläger genau richtig hielt. Nicht, dass ich ein Golfprofi wäre, aber ich hatte mehr Ahnung von Golf als Danny, anscheinend zumindest. Irgendwann stand ich hinter ihm, nachdem wir schon ein paar Löcher gespielt hatten, um ihm noch mal die Position der Hände am Schläger zu zeigen, und wie er am besten Schwung holte.

Meine Arme lagen auf seinen Armen, meine Hände auf seinen Händen, und mein Schritt war genau an seinem Hintern. In dem Moment übernahm mein Körper die Kontrolle: Kurz presste ich mich etwas fester an Danny Po, einen Moment gab er dem Druck nach, bevor er mir standhielt, und nicht wegzuckte. Ich hatte ihn vielleicht überrascht gehabt mit meiner plötzlichen Aktion, aber offensichtlich hatte er nichts gegen die Nähe. Ich auch nicht, aber für mehr als einen flüchtigen Körperkontakt war dies nicht der geeignete Ort, auch wenn mein Glied fast sofort begonnen hatte anzuschwellen.

Danny hatte es spüren können, wir standen doch etwas länger als nur ein paar Sekunden zusammen, und schließlich zeigte ich ihm noch mal den Schlag, bevor ich mich unter Protest meines Körpers von ihm löste. Jede Faser in mir schien danach zu schreien ihn weiter im Arm zu halten, ihn zu berühren, ihn zu küssen, aber ich konnte das nicht.

Es war eine Sache gewesen ihn auf der Herrentoilette vom Sullivans zu küssen. Ihn in meiner oder seiner Wohnung zu küssen war sowieso kein Problem. Aber in der Öffentlichkeit? An einem öffentlichen Ort? Das hier war zwar New York, und viel liberaler als manch andere Staaten, aber wir befanden uns nicht gerade im Schwulenviertel der Stadt. Ganz abgesehen davon brauchte nur jemand hier zu sein, der uns beide oder einen von uns von der Arbeit her kannte, und sofort wären wir der Klatsch der New Yorker Polizei. Die Person würde noch nicht mal uns bekannt sein müssen. Das CSI-Team war bekannt genug. Wir hatten oft die unterschiedlichsten Polizisten zur Sicherung des Tatortes vor Ort. Es war praktisch unmöglich sich alle Gesichter und Namen zu merken, obwohl ich versuchte mir so viele wie möglich zu merken. Aber wir hatten nicht die Zeit uns jedem persönlich vorzustellen, ebenso wenig dass sie sich uns vorstellen konnten. Und so kam es, dass wir wie bunte Hunde in der New Yorker Polizei waren, aber im Gegenzug eher wenig Polizeibeamte mit Namen kannten, und noch weniger Beamte so gut kannten, dass wir persönliche Dinge von ihnen wussten.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es mich weiter auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, zumindest so weit, dass ich am Ende nicht haushoch gegen Danny verlor. Ich musste einfach daran denken etwas ganz anderes einzulochen, als den Ball. Und vor allem nicht in so ein Loch im Zement…

Ich fragte mich, ob Danny wohl ähnlichen Gedanken nachhing. Mein Blick wanderte so verstohlen wie irgendwie möglich zu seinem Schritt, um zu sehen, ob es einen sichtbaren Beweis gäbe, dass er erregt wäre. Wenn ich ihn umarmt hätte, dann hätte ich es fühlen können, aber wir waren immer noch in der Öffentlichkeit, und ich konnte einfach nicht über meinen Schatten hinweg springen.

Ich brachte unsere Schläger zurück und fragte Danny, ob er mit mir noch in ein nahes Café würde gehen wollen. Ein Tee, ein Kaffee oder auch nur Wasser, irgendwas trinken, sitzen, reden, vielleicht auch nur Danny in die Augen schauen. Ich genieße jede Minute, die ich mit ihm verbringe, auch jede schweigende Minute, denn einfach nur mit ihm zusammen zu sein macht mich glücklich. Immer noch. Auch wenn es zwischen uns damals noch anders und viel unsicherer war als es heute ist.

Wir gingen in dieses kleine Café und ich steuerte auf eine dieser Nischen dort zu, doch noch bevor Danny oder ich uns setzen konnten hörten wir beide eine bekannte Stimme:

„Beziehungen am Arbeitsplatz sind wohl niemals einfach."

Wir sahen uns an. Eigentlich wollten wohl weder Danny noch ich lauschen, aber es ging vielleicht gar nicht anders.

„Kuck mal: Er ist ein netter Kerl, du magst ihn sehr. Quatsch, du bist sogar in ihn verliebt. Liebe muss erst wachsen, das kommt erst mit der Zeit."

„Liebst du Frankie?"

Auch die zweite Stimme war Danny und mir bekannt. Wir warteten noch etwas.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich mag ihn sehr."

„Aber?"

„Kein Aber."

„Okay." Doch ganz überzeugt klang Lindsay nicht.

„Lass die Tatsache, dass ihr zusammen arbeitet nicht zwischen Sheldon und dich kommen. Reicht schon, dass Danny und Mac es nicht auf die Reihe bekommen."

Danny verzog das Gesicht, während Stella fortfuhr:

„Oder glaubst du, dass Danny Mac gesagt hat, dass er ihn liebt? Sie sind ja zusammen, aber Mac zu sagen, was er für ihn empfindet, wie viel er ihm bedeutet, dass schafft der coole Danny Messer ja nicht." Sie klang ziemlich angepisst, und Danny kräuselte seine Lippen, presste sie aufeinander bevor er murmelte: „Ich bring' sie um."

Es war klar, dass Stella viel an Danny lag, sie kannten sich ja auch nicht gerade erst seit gestern, trotzdem merkte man auch, dass es ihr auf die Nerven ging, dass Danny und ich beide uns nicht zu unseren Gefühlen füreinander bekannten. Ich war trotzdem froh, dass sie nicht auch noch über meine Gefühle für Danny sprach. Ich wollte es ihm selber sagen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt da wäre.

Eindeutig war Danny von Stellas Worten nicht begeistert, aber ich fragte nicht nach, ob es stimmte, was Stella sagte. Ich wollte Danny die Chance lassen, es mir zu sagen, dann, wenn er den Zeitpunkt für angemessen hielt. Und ich glaube, ein kleiner Teil in mir wollte auch gar nicht wahr haben, dass er mich tatsächlich lieben könnte. Es erschien mir einfach zu absurd, dass mir wirklich das Glück zuteil werden sollte, nicht nur wieder jemanden zu lieben, sondern auch zurückgeliebt zu werden. Andererseits war Danny mal wieder an meiner Seite, er hatte seinen freien Tag mit mir verbracht.

Ich versuchte einfach mein Bestes, um die Situation möglichst zu entschärfen.

„Stella, Lindsay…" begrüßte ich meine Mitarbeiterinnen, die eigentlich arbeiten müssten, da Danny und ich ja frei hatten. Erst als ich hervor trat konnte ich die Berge an Papier und Unterlagen sehen, die auf dem Tisch lagen, Stifte, Notizen, Fotos, alles durcheinander, aber so sicher in Folien verpackt, dass weder Stellas Tee noch Lindsays Kaffee den Materialien etwas anhaben würden können, und ihre Schmierzettel, auf denen sie ihre Gedanken niederschrieben und sich kleine Anmerkungen machten waren ihre Arbeitsunterlagen. So lange die Berichte für die offiziellen Akten nicht aussahen, als wäre das Frühstück darin eingewickelt gewesen war es für mich nicht wichtig, wie meine Mitarbeiter ihre Notizen notierten. Die Resultate zählten.

Danny trat in das Sichtfeld von Stella und Lindsay, und ich merkte, wie seine Hand sich in meine schob, bevor er sie kurz leicht drückte. Mein Blick blieb auf den beiden Frauen ruhen, die gerade noch nicht nur ihr Liebesleben sondern auch das unsrige diskutiert hatten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Danny ihnen noch mal demonstrieren wollte, dass wir zusammen waren. Stella hatte uns schon zusammen gesehen, aber Lindsay war es bisher entgangen, uns so intim zusammen zu sehen.

„Können wir uns zu euch setzen, oder wolltet ihr weiter in Ruhe euer Liebesleben diskutieren?" fragte ich möglichst harmlos, bevor ich hinzufügte: „Oder wollt ihr weiter über unseres reden?"

Dieses Mal war es an mir kurz Dannys Hand zu drücken. Ich wollte Stella es etwas zurückzahlen ihn so vor mir bloßgestellt zu haben, wobei ich inständig hoffte, dass sie nicht damit antworten würde, dass ich ja auch Danny nicht sagen würde, dass ich ihn liebte. Aber wir waren einfach noch nicht an dem Punkt, als dass wir uns unsere Gefühle so offenbaren würden. Und wenn sie es mir zurückzahlen würde, indem sie es Danny so sagen würde, dann würde ich auch damit umgehen können.

Ich liebte Danny, und daran war nichts falsch, wie mir ihre Blicke auch geradezu versicherten, denn sowohl auf Lindsays als auch auf Stellas Gesicht lag ein Lächeln.

„Setzt euch." sagte Stella schließlich und rutschte etwas, um Danny und mir Platz zu machen. Unsere Hände lösten sich, bevor wir uns setzten und schließlich Kaffee bestellten.

„Stella hat Recht." begann ich schließlich, bevor ich einen verwirrten Blick von Lindsay als Antwort erhielt. „Lass die Tatsache, dass Sheldon und du zusammen arbeitet dir nicht die Chance darauf nehmen mit ihm zusammen glücklich zu werden. Er ist ein feiner Kerl, er würde dir nie absichtlich wehtun." ermutigte ich Lindsay zu ihrer Beziehung zu Sheldon.

Ihre braunen Augen sahen mich mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung, Verwunderung und Dankbarkeit an. Ich glaube, mein Ruf im Büro war langsam wirklich in Gefahr, weil der Kontakt zu meinen Mitarbeitern immer persönlicher wurde. Sie lernten mich alle auf dieser anderen Ebene kennen, und plötzlich erschien vieles in einem ganz anderen Licht.

„Ihr seid beide professionell genug um Beruf und Privatleben zu trennen." Hey, sogar Danny und ich schafften das ja, irgendwie. Nicht, dass berufliche Dinge nicht trotzdem einen manchmal in ganz schöne Probleme stürzen konnten. Und ich konnte auch nicht sagen, dass unser Job unser Leben nicht beeinflusste. Aber es war auch schön, viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können, gerade da wir eigentlich wenig gemeinsame Freizeit hatten. Wir wohnten ja nicht zusammen, und davon waren wir noch meilenweit weg. Himmel, wir mussten erst mal unsere Beziehung insgesamt festigen. Und dann war da auch noch der körperliche Teil unserer Beziehung.

„Danke, Mac." Lindsay lächelte. Danny und Stella ebenso. Ich glaube, ich hatte die richtigen Worte gefunden, es war gut zu wissen, wenn die Mitarbeiter einem vertrauten. Ich würde es Lindsay und Sheldon nicht sagen, aber ich würde die beiden sowieso nicht so schnell gemeinsam zu einem Fall einteilen, immerhin waren sie beide die Neulinge, sie sollten lieber einen „alten Hasen" an ihrer Seite haben.

„Und, was habt ihr da?" frage ich schließlich und griff nach den Unterlagen. Es war unglaublich, selbst an meinem freien Tag konnte ich die Finger nicht von der Arbeit lassen. Danny lachte nur, bevor er sich auch ein Stück Papier nahm und die Unterlagen von Stella und Lindsay anfing zu betrachten, bevor die beiden uns in den Fall einwiesen. Mir hätten sie früher oder später sowieso einen Statusbericht abliefern müssen, Danny war wohl einfach nur interessiert. Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit unsere Hinweise ihnen tatsächlich weiterhalfen, aber ich hatte immer wieder festgestellt, dass der männliche und der weibliche Verstand auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise funktionierte. Irgendwie hatten wir Männer wohl einen anderen Blickwinkel auf die Dinge als Frauen.

Wir saßen lange in dem Café. Lustigerweise wunderte ich mich erst, als ich Danny bei sich zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, darüber, dass das Café eigentlich meilenweit von unserem Labor entfernt war, und was Stella und Lindsay in der Gegend trieben, aber vielleicht hatten sie nur mal ungestört sein wollen. Und eine andere Umgebung konnte auch den Geist befreien.

Ich fuhr nach Hause, verbrachte den Abend alleine und in Ruhe in meiner Wohnung. Ich wusste nicht, was Danny noch vorhatte oder tat, es war nicht so, dass wir immer wissen mussten, was der andere tat, und das machte unsere Beziehung bisher vielleicht auch mit so stabil, dass wir einfach irgendwie Vertrauen in einander hatten. Wobei ich mich doch oft fragte, was Danny vielleicht tat, wenn ich nicht bei ihm wäre. Aber ich versuchte nicht an ihm zu zweifeln. Wir waren auf einem so guten Weg, das könnte alles nur wieder zerstören.

* * *

**1** Ironischerweise habe ich bei GettyImages Fotos von Gary bei einem Golfturnier gesehen und gehe mal davon aus, dass er Golf spielen kann, Mac kann es aber nicht, oder mein Mac kann es zumindest nicht. Außer er kann den Golfschläger zu einer Waffe umfunktionieren… ;-) 


	34. Kapitel 33: Blut, der Saft des Lebens

**Autorenanmerkung: **Erneut Danke an frl-smilla und Lesemaus für ihre Reviews. Antwort gab es dieses Mal per E-Mail. Ich hoffe, es hat funktioniert.

Eine kleine Anmerkung zum folgenden Kapitel findet ihr am Ende (will euch ja vorher nichts verraten).

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 33: Blut, der Saft des Lebens**

Die nächsten Tage steckten wir bis zu den Ohren, und darüber hinaus, in Arbeit. Ich genoss es die Zeit immerhin mit Danny verbringen zu können, verstohlen sah ich immer mal wieder auf seinen Hintern, oder wir tauschten Blicke aus, zumindest am Tatort war uns das vergönnt. Sobald wir wieder im Büro und Labor waren galt die professionelle Distanz, zumindest wenn andere Techniker und Laborassistenten um uns herum waren.

Vor allem in den ersten Wochen nach unserem Outing hatten wir die neugierigen Blicke von allen auf uns spüren können, aber inzwischen schien sich alles total beruhigt zu haben. Jeder wusste, dass keiner von uns, nur weil wir bisexuell bzw. schwul waren, über sie herfallen würden. (Ich schloss Don immer in dieses kollektive Outing mit ein, wenn ich daran dachte oder darüber sprach.) Ich merkte, dass ich mal wieder mit Don würde reden müssen, immerhin hatte er mir gegenüber diesen Typen erwähnt. Mir lag viel an Don, irgendwie kam er mir manchmal doch etwas vor wie ein Sohn, den ich nie hatte, er gehörte zu meinen engen Mitarbeitern und ich passte auf ihn auf. Ich hoffte sehr, dass er glücklich war, aber er wirkte recht ausgeglichen am Tatort, so dass ich mir darüber weniger Gedanken machte.

Viel mehr beunruhigte mich die Tatsache, dass DJ Pratt jetzt anscheinend noch nicht mal mehr vor Mord zurückschreckte. Aiden war nur, weil sie in Versuchung gekommen war Beweise in einer Vergewaltigung zu manipulieren, von mir entlassen worden, jetzt ging es um Mord, oder zumindest fahrlässige Tötung, unterlassene Hilfeleistung oder Todschlag. Es war nicht mein Job festzulegen, wofür er angeklagt würde, so lange er angeklagt würde. Aber es gab nichts, womit wir den Kerl festnageln konnten. Ich war kurz davor aus meiner Haut zu fahren. So sehr ich nach Außen hin immer wieder die Ruhe selber erschien, so sehr brodelte es zeitweise in mir.

Ich war froh, dass wir unseren Organ-Dieb gefunden hatten, aber mich ließ dieser andere Fall nicht in Ruhe: Zwei Vergewaltigungsopfer (mindestens), drei Vergewaltigungen, eine Leiche, und der Typ lief immer noch frei auf den Straßen von New York herum. Es war frustrierend.

An diesem Abend lief ich wie ein Tier in einem Käfig in meiner Wohnung auf und ab, als es klingelte und Danny davor stand. Sonst war ich immer derjenige, der dafür sorgte, dass er ruhig war. Ich beruhigte eigentlich jeden aus dem Team, aber gerade brauchte ich wohl einfach seelischen Beistand.

„Mac, was ist los?" fragte Danny mich, während er eintrat. Die Haustür unten musste wohl noch offen sein, oder er war reingeschlüpft, es war auch nicht wichtig, er kam in meine Wohnung und schloss die Tür. Das Ganze mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ich vor einigen Monaten noch nicht erwartet hätte, aber es fühlte sich gut an.

„Pratt." antwortete ich gepresst.

„Oh Mac…" Danny nahm mich einfach in den Arm. Und ich ließ es zu. Ich ließ mich in seine Arme ziehen und legte meinen Kopf einfach auf seine Schulter. Die Berührung zwischen uns beruhigte mich etwas. Nicht genug, bei weitem nicht genug. Ich wusste, dass ich mich an das Gesetz halten musste, aber es hieß nicht, dass ich nicht auch Gefühle haben durfte. Und die Emotionen, die in mir hoch kochten sagten mir, dass ich Pratt am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte, eigenhändig, aber das Gesetz band meine Hände.

Aber nicht meine Gefühle. Es tat mir irgendwie immer noch leid, Aiden entlassen zu haben, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich damals das Richtige tat. Aber als ich sah, wie groß die Versuchung damals für sie gewesen sein musste, Beweise zu manipulieren, hatte ich keine Wahl gehabt. Andererseits war es fast noch schlimmer Pratt auf freiem Fuß zu sehen. Trotzdem: Wir durften es einfach nicht zulassen, dass so etwas jemandem später vielleicht zu einem Freispruch verhalf. Wir waren immer noch Polizisten und in erster Linie den Beweisen verpflichtet. Die durften nicht lügen. Wäre es zu einem Prozess gekommen und wäre Pratt auf Grund von manipulierten Beweisen angeklagt worden, was im Prozess zum Vorschein gekommen wäre (und darauf konnte man praktisch Gift nehmen, die Anwälte von vielen Verbrechern wussten zumindest, wie sie über solche Dinge ihre Mandanten frei paukten), dann wäre jede weitere Anklage genau beäugt worden.

Ich versuchte durchzuatmen und mich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Es machte ja keinen Sinn mich aufzuregen. Irgendwann würden wir Pratt kriegen, und vermutlich würde ich in der Zwischenzeit jeden Abend, bevor ich das Büro verlassen würde, erneut den Aktenordner mit allen Beweisen zu den Fällen zu Pratt durchgehen, nur um weitere Verbindungen zu finden. Ich fragte mich schon jetzt, wie viele Frauen er wohl noch vergewaltigen würde, bevor wir ihn endlich überführen könnten. Wie vielen Frauen würde er noch Gewalt antun, bevor er im Knast sitzen würde? Und wie lange würde er dann hinter Gittern sein?

Danny merkte, dass ich in Gedanken weg war. Ich spürte seine Hand, die beruhigend über meinen Rücken streichelte, während er mich in seinen Armen hielt. Ich atmete seinen Geruch ein, maskulin, wie Danny eben war, aber irgendwie auch nach der Jugend riechend, die Danny noch ausstrahlte, obwohl er schon lange kein Teenager mehr war.

„Manchmal erscheint alles so sinnlos…" murmelte ich irgendwann. An Schlaf war für mich noch nicht wirklich zu denken, obwohl es bereits spät war und die letzten Tage einiges an Kraft gekostet hatten.

„Ich weiß…" antwortete Danny mir, bevor er mich sanft aber bestimmt dann doch ins Bett bugsierte. Er trickste mich regelrecht aus, wie er mich sanft in mein Schlafzimmer dirigierte, mich küsste, mich berührte, und schließlich mir mein Hemd aufknöpfte. Ich war froh an diesem Tag ein Unterhemd darunter zu tragen. Er zog mir die Hose aus, und ich ließ es geschehen. Meine Hände suchten den Saum seines T-Shirts, zogen es ihm über den Kopf, nur um festzustellen, dass er auch ein Unterhemd drunter trug.

Am Ende lagen wir in Unterwäsche in meinem Bett, ich an seine Brust gelehnt. Bei Claire hatte ich mich auch anlehnen können, aber es war anders gewesen. Körperlich war sie mir nie so ebenbürtig gewesen wie Danny es war. Ich würde niemals jemanden, den ich liebte, verletzen, aber man merkte es einfach, dass etwas anders war. Danny gab mir auf eine andere Art Stärke als Claire es jemals hatte tun können. Sie hatte oftmals leise zu mir geflüstert, mit mir gesprochen, versucht beruhigend auf mich einzureden, oder hatte versucht genau aus mir herauszubekommen, was mich bedrückte. Danny ließ es einfach auf sich beruhen. Wenn ich reden wollte, dann konnte ich reden und wusste, dass er da war.

Aber ich wollte wohl gar nicht reden.

Irgendwann waren wir eingeschlafen. Und am nächsten Morgen war er überraschender Weise schon fort, als ich erwachte. Hatte ich wirklich den Wecker überhört? Hatte ich so fest geschlafen?

Eine Notiz auf meinem Nachttisch beantwortete nicht wirklich eine meiner Fragen: „Bis später bei der Arbeit. Danny"

Ich zog mich an, machte mich fertig fürs Büro, frühstückte in Ruhe. Heute wurde ich nicht allzu früh im Büro erwartet. Danny auch nicht, wir hatten diese Woche die gleiche Schicht. Ich hatte es mal wieder so gelegt. Und deshalb wunderte es mich, dass er schon weg war, aber es würde wohl seinen Grund haben.

Ich fuhr zur Arbeit. Es war ein normaler, ruhiger Arbeitstag: Ich stand im Labor und untersuchte Beweisstücke von Fällen, ich machte chemische Analysen, checkte Fingerabdrücke. Nichts wirklich Aufregendes. Zwischendurch kümmerte ich mich immer mal wieder um die ganzen Unterlagen, der „Papierkram" eben.

Alles war wie an einem durchschnittlichen Tag, wenn wir nicht gerade unter Hochdruck daran arbeiteten, einen Mörder zu fangen. Bis ich, nachdem ich eine DNS-Analyse bei Jane abgeholt hatte, wieder in mein Büro kam und dort die versammelte Mannschaft vorfand: Lindsay, Stella, Don, Sheldon und Danny.

„Was habt ihr denn vor?" fragte ich. „Eine Meuterei?"

„Nein, eine Entführung." kam es von Stella.

Ich konnte gerade noch den Bericht aus der DNS auf meinen Schreibtisch legen bevor Don und Danny mich in meinen Mantel zwängten und alle zusammen mich mit sich zu den Fahrstühlen zerrten.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" wollte ich wissen, wobei ich schon so meinen ersten Verdacht hatte. Sullivans, war die erste Vermutung. Aber ich wurde eines besseren belehrt, während wir uns auf zwei Autos in der Tiefgarage aufteilten.

Stella fuhr den Wagen, in den Danny mich geschoben hatte, Lindsay war mit Sheldon und Don im anderen Auto, das Don fuhr. Ich merkte, dass sie und Sheldon auf der Rückbank Platz genommen hatten. Sah so aus, als hätte sie ihre kleine Krise darüber, dass sie zusammen arbeiteten, überwunden.

Ich vermutete immer noch, dass wir in einer Bar enden würden, doch Danny fragte mich auf unserem Weg: „Hast du heute genug gegessen?"

„Frühstück, Mittagessen… Der Tag war ruhig, ich hatte mal Zeit für ausgeglichene Ernährung."

„Und getrunken?"

„Hm… Wieso willst du das wissen?"

„Wie viel Kaffee hattest du heute?"

„Nur die Tasse zum Frühstück, sonst bin ich heute irgendwie beim Wasser hängen geblieben."

„Gut." kam es von Stella. Trotzdem drückte Danny mir eine weitere Flasche Wasser in die Hand und sagte: „Trink das."

Es wurde immer mysteriöser. Selbst unser Zielgebäude gab mir keinen wirklichen Aufschluss darüber, was sie mit mir vorhatten. Erst, als wir alle Formulare in die Hand gedrückt bekamen gingen bei mir ein paar Lichter auf.

„Blutspenden? Ihr schleppt mich zum Blutspenden?"

„Oder hast du Angst vor Nadeln, Mac?" begann Hawkes mich aufzuziehen, wobei Lindsay bei seiner Frage nicht wirklich glücklich schaute. Ich allerdings schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du eigentlich einen Organspendeausweis, Mac?" fragte Stella. Noch mehr Unterlagen, die ich in die Hand gedrückt bekam.

„Wir machen das alle, oder?" fragte Lindsay etwas unsicher.

„Klar."

„Auf jeden Fall."

„Sicher doch."

Anscheinend waren sich alle einig, nur ich war überrumpelt worden.

Schließlich war Lindsay die erste, die mit Sheldon zusammen zum Blutspenden rein ging. Ich konnte noch sehen, wie sie Sheldons Arm ergriff. Dann hörte ich gerade noch wie sie fragte: „Du piekst mich doch, oder?". Sheldon nickte als Antwort, und dann waren sie hinter der Tür verschwunden.

„Wer kam denn auf die Idee?" wollte ich schließlich wissen, während ich Don, Stella und Danny fragend ansah.

„Danny." kam die Antwort von einer mir bekannten Stimme hinter mir, während Aiden Burn auftauchte. Im Schlepptau hatte sie Sid Hammerback.

„Und gar nicht mal eine schlechte Idee, wenn ich das so sagen darf… Wir haben genug mit dem Tod zu tun." Da konnte ich Sid nur beipflichten, wobei er fast nur mit Leichen zu tun hatte, während wir anderen immerhin noch ab und an mit lebenden Opfer sprechen konnten. Aber auch das war nicht immer ein Vergnügen.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Aiden." begrüßte ich sie und reichte ihr etwas steif die Hand. Ich konnte nicht umhin mich schuldig zu fühlen. Pratt, ihre Entlassung. Das alles ging mir seit der Frauenleiche und den eindeutigen Hinweisen, dass Pratt was mit ihrem Tod zu tun hatte, oder sie wohl zumindest vergewaltigt hatte, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Wir plauderten alle etwas über belangloses Zeug, bevor Danny und ich als nächste zum Blutspenden gingen. Unterlagen hatten wir alle ausgefüllt, ebenso die Formulare für die Organspendeausweise. Es war vielleicht nicht viel, was wir taten, aber es war immerhin etwas. Unsere Opfer waren meistens nicht mehr in der Lage mit ihren Organen evtl. noch andere zu retten. Wenn Herz und Lunge nicht mehr arbeiteten, und das seit Stunden, dann konnten die Organe nicht mehr verwendet werden. Außerdem kamen oft entweder ein überhöhter Alkoholpegel oder sogar Medikamente oder Drogen noch hinzu, die nicht unbedingt gesundheitsfördernd waren.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die ‚Vampire' uns unser Blut ausgesaugt hatten. Anscheinend gab es mehrere Räume in denen gespendet wurde, denn ich sah weder Stella und Don, noch Sheldon und Lindsay, noch Aiden und Sid. Nur Danny und ich saßen praktisch nebeneinander, Nadeln in unseren Armen, und versuchten nebenbei uns irgendwie zu unterhalten, weil sich das Lesen einer Zeitschrift wohl doch etwas schwierig herausstellte, wenn man nur einen Arm wirklich benutzen konnte.

Nachdem wir entlassen wurden, mit dem nötigen Papierkram, und natürlich vielen Erklärungen von Ärzten, gingen wir wieder zum Auto, um uns dort mit dem Rest der Truppe zu treffen. Wir warteten einige Zeit bevor Sheldon auftauchte.

„Lindsay ist umgekippt." teilte er uns praktisch sofort mit. „Ihr Kreislauf hat wohl nicht so ganz mitgespielt. Sie hat auch ein bisschen Angst vor Nadeln, obwohl sie sehr tapfer war, als ich sie piekste…"

Arme Lindsay. Nicht jeder konnte wirklich mit Nadeln umgehen. Ich wusste, dass sie eine verdammt harte Frau war, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Lindsay konnte einiges einstecken. Ich erinnerte mich gerne wieder an ihre Begeisterung, als sie den Bogen in der Hand hielt. Aber jeder hatte seine Schwächen, und bei Lindsay waren es anscheinend Nadeln und das eigene Blut. Es war immer noch etwas anderes Blut aus seinem eigenen Körper zu sehen als das Blut von jemand anderem.

„Ich bring' sie nach Hause." erklärte Sheldon uns weiter. Ich nickte nur.

„Wünsch ihr gute Besserung." gab Danny ihm mit auf den Weg. Hawkes nickte.

„Von mir auch." fügte ich noch hinzu. Ich sah wie er wegging. Vermutlich ein Taxi rufen. Ich hoffte aber sehr, dass Sid und Aiden uns noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten würden, zusammen mit Don und Stella. Danny hatte mir erzählt, dass sie geplant hatten, nach dem Blutspenden gemeinsam essen zu gehen.

* * *

**Autorenanmerkung:** Ich habe noch nie Blut gespendet, nur Blutplasma. Dementsprechend garantiere ich nicht für die wirklichkeitsgetreue Wiedergabe des Blutspendevorgangs. Organspendeausweise sind, so weit ich es weiß, in Deutschland nur der Ausdruck eines Willens, aber nicht rechtskräftig, doch auch hier bin ich kein Experte in dem Gebiet. Doch ich bin sicher, dass es im Internet genug Seiten gibt, die weiterführende Informationen zu dem Thema beinhalten.

Behaltet also bitte im Kopf, dass dies eine rein fiktive Geschichte ist und manche Dinge nicht wirklich akkurat sind, auch, da die Geschichte in den USA spielt und nicht in Deutschland (und ich mich mit dem amerikanischen Recht noch schlechter auskenne als mit dem deutschen...).


	35. Kapitel 34: Dinner mit der Truppe

**Autorenanmerkung: **Dank für die Reviews geht dieses Mal an TeddyHamster, Lesemaus und QueenAlex. Und damit begrüße ich dann auch den neusten Reviewer-Zugang ganz herzlich, ebenso wie mögliche weitere neue Leser. Ach so: Antworten sind per Review-Reply unterwegs gewesen, müssten also unter eurer E-Mail-Adresse, mit der ihr euch bei angemeldet habt zu finden sein.

Kleine Anmerkung noch: Quengeln bringt gar nichts, was kommt, das kommt, und was nicht kommt, das kommt halt nicht. Schreibblockaden sind zeitweise schwer zu durchbrechen, deswegen nutze ich es auch immer so gut ich kann, wenn die Muse mich mal wieder ausgiebig knutscht. Anders gesagt: Updates kommen evtl. nach dem Zufallsprinzip, wobei im Moment die Montage ganz gut laufen, aber das kann sich auch wieder ändern. Spätestens wenn mein Kapitelvorrat aufgebraucht ist...

Jetzt aber erstmal viel Spaß mit dem weiteren Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 34: Dinner mit der Truppe**

Aiden legte ihre Hand auf Dannys Unterarm, während sie von einem ihrer gemeinsamen Fälle erzählte. Ein bisschen Eifersucht regte sich in mir, während ich sie so vertraut zusammen sah. Dabei war es einfach nur lächerlich, sie war immer noch Aiden.

Im Büro war lange Zeit über Danny gespöttelt worden. Zwar hinter vorgehaltener Hand, und so, dass vor allem Danny es nicht mitbekam, aber ich hatte meine Ohren überall. Komisch, dass es mir jetzt erst wieder einfiel und nicht damals, als Stella sagte, dass sie glaubte, dass Danny was mit Aiden hätte.

Aiden hatte Danny mal mitten im Flur erklärt, dass sie außerhalb seiner Liga spielen würde.

Mitten im Flur, das war der springende Punkt gewesen. Natürlich hatte es jemand hören müssen.

Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob Danny es jemals wirklich bei ihr probiert hatte. Es war auch vielleicht nicht wichtig, vor allem nicht, als Danny im Gegenzug von ‚Montana' sprach, bis Aiden merkte, dass es um Lindsay ging.

Die beiden hatten sich nicht getroffen. Zu der Zeit wusste ich noch nicht, dass sie sich auch nie treffen würden. Es war auch eines der letzten Male, dass ich Aiden sah. Selbst in einer Metropole wie New York lief man sich immer mal wieder über den Weg, es ließ sich gar nicht vermeiden.

Auf jeden Fall funkelte da etwas in Aidens Augen, als Danny so über Lindsay sprach. Ich fragte mich, ob es Eifersucht von ihr war, weil Danny sich so gut mit ‚Detective Monroe', also Lindsay, verstand und sie ihm bei der Arbeit wohl nicht so fehlte, wie sie es sich erhoffte. Wenn es Eifersucht war, dann amüsierte es mich, immerhin war sie gerade diejenige, die Danny anfasste. Zwar nicht wirklich intim, aber so berührte ich ihn nie vor dem ganzen Team, bisher nicht.

Stella warf mir einen Blick zu. Sie merkte so oft, wenn ich etwas beobachtete. Dann schenkte sie mir ein kleines Lächeln. Ob sie sich wohl an die Szene im Café erinnerte, als ich mit Danny Händchen hielt? Oh Gott, es klang lächerlich, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte. Oder dachte sie vielleicht an den Abend, als Don und sie Danny auf meinem Sofa vorfanden.

„Ich mache dir mal mein Hühnchen Parmesan." hörte ich Aiden Danny versprechen, als unsere Essensbestellung kam.

Sie hatten jedenfalls noch engeren Kontakt, als ich gedacht hätte. Und ich fühlte mich wieder etwas schuldig, weil ich Aiden hatte entlassen müssen.

Wir aßen, wir redeten. Vor allem natürlich über das Blutspenden, wer von uns schon mal Blut gespendet hatte, wer ein Neuling war, welche Blutgruppe wer hatte, obwohl ich es natürlich in den Unterlagen hätte nachlesen können. Das Labor hatte DNS-Proben von jedem, für den Fall, dass wir einen Tatort unbeabsichtigt kontaminieren würden. Es wäre ja wirklich ärgerlich, wenn man ein Haar vom Tatort untersuchen würde, nur um irgendwann dann herauszufinden, dass es einem von uns gehörte. Jeder Polizeibeamte war in dieser Datenbank.

Die Idee mit den Organspendeausweisen fand ich persönlich allerdings besonders gut. Wir redeten noch während des Essens darüber. Jeder von uns hatte die Unterlagen ausgefüllt, ohne großartig zu zögern. Stella hatte zugeben müssen, dass sie bereits einen Ausweis hatte, aber sie hat ihn einfach erneuert. Wir mussten darüber diskutieren, dass viele Leute oftmals nicht bereit waren, Organe zu spenden, wenn ihre Kinder bei Autounfällen starben. Wir alle sahen einfach viel zu viel Tod in unserem Beruf, als dass wir nicht etwas hätten tun wollen, um mal dem Tod effektiv entgegen zu treten. Leider blieb uns oft nichts anderes übrig, als den Täter zu finden, der jemanden umgebracht hatte. Und irgendwie war die Aussicht darauf, dass der eigene Unfalltod vielleicht ein Leben retten könnte beruhigend. Es war nicht so, dass ich eine Todessehnsucht hatte, überhaupt nicht.

Ich lebte wieder, ich liebte wieder. Ich genoss jeden Moment dieses Essens. Aber es war gut, etwas vorauszuplanen.

Was ich nicht erwartet hatte, war eine Situation, die nach dem Nachttisch eintrat, den wir uns alle gönnten.

„Was machst du noch heute Abend, Messer?" fragte Aiden Danny.

Wir saßen nebeneinander, aber hatten nicht über Pläne für den Abend gesprochen. Und ich hatte auch nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Aiden von meinem, nein, unserem Outing nichts mitbekommen hatte. Und Sid, der neben Stella am Tisch saß, wusste nichts davon, dass Danny und ich so was wie zusammen waren. Irgendwie erwischte es mich deshalb eiskalt, als Danny meine Hand ergriff uns sagte: „Ich dachte, wir lassen den Tag gemütlich bei mir auf dem Sofa ausklingen…"

In seinem Blick, den er mir nach diesem Satz zuwarf lag eine Frage. Es war ein Vorschlag, nichts unumstößliches. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass er mich zu sich in die Wohnung einlud. Ich würde bei ihm übernachten. Wenn ich dem Vorschlag zustimmen würde. Aber erstmal musste ich wohl die Blicke von Aiden und Sid überleben.

Von Sid war es nur ein relativ irritierter, etwas skeptischer und fragender Blick, typisch Sid eben. Er griff zu seinem Wasserglas und nahm einen Schluck. Die meisten von uns tranken noch Bier oder Wein, was wir zum Essen hätten, aber Sid hatte sich konsequent an Wasser gehalten. Irgendwann während des Essens hatte ich ihn mal gefragt, ob es ihm was ausmachen würde, wenn alle um ihn herum Alkohol trinken würden. Er hatte sehr nachdenklich geschaut und schließlich gesagt, dass es ihm in solchen Situationen manchmal schon schwer fallen würde nichts zu trinken. Und dann erzählte er mir, dass er sich dann daran erinnerte, wie er gewesen war, wenn er betrunken war. Wie ihn der Alkohol verändert hatte. Dass er sich in den Momenten selber nicht gemocht hatte. Als er darüber sprach, dass es immer noch Momente gab, in denen er sich nicht mochte, musste ich zustimmend nicken. Wir alle mögen uns manchmal wohl nicht selber. „Aber", so waren Sids Worte, „trocken kann ich mich trotzdem immer noch besser leiden als alkoholisiert."

Aiden hingegen plumpsten fast die Augen aus den Höhlen als sie Dannys Hand auf meiner sah. Irgendwie war es mehr ein Bekenntnis als jemals zuvor, dass wir zusammen waren. Lindsay und Sheldon waren zwar nicht dabei, Stella und Flack wussten schon länger, dass Dannys und mein Verhältnis enger geworden war, aber dies war in der Öffentlichkeit, es war nicht mehr in meinen vier Wänden.

Aiden öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte sinnliche Lippen, das musste man ihr lassen, aber ich liebte Danny. Ich liebte ihn so sehr, dass ich ihn für das schönste Geschöpf auf der ganzen Welt hielt. Nein, ich halte ihn für das Schönste auf der ganzen Welt. Weil ich ihn liebe. Mit Claire war es genauso gewesen. Für mich ist sie immer noch eine Schönheit. Sie war auch eine Schönheit.

Irgendwie kam es mir so vor, als würde Aiden was sagen würden, aber immer bevor ein Ton aus ihrem Mund herauskam schlossen sich ihre Lippen wieder.

„Was ist, Burn? Du siehst aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen…"

Sie sah mich an, dann wieder Danny, dann wieder mich.

„Ihr… ihr beide?" stammelte sie schließlich, mehr nicht herausbekommend.

„Was soll mit uns beiden sein?"

Flack grinste leicht, während Stella ein Lachen versuchte zu unterdrücken. Danny drückte in der Zeit leicht meine Hand.

„…habt was miteinander?"

Aiden war wirklich total ungläubig. Und irgendwie konnte ich es nachvollziehen. Ich konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Danny und ich zusammen waren. Und vor allem drückte ich mich immer noch davor ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebte. Meine Gefühle hielt ich verbal noch zurück, aber ich war nicht zurückgezuckt, als seine Hand sich auf meine gelegt hatte. Trotzdem überließ ich in diesem Fall das Reden Danny. Er und Aiden waren Partner gewesen. Er kannte sie wohl besser als jeder andere aus dem Team.

„Mac und ich sind zusammen." sagte er schließlich.

Ich merke, dass meine Brust leicht vor Stolz anschwellte und ich mich aufrechter hinsetzte. Danny schenkte mir einen Blick mit einem Lächeln, das von Herzen kam. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass wir uns wirklich so öffentlich zu einander bekannten.

„Du treibst es mit einem Kerl? Und dann auch noch mit… Mac?" platzte es aus Aiden heraus, bevor sie wirklich merkte, was sie sagte, und dass ich auch noch am Tisch saß.

„Nichts gegen dich, Mac." fügte sie rasch hinzu. „Aber…"

Aber… Ich konnte ihre ganzen Gegenargumente gegen unsere Beziehung in meinem Geiste hören: Er ist zu alt, er ist ein Mann, er ist nicht gut genug für dich. Moment mal! Nicht gut genug… Ich stockte in meinen Überlegungen. Ich hatte nie über so etwas nachgedacht. Für mich standen alle Menschen auf einer Ebene. Ich erhob mich nicht über Danny oder erhob ihn über mich, weil er jünger war, schlanker, und definitiv einen besseren Schlag bei den Frauen hatte. Es interessierte mich noch nicht mal sonderlich, dass er mehr Chancen beim weiblichen Geschlecht hatte als ich. Für ihn war es vielleicht relevant, weil er jemand war, der gerne durch die Laken turnte, mit den unterschiedlichsten Frauen. Wobei es ihm in diesem Moment absolut egal erschien.

Und ich konnte nicht sagen, dass ich Frauen überhaupt nicht anzog. Aber wenn ich jemanden wollte, so wie ich Danny wollte, dann war jeder Gedanke an eine andere Person aus meinem Kopf verschwunden.

„Mac und ich treiben es nicht. Wobei es dich gar nichts angeht, was wir tun und lassen." Ich war perplex, dass er einfach so über unser Sexualleben sprach. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Noch immer war außer Kuscheln und Küssen nichts weiter passiert.

Es wäre eine perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebte. Es wäre auch eine perfekte Gelegenheit für ihn gewesen mir zu sagen, dass er was für mich empfand, wenn er denn etwas für mich empfand. Aber irgendwie konnte ich inzwischen fühlen, dass da etwas war, sonst hätten seine Finger bestimmt nicht so zart über meinen Handrücken gestreichelt.

„Aiden, das ist unsere Sache, unsere Sache ganz allein. Und egal was du dazu sagen willst: Behalt es einfach für dich!"

Danny war ein bisschen aufbrausend am Schluss geworden, Aiden hatte verteidigend ihre Hände in Luft gehoben.

„Alles klar, Messer. Es ist natürlich deine Sache, mit wem du dein Bett teilst…"

Schweigen trat ein. Sid hielt sich zurück, es kam kein Kommentar, dass wir ja vielleicht auch es einfach an anderen Orten trieben, nichts in der Richtung, was ziemlich merkwürdig für Sid war, aber ich war trotzdem froh darüber.

„Aber die Einladung zum Hähnchen Parmesan steht…" sagte Aiden schließlich.

„Ich freu mich drauf." Danny schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, womit ihr Streit wohl beigelegt war. Total sicher konnte ich mir da natürlich nicht sein, wenn sie alleine wären, dann würden sie das Thema von Dannys und meine Beziehung vielleicht wieder aufgreifen.

„Also, Mac, wollen wir?" fragte Danny schließlich, nachdem jeder seine Rechnung beglichen hatte. Er hatte erst seine Hand wieder von meiner weggezogen, als er seinen Geldbeutel zückte. Ich schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln bevor ich nickte.

Die Verabschiedungsrunde begann. Ich umarmte Stella und küsste sie auf die Wange, ich drückte Don kurz, Sid bekam einen Händedruck und einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter, und Aiden bekam schließlich auch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Alles Gute für euch, Mac." raunte sie mir in diesem Moment zu. Es war vielleicht wirklich nur die Überraschung gewesen, die sie so komisch hatte reagieren lassen.

„Mac, wann kann ich dir denn Tim vorstellen?" fragte Flack, während wir alle schon auf dem Weg zur Tür waren. Mehrere Köpfe drehten sich zu Don.

„Abendessen in ein paar Tagen?" fragte ich ihn, während ich im Geiste meinen Terminkalender durchging. Ich reservierte meine arbeitsfreien Abende schon im Geiste für Danny und glich unsere Dienstpläne ab, aber irgendwie schien es Don wohl wichtig zu sein, dass ich seinen Freund kennenlernte.

„Wer ist Tim?" fragte Aiden.

„Dons Freund." antwortete ich. Niemand außer mir wusste davon, und selbst ich riet gerade, weil Flack mir gegenüber damals ja keinen Namen erwähnt hatte, aber er nickte nur zustimmend. Danny lächelte.

„Du hast einen Freund?" Er grinste geradezu.

„Ja, aber das erzähl ich dir alles ein anderes Mal, Messer." versuchte Don das Thema zu beenden.

„Wie, du auch?" fragte Aiden jetzt noch.

„Ne, Burn. Danny und Mac haben ja beide noch was für so hübsche Dinger wie dich übrig…" Don zwinkerte Aiden zu. „Bei mir würdest du dagegen auf Granit beißen."

Stella lachte und hielt sich an Dons Arm fest, damit sich nicht auf den Boden fiel. Ich wusste nicht genau, was sie so amüsierte. Dass Don Aiden als ‚hübsches Ding' bezeichnete, dass Danny und ich auch noch Frauen mochten oder dass sie bei ihm ‚auf Granit beißen' würde. Oh Gott, ich wollte lieber nicht über den letzten Teil nachdenken. Es fiel mir zeitweise schon schwer genug über mich und Danny in einer intimen Situation nachzudenken. Aber Danny war der einzige Mann, mit dem ich mir so was Intimes überhaupt vorstellen konnte.

Aber ich wollte bestimmt nicht über Dons private Ausstattung nachdenken, und erst recht nicht im Zusammenhang mit Oralsex. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, er würde doch etwas mehr nachdenken, bevor er redete. Andererseits war ich ihm immer noch für die eine oder andere Information dankbar, die er an mich weitergegeben hatte. Er war meine Quelle in der Schwulenszene, irgendwie. Trotzdem wollte ich nicht so über ihn nachdenken.

Wir verabschiedeten uns alle und entschwanden schließlich in die unterschiedlichsten Richtungen. Stella und Don brachten die Wagen zurück, Danny und ich spazierten durch Manhattan, Sid und Aiden machten sich auch zu Fuß auf den Weg, obwohl Don Aiden sogar noch anbot, sie nach Hause zu fahren. Stella verzichtete darauf, Sid das anzubieten. Irgendwie war sie wohl nicht scharf darauf, eine seiner Geschichten zu hören. Vielleicht war es ihr auch zu unheimlich, mit ihm alleine in einem Auto zu sitzen.

Wie auch immer, irgendwann landeten Danny und ich doch in der U-Bahn und fuhren zu ihm.


	36. Kaptiel 35: Bei Danny

**Autorenanmerkung:** Leute, ihr seid der Hammer! Danke für die Reviews, Lesemaus und TeddyHamster. Und Danke an alle, die lesen und ihren Spaß daran haben und die Hitzahlen in die Höhe treiben. Antworten auf die Reviews gab es wieder mal per Review-Reply.

Ich habe gehört, dass die Alerts mal wieder nicht funktionieren, aber das Problem löst sich meist in ein paar Tagen immer.

Da ich nächsten Montag außer Haus unterwegs bin und wohl erst sehr spät wiederkomme wollte ich jetzt schon mal ankündigen, dass nächste Woche das Update dann erst am Dienstag erscheinen wird. (Deshalb ist dieses Kapitel auch ein bisschen länger als die anderen... ;-) )

Ein paar Worte zu dem folgenden Kapitel: Hier werden ein paar lose Fäden aus vorhergehenden Kapiteln zusammengeführt. QueenAlex und frl-smilla, ich glaube, ihr beide werdet euch vielleicht besonders darüber freuen. Immerhin hatten wir kleinere Diskussionen darüber und ich sagte damals schon: Das hat so seinen Sinn. Jetzt bekommt ihr endlich eure Erklärung! ;-)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 35: Bei Danny**

Gemeinsam stiegen wir die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Ich muss gestehen, seitdem wir im Fahrstuhl stecken geblieben waren benutzte ich immer mehr und mehr die Treppen, vor allem, wenn es nur ein paar Stockwerke waren. Danny schloss seine Wohnungstür auf.

„Da sind wir…"

Ich war fast versucht zu lachen, immerhin war es ja nicht so, dass ich nun das erste Mal in seiner Wohnung wäre.

„Bier?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mir war nach Bier überhaupt nicht zu Mute, stattdessen schob ich meinen Ärmel hoch und entfernte endlich den provisorischen Verband, den man mir nach meiner Blutspende angelegt hatte. Ein Pflaster reichte ihnen ja nicht, vermutlich, weil es doch einige Leute gab, die sogar nach so einer Blutmenge noch anschließend nachbluteten, auch wenn sie auf die Einstichstelle gedrückt hatten. Und wenn jemand schon Blutspenden ging, dann wollten sie ihn wohl nicht auch noch für die Reinigung von verbluteter Kleidung zahlen lassen.

Kurz dachte ich daran, wie oft ich Blut von Tatorten aus meiner Kleidung hatte heraus waschen müssen oder heraus waschen lassen. Bei Anzügen war das alles etwas schwieriger, der Stoff vertrug es nicht unbedingt, wenn man ihn einfach in die Waschmaschine steckte.

„Hast du Mineralwasser da?" wollte ich schließlich von Danny wissen, da dieser mich fragend ansah nachdem ich das Bier nur abgelehnt, aber nicht einen anderen Wunsch zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte.

Danny füllte zwei Gläser und kam zum Sofa, auf dem ich mich niedergelassen hatte. Es war irgendwie nur natürlich gewesen. Und gleichzeitig war es eigentlich komisch, dass ich mich hier so selbstverständlich setzte. Danny und ich waren vielleicht zusammen, zumindest hatte er Aiden und Sid gegenüber dies deutlich gezeigt, aber immer noch hatte keiner von uns sich zu seinen Gefühlen bekannt. Immer noch zweifelte ich, ob Danny überhaupt Gefühle für mich hätte.

Was, wenn er nur mit mir zusammen war, weil er sich eine Beförderung erhoffte? Seine letzte Beförderung hatte sich ja in Rauch aufgelöst, Wort wörtlich, wenn man an den Rauch aus einer Pistole dachte, nachdem ein Schuss abgefeuert worden war. Traute ich es Danny zu, dass er sich hoch schlief? Bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich nie daran gedacht, dass es vielleicht etwas mit dem Job zu tun haben könnte. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte ich es einfach nicht in Erwägung gezogen.

Andererseits erschien es mir fast augenblicklich abwegig: Immerhin gab es zwischen Danny und mir bisher keinerlei sexuelle Handlungen. Es war nichts wirklich passiert, abgesehen von den Küssen, den Umarmungen, dem Kuscheln. Ich hatte zwar immer mal wieder gespürt, dass ihn alles erregte, aber nie hatte ich meine Hand auf seinen Schritt gelegt. Okay, wohl aber auf seinen Hintern.

Trotzdem, da war immer noch ein Unterschied. Auch wenn es, falls er mich wegen sexueller Belästigung belangen sollte, vermutlich keinen großen Unterschied machen würde. Aber was einen Unterschied machte war die Tatsache, dass er mich in seine Wohnung eingeladen hatte, nicht ich mich selber. Ich war nicht einfach hierher gekommen, ich war mit ihm her gekommen.

Ich nahm Danny mein Glas ab und trank einen Schluck. Irgendwie war mein Hals bei den ganzen Überlegungen trocken geworden. Als so berechnend hatte ich Danny nie gesehen. Aber ich verließ mich in diesem Fall einfach auf meine Menschenkenntnis, dass es nur ein Gedanke, nur eine Möglichkeit gewesen wäre. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass Danny aus anderen Motiven mit mir zusammen wäre als aus dem Grund, weil er mich mochte.

Mehr als Mögen konnte ich mir nicht eingestehen. Aber ich glaubte immerhin, dass er mich gern hatte. Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt merkte ich, wie dicht er sich neben mich gesetzt hatte. Ich hielt immer noch mein Glas in Händen, das inzwischen halb leer war, während mich seine blauen Augen so erwartungsvoll ansahen. Groß, blau und voller Ehrlichkeit, so konnte ich seine Augen in dem Moment beschreiben. Der grüne Schimmer, der so oft in ihnen lag, sei es vom Licht oder von Dannys Gefühlslage, war gerade nicht sichtbar. Wieso, das weiß ich nicht, aber es war so.

Dann fühlte ich seine Finger auf meinen, die mir sanft das Glas entwanden und es dann auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa abstellten, neben das Glas von Danny, das dort wohl schon etwas länger stand. Ich sah ihn immer noch an, wie sein Blick wieder auf mir ruhte. Und dann berührten seine Finger meine Wangen, strichen sanft darüber, bevor sich seine Lippen auf meine pressten und sein Körper sich gegen meinen drängte.

Seine Hände strichen über mein Gesicht und schließlich über meinen Brustkorb, und ich war im ersten Moment so überrascht gewesen, dass ich gar nicht viel tat. Meine Lippen öffneten sich zwar etwas, und zaghaft erwiderte ich auch den Kuss, aber ich zog Danny nicht in meine Arme, fuhr nicht mit meinen Händen durch sein Haar oder über seinen Rücken.

Sanft drückte er mich langsam aufs Sofa, bis ich halb lag, während er mich immer noch küsste. Da war eine Leidenschaft in seinen Küssen… Seine Zunge eroberte immer wieder meinen Mund, versuchte meine Zunge zu einem Tanz, einem Kampf, herauszufordern. Meine Hände begannen endlich ihn zu berühren, über seine Oberarme zu streicheln, während sein Mund immer noch meinen forderte.

Dann spürte ich seine Hand an meinem Hosenbund.

Ja, ich war durch die Zärtlichkeiten schon hart geworden. Wer wäre es nicht? Ich fand Danny verdammt attraktiv und heiß, seine Küsse waren feurig und süß zur gleichen Zeit. Er hatte alles, was mein Herz höher schlagen ließ, und ich war in ihn verliebt. Doch trotzdem, aus einem Reflex handelnd, drückte ich ihn etwas von mir fort.

Seine Lippen verließen meine, und unsere beiden Augen öffneten sich fast schlagartig. Keinen Millimeter bewegte sich seine Hand in dem Moment. Ich dachte schon fast, dass er von mir ablassen würde, als er sie schließlich auf meinen Schritt gleiten ließ. Sie lag genau auf meiner Erektion, die sich gegen meinen Slip und die Hose drängte, und jetzt auch noch gegen seine Hand. Ein kleines, erregtes Stöhnen konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. Verdammt, ich wollte Danny, ich wollte ihn so sehr. Ich wollte all die Dinge mit ihm tun, die ich in meiner Phantasie schon so oft mit ihm getan hatte.

Doch mein Verstand wollte anders als mein Körper. Meine Hand schloss sich um sein Handgelenk.

„Nein."

Sein Blick, gerade noch lustverschleiert, änderte sich augenblicklich. Von verwirrt weiter zu resigniert und schließlich zu gekränkt.

Verdammt, ich verletzte seine Gefühle. Aber ich konnte nicht ganz von dem Gedanken lassen, dass er dies vielleicht nur für seine Karriere tat. Wieso war dieser Gedanke mir ausgerechnet an diesem Abend gekommen. Wegen Aidens Hinweis darauf, wie abwegig es war, dass Danny mit mir zusammen sein wollte? Sie hatte es zwar nicht klar ausgedrückt, aber ihre Worte halten in meinem Kopf wieder: _‚Und dann auch noch mit... Mac?'_

Erhoffte Danny sich etwas davon, dass er und ich gerade hier so auf dem Sofa saßen? Ich konnte es nicht sagen, aber sein verletzter Blick sagte eigentlich mehr als tausend Worte es gekonnt hätten.

Instinktiv zog ich ihn in eine Umarmung, eng an mich heran und auf mich.

„Ich bin noch nicht so weit…" flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Ich konnte an seinem Körper spüren, dass er enttäuscht war (nein, nicht weil seine Erektion, die sich eindeutig aufgebaut hatte, wieder zusammen gefallen wäre, nein, irgendwie anders). Ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen, aber ich konnte nun mal nicht aus meiner Haut heraus. Immer noch gab es Vorbehalte von mir: Ich wollte nicht mit ihm intim werden, wenn ich mir nicht sicher sein konnte, dass es halten würde. Und darüber würde ich mir erst sicher sein, wenn er mir sagen würde, dass er mich liebte, aber dazu würde ich ihm wohl sagen müssen, dass ich ihn liebte, und in gewisser Weise war es wohl ein Machtspiel, wer zuerst seine Gefühle offenbaren würde. Zumindest war es oft so in Beziehungen, dass es darum ging, wer zuerst ‚Ich liebe dich.' sagte.

Danny verlagerte sein Körpergewicht auf mir etwas, und mein hartes Glied zuckte erneut begierig auf, angesichts der Stimulation, die durch die Bewegung auf es ausgeübt wurde.

Ich war ein Kontroll-Freak!

Ich konnte mich so sehr unter Kontrolle halten, dass mir bei diesem Kontakt zwar ein Stöhnen zwischen den Lippen entwich, aber ich mir durchaus die lustvolle Nacht, die hätte kommen können, versagen konnte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt lieber gehen…" sagte ich schließlich, nachdem wir doch etwas still so dagelegen hatten. Danny hatte angefangen sanft durch mein Haar zu streicheln, etwas Beruhigendes. Der Blick der gekränkten Ehre war noch nicht aus seinen Augen verschwunden, nicht vollkommen, aber er war mit Verständnis gemischt.

Ich drückte Danny etwas von mir weg, um mich wieder richtig hinsetzen zu können. Rasch leerte ich mein Wasserglas.

„Mac?"

Danny sah mich fragend an.

„Du musst nicht gehen…" Verdammt, wenn er mich so ansah, dann fiel es mir doch schwerer jetzt zu gehen, als ich gedacht hätte. Mein Körper schrie danach bei ihm zu bleiben, und vor allem auch danach, mich in seine Hände zu begeben und einfach zu sehen, was passieren würde. Aber mein Verstand verbot mir jeden weiteren Gedanken daran, den er selber doch sonst so oft produzierte. Ich wollte bleiben, und gleichzeitig wusste ich nicht, in wie weit ich Danny dann noch standhalten würde.

„Irgendwie doch." antwortete ich schließlich. In mir hatte sich so ein Verlangen aufgebaut, ein sexuelles Verlangen, dass ich nicht wusste, wie lange ich es noch würde bändigen können, vor allem nicht, so lange er in Reichweite war, und dazu noch bereit mit mir eben jenes sexuelle Verlangen zu stillen. Nicht, dass es nicht auch seiner eigenen Befriedigung gedient hätte.

„Ich brauche Zeit." versuchte ich mal wieder zu erklären.

„Ich weiß, Mac."

Es tat noch weher, dass er mich verstand. Es war komisch, auf der einen Seite konnte ich einfach nicht das tun, was ‚normal' gewesen wäre. Es wäre gleichzeitig auch bequem gewesen, einfach mit ihm zu schlafen, natürlich. Oh Gott, wer sagte eigentlich was davon, dass wir in dieser Nacht miteinander schlafen würden? Dafür wäre ich erst recht nicht bereit.

Es gäbe auch andere Möglichkeiten sich gegenseitig zu befriedigen, ich hatte so oft darüber schon nachgedacht. Definitiv würde es ebenso spannend werden, ebenso wie wenn wir endlich miteinander schlafen würden. Es würde komisch sein, wenn ich es Danny mal mit der Hand besorgen würde. Es ist eine Sache, wenn ich mir selber einen runterholte. Aber es wäre etwas total anderes, wenn ich Danny so befriedigen würde.

Ganz zu schweigen von der Möglichkeit ihm einen zu blasen.

Aber das Thema wollte ich in diesem Augenblick gedanklich nicht weiter vertiefen. Mir tat weh, dass er akzeptieren konnte, dass ich nicht mit ihm körperlich so nah zusammen sein wollte, wie er es gerne wollte.

Ich wollte schon fragen, ob er sich sicher war, dass er es wusste. Wusste er auch wieso? Das konnte ich nicht sagen. Und noch weniger konnte ich ihm erklären, wieso ich noch nicht mit ihm schlafen konnte… wollte…sollte. Ich weiß nicht welches Wort das angemessene gewesen wäre. Natürlich konnte ich körperlich mit ihm zusammen sein. Und eigentlich wollte ich auch, aber da war halt auch noch die Stimme der Vernunft, die es nicht wollte.

Ich war hin und her gerissen.

„Mac?" Ich hatte wohl zu lange nichts gesagt, während ich so überlegte.

„Ja?"

„Und wenn wir einfach nur reden?"

Huch? Nicht, dass Danny jemand war, dem ich nicht zutraute zu reden. Eigentlich war er jemand der sogar relativ viel redete. Es war nur ungewohnt, so einen Vorschlag von ihm zu hören. Ich wusste, wie sehr er körperlichen Kontakt brauchte. Nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, wie sensibel er auf Berührungen reagierte. Und dass er kein Kostverächter gewesen war, was Frauen anging, dass hatte ich auch bemerkt. Würde er mich vielleicht verlassen, weil ich ihm nicht das gab, was er brauchte?

Das war absurd. Er hatte sich selber in einem Gespräch beschwert, dass es in früheren Beziehungen nur um den Sex gegangen war. Vielleicht war es ihm wirklich wichtig, dass wir auch redeten. Aber trotzdem hatte er natürlich auch körperliche Bedürfnisse. Himmel, die hatte ich ja auch. Irgendwie kam der Gedanke wieder daran hoch, dass er in meinem Schlafzimmer masturbiert hatte.

„Hm…" brummelte ich, bevor ich beschloss ihn vollkommen zu überraschen: „Hast du dir in meinem Schlafzimmer einen runtergeholt?"

„WAS?!?" Es war mehr eine rein instinktive Reaktion von Danny als dass er mich nicht ganz genau verstanden hätte. Vielleicht überraschte es ihn, dass ich zwar keinen Sex schon mit ihm wollte, aber mal wieder über das Thema redete.

„Hast du dir in meinem Schlafzimmer einen runtergeholt?" wollte ich erneut wissen. Ich hatte die Frage ganz ruhig wiederholt. Ich wollte darauf eine Antwort. Dabei kannte ich sie ja eigentlich schon.

„Ähm…"

Danny war total niedlich, wenn er in Verlegenheit gebracht wurde. Seine Ohren liefen rot an, wenn auch nicht seine Wangen. Wieso musste ich ihn nur schon wieder als ‚niedlich' bezeichnen? Er war doch kein Welpe oder so was. Tierbabys, die sind niedlich. Danny war ein ganzer Kerl, durch und durch. Das hatte ich schon öfters ja spüren können…

Er rutschte etwas auf dem Sofa hin und her, auf dem wir beide wieder oder immer noch saßen. Wie um Zeit zu schinden trank er erst mal einen Schluck Wasser.

„Hast du dir in meinem Schlafzimmer einen runtergeholt?" fragte ich ihn erneut und setzte einen Blick auf, den ich für durchdringend hielt. Ja, ich glaube, ich wechselte in den Verhörmodus. So ganz kann man die Arbeit wohl nie außen vor lassen.

„Wir können hier bis morgen früh sitzen, wenn du mir die Frage nicht beantwortest…" Dabei hatte Dannys Reaktion ihn ja eigentlich schon verraten.

„Sag es mir." bat ich ihn.

Schließlich nickte er, während sein Blick beschämt zu Boden gesenkt war.

„Wieso?" bohrte ich weiter, obwohl ich genau wusste, wie schwer ihm eine Antwort wohl fallen würde.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich, wieso man sich einen runterholt?" antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage, etwas hitziger als es nötig gewesen wäre. Ich liebte sein Temperament, zeitweise. Manchmal konnte es in unserem Beruf auch hinderlich sein.

„Ich will es trotzdem von dir hören."

„Weil ich geil war. Verdammt, Mac, ja, ich bin scharf auf dich, ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Und an dem Morgen… Ich weiß doch, dass du nichts überstürzen willst, aber so… So konnte ich unmöglich zur Arbeit…"

Ich nickte nur verständnisvoll, zumindest zum letzten Teil.

„Moment mal. Du bist…" Ich konnte es nicht sagen oder wiederholen. Es war zwar keine Liebeserklärung, aber es war etwas, das mir lange niemand mehr gesagt hatte. Es schmeichelte definitiv meinem Ego.

„Ich finde dich anziehend. Sehr anziehend. Ich mag unsere Gespräche, aber… Ich möchte dich berühren… Dich anfassen… Dich küssen… Mit dir schlafen…" Der letzte Teil kam nur noch gemurmelt über Dannys Lippen, während ich ihn fast fassungslos ansah und gleichzeitig merkte, dass in meiner Hose sich wieder ein Aufruhr bildete.

Nur zu gerne wollte ich unser Gespräch wieder auf etwas neutraleres Territorium bringen.

„Warst du nicht derjenige, der mir sagte, dass er nicht immer nur als Sexobjekt angesehen werden will?" fragte ich schließlich.

Stille.

„Okay, so hast du es nicht ausgedrückt…"

Danny sah mich an, immerhin sah er mich wieder an. Und er lächelte.

„Ja."

Erneut folgte ein Moment der Ruhe, bevor Danny fortfuhr: „Schön, dass du dich daran erinnerst."

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran, es war auch der Tag, an dem du mir sagtest, dass du bi bist." Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb ich mich an dieses Gespräch erinnerte. Außerdem hatte Danny sich mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt zum ersten Mal so richtig geöffnet. Vor allem zum ersten Mal richtig nach dem Minhas-Zwischenfall. Natürlich erinnerte ich mich auch daran, was für eine Reihe von Ereignissen das alles nach sich gezogen hatte.

„Ja…" Danny schaute wieder verschämt zu Boden.

„Wieso eigentlich?" fragte ich ihn.

„Wieso eigentlich was?"

„Na, wieso du mir das erzählt hast… Niemand hat dich dazu gezwungen dich zu offenbaren. Das war deine Privatsache…" Wenn man mal davon absah, dass es mit der Auslöser gewesen war, dass ich jetzt bei ihm in der Wohnung saß, denn hätte er nie gesagt, dass er bi ist, dann hätte ich wohl nie raus gefunden, dass Flack schwul ist, ich hätte nicht dieses Gespräch mit Stella gehabt, ich hätte mich nie vor allen offenbart, ich hätte nicht Danny im betrunkenen Zustand geküsst.

Alles hängt zusammen.

Ich merkte erst jetzt, wie diese Theorie von mir, die sich aber auch zu bewahrheiten schien, immer und immer wieder, auch auf mein Privatleben zutraf.

„Ich… Ich…" Danny fing an zu stottern, was irgendwie süß war. „Ich wollte wissen, ob…"

Er stockte, und ich versuchte seinen Satz zu vollenden. „Ob ich auch auf Männer stehe?"

Er nickte, aber da war noch mehr, denn er öffnete wieder den Mund um was hinzuzufügen. „Und ob du mich auch magst…" murmelte er schließlich.

„Ob ich dich auch mag?" Ich sah ihn an, meine Augen müssen wohl Spiegeleiern geglichen haben. „Auch?"

Danny nickte zaghaft.

„Natürlich mag ich dich." Ich zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Das war einfach der richtige Moment für eine Umarmung. „Sehr sogar." flüsterte ich leise in sein Haar.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er das gehört hatte. Ich war mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob ich wollte, dass er das hörte. Aber ich hatte es gesagt. Es war zwar keine Liebeserklärung, aber ich glaube, es war das erste Mal, dass wir uns gegenseitig in Worten eingestanden, dass wir Gefühle füreinander hatten. Natürlich konnten das auch rein freundschaftliche Gefühle sein. Aber Männer neigen eher nicht dazu ihre Gefühle zu verbalisieren. Nicht, wenn es nur eine Freundschaft ist. Das war mehr eine Sache von Frauen. Stella hatte mir mal gesagt, dass sie mich lieb hatte. Ich glaube, ich habe diese Aussage damals gar nicht beantwortet. Aber es war gut gewesen zu wissen, dass sie mich mochte.

„Bitte bleib heute Nacht hier." hörte ich Danny gegen meine Schulter murmeln. Ich konnte seinen Atem durch den Stoff meines Hemdes spüren. Schließlich nickte ich.

„Okay, wenn du das wirklich willst."

Und so verbrachte ich die erste Nacht zusammen mit ihm bei ihm. Wir hielten uns im Arm, als wir einschliefen.


	37. Kapitel 36: Küsse zum Nachtisch

**Autorenanmerkung: **Tut mir leid, dass ich es gestern nicht mehr geschafft habe. Ich war unter einem Berg aus mehr als 300 Emails begraben, und ich wollte noch in Ruhe die Reviews von TeddyHamster und Lesemaus beantworten (Reviewreplys sind raus).

Lustigerweise ist dieses Kapitel sogar extra lang, mit mehr als 3000 Wörtern. War nicht so geplant. Nehmt es als kleine Wiedergutmachung an. Ich habe es jetzt nicht extra geschrieben, damit es so lang wird. Ich habe eher noch was rausgekürzt bei meiner Korrektur vorm posten.

Okay, kleine weitere Anmerkung: Ich beziehe mich mal wieder auf eine Folge, wurde ja auch langsam Zeit. ;-)

Dank erneut an alle Leser und insbesondere ein Dank an die Leute, die gereviewt haben. Jedes Mal, wenn ich so ein begeistertes Review lese juckt es mir in den Fingern, dass ich doch schon das nächste Kapitel hochstellen könnte. Aber wenn ich da jedes Mal nachgeben würde, dann hätte ich jetzt wohl ein Problem, denn ich kam in der letzten Woche natürlich nicht zum Schreiben.

Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

-Edit-

Da wollte ich schnell updaten ohne vorher mich durch alle Emails zu wühlen (schon wieder so viele neue von der letzten Nacht), und prompt habe ich das Review von frl-smilla übersehen. Antwort gab es per E-Mail, da die Technik hier ja irgendwie bei dir nicht funktioniert und Reviewreplys nicht ankommen. Dankeschön und entschuldige bitte, dass ich es übersehen hatte!

-Edit Ende-

* * *

**Kapitel 36: Küsse zum Nachtisch**

Alle Hoffnungen auf eine lange Nacht neben Danny wurden zerstört als mein Handy mich aus dem Schlaf riss, und Danny gleich mit dazu. Wir hatten eine Leiche. Ich drückte Danny einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte ihm, er sollte weiterschlafen. Dann nahm ich meine Sachen und ging ins Wohnzimmer um mich dort anzuziehen und Stella anzurufen. Sie hatte Rufbereitschaft, also war es nur logisch, dass ich sie aus dem Schlaf reißen würde.

Ich sagte ihr, dass wir uns beim Labor treffen würden, um dort unsere Koffer zu schnappen. Mir fehlte für die Arbeit in der Kälte der Nacht auch eine angemessene Jacke. Außerdem wäre es praktischer, wenn wir beide gemeinsam am Tatort ankämen. Und unsere Leiche war eh schon tot, den würde es nicht interessieren, ob wir zwei Minuten früher oder später ankämen.

Natürlich bemerkte Stella, als wir uns im Eingangsbereich trafen, sofort, dass ich immer noch die Kleidung des Vortages trug. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber erst mal nichts.

Doch im Auto konnte sie sich nicht länger zurückhalten: „Hast du also bei Danny geschlafen?"

Ich nickte schließlich, schwieg aber und konzentrierte mich stattdessen lieber auf die Straße.

„Und?" fragte sie weiter.

Ich wusste, dass es zwecklos wäre weiter zu schweigen.

„Nichts und." sagte ich.

„Ach komm schon, Mac… Du hast mich rausgeklingelt während Danny direkt neben dir lag? Du hättest ihn genauso gut mit hierher nehmen können…"

„Du hattest Rufbereitschaft, er nicht."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es nur das ist? Oder hast du ihn vielleicht etwas überanstrengt?"

Sie sah mich an, mit einem Grinsen, dass ich, selbst bei dem kurzen Blick den ich ihr nur zuwarf, weil ich mich auf die Fahrbahn konzentrieren musste, nur als dreckig beschreiben konnte. Sie dachte ganz offensichtlich, dass Danny und ich miteinander geschlafen hätten.

„Das ist ja nun nicht die erste Nacht, die wir zusammen verbringen…" sagte ich schließlich.

„Stimmt, aber es scheint die erste Nacht zu sein, in der du Dienstbereitschaft hast und nicht zu Hause geschlafen hast." Ich merkte schon, dass ich das Raubtier in Stella, das auf den Namen ‚Neugier' hörte, geweckt hatte.

Ich schweig erneut in der Hoffnung das Gespräch so zu einem Ende zu bringen. Letztendlich rettete mich unser Tatort vor mehr Fragen, denn kaum dort angekommen waren Stella und ich total professionell und jede private Unterhaltung wurde eingestellt. Wir machten unsere Arbeit, Flack ebenso. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich, wie er eine Blondine wieder hinter die Absperrung verwies, während mein Handy schon wieder klingelte: In einer Telefonzelle, kaum von unseren Tatort entfernt, war Kleidung und eine Brille gefunden worden, anscheinend die eigentliche Kleidung unseres Opfers, das immerhin in einem Superman-Kostüm auf dem Asphalt lag.

Ironischerweise erzählte Danny mir später, dass das Opfer von seinem Fall (ich hatte ihn als Unterstützung für Lindsay rausgeschickt, als er zu seiner Schicht eintraf) den Spitznamen „Superman" hatte. Was sollte man dazu schon sagen? Nur bei ihm war es ein Sportler, der als Leiche endete. Mein Opfer hatte viele alte Wunden, wie Sid Stella und mir mitteilte. Aber viel wichtiger war erstmal, dass wir unser Opfer überhaupt identifiziert bekamen.

Der Fall wurde aber erst richtig verrückt, als Adam Glassplitter als „Krypton" analysierte und wir herausfanden, dass unser Opfer mit Vornamen Clark hieß, Clark Kranen. Er hatte sogar die gleichen Initialen wie Superman. Allerdings litt er definitiv unter psychischen Störungen.

Sein Bruder, Steve, war die Person, die wieder die dunklen Seiten von New York in mein Gedächtnis brachte: Obdachlos, verdiente sich sein Geld als Schuhputzer auf der Straße. Aber trotz allem schien er ein anständiger Mensch zu sein. Auch wenn er seinen Bruder immer und immer wieder belogen hatte, dass er ihn mit nach Hause nähme, zu einem Zuhause, dass es zu dem Zeitpunkt schon gar nicht mehr gab.

Unser Opfer war durch seinen eigenen Pfleger getötet worden, einen Angestellten des Wohnheimes für Menschen mit psychischen Erkrankungen, durch einen Schlag in den Nacken. Und alles nur wegen eines Drogendeals. Es ging nur um den Verkauf eines Rezeptes, was unser ‚Superheld' hatte verhindern wollen. Immerhin konnte ich anschließend seinem Bruder erzählen, was passiert war.

Dann kam der Telefonanruf, der Stella und mich zum nächsten Tatort rief. Ich lief noch immer in dem Shirt herum, in dem ich vor ein paar Tagen zum Blutspenden gegangen war. Aber es spielte keine Rolle, wir hatten einen Job zu erledigen.

Nachdem wir den Tatort untersucht hatten und alle Beweise im Labor abgeliefert hatten machte ich Feierabend. Ich war langsam lange genug auf den Beinen. Während unseres Falls hatte ich mir immer nur eine kurze Nachtruhe gegönnt. Und Danny, der mit seinem eigenen Fall beschäftigt war, hatte ich nur gesehen, wenn er mir Berichte darüber ablieferte.

Ich fuhr nach Hause, duschte dort und zog endlich frische Kleidung an. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich keine Ersatzgarnitur in meinem Schrank im Umkleideraum des Labors gehabt. Vermutlich hatte ich schlicht und ergreifend nach dem letzten Mal vergessen mir wieder frische Kleidung mitzunehmen und dort zu hinterlegen. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich besser, nachdem ich zu Hause geduscht und mich rasiert hatte. Für Notfälle hatte ich im Büro einen Elektrorasierer, aber nichts ging über eine Nassrasur. Rasierschaum auf dem Gesicht und eine Klinge, die die feinen, kurzen Härchen abschnitt.

Ich war gerade fertig als es an meiner Haustür klingelte. Meine Kleidung war wieder mal ziemlich unformell, wie oft, wenn ich es nicht erwartete ins Büro gerufen zu werden: Eine Sporthose und ein T-Shirt, ziemlich normal und durchschnittlich. Ich ging an die Sprechanlage um herauszufinden, wer da vor der Tür stand.

Es war Danny.

Ich freute mich, während ich ihm sagte, er solle rauf kommen und den Türöffner betätigte. Sehr deutlich merkte ich, dass mein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, und meine Hände wurden feucht. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, es war ja nun nicht unsere erste Verabredung oder so was, aber irgendwie machte es mich trotzdem nervös. Plötzlich stand Danny dann vor mir. Nicht unerwartet, aber doch irgendwie überraschend. Ich war wohl so in Gedanken darüber gewesen wie mein Körper alleine auf die Möglichkeit seiner baldigen Anwesenheit reagierte, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit verflog.

„Ich hab' uns was zu Essen mitgebracht." verkündete Danny und hielt eine Plastiktüte hoch. „Chinesisch."

Ich lächelte. Essen war gut, ich hatte irgendwie das Mittagessen verpasst, und in meiner Küche herrschte immer noch eine ziemliche Leere. Vielleicht wäre irgendwo noch eine Tiefkühlpizza oder ein ganzes Tiefkühlgericht zu finden gewesen, aber so war es viel schöner: Essen in Gesellschaft.

„Klingt fantastisch."

Danny war schon in meine Wohnung gegangen, stellte die Tüte auf dem Tresen ab und packte die Schachteln aus, während ich noch die Tür schloss. Irgendetwas fehlte mir in diesem Moment. Aber der Blick ihn in meiner Küche hantieren zu sehen glich das aus: Er suchte Besteck raus, stellte die Behälter auf den Tresen, Teller dazu, so dass wir nicht unbedingt aus den Schachteln würden essen müssen, und er füllte zwei Gläser mit Orangensaft, vermutlich weil es das einzige außer Wasser war, was ich im Haus hatte.

„Komm. Das Essen wird kalt." forderte er mich schließlich auf. Ich hatte ihn so lange beobachtet und war so in meine Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er fertig war. Ich hatte ihn da nur hantieren sehen, mein Blick an seine Hände geheftet. Ich fragte mich langsam wirklich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn diese Hände mich berühren würden, über meine nackte Haut streicheln würden. Allein der Gedanke verursachte bei mir nicht nur eine Gänsehaut sondern brachte auch mein Glied schon leicht zum Anschwellen.

„Hast du nicht was vergessen?" neckte ich ihn schließlich mit einem leichten Grinsen. In den letzten Monaten hatte man immer öfter ein Lächeln oder ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht sehen können, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht dazu neigte wieder aus vollem Hals zu lachen.

„Was denn?"

„Du hast mich gar nicht anständig begrüßt." Ich tat so als würde ich schmollen. Irgendwie war es auch wirklich so. Ich wollte mir nicht die wunderbare Chance entgehen lassen seine Lippen endlich wieder auf meinen zu spüren. Es war immerhin ein paar Tage her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Und auch wenn mein Team inzwischen Bescheid wusste (wenn man mal von Sheldon absah, ich glaube, darüber dass ich mit Danny zusammen war hatte ihn niemand in Kenntnis gesetzt, außer Stella oder Don hatten geplaudert), so tauschten Danny und ich keine Zärtlichkeiten im Büro oder Labor aus. Und ich musste sagen: Mir fehlte diese körperliche Nähe, diese Wärme.

Danny sah mich erstaunt, fast perplex an. Dann lachte er.

„Stimmt, habe ich total vergessen." Er war von dem Barhocker, auf dem er Platz genommen hatte aufgestanden, um den Tresen herum gegangen und kam auf mich zu.

„Hallo Mac!" Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich. Ganz leicht berührten sich nur unsere Lippen, und ich erwiderte diesen sanften, gerade zu unschuldigen Kuss ebenso. Keine Zunge, die ins Spiel kam, nur Lippen, die aufeinander trafen. Wir sahen uns kurz in die Augen und ich konnte spüren, wie Dannys Finger sanft über mein Gesicht streichelten. Ich wollte ihn gerade für einen weiteren, viel intimeren Kuss an mich heranziehen als er sich von mir löste und wieder zum Tresen ging.

„Komm schon…" quengelte er ein bisschen. „Wir können auch nachher noch knutschen…"

Jetzt konnte ich ein leichtes Auflachen doch nicht unterdrücken. Ich ging zu ihm, setzte mich neben ihn auf den Hocker, an den Platz, den er für mich gedeckt hatte, und begann die Kartons danach zu durchstöbern, was er alles mitgebracht hatte. Dann packte ich mir von den Dingen, auf die ich Lust hatte, was auf den Teller.

„Und, was hast du heute noch so gemacht?" fragte ich schließlich, möglichst beiläufig klingend, nachdem ich schon eine gute Ecke meiner Portion verspeist hatte.

„Kids beschenkt…" antwortete Danny.

Mein Kopf zuckte fast augenblicklich zu ihm herüber. Mein Blick muss ziemlich ungläubig gewesen sein.

„Kuck doch nicht so, Mac." sagte Danny, bevor er etwas Licht in die Angelegenheit brachte. „Nach dem Fall mit dem ermordeten Football-Spieler habe ich gekuckt, ob ich irgendwo her eine Kiste mit Footbällen organisieren könnte. Du weißt doch, dass die Polizei immer wieder soziale Einrichtungen unterstützt. Nun ja, ich bekam Footballe und bin zu einem Kinderheim gefahren und habe sie dort verteilt. Du hättest das Leuchten auf ihren Gesichtern sehen sollen, als wäre Weihnachten…"

Ich lächelte. Dannys Begeisterung zeigte schon gut, wie es wohl gewesen sein musste.

„Weißt du noch, dass wir über Kinder redeten?" fragte er schließlich. Ich nickte. „Und auch, dass ich noch nicht darüber nachgedacht habe, ob ich welche haben wollen würde?" Ich nickte erneut. „Naja, ich glaube, ich hätte ganz gerne Kinder…" sagte er schließlich.

Auf der einen Seite war das eigentlich eine wunderschöne Aussage, auf der anderen Seite war es etwas, das uns biologisch zusammen nie möglich sein würde. Ich versuchte das Thema einfach nicht weiter zu vertiefen. Dafür war es sowieso viel zu früh, immerhin hatten wir immer noch nicht miteinander geschlafen. Alles schien mich immer wieder daran zu erinnern. Nicht, dass es zwingend nötig gewesen wäre, aber irgendwie hielt ich es schon für einen wichtigen Schritt in unserer Beziehung. Und Kinder vor dem Sex… Das wäre dann doch etwas sehr ungewöhnlich.

Ich beschloss mich weiter auf mein Essen zu konzentrieren, das war immerhin weniger gefährlich als mit Danny weiter Konversation zu betreiben. Ich hatte keinen Bedarf mit ihm über Stellas und meinen Tatort zu reden, und so wie es aussah wollte er wohl auch gar nicht über die Arbeit reden.

Wir aßen relativ schweigend, dann wuschen wir zusammen ab und räumten auf, und schließlich gab es Nachtisch: Küsse mit Danny auf dem Sofa. Er schmiegte sich an mich, ich schmiegte mich an ihn, und immer wieder fanden unsere Lippen zusammen. Wir saßen wohl fast zwei Stunden so auf dem Sofa. Ich hatte Kerzen angezündet gehabt, die Sonne war längst verschwunden und die Lichter der Stadt drangen durchs Fenster. Leise hörte man den Straßenlärm von den belebten Straßen New Yorks. Und wir schmiegten uns einfach nur aneinander, kuschelten und küssten uns.

Es war schön, es war sogar wunderschön. Es war toll Danny im Arm zu halten, und es war ebenso fantastisch von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden.

„Don hat mich zum Essen für morgen Abend eingeladen, in seine Wohnung. Er sagte, er würde kochen. Und er schlug vor, dass du doch mitkommen könntest…" raunte ich Danny irgendwann leise zu. Bestimmt nicht die romantischste Einladung, aber es war irgendwie unsere erste Einladung als Paar.

Dannys Kopf, der auf meiner Brust geruht hatte, schnellte hoch.

„Er wollte mir doch Tim vorstellen. Und ich glaube, deine Meinung über seinen Freund ist auch gefragt." fügte ich schließlich hinzu.

„Hm…" brummelte Danny während er seinen Kopf auch schon wieder auf meine Brust legte. Ich fragte mich, ob er meinem Herzschlag wohl lauschte. Oder ob er sich eher auf das Heben und Senken meines Brustkorbes konzentrierte, oder ob es doch die Körperwärme war, die er gerade so genoss. Inzwischen lagen wir auf dem Sofa, er halb auf mir.

Irgendwie hatte ich mir seine Reaktion allerdings anders vorgestellt. Don Flack hatte mich zwar so direkt wegen Tim angesprochen gehabt, aber er hatte wirklich gesagt, dass ich Danny gerne zu dem Essen mitbringen könnte, wenn er denn dienstfrei hätte. Und Danny hatte am nächsten Abend frei. Wieso zögerte er so? Ich versuchte nicht sofort misstrauisch zu werden. Bestimmt gab es eine ganz einfache Erklärung für sein Zögern.

„Kommst du mit?" fragte ich erneut.

„Hm…" Er schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an mich, wenn das überhaupt ging.

„War das ein Ja?"

„Hm…"

„Bist du müde?"

„Hm…" Dannys Augen waren inzwischen schon halb zugefallen.

„Dann geh schon mal Zähneputzen und dann ins Bett. Ich komme gleich nach."

Während Danny tatsächlich im Badezimmer verschwand zog ich mich um. Es gab einen Grund weshalb Danny mich noch nie oben ohne gesehen hatte. Selbst in den Umkleideräumen unserer Arbeitsstelle vermied ich es mich ohne Oberbekleidung zu zeigen. Nicht, weil ich mich schämte, sondern weil jedes Mal Fragen kamen. Und manche Fragen wollte man nicht immer und immer wieder beantworten. Die Narben auf meiner Brust waren von einer Kriegsverletzung. Ein Einsatz mit den Marines. Sie war in etwa in der Region wo mein Herz sich befand.

Das alles war sogar noch vor Claires Zeit passiert. Claire hatte ich kennen gelernt, als ich gerade erst als CSI angefangen hatte. Ich war erst wenige Monate in der Stadt gewesen, sie ebenso, als wir uns begegneten. Und auf welche Idee kamen zwei Stadtfremde? Wir wollten gemeinsam die Stadt erkunden. Jeder von uns hatte zu der Zeit schon die ersten Lieblingsplätze gefunden gehabt. Die üblichen Attraktionen der Stadt kannten wir natürlich beide von Postkarten und so weiter. Besucht hatten wir aber noch nicht alles. Wir beschlossen gemeinsam Touristenattraktionen zu erkunden.

Aber nicht nur das: Claire wusste, wo man die besten Bagels bekam. Ich konnte ihr schon nach wenigen Monaten sagen, welche Gegenden man in New York besser als Frau mied, egal am Tag oder in der Nacht, und wie sie sich am besten verteidigen konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es sie beeindruckte. Sie sagte es mir niemals. Aber ich weiß, dass wir beide gemeinsam das Empire State Building besuchten. Ich weiß nicht, ob es deswegen auch etwas komisch gewesen war, als ich zu dem Fall mit dem Freeclimber an ausgerechnet diesem Wolkenkratzer gerufen wurde. Ich konnte mich nämlich nur noch zu gut erinnern, wie Claire und ich uns auf dem Turm geküsst hatten. Es war nicht der erste Kuss gewesen, aber es war der erste Kuss gewesen, der kein Abschiedskuss war.

Ich war bereits in meiner Nachtkleidung als Danny aus dem Badezimmer kam. Er hatte heute einen Rucksack und seine Sachen dabei, immerhin war er nicht total spontan vorbeigekommen, auch wenn wir nicht verabredet gewesen waren. Während ich Zähne putzte zog er sich um, und als ich ins Schlafzimmer kam saß er auf dem Bett, in der Hand hielt er einen Bilderrahmen mit einem Foto von Claire.

Ich hatte nicht viele Bilder von ihr in meiner Wohnung, und dieses Bild hatte lange in meinem Arbeitszimmer gestanden. Erst ein paar Tage vorher hatte ich es in mein Schlafzimmer geholt gehabt. Wieso konnte ich auch nicht so genau sagen. Manchmal tat man Dinge einfach. Es tat nicht mehr so weh, wenn ich ihr Bild ansah, wie es noch vor einiger Zeit geschmerzt hatte, wenn ich an sie erinnert wurde. Vielleicht wollte ich inzwischen an sie erinnert werden, auch weil der Schmerz langsam nachließ. Noch immer vermisste ich sie, das konnte ich nicht bestreiten. Ich würde sie vielleicht immer irgendwie vermissen.

„Sie war hübsch…" sagte Danny. Dabei hatten sie sich ja sogar noch kennen gelernt, auch wenn sie sich wohl nur kurz gesehen hatten. Ich wusste es gar nicht so genau.

„Das war sie." Mehr konnte ich in dem Moment nicht sagen. Danny stellte den Bilderrahmen wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch.

„Stört es dich?" fragte ich ihn. Nicht, dass es etwas daran geändert hätte, aber ich wollte es wissen. Wegen Danny würde ich bestimmt nicht all meine Bilder von ihr in eine Kiste verbannen, vor allem nicht, weil ich gerade erst wieder in der Lage war, die wenigen Bilder die ich gerahmt hatte, überhaupt anzusehen.

„Nein." antwortete Danny. „Es ist okay, sie war deine Frau. Du hast sie geliebt. Du liebst sie vermutlich immer noch." Er machte eine Pause. Während seiner Worte waren mir schon Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Vielleicht weil so viel Wahrheit in seinen Worten lag, vielleicht, weil ich so dankbar für sein Verständnis war. „Es wunderte mich eher, dass du kein Foto von ihr auf deinem Nachttisch hattest, als ich das erste Mal bei dir übernachtete." Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. „Was ist passiert?" wollte er wissen.

„Du bist passiert…" kam es über meine Lippen, bevor ich darüber nachdachte.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es ist anders, seitdem wir zusammen sind. Ich denke weniger an sie, es tut weniger weh, wenn ich an sie denke. Ich kann ihr Bild wieder ansehen, ohne dass ich gleich weinen muss." Ich war bereit diese Schwäche vor Danny einzugestehen. Jemanden zu lieben hieß ihn mit all seinen Schwächen und Stärken zu lieben, und auch keine Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben. Zumindest keine so existentiellen wie zum Beispiel meine Gefühle für meine verstorbene Frau.

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?" wollte Danny wissen. Mich verwunderte diese Frage etwas. Ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Für mich hieß es einfach nur, dass ich nach und nach ihren Tod verarbeitete. Den Verlust verarbeitete. Die Lücke, die ihr Tod in meinem Leben hinterlassen hatte wieder etwas füllte ohne sie dabei zu ersetzen.

„Ich glaube, es ist gut." antwortete ich schließlich, und nahm Danny in den Arm. Die Tränen, die gerade noch in meinen Augen geschimmert hatten waren wieder verschwunden, ich stand hinter ihm und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und betrachtete Claires Bild.

„Ich stelle mir immer vor, dass sie irgendwie bei mir ist… Dass sie mich irgendwie sieht…" gestand ich Danny. So absurd das vielleicht auch in seinen Ohren klingen mochte.

„Hm." brummelte er zustimmend und müde. Schließlich drehte er sich in meiner Umarmung um, so dass er mich ansah.

„Sie wird immer in deinem Herzen sein." Er legte eine Hand auf meine Brust, und ohne dass er es wusste legte er sie genau auf meine Narbe. „Und das ist auch gut so. Du solltest sie nie vergessen, denn sie hat dich auch zu dem Menschen gemacht, der du heute bist."

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde er noch mehr sagen wollen, aber er sagte nichts. Vielleicht war dies einer der Momente, von denen er mir irgendwann erzählte, einer der Augenblicke in denen er schon versucht gewesen war mir zu sagen, dass er in mich verliebt war. Aber, nachdem wir uns unsere Gefühle eingestanden hatten, sagte er selber auch, dass jeder Zeitpunkt davor zu früh gewesen wäre.


	38. Kapitel 37: Dinner bei Don Flack

**Autorenanmerkung:** Erst einmal vielen lieben Dank an meine Stammleser und Reviewer die es beim letzten Kapitel geschafft haben sogar alle zu reviewen! Vier Reviews für ein Kapitel ist ein neuer Rekord! Namentlich geht der Dank für die Reviews an TeddyHamster, frl-smilla, QueenAlex und Lesemaus. Nochmals Dankeschön dafür, ich habe mich sehr gefreut, und ihr müsstet auch alle eine Antwort bekommen haben.

Vielen Dank auch an alle anderen fleißigen Leser. Ich entdeckte gerade vor kurzem ein paar neue Namen auf den Author-Listen, sprich bei den Author Alerts, und auch auf der Liste als "Favorite Author" bin ich bei ein paar weiteren Leuten gelandet. Dankeschön dafür! Es freut mich sehr das zu sehen!

Lasst mich eben euch noch was lustiges erzählen: Als ich das neue Kapitel durchlas stellte ich fest, dass das nächste Kapitel auch mit "Kapitel 37:" begann. Natürlich ein Fehler meinerseits. Aber ihr glaubt gar nicht wie froh ich darüber war, weil ich schon dachte, dass ich demnächst keine Kapitel mehr auf Vorrat hätte. Und das Schreiben fällt doch gerade etwas schwer.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 37: Dinner bei Don Flack**

„Verdammte Scheiße!" Danny und ich standen an der Wohnungstür von Dons Apartment, seine Stimme drang aus der Richtung, wo wohl seine Küche lag. Ich war noch nie zuvor bei Don gewesen. Danny anscheinend schon. Wir hatten nicht drüber gesprochen. Es war ein relativ ruhiger Arbeitstag gewesen: Stella und ich hatten weiter den Fall vom Vortag bearbeitet, Danny und Lindsay hatten zusammen mit Sheldon in älteren Fällen geblättert und andere Dinge überwacht. Kein großer Fortschritt, aber immerhin waren wir alle irgendwie beschäftigt gewesen.

Vor mir stand ein blonder… Bursche. Verdammt fühlte ich mich alt, wenn ich ihn so sah. Er war vielleicht 19, 20. Und ich kam mir steinalt vor.

„Don kämpft mit dem Essen." sagte er anstatt einer wirklichen Begrüßung, als wenn er uns erklären müsste, wieso Don Flack so am Fluchen war.

„Ich bin Tim Connelly." stellte sich Tim vor, bevor er erst mir und dann Danny die Hand reichte und sie schüttelte.

„Freut mich dich kennen zulernen, Tim. Ich bin Mac Taylor und das ist mein Freund Danny Messer." stellte ich uns beide vor. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Danny als meinen Freund, meinen festen Freund, vorstellte. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Wir blieben gleich beim Vornamen, während er uns in Dons Wohnung führte.

„Don?" fragte Danny in Richtung der Küche. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Tim grinste. „Ich glaube, er braucht jede Hilfe die er kriegen kann um nicht das Nudelwasser schon anbrennen zu lassen bevor die Nudeln überhaupt drin sind."

„Wie kam ich nur auf die Idee Gäste zum Essen einzuladen?" brummelte Don leise vor sich hin, aber doch noch laut genug, als dass ich ihn hören konnte. „Und wieso wollte ich unbedingt selbst kochen? Wieso habe ich nicht was liefern lassen oder so… Sandwichs, Brötchen oder Bagel, das hätte doch auch vollkommen reichen können… Oh, hallo Mac, hallo Danny!" begrüßte er uns, seinen Kopf aus der Küchentür streckend. Danny sah mich an und ging dann zu Don. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob er eine Hilfe für Don sein würde oder ob er eher noch mehr Chaos anrichten würde. Ich hatte noch nie mit Danny zusammen gekocht, vielleicht auch nicht, weil ich selber nicht gerade ein Meisterkoch war. Okay, Chemikalien konnte ich ganz gut zusammenbrauen, aber genießbares Essen war etwas anderes.

Das Putzen und Schneiden von Gemüse ging mir noch relativ gut von der Hand, wenn auch manchmal etwas steif am Anfang. Aber was Aufwendigeres als relativ schnelle Gerichte wie Bratkartoffeln, Rühreier, Spiegeleier und solchen Sachen konnte ich nicht kochen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man einen Braten zubereitete, ohne Kochbuch wäre ich bei vielen Dingen schon verloren gewesen. Wie froh war ich, dass die meisten Leute an Thanksgiving nicht arbeiten wollten. Nach Claires Tod meldete ich mich sowieso jedes Mal freiwillig für die Arbeit an diesem Feiertag, wenn ich nicht doch mal meine Eltern besuchte. Sollten wenigstens die Leute, die Familie oder Partner hatten, schöne Feiertage haben. Und ich kam drum herum, dass jemand auf die Idee kam sich zu mir zum traditionellen Thanksgiving-Essen zum Beispiel einzuladen, nur um zu sehen, dass ich den Truthahn im Ofen verbrennen ließ.

Aus der Küche hörte ich ein Klappern, während Tim mich fragte, ob ich was trinken wollte.

„Wasser oder Orangensaft wäre schön. Danke."

Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einem Glas für mich zurück und nahm seins von dem bereits gedeckten Tisch.

„Sie arbeiten also mit Don zusammen…" versuchte er Konversation zu machen.

Ich nickte. Keine wirkliche Hilfe. Die Situation war schon etwas angespannt, wobei es eigentlich lächerlich war. Nur ich fühlte mich so wahnsinnig alt ihm gegenüber. Ich war mehr als doppelt so alt wie Tim. Aus meiner Sicht war der Junge gerade trocken hinter den Ohren. Wenn überhaupt. Andererseits: Ich war auch wesentlich älter als Don. Natürlich war mir das ab und an mal aufgefallen, aber wohl nie so sehr. Vielleicht nicht, weil Don Hemd und Krawatte trug, inzwischen sogar immer öfter auch ein Jackett oder gleich einen Anzug. Früher trug er mit seiner Lederjacke doch eher etwas jugendlichere Kleidung. Nicht, dass ihn das weniger seriös hatte erscheinen lassen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was die Änderung in seinem Kleidungsstil beeinflusst hatte.

„Du bist am College?" fragte ich schließlich, nachdem sich etwas unangenehmes Schweigen ausgebreitet hatte. Tim nickte.

„Und was studierst du?" bohrte ich etwas weiter.

„Chemie und Anglistik."

Naturwissenschaft und Sprache. Eine interessante Kombination.

„Worauf?" fragte ich weiter.

„Lehramt."

„Aha."

Irgendwie kam nicht wirklich eine Konversation in Gang. Vielleicht lag es an dem Altersunterschied, vielleicht lag es auch an etwas anderem, ich wusste es nicht. Lehramt, das lag so weit von meinem Beruf entfernt, im Gegensatz zur Chemie. Chemie wäre schon etwas gewesen, worüber man sich hätte unterhalten können. Aber irgendwie fand ich dazu auch keinen Draht. Während ich oftmals mit den Toten mich beschäftigte, und mit Verdächtigen, die meist schon im Vorweg bereits straffällig geworden waren, schien Tim sich auf Kinder zu konzentrieren. Kinder… Schon wieder das Thema. Und ich hatte nun mal keine Kinder.

„Magst du Musik?" fragte Tim schließlich, nachdem wieder unangenehme Stille ausgebreitet hatte.

Was für eine Frage, natürlich mochte ich Musik. Ich hatte jetzt meine Kollegen, Bekannten, Freunde, Verwandte nicht alle zu diesem Thema interviewt, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es jemanden gab, der überhaupt keine Musik mochte. Nur jeder mochte wohl eine unterschiedliche Art von Musik.

„Klar, wer mag sie nicht?" fragte ich. Gleichzeitig musste ich mich doch wundern, dass ich nie mit Danny ausführlicher über Musik gesprochen hatte. Er hatte mich bei Cozy's spielen sehen, aber wir hatten nie weiter darüber geredet. An dem Abend hatten wir ein Jazz-Set gespielt. Ich wusste gar nicht, was Don für Musik mochte.

„Spielst du ein Instrument?" fragte Tim weiter.

„Ja, Bass. Spielst du auch was?" Ich wollte nicht zu neugierig erscheinen. Der Job brachte es manchmal mit sich, dass man auch nach Feierabend noch zu viele Fragen stellte.

„Ja, Gitarre."

„Welche Musikrichtung?"

„Rock, Punk-Rock…" sagte er. Ich versuchte mir etwas darunter vorzustellen, doch wirklich sicher war ich mir nicht, dass ich die richtige Musik im Ohr hatte.

„Gibt das keine Probleme mit deinem Vermieter?" fragte ich einfach weiter. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich vom Sie ins Du gewechselt war.

„Ne, ich wohn in einem Studentenwohnheim, da ist es tagsüber öfters mal laut, außerdem haben wir einen Probenraum auf dem Uni-Gelände… Also, unsere Band."

Tim war also in einer Band. Nicht, dass es so verwunderlich gewesen wäre. Er war vielleicht schwul, aber immer noch ein Mensch, ein Mann. Wieso sollte er ein anderes Leben führen als jeder andere junge Mann in seinem Alter?

Don und Danny kamen mit Schüsseln beladen ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch der Esstisch stand.

„Essen ist fertig." verkündete Don überflüssigerweise und beendete damit die gerade erst langsam aufgekommene Konversation.

„Riecht gut." sagte ich, und es stimmte sogar.

„Ohne Danny wären mir die Nudeln bestimmt verkocht und die Soße hätte ich versalzen…"

Danny grinste leicht schief, während ich ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. „Ich glaube, du wirst irgendwann mal für mich kochen müssen…" sagte ich an ihn gewand. Don und Danny hatten die Schüsseln auf dem Tisch abgestellt. Ich nahm Dannys Hand und drückte sie kurz. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Tim und Don einen kurzen Kuss austauschten und lächelte schon wieder. Die beiden waren süß: Don mit seinen dunklen Haaren, während Tim mit seinen blonden Haaren einen totalen Kontrast darstellte, wie auch mit seinen grünen Augen, während Flacks Augen noch blauer waren als Dannys, oder zumindest so wirkten.

Wir setzten uns. Don tat uns allen auf, überließ es aber jedem selber, ob er noch Parmesan auf die Nudeln haben wollte oder nicht. Es war auf jeden Fall ein italienisches Essen mit den Nudeln und der Soße. Aber ich vermutete irgendwo in der Blutlinie von Don Flack einen Italiener oder eine Italienerin. Vielleicht seine Großeltern. Ich wusste es nicht. Fast jeder New Yorker hatte Einwanderer als Eltern, wenn man es genau nahm waren alle US-Amerikaner, die nicht nur von den Indianern abstammten, Nachfahren von Siedlern, Einwanderern und Sklaven.

Das Essen verlief relativ ruhig, bis hin und wieder auf ein Lob in Richtung von Don und Danny. Erst nachdem wir fertig waren brachen die beiden in schallendes Gelächter aus, und ich sah sie irritiert an.

„Die Nudeln und die Soße stammen beide aus dem Supermarkt, wir haben nur etwas Gemüse hinzugefügt, zur Soße, und das ganze ein kleines bisschen damit aufgepeppt." erklärte Danny. „Keine große Kunst."

Aber es hatte trotzdem geschmeckt.

„Ich dachte ja schon, ich müsste pampige Nudeln und angebrannte Soße essen…" gestand Tim. „Don, bei aller Liebe: Überlass das Kochen lieber anderen. Oder lern es richtig." Er griff Dons Hand und drückte sie kurz. Über den Tisch warfen die beiden sich einen verliebten Blick zu. Und ich musste schon wieder lächeln.

Aber schon Augenblicke später bildeten sich auf meiner Stirn Denkfalten. Don hatte mir erst von seiner Homosexualität erzählt, als ich schon wusste, dass Danny bi war, als ich schon längst wusste, dass ich in Danny verliebt war. Er schien viel schneller Erfahrungen gesammelt zu haben als ich es erwartet hatte, während Danny und ich… Wenn ich so zurückblickte, dann hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir geradezu im Schneckentempo in unserer Beziehung voran krochen.

Allerdings fühlte es sich richtig an, so wie es war. Danny hatte sich nicht wirklich darüber beschwert. Natürlich hatte er mir jetzt schon mehrmals gezeigt, dass er es gerne hätte, wenn mehr zwischen uns passieren würde, und es war nicht so, dass ich es total ausschloss, aber ich wollte immer noch nichts überstürzen.

„Ich hol dann mal den Nachtisch." verkündete Don.

Ich sah Danny an, der nur verteidigend die Hände in die Höhe hob. „Ich hab' damit nichts zu tun."

„Ich auch nicht." sagte Tim. „Aber Don ist durchaus in der Lage eine Quarkspeise anzurühren."

Es gab aber keine Quarkspeise sondern Mouse au Chocolate, wenn auch aus der Tüte, wie Don mit einem Grinsen zugab. Es schmeckte trotzdem.

Zum Essen hatte es ein paar Gläser Wein gegeben, immerhin war keiner von uns im Dienst. Noch nicht mal auf Rufbereitschaft. Und so genossen wir unseren freien Abend. Wieso auch nicht? Irgendwann drehte sich die Unterhaltung natürlich um die Arbeit. Don erzählte Tim, wie wir uns kennen gelernt hatten, wie er Danny kennen gelernt hatte. Die ganz normalen Gespräche, die man eben so führte, wenn man seinem Partner Freunde vorstellte. Tim gestand, dass er sich zeitweise wie bei einem Verhör vorkam, mit drei Detectives am Tisch und wir lachten alle herzhaft.

Es war ein schöner Abend, und Danny und ich ließen ihn auch so ausklingen: Die Straßen von New York waren zu der Zeit, als wir nach Hause gingen, nicht mehr so sehr belebt. Auch die Stadt, die niemals schlief wurde von Zeit zu Zeit mal ruhiger. Ich nahm seine Hand und ging so mit Danny zur U-Bahn-Station. Erst dort ließ ich sie los. Ich schämte mich nicht für meine Gefühle für ihn, aber ich wusste, dass es uns durchaus in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte, wenn wir zu offen zeigen würden, dass wir ein Paar waren. Das gegenüber den falschen Leuten und wir hätten richtige Probleme.

Wir fuhren zu mir, wo wir wieder gemeinsam die Nacht zusammen verbrachten. Und insgeheim fragte ich mich schon, wann ich Danny wohl etwas Platz in meinem Schrank frei räumen würde, damit er ein paar Kleidungsstücke bei mir würde deponieren können und nicht immer sich etwas mitbringen müsste.

* * *

**Autorenanmerkung: **Und nächste Woche: Das Kapitel zu "Grünes Grab" ("Run Silent, Run Deep"). Damit geht es meiner Meinung nach dann erst so richtig los, aber schauen wir mal, was ihr so dazu sagen werdet... 


	39. Kapitel 38: Danny unter Verdacht

**Autorenanmerkung:** Langes Kapitel, lange Fallanalyse aus Macs Sicht. Kleine Bemerkung: Ich habe Teile aus der englischen Fassung der Folge entnommen, die im Synchronisationsprozess leider weggefallen sein. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja im Review erzählt, was genau ich damit meine. ;-)

Der Dank für die Reviews der letzten Woche geht an TeddyHamster und Lesemaus! Vielen Danke! (Sollte ich mir wegen der vielen Nager-Namen Sorgen machen? ;-) )

Erneut mal wieder ein Dank an die vielen Leser: Es macht Spaß zu sehen, wie die Hit-Zahlen nach oben gehen.

Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 38: Danny unter Verdacht**

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Danny und ich wie gewohnt zur Arbeit. Wir arbeiten ein paar Tage lang ganz normal, verbrachten mal die Mittagspause zusammen oder gingen mal einen Kaffee trinken. Die Abende verbrachten wir aber getrennt, es ergab sich einfach nicht. Er stand nicht unangekündigt vor meiner Tür und ich nicht vor seiner.

Sicherlich lag das auch daran, dass ich noch jede Menge im Büro aufzuarbeiten hatte. Manchmal kam ich mit den ganzen Unterlagen überhaupt nicht nach. Als ‚Boss', wie Danny mich ab und zu liebevoll betitelte, hatte ich einfach verdammt viele Aufgaben: Ich musste nicht nur die Berichte zu meinen Fällen schreiben, ich musste auch noch die Arbeit all der anderen beaufsichtigen, oder ihnen zumindest mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, und von Zeit zu Zeit sogar bewerten. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich immer mal wieder selber einen Blick auf einen Fall werfen wollte.

Ich wollte gerade aus dem Büro gehen und nach Hause fahren, als mein Telefon klingelte. Und bevor ich es mich versah war ich an einem Tatort und wurde von Flack eingewiesen. Dieses Mal hatte das Opfer selber mich angerufen gehabt, und das nur, um einen Mord zu gestehen, der 15 Jahre zurücklag. Aber es kam noch besser: Die Leiche, von der er am Telefon gesprochen hatte war nicht in New York sondern in New Jersey vergaben. Immer wenn es zu staatenübergreifenden Fällen kam, dann konnte man mit Kompetenzgerangel rechnen. Das war zwar nicht der Fall, aber die Kollegen aus Jersey waren nicht erfreut, dass ich sie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett klingelte.

Hey, selbst ich wäre zu dieser Zeit lieber im Bett gewesen, und erst recht als ich merkte, wohin uns dieser Fall führte. Hawkes hatte Rufbereitschaft, und als ehemaliger Gerichtsmediziner war er auch mit am besten qualifiziert mit mir zusammen eine 15 Jahre alte Leiche aus der Erde des Giant Stadiums heraus zu graben. Stella beschwerte sich irgendwann später darüber, dass ich sie zu einem weiteren Mordfall in dieser Nacht rief und sie somit von Frankie wegholte. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie nicht begeistert war aus den Armen ihres Freundes gerissen zu werden. Und Danny war wohl auch nicht sonderlich begeistert, als ich ihn anrief und ihm sagte, dass er in dieser Nacht würde arbeiten müssen. Aber immerhin kamen wir so dazu kurz am Telefon miteinander zu sprechen.

Doch so wenig Danny von diesem nächtlichen Anruf begeistert war, noch weniger war ich davon begeistert, was später noch kam. Ich war bei Sid, während dieser die Autopsie an unserem Skelett durchführte, und er wies mich auf eine Narbe auf dem Rücken meines nächtlichen Anrufers hin: Ein weggelasertes Tattoo. Auf meine Frage, ob er es wieder sichtbar machen könnte kam eine typische Sid-Antwort: Wenn ich ihm das richtige Werkzeug geben könnte, dann würde er sogar die Titanic heben. Das hätte ich nur zu gerne gesehen. Aber leider glaubte ich nicht, dass ich ihm das Werkzeug würde geben können, um die Titanic zu haben. Somit begnügte ich mich damit ihm eine Mikrowelle zu organisieren, damit er das Tattoo wieder sichtbar machen konnte.

Und was ich dann zu sehen bekam gefiel mir gar nicht…

Tanglewood.

Noch immer hallten die Worte von Sonny Sassone in meinen Ohren wieder, wie er mir sagte, dass Danny alles über sie wüsste und sie alles über ihn.

War ich übrigens eigentlich der einzige dem auffiel, dass die Tanglewood Boys wohl einen Hang zu Namen hatten, die mit einem S begannen? Sonny Sassone und Salvador Zabo, was ausgesprochen wie ein S klang.

Ich musste mit Danny über die ganze Sache reden. Ich zeigte ihm ein Foto von Salvador Zabo und fragte ihn nach ihm. Natürlich kannte er ihn, sie waren in der gleichen Nachbarschaft aufgewachsen. Wir hatten nicht viel über seine oder meine Kindheit bisher gesprochen, aber immerhin wusste ich, als der Name Louie fiel, dass es um seinen Bruder ging. Es fiel mir nicht leicht ihm zu sagen, dass er bei diesem Fall außen vor bleiben würde müssen. Und es überraschte mich umso mehr, dass Danny keine Diskussion darüber mit mir begann. Wir waren im Büro, deshalb tauschten wir natürlich keine weiteren Vertraulichkeiten aus. Ich hätte gerne mehr über die Tanglewood Boys erfahren, aber ich wollte Danny nicht drängen, und dass er so bereitwillig sich von dem Fall fernhalten wollte war schon mehr als ich erwartet hatte.

Vielleicht war Danny auch ganz froh, dass er sich nicht mit den Tanglewood Boys und seiner Vergangenheit auseinander setzen musste. Ich weiß nicht, wieso er so bereitwillig sich aus dem Fall heraushalten wollte, und ich machte mir auch nicht lange Gedanken darüber, dafür wartete viel zu viel Arbeit auf mich: Die Waffe, die wir mit der Leiche zusammen aus der Erde des Giant Stadiums geholt hatten musste überprüft werden: Vor allem darauf, ob sie auch die Mordwaffe war: Ein Colt 545, fast schon eine antike Waffe, zumindest verglichen mit den Mordwaffen, die wir sonst so hatten. Und ziemlich vom Wetter angegriffen. War nicht so leicht sie überhaupt wieder schussbereit zu bekommen. Aber vielleicht war die Waffe registriert, oder eine Kugel aus ihr schon mal in einem anderen Fall aufgetaucht, einem früheren Fall. Aber natürlich war die Waffe nicht registriert.

Dafür konnten wir aber trotzdem etwas mit der Registrierungsnummer anfangen, denn es gab Waffen mit den genau darauf folgenden Registrierungsnummern, die gestohlen worden waren, und der Name, der dabei auftauchte war mir bekannt: Sonny Sassone. Gerne hätte ich auf eine weitere Begegnung mit ihm verzichtet, aber anscheinend war es unvermeidlich, und vielleicht konnten wir ihn dieses Mal hinter Gitter stecken. Hawkes, der mir bei der Waffe geholfen hatte, war mit dem Namen natürlich nicht vertraut. Zu der Zeit hatte er noch in der Gerichtsmedizin gearbeitet. Ich war absolut nicht begeistert darüber wieder daran erinnert zu werden. Aber ich gab Hawkes den Auftrag doch die frühere Akte herauszuholen und etwas darin zu lesen. Vielleicht fand er etwas, was uns würde helfen können. Ich wusste durchaus den neuen Blickwinkel zu schätzen, den er mit ins Team brachte.

Ich redete mit Sonny Sassone, weil ich es musste, mit wenig Begeisterung. Ich hielt ihn für ein Aas, und es war mir zu wider zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr im Gefängnis saß. Er hatte mehr Dreck am Stecken als man sich wohl vorstellen konnte. Und spielte sich mal wieder auf als wäre er sonst wer. Manchmal juckte es mir in meinem Beruf wirklich in den Fingern einem Tatverdächtigen eine rein zuhauen. Aber natürlich konnte ich das nicht tun.

Stattdessen beschäftigte ich mich lieber mit Adam zusammen mit unserer neusten Investition in Laborzubehör: FastScan: Ein Scanner zur Schädelrekonstruktion mit dazugehörigem Computerprogramm. Hätte ich zu der Zeit schon gewusst, was dieses Gerät noch mit heraus finden würde… ich hätte wohl liebend gerne auf die Investition in die Technik verzichtet, wenn wir die Leiche dann niemals gehabt hätten und dieser Mensch stattdessen noch gesund und munter durch die Straßen von New York laufen würde.

Der Artikel in der Zeitung half uns zumindest den Vater des Opfers unseres 15 Jahre zurückliegenden Mordes zu finden. Es ist nie leicht mit den Angehörigen von Mordopfern zu reden, aber wenn die Opfer Kinder oder gerade mal Heranwachsende, Teenager, waren, dann war es oftmals besonders schlimm. Irgendetwas in den Genen unserer Spezies brachte uns dazu daran zu denken, dass diese Opfer noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich hatten. Vielleicht war es einfach der Arterhaltungstrieb, vielleicht steckte mehr dahinter. Ich hatte keine Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Denn das nächste was passierte war Danny, der in mein Büro stürmte. Nein, er stürmte eigentlich nicht in mein Büro, er schlich mehr hinein. In der Hand hielt er einen Laborbericht. Ich erwartete eigentlich keine Nachricht von ihm über seinen und Stellas Fall. Stella war meine direkte Stellvertreterin, mir reichte es vollkommen, wenn sie mich ab und an auf dem Laufenden hielten, sie mussten mir nicht jeden Laborbericht vorlegen.

Aber dann kam der Hammer: Die DNS an dem Zigarettenstummel, dem Zigarettenfilter, den Hawkes aus der Erde der Endzone des Football-Feldes gesiebt hatte war zu einer Vergleichesprobe aus dem Labor zurückgekommen. Und nicht zu irgendeiner. Nein, es musste ausgerechnet Dannys sein.

Dannys DNS war an einer Zigarette, die wir unmittelbar an unserem Tatort gefunden hatten. Naja, mehr an der Fundstelle der Leiche. Ich hatte noch nicht mal gewusste, dass er rauchte. Andererseits war diese Zigarette vermutlich 15 Jahre alt, wie auch die Leiche. Aber es machte Danny zu unserem Hauptverdächtigen, ob wir es wollten oder nicht.

Es zerriss mir fast das Herz, als Danny von seiner sonst so professionellen Haltung, die er trotz unserer sehr intimen Beziehung aufrechterhielt, zu einem viel persönlicheren Tonfall wechselte. Natürlich brauchte er jetzt nicht den Chef, der ihn noch dafür rügte, dass seine DNS an einem Tatort aufgetaucht war. Und ich musste es ihm wirklich zugute halten, dass er sofort zu mir gekommen war, er selber. Dass ich die DNS-Ergebnisse nicht von Lindsay bekommen hatte, sondern von ihm. Vermutlich hatte Lindsay ihm Bescheid gegeben so bald sie das Ergebnis in Händen gehalten hatte. Kollegiale Loyalität. Nicht zu vergessen die Freundschaft, die uns alle doch auch verband.

Trotz allem fiel es mir nicht sehr leicht seiner Bitte nachzukommen. Aber er bat mich darum als Freund, nicht als sein Partner oder Lebensgefährte oder wie immer wir unsere Beziehung definieren wollten. So ganz konnte ich halt nicht aus meiner Haut heraus, und irgendwie war unsere Unterhaltung doch eher einem Verhör ähnlich, als einem Gespräch unter Freunden. Und endlich bekam ich ein paar Antworten zu den Tanglewood Boys und zu Dannys Familie. Aber sie gefielen mir nicht wirklich: Louie war ein Tanglewood Boy, oder ist es immer noch. Eine Gang verlässt man immerhin nicht so einfach.

Er erzählte mir alles von dieser Nacht, der Nacht, in der der Junge anscheinend erst mehr oder minder hingerichtet wurde und später im Giant Stadium vergraben wurde. Zumindest alles, was er von dieser Nacht wusste, denn Louie hatte dafür gesorgt, das Danny schnellstens wegkam. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst: er hatte ihn so geschützt. Nur diese Zigarettenkippe belastete Danny.

Und ich musste es ihm natürlich nicht gerade sehr subtil sagen, dass im Moment er derjenige war, den wir für einen Mörder halten mussten. Es musste ihn ziemlich hart getroffen haben. Aber ich glaube, ich konnte es wieder wettmachen, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich seinen Worten glaubte, dass er mit der Sache nichts zu tun hatte und dass er nie einen Fuß in das Stadium gesetzt hatte. Danny wusste, dass ich niemand war, der leichtfertig einem Verdächtigen glaubte. Aber dies war nicht irgendein Verdächtiger: Dies war mein Kollege, mein Freund, der Mann, den ich liebte. Oh Gott, ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn in den Arm nehmen können, ihm sagen können, das alles wieder gut werden würde, dass ich für ihn da wäre, dass er nicht alleine wäre. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Wir waren im Büro. Trotzdem glaubte ich, dass Danny wusste, wie ich fühlte.

Ich tat alles, was ich nur tun konnte, aber ich schonte Danny nicht wirklich. Er musste seine Marke abgeben, vor den Augen von Hawkes, Lindsay, Adam und Flack, der gerade auch bei uns im Büro war. Er musste seine Waffe abgeben. Vorher hatte ich ihn noch instruiert niemandem etwas darüber zu sagen. Ich musste ihn leider aus dem aktiven Dienst ziehen. Immerhin kam ich drum herum ihn komplett von der Arbeit zu suspendieren. Danny verstand es, zumindest hoffte ich das, auch wenn ich sehen konnte, wie weh es ihm tat. Himmel, es tat mir ja sogar weh ihm dies anzutun.

Ich hatte meine Leute immer sorgfältig ausgesucht. Aber vor solchen Vorkommnissen war man nie gefreit. Und es tat mir besonders weh, weil es Danny war: So vieles hatte er von mir gelernt. Doch nicht zuletzt waren es auch meine Gefühle für ihn, die dazu beitrugen, dass ich mich wohl ebenso schlecht fühlte wie er sich. Vielleicht ließ ich es mir nur nicht ganz so anmerken wie er.

Mein nächster Schritt war ungewöhnlich. Nun, vielleicht nicht so ungewöhnlich, aber es war bestimmt nicht meine übliche Vorgehensweise. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemanden von Dannys Familie unter solchen Umständen kennen lernen würde. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass Danny mir irgendwann seinen Bruder vorstellen würde. Irgendwann… Vielleicht, nachdem ich ihn meinen Eltern vorgestellt hätte. Aber es ging hier um Danny, um seinen Job, seine Karriere, verdammt, es ging um sein Leben! Ich musste mit Louie reden. Also suchte ich ihn und versuchte etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen. Ich musste wissen, wer Bobby Manning erschossen hatte.

Nicht, dass Louie mir wirklich was sagte, aber ihm ging es ebenso darum Danny zu schützen, wie es mir darum ging. Das Einzige, was mich daran beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass er vielleicht den falschen Weg dafür wählen würde, einen Weg, der illegal wäre. Für Danny war die Situation schon schwer genug, das Letzte, was er brauchen würde, wäre sein Bruder im Gefängnis. Aber es gab nichts, was ich hätte tun können. Ich versuchte ebenso Danny zu beschützen, aber ich wusste nicht, was damals passiert war. Alles was ich hatte waren die Beweise. Und die Beweise zeigten im Moment alle nur in eine Richtung: Sie zeigten mit dem Finger auf Danny.

Das nächste was ich von Louie Messer hörte, oder besser gesagt über ihn, kam von Don Flack: Er war zusammengeschlagen worden und hatte am Tatort nicht geatmet und jetzt war er im Krankenhaus. Ich musste Danny finden um es ihm zu sagen. Aber wie Danny so war: Er hatte dort Ohren, wo er besser keine haben sollte und wusste schon Bescheid. Ich kam gar nicht dazu ihn davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, er war schon am Krankenhaus. Mir wurde später erzählt, dass er nicht nur mit Blaulicht vorgefahren war, sondern dass ihn auch noch die Sanitäter von seinem Bruder wegzerren mussten. Was, wenn mir mal was passieren würde? Würde er dann ebenso reagieren?

Ich weiß, das waren keine Gedanken, die man haben sollte. Und ich hoffte wirklich nicht, dass mir jemals irgendetwas Schlimmes bei der Ausübung meines Berufes zustoßen würde, aber man konnte nie wissen. Und es wäre schön zu wissen, dass da jemand wäre, der sich um mich sorgt.

Ich beschloss darauf erst mal eine zu Rauchen. Nein, ich war kein Raucher, das geschah zu rein wissenschaftlichen Zwecken. Etwas bei meinem Gespräch mit Louie hatte mich darauf gebracht, und verbunden mit dem Filter der Zigarette, den wir am Tatort gefunden hatten, würde ich so vielleicht den Beweis finden, dass Danny es nicht war. Vielleicht würde ich ihn entlasten können. Also qualmte ich zwei Zigaretten und versuchte nicht zu inhalieren. Die eine rauchte ich nur etwa zur Hälfte und klemmte sie mir dann hinters Ohr, so wie ich es bei Louie Messer gesehen hatte. Die andere rauchte ich komplett zu Ende, bevor ich mit dem Stummel ins Labor zurückkehrte. Rauchen in öffentlichen Gebäuden war schon lange nicht mehr gestattet.

Ich kämpfte gerade gegen aufsteigende Kopfschmerzen an als Stella mein Büro betrat. Natürlich roch sie sofort den Rauch. Zwei Zigaretten, naja, eineinhalb, und auch wenn ich sie draußen geraucht hatte, und meinen Mantel anhatte, so stank ich doch nach dem Tabakrauch. Scharfsinnig wie Stella war musste sie natürlich auch feststellen, dass ich eine Zigarette hinter meinem Ohr hatte. Sie war noch da, wo ich sie festgeklemmt hatte.

Stella versuchte mich aufzubauen, denn ich war langsam kurz vorm Verzweifeln, weil ich immer noch keinen Schritt weiterkam. Der Zufall kam mir schließlich zur Hilfe und erklärte endlich, wie die Zigarette mit Dannys DNS ins Giant Stadium gekommen war: Ich beugte mich etwas nach vorne, senkte den Kopf, eigentlich ein Zeichen meiner Frustration, als die Zigarette hinter meinem Ohr sich löste.

Was, wenn Danny seine Zigarette nur halb geraucht hatte und Louie den Rest hinter sein Ohr geklemmt hatte? Möglich war es. Und während sie Bobby Manning begruben, hatte sich die Zigarette gelöst und war in das Loch gefallen. So war Dannys DNS dorthin gekommen. Es war eine Erklärung, und auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht zu Dannys vollkommener Entlastung reichen würde, so wäre es doch genug um begründeten Zweifel hervorzurufen, dass Danny überhaupt am Tatort war. Die Beweise hatten mich letztendlich doch nicht im Stich gelassen.

Dafür hatte ich das Gefühl, Danny im Stich gelassen zu haben. Ich musste zu ihm. Er war natürlich im Krankenhaus bei Louie, wo auch sonst? Lindsay war mit mir gekommen, sie war immerhin Dannys Partnerin, auch wenn sie bei diesem Fall zusammen mit Hawkes mich unterstützte. Ihre Anwesenheit half mir auch die professionelle Distanz zu Danny zu waren. Wir waren immerhin nicht im Büro, aber da Lindsay da war konnte ich nicht meinen Gefühlen einfach nachgeben. Danny in den Arm zu nehmen war so nicht möglich. Und es war vielleicht auch besser so. Immerhin war das ein Krankenhaus. Und seine Familie könnte jeden Augenblick auftauchen. Er war bestimmt nicht der einzige, der sich um Louie Sorgen machte. Flacks Anwesenheit hätte mich wohl weniger davor zurückgehalten, Danny in den Arm zu nehmen. Ich hatte gesehen, wie Don Tim umarmt hatte. Ich hatte sogar gesehen, wie die beiden sich geküsst hatten. Nicht, dass Danny und ich uns vor ihnen geküsst hätten. Mehr als Händchen zu halten taten wir nicht vor anderen. Zumindest nicht, wenn wir wussten, dass sie um uns herum waren. Und eine Umarmung konnte immerhin immer noch rein freundschaftlich ausgelegt werden.

Ich instruierte Lindsay Louies persönliche Gegenstände und seine Kleidung ins Labor zu bringen während Don Flack auf Danny aufpassen sollte. Natürlich war Danny kein bisschen begeistert, dass ich ihm einen Babysitter daließ. Ich wäre auch viel lieber selber dageblieben, aber meine Arbeit brachte nun mal Pflichten mit sich. Danny würde das verstehen, er kannte meinen Job ja. Einer der Vorteile, wenn man im gleichen Beruf arbeitete. Stella klagte nicht nur darüber, dass wir sie von Frankie weggeholt hätten, sondern auch, dass er nicht verstehen würde, dass ihr Job nicht mit dem Feierabend endete. Flack sollte ein Auge auf Danny werfen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er vielleicht doch noch irgendeine Dummheit beging. Als der Fall auftauchte, da war er noch vernünftig gewesen, aber jetzt, mit seinem Bruder im Krankenhaus, irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod… Ich wusste nicht, wo ihn das vielleicht hinführen würde. Und ich wollte seine Abgründe auch nicht auf diese Weise herausfinden.

Zuerst fand ich die Abgründe von Louie Messer und Sonny Sassone heraus: Louie hatte eine Wanze getragen, er hatte sich mit Sonny getroffen. Zum Glück konnte ich das Band retten, und es war eine unglaubliche Genugtuung die Handschellen hinter Sonnys Rücken klicken zu lassen. Den Rest musste ich den Gerichten überlassen. Aber ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihn für lange Zeit, wenn nicht sogar für immer, wegsperrten.

Der Fall war abgeschlossen, und ich konnte endlich das tun, was ich die ganze Zeit schon hatte tun wollen: Ich fuhr zum Krankenhaus um nach Danny zu sehen. Ich wusste, dass er dort sein würde. Irgendetwas sagte es mir. Ich traf ihn draußen, noch auf der Straße. Er hatte keine Brille auf, ungewöhnlich für Danny, aber nicht total außergewöhnlich. Es gab immer mal wieder Gelegenheiten, bei denen er sie abnahm. Nicht nur hochschob, sondern ganz abnahm und wegsteckte. Seine Augen glänzten vor Tränen und waren leicht gerötet, er hatte geweint. Natürlich erkundigte ich mich nach Louie, obwohl ich schon jetzt wusste, dass es nicht sehr gut aussah. Aber ich musste ihm immer noch sagen, dass das Band, das wie ich wusste Danny inzwischen auch gehört hatte, der Beweis gewesen war, der ihn entlastet hatte. Sein Bruder hatte ihn gerettet, wie er ihn schon vor 15 Jahren davor gerettet hatte bei einem Mord dabei zu sein.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf die Idee kam ihn zu fragen, ob er okay wäre. Ganz offensichtlich war er es nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern Danny jemals so aufgelöst gesehen zu haben. Wütend, ja, kurz davor zu explodieren, sauer, frustriert, aber niemals so traurig und hoffnungslos wie in diesem Augenblick. Er musste mir nicht sagen, dass Louie ziemlich zusammen geschlagen worden war, ich wusste es bereits. Aber trotzdem tat er es. Und ich konnte ihm endlich den Beistand anbieten, den ich ihm schon die ganze Zeit hatte geben wollen. Wir waren nicht im Büro, ich war nicht im Dienst, er war nicht im Dienst, und ich nahm ihn einfach in den Arm und hielt ihn, klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken, während er seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Ich hatte zuvor schon in seinen Armen geweint, es war das wenigste, was ich für ihn tun konnte. Ich hielt seinen Nacken, seinen Kopf, und merkte dann, dass dieses Tätscheln des Rückens nicht sanft genug war, wie es vielleicht hätte sein sollen. Ich strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, aber seine Tränen schienen nicht versiegen zu wollen.

„Bitte, bring mich weg von hier." bat er mich schließlich. Und ich leistete seiner Bitte natürlich Folge.

* * *

**Nächste Woche:** Das Warten hat ein Ende! Endlich wird die Geschichte wirklich M!

(Nur schon mal eine kleine Vorwarnung... (Okay, und etwas um euch erst recht neugierig zu machen.))


	40. Kapitel 39: Nachwirkungen

**Autorenanmerkung: **Ihr seid der Hammer! Über 3000 Hits hat die Geschichte inzwischen! Wobei es ganz danach aussieht, als wenn nach diesem Kapitel das allererste, der Prolog, 1000 Hits auf sich vereint. Ich bin trotzdem stolz.

Danke an alle, die lesen! Danke an alle die immer wieder zurückkehren. Ein Willkommen an die neuen Leser! (Mir deucht als wenn es da ein oder zwei gäbe... Ich beobachte die Hitzahlen! ;-) ) Und ein ganz dickes Danke an frl-smilla und TeddyHamster für ihre Reviews zum letzten Kapitel.

So, das 40. Kapitel insgesamt, wenn auch erst das 39. in meiner Zählung. Und das längste Kapitel bisher. Damit ist dann die magische 100.000 Wort-Grenze durchbrochen. Zumindest hier im Zähler, mit den ganzen Autorenanmerkungen und so weiter und sofort...

Ich wünsche viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 39: Nachwirkungen**

Mir fiel kein geeigneterer Platz ein als meine eigene Wohnung. Wohin hätte ich auch sonst mit Danny gehen sollen? Natürlich wäre seine Wohnung eine Möglichkeit gewesen, aber was für eine? Bei mir kannte ich mich aus, ich wusste, wo ich die Teebeutel finden würde. Nicht, dass ich nachdem ich den Bericht über die Vergiftung einer Krebskranken mit Arsen in ihren Teebeuteln nicht jedes Mal daran denken musste, wer vielleicht an meinen Beuteln herumgepfuscht haben könnte.

Trotzdem setzte ich erst mal den Wasserkocher in Betrieb als wir bei mir angekommen waren. Das war allerdings nicht so leicht wie es vielleicht klang, denn Danny hatte sich schon den ganzen Weg über immer wieder an mir festgehalten: Ich war mit dem Auto am Krankenhaus gewesen, so konnten wir auch immerhin mit etwas Privatsphäre zu meiner Wohnung fahren. Seine Hand hatte auf der Fahrt immer wieder die meine gesucht. Er brauchte Halt. Und er ließ mich spüren, dass ich dieser Halt für ihn war. Ich glaube, ich war so etwas wie ein Fels in der Brandung für ihn.

Ich glaube, ich hatte Danny noch nie so anlehnungsbedürftig erlebt wie an diesem Tag. Wie konnte ich auch? Sein Bruder war fast zu Tode geprügelt worden. Wenn er jemals wieder aus dem Koma aufwachen würde. Natürlich brauchte Danny jeden Trost den er bekommen konnte. Er hatte mich umarmt, noch bevor meine Haustür zu war, und er schmiegte sich die ganze Zeit an mich, die Wärme meines Körpers suchend, während ich in der Küche erst mit dem Wasserkocher hantierte und dann die Teebeutel raussuchte. Es behinderte mich zwar etwas in meiner Arbeit, aber es war auch irgendwie schön, dass er diese Nähe bei mir suchte

Allerdings verblüffte es mich schon, als er anfing, mich zu küssen. Erst ganz sanft auf die Wange, dann begannen seine Lippen meinen Mund zu suchen. Seine Küsse wurden drängender, fordernder. Kurz gab ich nach und wand mich ihm zu, nahm ihn in dem Arm und küsste ihm. Ich versuchte ihm all den Halt, all die Liebe, die ich für ihn spürte, in diesem Kuss zu zeigen. Er sollte wissen, dass er nicht allein war. Der Wasserkocher klickte und signalisierte so, dass das Wasser heiß war, als Danny gerade sein Becken gegen mich drängte und mich spüren ließ, was in seiner Hose vor sich ging. Wenn mich unsere Küsse nicht selber trotz der Situation drum herum, mit Louie im Koma, erregt hätten, dann hätte ich sicherlich total verständnislos darauf reagiert.

So brühte ich erst mal unseren Tee auf und bugsierte mich, Danny und die zwei dampfenden und heißen Becher zu meinem Sofa. Kaum saßen wir spürte ich auch schon Dannys Hand über meinen Oberkörper gleiten und mir mein Jackett ausziehen. Ich ließ ihn gewähren und streifte es schließlich sogar bereitwillig ab. Seine Lippen waren schon wieder auf meinen, als wäre er ein Ertrinkender und ich die lebensnotwendige Luft zum Atmen, oder als wenn er ein Verdurstender wäre und ich das Wasser. Seine Hände begannen mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Ich stoppte ihn immer noch nicht, stattdessen schoben meine Finger seine dünne, beige Jacke von seinem Körper. Meine Wohnung war warm genug, um im T-Shirt drin zu sitzen. Und das tat Danny Augenblicke später auch schon, während seine Finger immer noch mit meinen Hemdknöpfen kämpften. Seine Lippen hatten sich von meinen getrennt, und ich musste gestehen, dass ich sie schmerzlich vermisste. Sogar das leichte Kratzen seines Bartes auf meiner Haut fehlte mir. Aber ich würde ihn in dieser Situation gewiss zu nichts drängen. Überhaupt ließ ich ihm viel die Führung in unserer Beziehung, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte. Vielleicht auch, weil ich meine Freiräume brauchte. Es fiel mir nicht immer leicht mit der Tatsache klarzukommen, dass ich tatsächlich weiterlebte - nach Claires Tod - dass mein Leben inzwischen aus mehr bestand als nur der Arbeit, aus viel mehr. Ich hatte wieder eine Beziehung, ich hatte wieder jemanden, den ich liebte. Auch wenn ich immer noch unfähig war es ihm zu sagen. Würde ich jemals in der Lage sein ihm zu sagen, was ich für ihn empfand? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, was ich sagen würde, wenn er mir sagen würde, dass er mich liebte. Wenn er denn wirklich so empfand und es mir jemals sagen würde.

Seine Finger zupften am Saum meines Hemdes, pflückten den Stoff aus meiner Hose und meinem Gürtel heraus, bevor er schließlich den untersten Knopf öffnete. Wieder einmal trug ich ein Unterhemd. Ich konnte wohl irgendwie nicht anders. So bald es in New York kühler wurde brauchte ich etwas unter dem dünnen Stoff des Hemdes. Er sah mir genau in die Augen, und ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was ich tun sollte.

„Unser Tee!" platzte ich dann heraus. Ich hatte die Becher auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa total vergessen gehabt und konnte nur hoffen, dass der Tee nicht zu lange gezogen hatte. Ich holte rasch eine Untertasse aus der Küche und fischte die Teebeutel aus dem Wasser. Immerhin konnte man den Tee jetzt langsam trinken ohne sich dabei Lippen und Zunge zu verbrühen. Danny sah mich irgendwie verständnislos an. Vielleicht war es nicht die feinfühligste Reaktion auf seine Annäherungsversuche gewesen, aber andererseits: War dies der richtige Zeitpunkt um intim zu werden? Louie lag im Krankenhaus. Vielleicht versuchte Danny nur irgendetwas damit zu kompensieren, in dem er sich so auf mich stürzte.

Ich drücke Danny seinen Becher Tee in die Hand. „Austrinken!" Mein Tonfall ließ gar keine Widerrede zu. Ich weiß nicht, ob Tee wirklich beruhigend wirkt, ob er die heilenden Kräfte hat, die viele ihm zusprechen. Für mich ist er einfach nur ein Nahrungsmittel: Weniger kalorienhaltig als heiße Schokolade, nicht so aufweckend wie Kaffee, aber wärmend. Ich hoffte, dass es Danny irgendwie gut tun würde einen Becher Tee zu trinken. Ich hatte auch keinen blassen Schimmer von Teesorten, ich trank einfach was mir schmeckte, doch meistens trank ich immer noch Kaffee, Wasser und Orangensaft.

Danny nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck von seinem Becher. Der Tee war doch immer noch recht heiß. Ich stellte meinen Becher noch mal ab und befreite mich aus meinem Oberhemd, legte es halbwegs ordentlich über die Lehne eines Stuhls an meinem Esstisch, bevor ich mich wieder neben Danny aufs Sofa setzte. Er nippte immer noch an seinem Tee, versuchte ihn zu trinken. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm sonst Mut und Trost in diesem Augenblick zusprechen sollte, also nahm ich einfach nur seine eine Hand und drückte sie, während wir beide in den anderen Händen unsere Teebecher hielten, aus denen wir gelegentlich tranken.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich sonst noch für Danny tun könnte. Und wirklich ruhig neben ihm sitzen konnte ich im Moment auch nicht. Als unsere Becher leer waren musste ich diese erst mal wegräumen, damit ich eine Beschäftigung hatte. Danny zog in der Zwischenzeit seine Schuhe aus und stellte sie neben mein Sofa. Auch ich schlüpfte aus meinem Schuhwerk.

„Mac…"

Dannys Stimme klang rau und belegt, vermutlich vom Weinen. Er hatte auch im Auto immer noch Tränen vergossen gehabt, und ich war mir doch etwas hilflos vorgekommen. Was immer er jetzt wollen würde, ich würde versuchen es ihm zu erfüllen, damit es ihm besser ginge. Für seinen Bruder konnte ich leider nichts tun. Ich wusste noch nicht mal ob Louie, wenn er denn jemals wieder aus dem Koma erwachen sollte, nicht wegen Beihilfe zum Mord angeklagt werden würde.

„Können wir uns etwas hinlegen?" fragte Danny leise.

„Klar." Wir waren eh schon weniger bekleidet als zuvor, vielleicht wäre es gar nicht mal das schlechteste, wenn wir ins Bett gehen würden. Aber Danny hatte nichts von Schlafen gesagt. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur das Gefühl, dass sein Körper etwas Ruhe brauchen würde.

Wir gingen zusammen ins Schlafzimmer, doch noch bevor wir an meinem Bett ankamen packte mich Danny, zog mich eng an sich und küsste mich mit Nachdruck. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihn alleine zulassen. Es gab auch nicht wirklich was in meiner Wohnung, was ich gerade hätte tun wollen, außer bei ihm zu sein. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass er mich so in meinem Schlafzimmer… attackieren würde. Es war schon fast ein Angriff, auch wenn er auf keine Gegenwehr stieß.

Bis zu dem Moment als seine Finger begannen mein Unterhemd aus meiner Hose zu ziehen. Mein Körper spannte sich an. Ich wollte nicht, dass er meine Narbe sah, irgendetwas in mir sträubte sich immer noch dagegen. Dabei wusste ich, dass es wohl unvermeidlich wäre. Ich hätte ihm vielleicht schon längst davon erzählen sollen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich stoppte seine Hand mit meiner und unterbrach unseren Kuss. Danny sah mich verständnislos an. Nein, verständnislos nicht, aber irritiert.

„Immer noch zu schnell?" fragte er schließlich ganz leise. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Aber daran lag es dieses Mal definitiv nicht. Ich wollte Danny nicht schon wieder zurückweisen. Wenn er jetzt körperliche Nähe brauchte, dann sollte er sie bekommen. Wenn er warme Haut auf seiner spüren musste, um sich lebendig zu fühlen, dann würde er meine Haut auf seiner spüren (und ich seine auf meiner). Wenn er einen warmen Körper neben sich spüren musste, dessen Lungen sich von alleine mit Luft füllten und dessen Herz ohne Hilfe rhythmisch schlug, dann würde er diesen Körper neben sich finden. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass er unvorbereitet auf die Narbe stoßen würde.

Ich schämte mich nicht wegen ihr. Das war es nicht. Es waren nur die Reaktionen und die Fragen, weshalb ich sie lieber verdeckt hielt. Ich war immer noch Stolz auf meine Vergangenheit als Marine, immerhin hatte ich meinem Land gedient. Aber es bedeutete nicht, dass ich diese jedem unter die Nase reiben musste, auch nicht, dass ich durch meinen Dienst für immer sichtbar gekennzeichnet wurde. Aber Danny musste es erfahren. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit war gekommen.

„Nein." flüsterte ich in der Angst mit meiner normalen Stimme irgendwie Schaden anrichten zu können, die Stimmung zu zerstören. Danny hatte sich gerade wieder etwas gefangen, auch wenn er sich anscheinend vollkommen auf mich konzentrierte. „Da ist nur etwas, was du wissen solltest…" Nur wie sollte ich ihm das sagen? Seine Hand, die immer noch unter meiner ruhte, wo ich sie gestoppt hatte, würde mir helfen, es ihm zu erklären.

„Erschrick bitte nicht…" Ich sprach immer noch leise, während ich seine Hand zusammen mit meiner weiter nach oben führte, über meinen Bauch, bis zu meiner Brust. Ich konnte daran, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte erkennen, dass wir an der Stelle angekommen waren, an der meine Haut gezeichnet war.

„Was ist das?" fragte Danny, während er mit seiner anderen Hand mein Unterhemd hochschob um auch sehen zu können, was er da fühlte. Vermutlich konnte er sich denken, was es war. Trotzdem musste er es sehen.

„Nur eine Narbe, Kriegsverletzung." antwortete ich, etwas kurz angebunden. Dannys Blick hing auf meiner beschädigten Haut. Die Stelle war vielleicht etwa so groß wie ein Hühnerei oder ein Tennisball. Womit sollte man Flächen vergleichen? Mit einem Handteller? Selbst Claires Hand konnte immer meine Narbe ohne Probleme verdecken.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als Danny die vor langer Zeit verwundete Haut küsste, als könnte sein Kuss alles wieder gutmachen. Die Berührung war sanft und zart, und gleichzeitig mit einem gewissen Nachdruck. Und sein Bart kitzelte auf meiner Haut. Dann spürte ich seine Zunge, die leicht über meine Haut leckte, und ich konnte ein erstes, kleines Aufstöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken.

Ich wirke nach außen oft so ruhig, fast schon kühl. Manche Menschen würden mich bestimmt als gefühlskalt und teilnahmslos beschreiben. Aber ich glaube, dass ich meine Gefühle und Empfindungen halt nur den Menschen zeige, die mir wirklich etwas bedeuten. Und ich wollte den Schmerz über Claires Verlust nie groß zur Schau stellen, - also entwickelte ich eine Maske, ein Gesicht, das nicht zeigte, was in mir drin vorging. Aber in Momenten wie diesem war ich ganz ich selber.

Ich ließ Danny gewähren, ließ ihn mein Unterhemd noch etwas weiter hochschieben, und stöhnte schließlich wirklich auf, als er meine Brustwarze in seinen Mund nahm und daran saugte und leckte. Es fühlte sich herrlich an, sendete kribbelnde Impulse durch meinen Körper. Die Erregung, die ich schon früher an diesem Abend gespürt hatte war sofort wieder da. Sie war sowieso nur minimal abgeflacht, doch Dannys Berührungen brachten sie wieder vollkommen in mein Bewusstsein.

Fast schon war ich enttäuscht, als Dannys Mund von meiner Brustwarze abließ. Er richtete sich auf und sah mich an. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken zog ich ihn in meine Arme und drückte ihn. Ich konnte den Stoff seines T-Shirts auf meiner Haut spüren, mein Unterhemd war zum größten Teil bereits hochgeschoben, ich brauchte es fast nur noch über meinen Kopf zu ziehen, um es loszuwerden. Dies war der einzige Grund, weshalb ich Danny losließ: Ich zog das Hemd über meinen Kopf, nur um es dann auf den Boden neben meinem Bett fallen zu lassen. Dann wandte ich mich wieder Danny zu, der mich ansah als hätte ich gerade etwas total Ungewöhnliches getan, bis ich mich daran erinnerte, dass er mich noch nie ohne Oberbekleidung gesehen hatte, außer vielleicht zufällig in der Umkleide für kurze Augenblicke.

Auf keinen Fall wollte ich ihn in irgendeine Richtung drängen. Wenn er es hierbei belassen würde, dann wäre mir das recht, wenn nicht, dann wäre mir das ebenso recht. Einen Moment stand er regungslos vor mir, bevor sein weißes T-Shirt meinem Unterhemd folgte. Ich glaube, ich starrte ihm doch relativ schamlos auf seine Brust. Mir gefiel, was ich da sah, nicht, dass es mich total überrascht hätte, dass Danny mehr Brustbehaarung hatte als ich. Aber es war auch nicht zu viel. Dunkelblonde bis hellbraune Härchen zogen ich über den oberen Teil seiner Brust, unter der Haut zeichneten sich seine gut trainierten Muskeln ab. Etwas unterhalb der Brustwarzen endete der Haarwuchs, und um den Bauchnabel herum sah ich dann wieder ein paar Härchen. Danny trug seine Hosen doch etwas tief…

Mein Blick blieb kurz an seinem flachen, muskulösen Bauch hängen. Nicht, dass sich unter meinem kleinen Bäuchlein nicht auch Bauchmuskeln versteckt hätten, aber bei Danny sah man sie deutlich. Bei mir waren sie unter einer Schutzschicht aus Fett verborgen. Als ich in Dannys Alter war, da war sah mein Körper auch durchtrainierter aus, nicht, dass ich es nicht immer noch wäre, also trainiert, aber man sah es nicht mehr so. In einem Beruf wie dem unsrigen konnte man gar nicht ohne körperliches Training überleben. Wie oft mussten wir Verdächtigen hinterher rennen oder uns verteidigen? Zu oft. Und doch nicht so oft, wie es vielleicht andere Leute erwarteten.

Vorsichtig trat ich näher an Danny heran und schloss die Lücke, die zwischen unseren Körpern sich aufgetan hatte, als er sein T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte. Ich sah ihm kurz in die Augen, bevor meine Hand sich auf seine Brust legte. Ich konnte die Härchen unter meinen Fingern spüren. Ich fühlte, wie sich Dannys Brustkorb hob und senkte, wie sein Herz kräftig gegen die Rippen schlug. Ich fuhr leicht mit meinen Fingern über die Haare, bevor ich die Distanz zwischen unseren Körpern noch etwas schloss und mich vorbeugte um Danny zu küssen. Meine Hand verschwand von seiner Brust und ich zog ihn stattdessen mit meinen Armen an mich. Ich konnte seine Brusthaare spüren, während sich mein Körper gegen seinen drückte. Und ich fühlte die warme Haut unter meinen Fingern, gegen meinen Bauch, meine Brust, unter meinen Armen.

Seine Lippen waren auf meinen, meine Zunge suchte sich langsam einen Weg zwischen ihnen in seinen Mund hinein, forderte seine Zunge heraus. Es passierte total unbewusst, dass mein Körper nach mehr verlangte. Dass mein Becken sich gegen ihn drängte und ich mich an ihm rieb. Erst als er ebenso reagierte und im Gegenzug mich spüren ließ, wie hart er bereits war, wurde mir klar, worauf wir geradewegs hinzusteuerten. Kurz fragte ich mich, ob ich ihn vielleicht bremsen sollte. Ich hatte Angst, dass er es vielleicht am nächsten Tag bereuen würde, wenn wir jetzt etwas überstürzten. Andererseits hatte ich ihn so lange warten lassen…

Ich war hin und her gerissen zwischen Rücksichtnahme und meiner eigenen Lust.

Danny nahm mir schließlich die Entscheidung ab, als seine Finger begannen an meinem Gürtel zu nesteln, ihn zu öffnen. Es war bestimmt nichts, was er einfach leichtfertig tun würde. Wir wussten ja beide von einander, dass wir keine Erfahrungen mit Männern hatten. Trotzdem konnte ich eine Frage nicht zurückhalten.

„Willst du das wirklich?"

Unsere Lippen hatten sich irgendwann getrennt, auch, damit wir Luft holen konnten. Mein Gürtel war inzwischen offen, und der Knopf meiner Hose ebenso, während meine Finger inzwischen an seinem Gürtel nestelten. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, ob ich mich wirklich würde stoppen können, wenn er mich darum bitten würde. Natürlich könnte ich es. Bei so viel Selbstkontrolle, die ich tagtäglich aufbrachte, würde es kein Problem sein. Aber ich hatte den Mann, den ich liebte, in meinen Armen, es sah so aus, als würden wir uns das erste Mal körperliche Nahe sein, und so sehr wie er mich zum Anlehnen gerade brauchte, brauchte ich in diesem Moment die Wärme seines Körpers.

„Ja." wisperte Danny, und Erleichterung durchströmte mich, während ich nun wirklich seinen Gürtel öffnete. Ich küsste ihn erneut. Ganz automatisch suchte mein Mund nach seinem, während meine Finger mit den Knöpfen seiner Jeans kämpften. Sein Mund dämpfte mein Aufstöhnen, als seine Hand schließlich in meine Hose glitt und über meinen Schritt strich. Unter dem Stoff meines Slips würde Danny nur zu genau spüren können, wie erregt ich bereits war. Er ließ seine Handfläche einfach dort ruhen, wo mein Glied sich ihr entgegenwölbte.

Es dauerte noch einige Augenblicke, in denen sich unsere Lippen trennten und sich dafür unsere Blicke trafen, wir uns in die Augen sahen, bevor ich seine Jeans geöffnet hatte. Ich trage Jeans nicht ganz so häufig. Und es war lange Zeit her, dass ich einen anderen Menschen entkleidet hatte. Dementsprechend lange hatte der Kampf mit den Knöpfen und dem robusten Stoff gedauert. Leise klirrte Dannys Gürtelschnalle, während seine Jeans über seine schmalen Hüften rutschte und an seinen Beinen entlang zu Boden glitt, angestoßen von meinen Fingern.

Ich spürte, wie Dannys Hände den Saum meiner Hose suchten, um sie ebenso auf die Reise der Erde entgegen zu schicken. Gravität ist schon was Tolles. Isaak Newtons Feststellung der Schwerkraft hat mich schon immer fasziniert: Ein simples Konzept, aber so entscheidend.

Ich spürte wie der Stoff über meine Beine glitt, während meine Hände nach Dannys Hintern tasteten. Aus welchem Grund ich mich nicht traute ihn ebenso zu berühren, wie er es mit mir getan hatte, das wusste ich nicht. Meine Hände umfassten seine Pobacken, kneteten sie sanft, während mein Mund erneut seinen suchte. Ich stöhnte leicht gegen seine Lippen, als unsere Glieder sich aneinander rieben, während sich unsere Becken gegen einander drängten.

Meine Hände glitten über seinen Rücken, streichelten seine bloße Haut, während sich mein Mund langsam von seinem trennte und meine Augenlider sich wieder öffneten. Ich konnte spüren, dass mein Blick lustverschleiert war, während ich es in seinen Augen sehen konnte: Die Lust und Begierde. Vielleicht machte es mir ein bisschen Angst.

Dannys Brille war irgendwo in meiner Küche, meinem Wohnzimmer. Ich weiß nicht, wann er sie wieder abgesetzt hatte, nachdem er sie auf der Rückfahrt kurzzeitig getragen hatte. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, wie schlecht Danny ohne sie überhaupt sah. Trug er Kontaktlinsen, wenn er mal länger ohne seine Brille unterwegs war? Es gab immer noch so viel, dass ich über den Mann herausfinden konnte, den ich gerade in meinen Armen hielt.

Ich stieg wenig elegant aus den Hosenbeinen meiner Hose und ließ Danny schließlich los. Auch seine Hände ließen von meinem Körper ab. Er ging in die Hocke, schlüpfte aus seiner Jeans und streifte seine Socken ab. Ich setzte mich auf die Kante meines Bettes um meine Socken von meinen Füßen zu ziehen. Als ich die Füße wieder auf den Boden setzte, den weichen Teppich unter meiner Fußsohle spürend, merkte ich, dass Dannys Blick auf mir ruhte. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er vor mir, legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern, ging etwas in die Knie und küsste mich schließlich, wobei er mich gleichzeitig zurück auf das Bett drängte. Ich ließ mich nach hinten sinken und spürte ihn über mir. Meine Augen hatten sich geschlossen, während ich mich seinem Kuss hingab.

Vollkommen automatisch strichen meine Hände über seinen Rücken, während er schon halb auf mir lag. Ich merkte, dass meine Armbanduhr über seine zarte Haut wohl unangenehm kratzen musste. Als sich unsere Lippen wieder voneinander lösten schob ich ihn von mir herunter. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, neben mich, während ich an meinem Armband nestelte, bis ich es schließlich auf hatte. Ich legte die Uhr auf den Nachttisch, genau neben das Foto von Claire.

Dannys Blick suchte meinen, in ihm war eine stumme Frage. Die Frage danach, ob alles so weit für mich in Ordnung sei, die Frage nach Claire. Irgendwie erinnerte es mich aber erst so richtig daran, dass er fast seinen Bruder Louie verloren hatte, dass dieser im Krankenhaus lag, mit dem Tode rang. Waren es die Tragödien des Lebens, die uns in Situationen wie diese brachten? Ich fragte mich, was gewesen wäre, wenn Claire am 11. September nicht zur Arbeit gegangen wäre, wenn sie zu Hause geblieben wäre, wenn sie überlebt hätte, wenn wir –sie- ‚nur' ihre Freunde und Arbeitskollegen verloren hätte…

Ein grausiger Gedanke. Ein Gedanke, der mich quält. Die Sätze mit dem „Was wäre wenn…" waren nach dem 11. September oft in meinem Kopf aufgetaucht. Erst mit der Zeit hatten sie abgenommen. Ich musste gestehen, dass ich mir natürlich oft gewünscht hatte, dass sie an dem Tag nicht zur Arbeit gegangen wäre, dass sie nicht in den Türmen gestorben wäre. Und es war hart gewesen, der Realität ins Auge zu sehen.

Doch dieser Moment warf einfach die Frage auf, ob wir diesen Tag gemeinsam verarbeitet hätten, in dem wir miteinander geschlafen hätten, in dem wir uns nahe gewesen wären, uns geküsst hätten, uns geliebt hätten.

Danny musste wohl gespürt haben, dass meine Gedanken zu Claire gewandert waren. Mein Blick war an ihrem Foto hängen geblieben, wie ich feststellte, als seine Hand meine Wange berührte und er meinen Kopf ganz sanft zu seinem Gesicht wendete.

Doch im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Zeitpunkten schimmerten keine Tränen in meinen Augen. Der Schmerz, er war immer noch da, aber er überwältigte mich nicht. Vielleicht war dies ein Augenblick, der mir helfen würde, besser mit dem Verlust von Claire klarzukommen, weiterzuleben. Ich war auf dem richtigen Weg, ich spürte es, und irgendwie fühlte ich auch, dass auch Claire es so sah. Ich kann es nicht genauer erklären, es war und ist nur so ein Gefühl. Ich glaube nicht in dem Sinne an Geister oder Engel, aber ich glaube daran, dass die Menschen, die wir lieben, und die uns lieben, uns nie so ganz verlassen. Das macht es vielleicht auch so schwer, sie loszulassen und weiterzuleben, aber das macht es gleichzeitig vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen leichter: Sie leben irgendwie mit uns weiter, wenn auch nur in unseren Herzen.

Ich sah Danny an und nickte ganz leicht. Dann beugte ich mich etwas vor und drückte ihm einen sanften, fast keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen. Seine Hände vergruben sich in meinem Haar, so weit es möglich war. Meine Haare sind immerhin ziemlich kurz. Er merkte wohl, dass er keinen richtigen Halt fand, denn ich fühlte, wie seine Hände über meinen Nacken zu meinem Rücken wanderten, seine Arme sich um mich schlangen und mich auf ihn zogen.

Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlicher, unsere Körper rieben sich aneinander, und Dannys Hände wanderten über meinen Rücken bis zum Bund meines Slips, bevor seine Fingerspitzen geradezu neckisch hineinschlüpften. Unsere Lippen trennten sich, meine Augen öffneten sich und sahen in fragende grün-blaue, während ich doch etwas nach Atem rang. War Küssen schon immer so Sauerstoff raubend gewesen, oder war ich einfach nur aus der Übung?

Vorsichtig tasteten sich Dannys Finger etwas weiter vor. Er sah mich an, als würde er auf Widerworte von mir warten, darauf, dass ich sagen würde, er solle aufhören. Doch ich sagte nichts. Vielleicht, weil mein Mund sich irgendwie trocken anfühlte. Vielleicht, weil ich gar nicht wollte, dass er aufhörte. Wir waren beide erwachsen, ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er wusste, was er tat, - und es morgen nicht schon bereuen würde. Doch wusste ich, was ich tat? Würde ich es morgen vielleicht schon bereuen?

Die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf verneinte. Ich würde es nie bereuen, dass ich ihm so nahe war, und vielleicht noch näher sein würde. Und wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten, ein paar Stunden, ein paar Tage war. Ich fragte mich, wo meine Zurückhaltung geblieben war, und gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass ich nicht alles riskieren würde, dass ich nicht den letzten Schritt mit ihm gehen würde. Noch nicht. Sicherheit und Risiko, Hand in Hand. Etwas musste ich riskieren, mussten wir riskieren, damit es überhaupt funktionieren konnte, aber wir mussten uns ja nicht ohne Fallschirm aus einem Flugzeug stürzen.

Ich stürzte mich einfach in einen weiteren Kuss mit Danny. Seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, das würde meine Gedanken davon ablenken, dass seine Hände an meinem Hintern durchaus auch noch weitere Möglichkeiten eröffneten. Es war schon verrückt, dass der Gedanke an Analverkehr mich doch etwas aus der Fassung brachte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es mit darum ging, dass mir jemand an den Hintern, und vor allem in den Hintern gehen könnte.

Ich wollte darüber in diesem Moment nicht nachdenken. Und Dannys Küsse vertrieben die Gedanken effektiv. Wenn er mich küsste, dann konnte ich alles um mich herum vergessen und nur in diesem einen Kuss versinken. Ich ließ mich vollkommen in den Kuss fallen, auch wenn ich spürte, dass er mir meinen Slip immer weiter herunterzog. Ich hob meinen Körper etwas an, damit er ihn weiter herunter schieben konnte, aber schließlich merkte ich, dass es so wohl nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde. Ich erhob mich vollkommen, kletterte wohl relativ ungeschickt, oder zumindest unelegant, aus dem Bett. Zwar war mein Slip teilweise schon bis zu meinen Oberschenkeln heruntergezogen, aber halt noch nicht vollkommen.

Recht unspektakulär entledigte ich mich dieses Kleidungsstücks, und wurde mir erst dann wieder Dannys Blick bewusst, der auf mir lag. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie viel er wohl erkannte, wie viel er ohne Brille sah. Doch irgendwie fühlte ich mich etwas nackt, vermutlich, weil ich es auch war. Und er war es noch nicht. Danny hob eine Hand, streckte sie nach mir aus. Eine Geste, die irgendwie so viel Vertrauen und Vertrautheit zeigte. Es erschien mir gleichzeitig komisch und richtig. Wobei ‚komisch' nicht im Sinne von lustig zu verstehen war. Es war eher… vielleicht deplatziert? Unpassend?

Es war eine Geste, die für mich einfach eher in das Bild einer jahrelangen Beziehung passte, als in das Bild einer ersten sexuellen Begegnung zwischen zwei Menschen. Trotzdem überbrückte ich die kleine Lücke zwischen uns beiden, streckte meine Hand aus und berührte seine. Die Finger seiner Hand schlossen sich fast sofort um meine, und ganz sanft zog er mich zu sich heran.

Ich glaube, er rechnete nicht mit dem Gegenzug von mir, der ihn, eben so sanft, wie er mich zum Bett zog und wieder darauf, vom Bett hoch zog. Ich stand vor ihm, ein Bein zwischen seinen Beinen, während eins seiner Beine sich zwischen meinen befand, und musste mir eingestehen, dass ich ihn wohl doch nicht so leicht auf die Beine gezogen bekam, wie ich gedacht hätte. Andererseits gefiel mir der Anblick von Danny auf meinem Bett, in meinem Bett. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, und kurzzeitig musste ich mich wirklich fragen, ob er wohl meine Gedanken lesen konnte, oder ob wir uns einfach inzwischen doch schon so vertraut waren, dass er wusste, was ich dachte. Beruflich wusste er, wie ich tickte, aber dies hier war ja nun etwas privates, etwas sehr privates. Er stützte sich mit seinen Füßen am Boden ab und hob seine Hüften etwas an, während er mich geradezu herausfordernd ansah. Ich vermutete, dass sein Blick eher auffordernd als herausfordernd sein sollte, aber es war immer noch Danny, der da vor mir auf meinen Bett lag, und er hatte sein Temperament. Manchmal konnte er ein richtiger kleiner Hitzkopf sein.

Ich griff nach dem Bund seiner Unterhose, und bemerkte, dass meine Hände ganz leicht zitterten. Es überraschte mich, vor allem, wenn ich daran dachte, wie ruhig doch sonst meine Hände oft waren. Wenn man eine Waffe hielt, dann konnte man sich keine zitternden Hände erlauben. Ich spürte wie mein Herz klopfte, als ich schließlich ganz langsam und vorsichtig den Stoff über seine Hüften, seine Oberschenkel, zog, bis ich ihn seine Unterschenkel hinunter gleiten ließ. Der Stoff streifte seine Waden, bevor er schließlich auf Dannys Füßen zur Ruhe kam. Danny ließ seine Hüften sinken und sah mich weiterhin unverwandt an, während ich ihn betrachtete.

Den Anblick werde ich wohl nie wieder vergessen. Den Anblick von Danny Messer, wie er nackt mit einer Erektion auf meinem Bett lag.

Dann erwischte er mich eiskalt. Er hatte sich etwas aufgerichtet, seine Hände ergriffen meine und er zog mich zu sich aufs Bett, erneut auf ihn. Ich keuchte auf, als meine, nun entblößte Erektion, auf sein ebenso nacktes hartes Glied stieß. Nein, nicht stieß, aber sie berührten sich. Es war ein unvergleichliches Gefühl, vielleicht, weil es ein komplett neues Gefühl für mich war.

Unsere Lippen trafen erneut aufeinander, wie schon so oft an diesem Abend, und wie so oft noch in dieser Nacht. Wir küssten uns, innig, leidenschaftlich, dann wieder sanfter, zärtlicher, liebevoll. Ich rollte mich von Danny herunter, zog ihn mit mir, so dass wir nebeneinander lagen, und irgendwann lösten sich unsere Lippen wieder voneinander, bevor unsere Blicke wieder einander trafen.

Unsere Kommunikation war von verbal zu nonverbal gewechselt. Ich musste mir selber eingestehen, dass ich mich scheute, Danny zu fragen, was er wollte. Ich glaube, ich hatte Angst, den Moment zu zerstören. Vielleicht sogar alles zu zerstören. Immer wieder hatte ich Angst, etwas zu tun, was ihn von mir stoßen würde. Und ich wollte das Bisschen, was ich von ihm hatte, nicht schon wieder verlieren. Zumindest kam es mir so vor.

Danny löste sich von mir, krabbelte weiter ins Bett hinein und setzte sich mehr oder minder in der Mitte der Matratze hin. Ich sah ihn an, wohl etwas verwundert.

„Komm."

Ein leises Wort.

Ich bewegte mich langsam, stützte mich langsam ab, erhob mich, kam zu ihm, und wusste doch nicht wie.

Irgendwie kam ich mir ziemlich unbeholfen vor, wie ich da nackt vor ihm auf dem Bett kniete. Ja, ich kniete vor ihm, irgendwie wusste ich nicht, wie ich sonst so nahe wie möglich an ihn herankommen sollte.

„Leg deine Beine über meine."

Ich kam mir so dämlich vor, während Dannys Hände mich sanft leiteten, wie ich mich am besten hinsetzen sollte, und er mich schließlich noch etwas näher an sich heran zog und unsere Glieder sich erneut berührten. Er saß ebenso wie ich etwas breitbeinig da, nur seine Unterschenkel ruhten unter meinen, während seine Hände jetzt sanft mein Gesicht umfassten, seine Lippen kurz meine streiften, bevor er murmelte: „Wir gehen es langsam an, Mac."

‚Wir gehen es langsam an.'

Ich fragte mich, wie man das noch langsam angehen konnte, ohne jetzt aufzuhören. Keiner von uns konnte verleugnen, dass er erregt war. Dafür ist das körperliche Anzeichen von Erregung bei einem Mann einfach zu offensichtlich. Trotzdem vertraute ich Danny irgendwie. Und keuchte doch überrascht und erregt auf, als sich eine Hand nicht nur um mein Glied legte, sondern auch um seins. Unsere erigierten Männlichkeiten schmiegten sich in seiner Hand gegen einander, während Dannys andere Hand jetzt sanft auf meiner Schulter ruhte.

Ich spürte, wie seine Finger von dort aus über meinen Oberarm strichen, ganz zart, dann über meinen Unterarm, und schließlich meine Hand berührten. Gleichzeitig hatte seine andere, die immer noch um unsere Glieder lag, sich langsam auf und ab bewegt. Es war nicht genug, um die Erregung noch wesentlich zu steigern, aber doch genug, um meinen Herzschlag noch etwas zu beschleunigen. Meine Augen bohrten sich in Dannys, unsere Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter entfernt. Ein schneller Kuss, dann führte Dannys Hand meine zu seiner anderen Hand, und zum ersten Mal berührte ich Dannys Männlichkeit.

Ich sah und fühlte, wie er unter der Berührung erzitterte. Seine Augenlider flatterten, fast schloss er sie. Aber ich konnte ebenso sehen und fühlen, dass es ihm nicht unangenehm war. Er genoss es. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er nur zu gerne, seine Augen geschlossen hätte, um sich ganz auf das Fühlen zu konzentrieren.

Wir waren zu weit gegangen, als dass wir jetzt zurück gekonnt hätten. Wir mussten da jetzt durch. Nicht, dass es ein unangenehmer Weg gewesen wäre, aber es war eindeutig ein ungewohnter. Ich schloss den kleinen Raum zwischen unseren Mündern und gab Danny die perfekte Ausrede um seine Augen zu schließen, indem ich ihn küsste. Meine Zunge eroberte sanft seinen Mund, während meine Hand auf seiner Hand mit ihm gemeinsam an unseren Gliedern auf und ab fuhr. Seine Hand, die meine zu unseren Männlichkeiten geführt hatte legte sich zart auf meine Wange und hielt unseren Kuss.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich in Danny Messer so viel Sanftheit hätte finden können, wie ich in dieser Nacht in ihm fand. Natürlich war da auch eine Leidenschaft, ein Feuer, aber Danny war gleichzeitig auch so anders, als ich ihn jemals zuvor erlebt hatte.

Aber ich hatte ihn auch noch nie zuvor unter meinen Händen erbeben gespürt, nicht so. Er erzitterte, stöhnte gegen meine Lippen, die nicht von seinen gelassen hatten, die nicht von seinen lassen konnten. Ich spürte, dass er seinen Höhepunkt nicht länger zurückhalten konnte und wollte. Und er sollte es auch nicht. Gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass ich es auch nicht viel länger würde zurückhalten sollen. Ich versuchte mich gehen zu lassen, während Dannys Hand sich unter meiner hervor wand und sich auf meine andere Wange legte, wie als wenn er Angst hätte, dass ich unseren Kuss würde unterbrechen können.

Jetzt hielt ich allein unsere Männlichkeiten in meiner Hand, massierte sie. Und Danny erzitterte und erbebte noch mehr. Ich gab mich unserem Kuss hin, während ich uns weiter gemeinsam stimulierte, bis ich warmes Sperma auf meinem Bauch und meiner Hand spürte, Danny gegen meine Lippen stöhnen fühlte und sogar ihn hören konnte:

„Mac… oh… Mac…"

Seine Hände waren von meinen Wangen zu meinen Schulterblättern gewandert, ohne dass ich es wirklich bemerkt hatte, seine Finger bohrten sich in meinen Rücken, während Danny schließlich laut gegen meine Lippen stöhnte, und ich mich nicht mehr länger halten konnte und wollte. Ich fühlte, wie das vertraute Zittern durch meinen Körper lief, wie das Beben mich ergriff, wie mir geradezu glühend heiß wurde, während ich uns immer noch massierte. Ich holte das letzte Bisschen aus Danny heraus, während es mir selber kam. Ein weiterer Schwall warmen Spermas ergoss sich über meine Hand, aber traf weniger mein Bauch, als wohl diesmal mehr Dannys.

Ich weiß nicht, wo ich mich mit meiner anderen Hand festhielt, ob es Dannys Schulter war, oder ob sich meine Finger in mein Bettlaken krallten, oder ob ich mit der Hand nur meinen Körper aufrecht hielt. Ich kann mich aber noch an das Stöhnen erinnern, dass meiner Kehle entkam, als ich meinen ersten Höhepunkt mit Danny erlebte, auch wenn ich mir diesen selber bescherte. Aber ich hatte ihn auch dazu gebracht zu kommen. Doch er war es gewesen, der uns auf diesen Weg gebrach hatte.

Ich rang erneut um Atem, was gar nicht so leicht war, denn noch immer waren Dannys Lippen auf meinen. Meine Hand löste sich von unseren nun erschlaffenden Gliedern, Dannys Finger lockerten sich auf meinen Schulterblättern, und dann zog er mich mit sich zur Seite und blieb einfach so liegen. Ich spürte mein Kopfkissen fast perfekt unter meinem Kopf. Meine saubere Hand berührte Dannys Wange, und ich spürte Nässe.

Danny weinte.

Und erneut fühlte ich mich hilflos. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, außer ihn in meinen Armen weinen zu lassen.

* * *

**Autorenanmerkung:** Das war lang. Und jetzt verstecke ich mich für zwei Wochen auf einer einsamen Insel bevor ich mich hier wieder blicken lassen kann... ;-) (Ernsthaft: Ich glaube, ich lege am Pfingstmontag mal eine Pause ein. Ich komme mit dem Schreiben nicht nach.) 


	41. Kapitel 40: Familienbande

**Autorenanmerkung:** Nein, kein Fehler bei den Alerts, die funktionieren wunderbar, nur ich nicht so recht... Der Titel des Kapitels entstand erst beim erneuten Durchlesen, aber ich denke er passt.

Und gleich noch eine schlechte Nachricht: Ich bin nächste Woche nicht da, deshalb werdet ihr euch auch beim nächsten Kapitel etwas gedulden müssen, aber bei dem Wetter habt ihr bestimmt eh besseres vor, als vorm PC zu hängen. ;-)

Vielen lieben Dank erneut an alle Leser, besonders an die drei Reviewer des letzten Kapitel, frl-smilla, TeddyHamster und Lesemaus.

Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 40: Familienbande**

Vielleicht war genau das das gewesen, was Danny gebraucht hatte. Er weinte in meinen Armen bis keine Tränen mehr kamen. Ich bewegte mich nicht, sondern war einfach nur da. Was hätte ich auch sonst tun sollen? Ab und an wischte ich eine Träne weg. Ich hielt es nicht für einen Fehler, was zwischen uns passiert war, aber fragte mich, ob der Zeitpunkt wohl so ideal gewesen war. Louie im Krankenhaus, zwischen Leben und Tod, und Danny und ich, anstatt dort zu sein, an seiner Seite, waren wir zusammen im Bett gewesen.

Andererseits, was hätten wir im Krankenhaus schon tun sollen? Louie lag im Koma. Wir konnten gar nichts tun. Und Danny würde etwas Ruhe und Schlaf brauchen.

Ich konnte anschließend nicht sagen, wie lange wir wohl so da lagen, wie lange Danny einfach nur leise und still weinte. Doch irgendwann fühlte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Meine Augen müssen wohl zugefallen sein, es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Ich konnte das Salz seiner Tränen schmecken, während er mich sanft küsste.

„Danke." wisperte er, bevor er aufstand.

Ich konnte ihm nichts darauf antworten, ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass es für mich selbstverständlich war, dass ich für ihn da war, dass er in meinem Arm weinen konnte. Immerhin liebte ich ihn. Was wären wir, wenn wir nicht für die Menschen da wären, die wir liebten? Wären wir dann noch menschlich?

Ich hörte, dass Danny ins Badezimmer tapste, hörte, wie die Tür sich schloss und Wasser rauschte. Vermutlich wusch er sich sein Gesicht, und bestimmt reinigte er sich auch noch von anderen Körperflüssigkeiten unserer früheren Aktivitäten, einschließlich des Schweißes. Vielleicht war eine schnelle Dusche gar nicht das schlechteste…

Ich erhob mich langsam und sah auf mein Bett, das einem Chaos glich: Alles zerwühlt, und dazu trocknete unser Sperma gerade in mein Bettlaken ein.

Vielleicht habe ich einfach einen Tatort zu viel untersucht, an dem sich Spuren sexueller Aktivität befanden, oder vielleicht habe ich einen Hygienetick. Oder es liegt einfach daran, dass ich in den wenigen Stunden, die ich schon schlafe, wenigstens gut schlafen will, aber ich machte mich daran, die Bezüge zu wechseln, nachdem ich mich selber etwas mit Hilfe von ein paar Kleenex gereinigt hatte. Provisorisch gereinigt. Ich würde auch noch rasch duschen.

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich zog mir nichts über, ich erledigte das Wechseln der Bettbezüge nackt. An einem Punkt spürte ich Dannys Blick auf mir: Er stand mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und seiner Brille auf der Nase im Türrahmen. Seine Augen wirkten leicht verquollen, aber seine Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln, das auch einen Glanz in seine Augen brachte. Ich konnte nicht anders als auch zu lächeln, während ich kurz meinen Blick auf ihm ruhen ließ und in meiner Arbeit inne hielt, bevor ich das Bett schließlich zu Ende bezog.

Es hätte unheimlich sein können, dass wir praktisch gar nicht sprachen, aber das war es nicht. Kaum war ich mit dem Bett fertig schlüpfte Danny zwischen die Laken.

„Mach nicht so lange…" hörte ich ihn noch murmeln, als ich mein Schlafzimmer verließ, um eben schnell zu duschen, und auch die Zähne zu putzen. Es war unnötig von ihm gewesen, das zu sagen, aber es war trotzdem schön gewesen, es zu hören. Ich hetzte nicht, aber ich machte auch nicht übermäßig lange. Ich rasierte mich nicht, wie ich es sonst öfters unter der Dusche tat, sondern spülte mich nur unter dem warmen Wasser ab, während meine Zahnbürste in meinem Mund steckte. Ich konnte die Zähne ja genauso gut unter der Dusche putzen.

Manchmal wird man eben erfinderisch, wenn man in einem Beruf arbeitet, in dem man oftmals auf die Schnelle raus muss und in möglichst kurzer Zeit fertig werden muss. Es war vorgekommen, dass ich aus dem Bett geklingelt wurde. Es war sogar mal vorgekommen, dass das Telefon geklingelt hatte, während Claire und ich mitten beim Liebesakt waren.

Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte mir, dass ich nicht an Claire denken sollte, doch eine andere Stimme sagte mir, dass es okay war, dass es normal war, dass es dazugehörte.

Als ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam lag Danny mit geschlossenen Augen da. Ich dachte schon, dass er schlafen würde, als ich das Licht löschte und im Dunkeln zum Bett ging. Doch er rührte sich. Bevor ich den Lichtschalter betätigte war mir aufgefallen, dass unsere Kleidung jetzt viel ordentlicher sortiert war: Meine Kleidung lag auf einer Kommode, während Dannys Kleidung einen Stuhl zierte. Er musste, während ich im Bad war, noch mal aufgestanden sein und unsere Kleidungsstücke aus dem Wohnzimmer und vom Boden eingesammelt haben.

Im Vorbeigehen öffnete ich die Kommode und holte eine frische Unterhose aus der Schublade. Ich ließ mein Handtuch zu Boden gleiten, bevor ich es doch dann aufhob und irgendwo ablegte, und schließlich in das Kleidungsstück schlüpfte. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich, trotz allem, nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, vollkommen nackt neben Danny zu liegen.

Ich lächelte, als ich unter die Decke geschlüpft war und Danny sich an mich schmiegte und ich feststellte, dass auch er sich etwas übergezogen hatte. Immerhin war ich nicht alleine damit.

„Ich kann einfach nicht wirklich gut nackt schlafen…" murmelte er. Nicht, dass er sich mir hätte erklären müssen. Aber es war gut zu wissen, dass es uns da ähnlich ging.

Natürlich war ich manchmal nackt neben einer Frau eingeschlafen. Aber oft hatte es in der Nacht irgendwann einfach einen Punkt gegeben, wo ich mir dann doch ein bisschen was übergezogen hatte. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber es war einfach so.

„Ich auch nicht." flüsterte ich zurück, drückte Danny einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe, bevor ich meinen Kopf in das Kissen sinken ließ, meine Augen schloss, und sanft in einen tiefen, festen und traumlosen Schlaf hinüber glitt.

Es war die Sonne, die ins Zimmer drang, die mich am nächsten Morgen weckte, nicht mein Wecker. Ich blinzelte etwas wegen der Helligkeit, schloss die Augen dann wieder, und wollte mich eigentlich einfach nur an Danny schmiegen, seine Körperwärme spüren. Aber meine Hände griffen ins Leere. Alles was ich zu fühlen bekam waren kalte Laken. Ich konnte nicht wirklich glauben, dass Danny mitten in der Nacht noch gegangen wäre, und so zwang ich mich schließlich, doch meine Augen zu öffnen und auf den Wecker zu schauen: An jedem anderen Tag hätte er früh geklingelt, doch ich hatte heute offiziell frei. Und ich hatte Stella gebeten, dass sie mich bitte nicht anrufen würde, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig wäre. Sie wusste ebenso von Dannys Bruder wie ich, und vermutlich konnte sie sich auch denken, dass ich für Danny da sein wollte.

Und Danny… Er hatte nur den Schreibtischdienst. So lange nicht alles wieder offiziell geregelt war würde er keine Tatorte bearbeiten sondern weiterhin erst mal seinen Papierkram abarbeiten, und dass Papier geduldig ist, das ist ja wohl jedem bekannt. Also war es bestimmt nicht die Arbeit gewesen, die ihn so früh aus dem Bett getrieben hatte. Mein Blick wanderte von der Uhr weiter durchs Zimmer, eher flüchtig, aber ich sah Teile von Dannys Kleidung: Er war also nicht weg.

Was immer los war, ich würde es herausfinden müssen. Also stand ich auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Danny saß auf meinem Sofa, einen Becher in der Hand. Es roch nach Kaffee. Er starrte auf das Fenster und hinaus, aber sein Blick sah eher so aus, als würde er gar nichts wirklich sehen. Vermutlich war er in Gedanken total mit Louie beschäftigt. Und wen wunderte das schon? Mich wunderte es nicht. Still setzte ich mich neben ihn, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und stellte fest, dass Danny, außer den immer noch geschwollenen Augenlidern, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sogar noch mal geweint, im Moment waren seine Wangen trocken, auf jeden Fall hatte er nicht viel geschlafen.

Wenn man selber so unter Schlaflosigkeit gelitten hat wie ich, dann merkt man so was. Ich war selber immer wieder überrascht, wie gut ich neben Danny schlief, wie gut ich schlief, seitdem sich die Sache mit uns so positiv entwickelte.

„Das ist nicht fair…" Danny sagte es nicht wirklich zu mir, es war mehr eine reine Verbalisierung seiner Gedanken. Natürlich war es nicht fair, wann war das Leben schon mal fair? Ich wusste inzwischen, dass Louie bestimmt kein Musterknabe gewesen war, aber wer hatte nicht dunkle Flecken in seinem Leben, auf seiner Vergangenheit?

Ich konnte nachempfinden, was Danny gerade durchmachte. Ich konnte mich leider nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie ich in meinem Wohnzimmer saß, nach Claires Tod, und genau dieselben Worte sprach wie Danny. Nur es änderte nichts. Und für Louie gab es immer noch Hoffnung.

„Willst du zum Krankenhaus?" fragte ich ihn nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des Schweigens, und er nickte. „Ich komme mit." sagte ich, während ich mich erhob, um mich anzuziehen.

Vielleicht 30 Minuten später waren wir am Krankenhaus. Wir hatten uns beide nicht lange aufgehalten, nicht mit Frühstück, nicht mit Rasieren, nicht mit irgendwas anderem. Danny ging zu Louie und ich ging in die Cafeteria um mir einen Kaffee zu holen. Ich wollte zwar für Danny da sein, aber was seine Familie anging, da wollte ich mich immer noch zurückhalten. Ich wusste nicht, in wie weit er mit seiner Familie geredet hatte. Wir hatten nicht darüber gesprochen. Wir hatten ja noch nicht mal für uns selber unser Verhältnis genau definiert.

Ich besorgte mir eine Zeitung und las, während ich meinen Kaffee trank. Bestimmt konnte man freie Tage anders verwenden, aber ich hatte das Gefühl genau da zu sein, wo ich hingehörte.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bevor Danny bei mir auftauchte, aber ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Mac, er ist am aufwachen." platzte er überglücklich heraus, bevor er mich gerade zu stürmisch umarmte. Ich war aufgestanden und legte jetzt zögerlich meine Arme um seinen Rücken. Letzte Nacht, als ich ihn vorm Krankenhaus umarmt hatte, da war das noch etwas anderes gewesen, es war dunkel gewesen, da waren nicht so viele Menschen gewesen…

Wieso war es mir unangenehm, Danny in der Öffentlichkeit zu umarmen? Wieso wandelten sich meine Gefühle und Empfindungen ständig? Ich liebte diesen Mann. Ja, auch in diesem Augenblick, liebte ich ihn. Und trotzdem fühlte ich mich unwohl dabei wildfremden Menschen zu zeigen, dass wir uns sehr nahe standen. Wie nahe, das konnten sie ja nicht wissen, vielleicht war ich ja nur ein sehr guter Freund, oder auch ein Verwandter, wer konnte als Außenstehender schon die Beziehungsverhältnisse von fremden Menschen beurteilen? Ich drückte ihn kurz an mich.

Danny musste wohl bemerkt haben, dass ich mich nicht ganz wohl mit der Situation fühlte, denn er löste seine Umarmung.

„Natürlich dauert es noch, bis er wieder volles Bewusstsein erlangen wird, aber…" Ich sah Tränen hinter den Brillengläsern in seinen Augen glitzern. Tränen der Rührung und der Erleichterung. Ich nickte. Das waren gute Nachrichten, sehr gute sogar. Es freute mich wirklich für ihn. Zwar hatte ich schon mitbekommen, dass er und Louie nicht immer den besten Kontakt gepflegt hatten, und gerade was Danny mir während des Falles erzählt hatte, hatte mir einigen Einblick in ihre Familiensituation gegeben, aber ich wusste, dass dies nicht gleich zusetzen war mit der Tatsache, dass sie einander nicht lieb hatten. Blut ist immer noch dicker als Wasser.

Irgendwie verursachte das alles bei mir schon wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen: Ich wollte so lange schon wieder bei meinen Eltern mal durchrufen, aber immer wieder kam was dazwischen oder ich verschob es.

Ich fuhr Danny nach Hause und dann zu mir nach Hause. Meine Wohnung kam mir ohne ihn irgendwie leer vor, aber daran ließ sich ja nichts ändern. Wir führten einfach immer noch getrennte Leben. Aber so langsam machte es mich verrückt. Ich begann meine Entscheidung ihm nicht zu sagen was ich empfand, wenn er mir nicht sagte, was er für mich fühlte, in Frage zu stellen. Vor allem unter dem Gesichtspunkt, dass sowohl Stella, als auch Don, Sheldon und Lindsay mir versichert hatten, auf die eine oder andere Weise, dass Danny ebenso für mich empfand wie ich für ihn.

Ich nahm mein Telefon und ließ mich aufs Sofa sinken. Zeit für ein Gespräch mit meiner Mutter.

Ich denke, man wird wohl nie zu alt werden, um den Rat seiner Mutter sich zumindest anzuhören. Keine Ahnung, wieso. Sie lebte noch nicht mal in der gleichen Stadt, wir sahen uns nicht regelmäßig, oder pflegten engen Kontakt, aber ich fühlte mich ihr trotzdem immer sehr verbunden. Meinem Vater natürlich auch, aber irgendwie nie so sehr wie ihr.

Es klingelte. Ein Mal, zwei Mal, drei Mal… Ich wollte nach dem sechsten Klingeln schon auflegen, als eine Stimme, etwas außer Atem, sich mit einem simplen „Hallo?" meldete.

„Mum?"

„Mac?"

„Alles klar?" fragte ich, denn ihre etwas heftigere Atmung machte mir doch so ein bisschen Gedanken.

„Ja, ich komme nur gerade vom Einkaufen und hörte an der Tür das Telefon klingeln…"

Okay, das erklärte ihre beschleunigte Atmung. Vermutlich hatte sie sich beeilt zum Telefon zu kommen bevor der Anrufer auflegte, und ich war froh, dass sie es getan hatte, denn ich wollte sie ja irgendwie sprechen.

„Ist bei dir auch alles in Ordnung, Mac?"

„Ja, Mum, nur viel Arbeit, du weißt schon."

„Was ist mit deinem…?"

Ich wusste genau, wen sie meinte, sie fragte nach Danny, den ich ja schon erwähnt hatte, aber nie wirklich unsere Beziehung definiert hatte. Auch seinen Namen hatte ich nie erwähnt, ebenso wenig wie ich ihnen erzählt hatte, dass es inzwischen doch schon ernster und fester aussah. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass wir Nächte zusammen verbrachten. Schlafend, nicht mit irgendwas anderem beschäftigt, wobei ich nach der letzten Nacht mich fragte, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bevor wir den nächsten Schritt gehen würden, bevor es weiter gehen würde.

„Mum, er heißt Danny." Zum ersten Mal gab ich seinen Namen ihr gegenüber Preis.

„Okay. – Also, was ist mit dir und Danny?"

Kurz zögerte ich, ich wollte ihr keine Angst machen, und ich hatte auch ein bisschen die Befürchtung, dass sie mich vielleicht anfangen würde vor Danny zu warnen oder sonst irgendetwas tun würde, was mir nicht gefallen würde, aber dann erzählte ich ihr von der ganzen Sache mit der Leiche im Giant Stadium und was mit Dannys Bruder geschehen war. Ich befürchtete wohl ihren Beschützerinstinkt wachzurufen, und so ließ ich lieber einige Details aus und schilderte ihr eher den Aspekt, dass Danny sich natürlich gerade sehr um Louie sorgte.

„Aber du bist doch für ihn da, Schatz…" sagte sie, und nahm mir damit irgendwie eine Sorge oder Last von meinen Schultern, die ich wohl unbewusst mit mir herumgetragen hatte. Ja, ich war für ihn da. Und außerdem war Louie auf dem Wege der Besserung. Auch das erzählte ich ihr.

„Wann sehe ich dich endlich mal wieder?" fragte sie schließlich. „Willst du mich und deinen Vater nicht demnächst mal besuchen kommen? Vielleicht ja sogar mit Danny zusammen?"

Ich hatte gemütlich auf meinem Sofa gesessen, aber jetzt setzte ich mich doch aufrecht hin und war irgendwie angespannt. Danny meinen Eltern vorstellen… Ich wusste nicht, ob mir das Ganze so behagte, ich wusste nicht, wo es hinführen würde. Und ich wollte immer noch lieber erst wissen, was es mit Danny genau war, bevor ich einen so entscheidenden Schritt gehen würde.

„Mum… Ich will euch gerne mal wieder sehen…" Im Kopf überschlug ich meinen Terminkalender ebenso wie Stellas. Es ging um meinen Urlaub, um Stellas Urlaub. Ich konnte nicht einfach ohne Vorankündigung ein paar Tage frei nehmen, das wäre ihr gegenüber einfach nicht fair gewesen.

„Ich weiß Mac, die Arbeit…"

„Ja…" begann ich zögerlich. „Und dann ist da noch was…" Erneut machte ich eine kleine Pause. „Weißt du… Das mit Danny und mir… Das ist immer noch nicht so fest, wie ich es gerne hätte." Ich sprach ihr gegenüber das aus, was in meinem Kopf seit Wochen, vielleicht sogar schon Monaten vor sich hingärte.

„Oh Mac…"

Ich konnte hören, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

„Es sieht gut aus, es läuft gut, aber… Ich weiß nicht, ob er so für mich empfindet, wie ich für ihn empfinde."

Irgendwie war es komisch, mit meiner Mutter über meine Gefühle für Danny zu reden. Vielleicht sollte ich endlich mal ihm sagen, was ich für ihn empfand, anstatt es jedem anderen zu erzählen.

„Und dann ist da noch was…" Erneut zögerte ich. „Weißt du… er… nun ja… ich arbeite mit ihm zusammen. – Er ist einer meiner CSI."

Ich konnte fühlen, dass ihre Gedanken wohl rasten. Sie wusste vielleicht nicht, was das genau bedeutete, ich glaube, ich weiß bis heute selber nicht genau, was es eigentlich bedeutet, dass Danny und ich nicht nur liiert sind, sondern auch zusammen arbeiten, dass ich auch noch sein Vorgesetzter bin, aber sie konnte wohl spüren, dass es eine Belastung für unsere aufkeimende Beziehung darstellte.

„Oh." kam es schließlich von ihr.

Wir redeten noch etwas über belangloses Zeug wie das Wetter, ich erkundigte mich nach dem Befinden meines Vaters (er war gerade anderweitig noch unterwegs und Mum war alleine zu Hause) und Mum ließ sich von mir versichern, dass ich nicht zu viel arbeiten würde, sondern mir auch genug Zeit für Danny nähme. Sie sagte zwar nicht, dass das Leben zu kurz wäre um seine ganze Zeit nur mit Arbeit zu verbringen, aber ich merkte, dass sie wohl so etwas in der Art denken musste. Nur ihr wäre es wohl falsch vorgekommen, mir so etwas zu sagen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie kurz die Zeit sein würde, die ich nur mit Claire hatte, vielleicht hätte ich dann weniger Zeit bei der Arbeit verbracht.


	42. Kapitel 41: Stellas Schrecken

**Autorenanmerkung: **Bevor doch noch die ersten Morddrohungen kommen ( ;-) ), dachte ich mir, ich update endlich mal wieder. Ich habe die Geschichte nicht vergessen, aber im Moment eine ziemliche Schreibblockade und auch gerade sonst nicht die Lust an der Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. Aber ein bisschen Vorrat habe ich immer noch, und jetzt, da die Bombe zur dritten Staffel ja letzte Woche geplatzt ist muss ich die Geschichte ja mal zum Ende bringen.

Vielen Dank meinen Lesern, besonders meinen neuen Lesern und auch Reviewern. Ich hoffe, ich habe allen geantwortet.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Und falls ihr meine Muse seht: Ich bin immer noch da, wo sie mich verlassen hat! ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 41: Stellas Schrecken**

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was uns noch erwarten würde. Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass die Sache mit Dannys Bruder noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste war, was mir passieren sollte, was die nächsten Wochen bringen sollten.

Louie erholte sich langsam aber sicher. Es hatte einige Tage gedauert, bis er wieder vollkommen das Bewusstsein erlangte, auch, weil ihn die Ärzte wegen seiner Verletzungen unter starken Schmerzmitteln hielten, deren Dosen sie langsam verringerten. Aber er erlangte das Bewusstsein wieder, und belastete Sonny mit seiner Aussage noch mehr, auch wenn ich das eigentlich nur über Danny erfuhr. Natürlich hatte ich persönlich durch Danny auch Interesse an dem Fall, aber bis es vor Gericht gehen würde, das würde noch Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate dauern.

Trotzdem kehrte etwa eine Woche nach Louies Einlieferung ins Krankenhaus langsam wieder Alltag ein. Danny und ich sahen uns ab und an nach unserer Schicht, verbrachten aber auch Abende alleine. Doch ich merkte, dass er mir fehlte. Ich begann mich sehr an ihn zu gewöhnen, und wenn ich morgens aufwachte und er nicht neben mir lag, dann tat es jedes Mal irgendwie weh.

Claire war nicht über Nacht aus meinen Gedanken verschwunden, überhaupt nicht. Ich fühlte mich ab und an geradezu schuldig, weil ich Danny vermisste und nicht sie, aber ich konnte es nicht ändern. Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an sie dachte, aber es verging auch kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an Danny dachte. Und Danny sah ich dann auch noch fast täglich. Claire auch, aber bei Claire waren es nur Fotos, nur Erinnerungen. Und man kann nicht in der Vergangenheit leben, vor allem nicht, wenn man eine solche Gegenwart hatte, wie ich mit Danny, und vielleicht… vielleicht ja sogar auch eine Zukunft.

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es gut ist, dass wir nicht wissen, was auf uns zukommt. Vielleicht wäre ich beruhigter gewesen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was mit Danny und mir passieren würde. Andererseits hätte ich mich vielleicht dann auch mehr zurückgelehnt und weniger getan. So hatte ich ab und an immer noch das Gefühl der Angst, ihn verlieren zu können. Wir benahmen uns zwar so, als wären wir in einer festen Beziehung, aber waren wir das wirklich? Keiner von uns traute sich, das Thema so wirklich anzusprechen.

Und dann passierte etwas, womit keiner von uns gerechnet hatte, etwas, was ich lieber nicht erlebt hätte, und nicht nur ich.

Ich wusste zwar von Stellas Freund, aber was wirklich in ihrem Leben passierte, davon bekam ich wenig mit. Ich war zu sehr mit meinem eigenen Leben beschäftigt, ich hatte wieder ein Leben. Ein Leben, dessen Mittelpunkt nicht meine Arbeit sondern ein Mensch war, ein besonderer Mensch: Danny.

Umso erschreckender war es, als ich den Funkruf hörte: Schüsse in Stellas Wohnhaus. Und als ich dann noch hörte, dass vermutlich ein Polizist beteiligt war…

Der schlimmste Alptraum wurde Wirklichkeit.

Es haute mich fast um, Stella bewusstlos am Boden zu finden. Wir alle waren krank vor Sorge, aber wir konnten nichts tun. Nun ja, nichts stimmt nicht: Ich konnte den Tatort untersuchen, aber sie war so verletzlich gewesen, wie sie da am Boden lag, barfuss, in diesem knappen Sommerkleidchen. Die Temperaturen hatten in den letzten Tagen extrem umgeschlagen: Der Frühling kam in die Stadt. Es war einer der ersten heißen Tage gewesen.

Erst später wurde mir so richtig bewusst, dass Don wohl besser über Stellas Privatleben Bescheid wusste als ich: Er kannte und erkannte Frankie. Unsere Leiche wurde schnell identifiziert, dank Don. Nun ja, zumindest hatten wir Dank Don einen ersten Anhaltspunkt, wer er sein könnte. Natürlich musste die Identität immer noch bestätigt werden.

Ich hasste es Stellas Wohnung zu durchwühlen, in ihren Privatbereich vorzudringen. Es war nicht so, als wenn ich nie in ihrer Wohnung gewesen wäre, aber ich hatte mich nie so genau umgeschaut. Und es war gleichzeitig schrecklich sich auszumalen, was passiert war. Sie hatte mir zwar erlaubt mich in ihrer Wohnung umzuschauen, aber irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich bei ihr im Krankenhaus hätte sein sollen. Es war gut zu wissen, dass wenigstens Don dort war.

Vielleicht war es sogar besser, dass Don dort war. Nicht, dass er nicht auch temperamentvoll sein konnte, denn das konnte er, aber vielleicht fühlte sich Stella gerade etwas sicherer in der Gegenwart eines Mannes, der an ihr garantiert kein sexuelles Interesse hatte. Und Don schätzte sie unglaublich als Freundin, als platonische Freundin. Sie war für ihn eher wie eine Schwester. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie nicht vergewaltigt worden war, aber ihr Gesicht zu sehen: Die ganzen Kratzer, Platzwunden, Schnittwunden, blaue Flecke.

Frankie hatte sie gut zugerichtet. Es war bittere Ironie die in dieser Feststellung meines Geistes mitschwang. Hätte Stella ihn nicht selber erschossen, ich hätte ihn für diese Tat wohl bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet. Aber es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe zu richten. Trotzdem: Die Emotionen kochten auch bei mir hoch, und ich weiß, eigentlich hätten wir diesen Fall gar nicht bearbeiten sollen. Wir waren alle viel zu sehr emotional involviert.

Und dabei wussten wir eigentlich gar nicht, was genau passiert war. Wir mussten vor allem feststellen, dass Stella in Notwehr gehandelt hatte. Ich konnte mir allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass sie aus irgendeinem anderen Grund ihre Waffe gezogen hätte. Sie war durch und durch Polizistin, sie war eine der Guten, sie war nie irgendwie in Versuchung geraten. Gerade nach dem, was mit Aiden passiert war, als sie versucht gewesen war, die Beweise zu manipulieren: Stella hatte so was nie in Betracht gezogen. Sie war absolut integer.

Ich konnte von mir nicht behaupten, dass ich nicht schon mal getötet hatte: Im Krieg. Eine andere Situation, aber ich glaube, dass die Auswirkung auf Menschen gleich oder zumindest doch sehr ähnlich sein kann. Es war hart mit manchen dieser Erinnerungen zu leben. Ich glaube, ich hatte Claire einiges zugemutet, wenn ich mit ihr darüber sprach. Doch inzwischen war das meiste in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes verbannt worden, so dass diese Erinnerungen eher selten noch mal hochkamen, aber vollkommen kann einen die Vergangenheit wohl nie loslassen.

Das Ganze zerrte aber auf jeden Fall an mir, und ich konnte nichts daran ändern. Und dann war da noch der Russo-Fall, den ich parallel immer noch mit Hilfe von Lindsay und Danny bearbeitete. Es war besser, dass Danny an diesem Fall mitarbeitete. Natürlich sorgte er sich auch um Stella, ebenso wie Lindsay, aber wir konnten nicht alle an ihrem Fall arbeiten. Und ich hatte schon Schwierigkeiten, objektiv zu bleiben. Danny mit seinem Temperament, das zeitweise doch immer noch durchbrach… Im schlimmsten Fall hätte es Stella ihren Job kosten können, wenn wir sie nicht mit den Beweisen hätten so weit entlasten können, dass sie in Notwehr gehandelt hatte, dass Frankie sie sonst getötet hätte, wenn sie ihn nicht erschossen hätte.

Ich will gar nicht daran denken, dass er sie hätte umbringen können. Don berichtete mir, was Stella ihm erzählt hatte. Immer wieder standen wir in kurzem telefonischen Kontakt, glichen Beweise mit ihrem Bericht ab.

Als ich Stella vom Krankenhaus abholen wollte sah ich ihre Umarmung mit Don, und fühlte mich etwas besser, dass ich nicht bei ihr war. Don war wohl ein würdiger Ersatz gewesen, vielleicht war es ihr sogar so lieber gewesen. Wir verabschiedeten uns auf dem Flur von Don, dem ich allerdings sagte, dass Danny und ich später bei ihm vorbeikommen würden und irgendwas zu Essen mitbringen würden. Nach dem letzten Besuch bei ihm und dem mehr oder minder katastrophalen Essen, was eigentlich wohl nur Danny gerettet hatte, hielt ich es einfach für besser. Er sagte Stella das, was ich ihr auch gesagt hätte, wenn ich die Worte über meine Lippen bekommen hätte: Dass sie jeder Zeit zu ihm kommen könnte, egal zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit, dass sie ihn anrufen könnte, ganz egal, und dass er ihr zur Not auch gerne sein Sofa zur Verfügung stellen würde.

Sie lehnte dankend ab.

Ebenso, wie sie mein Angebot mit dem Hotel ja auch ausschlug. Vielleicht auch verständlich, nachdem ich ihr vorher gesagt hatte, dass sie erstmal nicht zur Arbeit kommen dürfte. Sie würde mit dem Polizei-Psychologen reden müssen. Und wir, mein Team, als ihre Freunde, würden bestimmt auch noch lange Zeit für sie da sein müssen.

Aber Stella schien sich vorgenommen zu haben, stark zu sein. Sie wollte zurück in ihre Wohnung, egal, wie schlimm es dort immer noch aussah. Und ich wusste genau, wie schlimm es dort aussah: Überall waren Blutspuren: In ihrem Badezimmer, ihrem Wohn-Schlafraum. Ihr Blut, Frankies Blut. Natürlich war sie so einen Anblick gewöhnt, wir kamen oft an schlimme Tatorte, aber trotzdem, es war doch was anderes, wenn es die eigene Wohnung war.

Ich war versucht gewesen, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, doch ich tat es nicht. Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten gelernt, Emotionen wieder zu zeigen, zuzulassen, nicht zuletzt Dank Danny, aber irgendetwas hinderte mich daran, sie dort und zu diesem Zeitpunkt in den Arm zu nehmen. So geleitete ich sie nur zu einem Taxi.

Nachdem sie abgefahren war griff ich zum Handy und rief Danny an, er war gerade auf dem Weg aus dem Labor raus und nach Hause, oder zu mir, unterwegs. Ich schätzte grob, wie lange er brauchen würde, um zu Don zu fahren, ebenso wie lange ich selber wohl brauchen würde. Don war vom Krankenhaus aus nach Hause gefahren, und ich vermutete fast, dass ich, wenn ich mich sofort auf den Weg machen würde, wohl fast mit ihm bei seiner Wohnung ankäme.

Also verabredete ich mich mit Danny bei dem Chinesen, der bei Don um die Ecke war, damit wir dort eine Auswahl an Essen zum Mitnehmen holen konnten.

Dieser Tag hatte wirklich an uns allen gezerrt. Danny sah erledigt aus, als ich ihn vor dem Restaurant traf. Wir suchten was aus der Speisekarte aus, verschiedene Sachen: was scharfes, was milderes, süß-sauer, Nudeln, frittiert, Glasnudeln, Reis. Ich ließ uns auch Suppe fertig machen. Vielleicht würden wir sie nicht essen, aber Suppe konnte man immer auch ganz gut aufwärmen. Danny erzählte mir, während wir auf das Essen warteten und etwas tranken, dass er Lindsay angerufen hätte. Er sagte, dass ihr die Sache mit Stella ganz schön zugesetzt hätte, und er irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie heute Abend nicht alleine sein sollte. Er hatte vorher noch kurz mit Don telefoniert gehabt und ihn vorgewarnt, dass Lindsay vielleicht auch noch vorbeischauen würde. Ich stockte unsere Bestellung nicht noch auf, irgendwie hatte ich es wohl vorher mir schon fast gedacht, dass wir am Ende alle, das ganze Team, bei Don sitzen würden, und reden würden, über die Vorkommnisse des Tages, der letzten Tage.

Ich griff zum Handy und rief eben Sheldon an, von dem ich wusste, dass seine Schicht gleich enden würde. Don war wohl auch längst klar, dass er einen kompletten Überfall zu erwarten hatte. Vage vermutete ich, dass wohl auch Tim da sein würde. Ich hatte Dons Freund inzwischen mehrmals getroffen, und er war mir nicht unsympathischer geworden, eher das Gegenteil. Aber für nichts in der Welt hätte ich Danny gegen ihn eingetauscht.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bevor unsere Bestellung fertig war, und als wir bei Don an der Tür klingelten konnten sowohl Danny als auch ich schon die Stimmen von Sheldon und Lindsay hören. Ich hoffte nur, dass Don genug Getränke im Haus haben würde und wir nicht nach einer Stunde anfangen müssten, Leitungswasser zu trinken.

Wir wurden mit großem Hallo begrüßt, immerhin brachten Danny und ich ja das Futter für die Meute mit, die es sich um Dons Wohnzimmertisch gemütlich gemacht hatte: Lindsay und Sheldon saßen auf dem Boden, sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Irgendwie wurde mir in dem Moment erst wieder klar, dass es außer Danny und mir ja noch ein zweites Pärchen in meinem Team gab. Gerade mit dem ganzen Trubel um Stella hatte ich das komplett vergessen. Vermutlich hatte Sheldon schon vor meinem Anruf von diesem spontanen Treffen gewusst, aber er hatte sich am Telefon nichts anmerken lassen. Ebenso wenig, wie Lindsay und er sich im Büro anmerken ließen, dass sie mehr waren, als nur Kollegen.

Danny und ich stellten die Plastiktüten mit dem Essen erstmal auf den niedrigen Couchtisch, legten erstmal ab. Die Nächte wurden immer noch verdammt kalt, auch wenn das Thermometer tagsüber in die Höhe stieg. Don holte Teller, Gläser und Besteck aus der Küche, Tim half ihm dabei, während Danny und ich die ganzen Pappschachteln und Styroporbehälter auspackten und teilweise öffneten. Die Suppe stellten wir tatsächlich erstmal zur Seite. Lindsay stürzte sich begeistert auf eine Schachtel und lud sich eine ordentliche Portion auf ihren Teller. Sie war wirklich keine Kostverächterin. Sheldon grinste recht breit, eines seiner Lächeln, die seine weißen Zähne entblößte und zeigte.

Wir fingen an zu Essen, nachdem alle ihre Plätze gefunden hatten und etwas auf ihren Teller hatten und was zu trinken in ihren Gläsern. Don hatte sowohl Apfelsaft als auch Wasser im Angebot. Den Wein lehnten wir alle dankend ab. Mir war nicht nach Alkohol zumute, Danny anscheinend auch nicht. Sheldon sagte, er müsste noch fahren.

Ich hatte vielleicht gerade zwei Bissen gehabt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Wir hatten alle quer durcheinander geredet, von den strukturierten Gesprächen, die wir sonst im Büro hatten, war nicht viel zu bemerken. Es war eher wie auf einer College-Party, auch die Stimmung, obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht wirklich passte, immerhin wäre eine unserer engsten Freundinnen fast ums Leben gekommen. Aber vielleicht brauchten wir einfach die Abwechslung. Lindsay hatte gerade behauptet, sie hätte das beste Essen, Danny wollte probieren, Sheldon hatte ihr lautstark widersprochen, dass seins das Beste wäre, während Tim sie versuchte davon zu überzeugen, dass süß-sauer ja nun überhaupt nichts wäre und wirklich gutes Essen scharf zu sein hätte. Don wiederum verstand nicht, dass ich Apfelsaft trank und sagte, ich würde mir den Geschmack des Essens doch nur verderben und ich solle doch lieber wie er Wasser trinken.

Mitten in diesem Chaos klingelte es, und es grenzte fast schon an ein Wunder, dass die Klingel überhaupt gehört wurde, denn nebenbei lief auch noch das Radio. Immerhin kein Fernseher, aber wir produzierten ja eigentlich auch schon genug Lärm.

Don ging zur Tür und öffnete, und als er mit dem Neuankömmling ins Zimmer kam verstummten wir alle, erstarrten mitten in unseren Bewegungen. Ich hatte gerade einen Schluck trinken wollen, während Lindsay und Sheldon ihre Teller weggestellt hatten und sich auf dem Boden kabbelten, es sah so aus, als würde Sheldon nun mit Kitzeln davon überzeugen wollen, dass sein Essen besser wäre als ihres. Und Danny hatte gerade seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel gelegt, während Tim aufgestanden war und zur Stereoanlage gegangen war, um eine CD einzulegen, während sein Essen etwas weiter abkühlte. Vielleicht war es ihm doch etwas zu scharf, wobei er gerade noch behauptet hatte, es wäre nur noch viel zu heiß. Ja, es war alles noch gut warm, zum Glück.

Eine bedrückende Stille brach über uns alle herein, wie Don so im Zugang zu seinem Wohnzimmer stand, mit Stella im Arm, deren Gesicht tränenüberströmt war.


End file.
